La vérité
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Post 5 . Harry se retrouve dans un autre monde où il apprendras beaucoup sur la magie et sur lui-même. Dumbledore, Ron et Ginny bashing. Harry puissant et intelligent, SLASH HP/DM et d'autres partenaires. Fic déjà finie, plus qu'à poster
1. Chapter 1

Le prince Killian Legrand caressait langoureusement le corps pâle et gracile de son nouveau favori, tandis qu'un autre jeune homme parcourait le membre princier de sa langue, quand on frappa lourdement à la porte de ses appartements.

Jurant comme un charretier, le prince cria :

« _Quoi ?_ »

Il reconnut la voix de Quentin, son plus proche conseiller :

« _Altesse, quelqu'un est apparus dans le cercle de pierre !_ »

Killian fronça les sourcils, et lâcha :

« _J'arrive !_ »

Il se tourna vers ses deux amants :

« _Garian, retourne dans les appartements des favoris, et toi, mon délicieux petit Sammy, tu restes sagement ici, je viendrais m'occuper de toi quand j'aurais réglé cette histoire !_ »

Les deux jeunes hommes approuvèrent, et le plus ancien des favoris quitta les appartements du prince, tandis que l'autre se pelotonnait sous les douces couvertures. Killian sourit, son petit dernier était vraiment très mignon, et plein de bonne volonté, absolument parfait !

Il l'embrassa délicatement, puis secoua la petite clochette d'argent qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Quelques secondes après, un valet apparus, et aida le prince à s'habiller.

C'est vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir rehaussé d'argent, d'une paire de bottes de la même eau, et d'une chemise à lacets près du corps, que le prince quitta ses appartements, pour être immédiatement escorté par ses deux gardes du corps de la nuit.

Killian marcha d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de son palais, jusqu'à atteindre la salle du trône, sur lequel il s'assit avec dignité, attendant qu'on lui amène la personne qui l'empêchait de s'amuser.

Il fut plus que surpris quand on traîna devant lui un frêle adolescent aux cheveux noirs comme le jais, et aux yeux d'émeraudes, dont l'apparence lui était étonnamment familière, il s'était plutôt attendus à un mage adulte, voir même quelque chose de plus dangereux. Mais certainement pas à ce garçon qui semblait perdu, et dont la jambe droite et le bras gauche étaient blessés vu le sang qui gouttait sur les pierres du sol.

« _Capitaine ! Vous auriez au moins pu le soigner un minimum !_ »

L'homme qui traînait l'adolescent au bout d'une perche à laquelle était relié un collier de métal, baissa les yeux et répondit :

« _Mes excuses, votre altesse. Mais ne sachant pas s'il était un danger, j'ai préféré éviter de…_

 _\- Oui, oui, je comprends ! Bon réglons-ça. Avait-il quelque chose sur lui ?_ »

Le capitaine approuva et tendit un morceau de bois à l'un des gardes du corps qui lança plusieurs sorts dessus avant de conclure :

« _C'est magique, votre altesse !_ »

Le prince sourit :

« _En effet, c'est une baguette, donne-moi ça, Thomas !_ »

Le dit Thomas obéit avec reluctance, une chose magique était une chose potentiellement dangereuse pour son prince, mais bien que ce dernier ne soit pas le plus facile des maîtres concernant sa propre sécurité, il ne se mettrait jamais en danger sciemment.

Killian attrapa la baguette et l'examina un moment, avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent, et de demander en anglais :

« Comment t'appelles-tu, mon garçon ? »

Le brun sembla plus que soulagé d'entendre quelqu'un parler sa langue et il répondit :

« Harry… Harry Potter. »

Le prince réfléchit un moment en marmonnant :

« _Potter…. Potter… D'où je connais ce nom ?_ »

Il rassembla ses souvenirs avant de claquer des doigts d'un air triomphant et de lâcher :

« Tu es un parent de James Potter ? »

Le petit brun afficha une absolue surprise, avant de hocher la tête :

« C'était mon père. »

L'éclair de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux du prince le rassura, où qu'il soit, et qui que soit cet homme qui se comportait comme un roi, il avait eu de l'affection pour son père, sa situation n'était peut-être pas aussi désespérée qu'il l'avait cru.

« Je suis navré qu'il soit mort, mon garçon ! Mais, nous ne sommes pas en situation pour parler de ton père, je dois savoir comment tu es arrivé ici ! »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« J'ignore même où est cet ici, monsieur. »

Le prince hocha la tête, le gamin ne parlait pas le délonien, et donc il n'avait rien put apprendre des gardes qui l'avait arrêté, c'était logique.

« A un moment donné, tu t'es retrouvé entouré par une muraille de pierre, sur laquelle se trouvait des gardes, que faisais-tu juste avant cela ?

\- J'étais poursuivi par des mangemorts, je cherchais un moyen de m'enfuir, j'ai vu le cercle de pierre et j'ai pensé que cela m'aiderait à disparaître, mais quand j'y suis entré, j'ai été pris de vertige et la muraille et les hommes sont apparus. »

Le prince fit la moue, et parla pour lui-même, en délonien :

« _Magie involontaire, tu es bien vieux pour ça !_ »

Réalisant que le garçon n'avait pas compris, il lui sourit et dit :

« Harry, je vais te lancer un sort, ça ne te feras aucun mal, je dois juste m'assurer d'un détail, tu veux bien ? »

Le brun approuva, et Killian prononça deux mots en agitant la main, une petite sphère de lumière quitta sa paume et alla percuter le corps de l'adolescent le faisant briller d'une vive lumière dorée et émeraude.

Les différents témoins jurèrent, dans cette langue que l'adolescent ne comprenait pas, et l'homme sur le trône claqua des doigts, ce qui déclencha un bruit semblable au tonnerre :

« _Où vous croyez-vous à caqueter comme des poules ? Capitaine, libérez-le, et allez reprendre votre poste, vous avez parfaitement remplis votre mission. En partant, passez par les cuisines, et faites-vous remettre un tonneau de vin pour vos hommes, avec mes compliments et ma reconnaissance._ »

Le capitaine s'inclina et remercia le prince, avant de défaire le collier qui enserrait le coup de l'adolescent.

« _Kel, soigne-le ! Quentin, j'imagine que les Passeurs ont été…_ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, un homme vêtu d'une longue robe blanche liserée de noir venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône. Killian se tourna vers lui :

« _Alexandre, je loue votre promptitude, malheureusement, vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien. Je viens d'interroger ce garçon dans le cercle de vérité, il s'agit d'un acte de haute-magie involontaire. Il était en danger, et à pénétrer dans un cercle._ »

Le dit Alexandre fixa son regard sur Harry, et ce dernier sentit distinctement l'intrusion mentale, qu'il repoussa de toutes ses maigres forces, mais il était épuisé, apeuré et blessé, et il ne put résister que quelques instants.

La sonde mentale, se fit plus délicate quand il cessa le combat, et ne farfouilla pas trop dans les moments intimes, pour une intrusion, elle restait « respectueuse ».

« _Je rejoins vos conclusions, votre altesse. Puisqu'il vient du même monde que vous, et qu'il est apparu sur vos terres…_

\- _Je vais le prendre sous ma garde, en effet. Une fois que j'aurais parlé avec lui, s'il le souhaite, je convoquerais le conseil pour savoir s'il peut ou non retourner chez lui._ »

Le Passeur hocha la tête, et dit :

« _S'il souhaite y retourner, vous aurez mon vote, votre altesse. Il semblerait qu'il soit très important pour son monde._ »

Le prince hocha la tête :

« _J'en prends note. Profitez donc d'être là pour vous reposer dans vos appartements mon ami, je vous ai connus avec une meilleure mine !_ »

Le Passeur s'inclina et remercia le prince avant de filer, pendant que le prince disait :

« _Ce garçon est désormais mon invité, j'entends que vous le traitiez avec respect et patience, il ne comprend pas notre langue, aussi ne vous offusquez pas s'il ne répond pas ! Laissez-nous !_ »

Les gardes et courtisans sortirent, ne laissant que les gardes du corps, et Quentin, en-dehors du Prince et de l'adolescent.

Killian se tourna vers le garçon :

« Suis-moi Harry, nous allons nous installer dans un endroit moins solennel. »

Le garçon obéit, en prenant soin de ne pas s'approcher trop près, il voyait bien que les 3 hommes qui entouraient le prince n'avaient pas confiance en lui. Killian les conduisit dans une pièce attenante à la salle du trône, bien plus chaleureuse que cette dernière.

Il se laissa tomber sans façon sur un grand fauteuil, et en désigna un autre au brun, qui s'assit en soupirant de soulagement.

« Bon, tu m'excuseras Harry, mais je dois demander certaines choses à mes trois babysitteurs, qui, comme tu le vois, ne me laisse jamais faire un pas tout seul ! »

Harry sourit, et hocha la tête. Le prince se tourna vers les 3 hommes :

« _Kel, quel est son état général ?_

 _\- Il est un peu déshydrater, il a de fortes carences alimentaires, sans doute dû à une mauvaise alimentation quand il était enfant. Il est clairement en retard de croissance, et il y a une très mauvaise magie qui se dégage de la cicatrice qu'il a au front. Mais outre cela, il va plutôt bien._

 _\- Quentin, fait-nous apporter une collation, des choses de son monde, qu'il ne soit pas trop dépaysé le pauvre petit. Thomas, que penses-tu de sa magie ?_

 _\- Il est incroyablement puissant, mais sa magie est bridée, quelqu'un lui a imposé plusieurs sceaux quand il était enfant, mais je doute qu'ils tiennent encore longtemps. Je suis d'accord avec Kel, il y a quelque chose de très mauvais venant de sa cicatrice, une magie qui s'accroche à lui comme un parasite. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il se limite en utilisant ce morceau de bois, il serait bien plus puissant sans cela !_

 _\- C'est la tradition chez lui. Merci les garçons, détendez-vous maintenant, vous lui faites peur !_ »

Les deux gardes et le conseiller grognèrent, mais daignèrent sourirent à demi au petit brun, qui leur répondit avec franchise et innocence.

« Bien, Harry. Il est tard, tu es épuisé, et moi aussi. Aussi je vais te faire un très rapide résumé de la situation, et tu feras de même. Demain nous aurons tout le temps d'entrer dans les détails, d'accord ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, cet homme, ce roi, du mois il le supposait, était la première personne qu'il rencontrait qui lui semblait amicale depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé au milieu de tous ces hommes en armes. L'homme lui inspirait confiance, il semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, portait de long cheveux d'un blond riche, avait de magnifique yeux d'un bleu de lagon, et dans l'ensemble avait un visage et un corps très harmonieux.

Killian se prêta à l'examen dont il était la cible, tout en se demandant s'il pourrait entraîner ce délicieux jeune homme dans une ou plusieurs folles nuits de débauche.

L'examen de sa personne fut interrompu, quand un serviteur entra en poussant une petite table à roulettes sur laquelle reposaient un plat de sandwichs, de la tisane et de nombreux gâteaux, les cuisiniers sachant pertinemment que leur prince était accroc au sucre.

« Sers-toi, Harry ! »

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et saisit un sandwich, tout en écoutant attentivement, ce que l'homme lui disait.

« Alors, la base. Je suis le prince Killian Legrand, et je suis en charge de ce qui est l'Europe dans ton monde. Mais tu peux m'appeler Killian, ou Killy, du moins tant que nous serons entre nous, ensuite, et bien, le protocole et tout ça. Mais passons, comme tu l'as surement compris, tu n'es plus sur terre, mais dans un autre monde, tu y es arrivé grâce à ta magie et au cercle de pierre, qui est un portail. Le problème est que, normalement, tu n'aurais pas dû y parvenir, les voyages entre les mondes sont la prérogative des Passeurs, comme l'homme qui a sondé ton esprit. Mais il semblerait que tu sois suffisamment puissant pour passer outre leurs sceaux. Comme c'était involontaire, tu n'auras pas de problème pour cela.

Cependant, pour retourner dans ton monde, si du moins tu le souhaite, il te faudra l'accord du conseil, qui est l'assemblée des princes et des différents ordres qui maintiennent la paix sur cette planète.

Je pense que c'est le minimum pour ce soir, à moins que tu ais une question, qui ne puisse attendre ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et dit :

« Je dois repartir, j'ai un rôle à jouer dans une guerre de mon monde, et je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Combien de temps…

\- Ca risque de prendre du temps, Harry. Et j'aimerais que tu m'explique comment tu peux, à ton âge, te retrouver impliqué dans une guerre ? C'est assez étrange, et très franchement révoltant, qu'un aussi jeune garçon se batte ! »

Le survivant se sentit reconnaissant, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un semblait outré qu'il soit en première ligne. Et puis, ici, il n'était pas le survivant, mais juste Harry, il avait bien cru que cela n'arriverait jamais !

Cet homme méritait d'avoir des réponses, et il lui expliqua succinctement sa situation, comme le prince l'avait dit, il était tard, et il était fatigué.

Killian l'écouta avec attention, puis, voyant qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, le coupa :

« Ca suffit, Harry ! Je vais te conduire à ta chambre, tu dors debout petit ! »

Sans même une hésitation, Killian se leva et le souleva de son fauteuil pour le porter dans les couloirs. Le brun se tendit une seconde, mais ce prince faisait cela avec tant de naturel, et c'était tellement agréable, qu'il ne protesta pas, et préféra se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il entendit vaguement le blond murmurer :

« Dors petit, ici tu es en sécurité. »

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour qu'il sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Killian porta le jeune homme jusqu'aux appartements voisins des siens, et le mis au lit après l'avoir déshabillé et nettoyer par magie. Il aurait besoin d'un bon bain le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, cela suffirait.

Attrapant ensuite un morceau de papier et un stylo, il laissa un mot en évidence sur la table de nuit, et sortit en compagnie de ses gardes.

« _Tu l'as déjà adopté, Killy ? Remarque je peux comprends, il est adorable ce petit._ »

Le prince sourit à son conseiller, et plus vieil ami dans ce monde :

« _J'ai connus son père, c'était un ami, et ma magie me hurle que je dois veiller sur lui, alors oui j'ai bien l'intention de prendre soin de lui. Kel, tu ferras préparer des potions pour soigner ses carences, et ses autres maux. Tommy, je veux que tu étudie ce parasite magique, et les sceaux sur sa magie ! Quant à toi, mon Quentin, je veux que tu me retrouve ce sort d'apprentissage du délonien que j'avais utilisé. Mais tout cela, demain ! Kel et Tom, faites-vous remplacer pour cette nuit, je préfère que vous passiez de jour, il vous a déjà vu, et si je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui, autant ne pas le confier à un parfait inconnu. Sur ce, bonne nuit!_ »

Les trois autres inclinèrent la tête, et s'exécutèrent avec un bel ensemble, pendant que leur prince allait retrouver son dernier favori.


	2. Chapter 2

_P'tit blabla de mouuaaa: Alors, déjà merci pour les reviews, je n'ai pas encore décidé du rythme de parution, mais dès que je le saurais vous serez au courant. J'ai simplement eu envie de vous faire un petit cadeau en mettant le second chapitre tout de suite, même si j'avais prévu d'attendre. Pour information la fic fait 263 pages pour 132 k mots, donc ca devrait vous occuper un moment ;)_

 _Je n'ai pas encore finit le découpage, mais à priori il devrait y avoir entre 30 et 35 chapitres._

 _Sinon, eh bien lâchez vous sur les reviews, c'est pour manger ;)_

 _byebye_

 _AD_

* * *

Harry eut du mal à émerger, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormis, il n'avait eu ni cauchemars, ni visions, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Papillonnant, il examina la chambre autour de lui et sursauta, où était-il ?

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir, il avait fui un groupe de mangemorts, et s'était réfugié dans un cercle de pierre, qui l'avait visiblement transporté dans un autre monde. Il sourit doucement en repensant à l'attitude du prince, ce dernier avait été adorable avec lui, plus que n'importe qui dans toute sa vie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il l'invita à entrer, il reconnut les trois hommes qui accompagnaient le prince la veille et se tendit légèrement, il avait clairement sentis leurs méfiance à son endroit, mais de ce qu'il avait compris, ils étaient les gardes du corps du prince, il pouvait comprendre que l'arrivée d'un étranger les mette sur le qui-vive.

Celui des trois qui avait le moins l'air d'être un guerrier, parla dans un anglais approximatif :

« Prince occupé. Moi, Quentin, conseiller prince. »

Il désigna tour à tour les deux autres :

« Lui Kelian, lui soigner toi ! Lui Thomas, regarder magie. Prince dit, toi lavé et aller avec lui. »

C'était loin d'être parfait, mais Harry compris le fond, aussi hocha t'il la tête en souriant :

« Merci. »

Quentin sourit :

« Prince, aimer toi, protéger toi, nous aussi protéger toi. »

Le brun approuva en souriant, et le dénommé Kelian s'approcha doucement en souriant. Si Quentin ne le lui avait pas dit, et s'il ne l'avait pas vu la veille, refermer ses blessures, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle masse de muscle puisse être un guérisseur. Kelian devait bien mesurer deux mètres, en ayant une carrure en proportion, outre cela, il avait des yeux bleu-gris et des cheveux roux que n'aurait pas renié un Weasley.

Thomas semblait petit à côté de lui, mais il était simplement de taille normale, et beaucoup plus fin, il avait des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, et ses yeux, tout aussi noirs, semblaient pouvoir transpercer l'âme.

Quentin était châtain, avec des yeux noisettes, et même si les deux autres étaient loin d'être vilain, il était de très loin le plus beau des trois, il avait un visage parfaitement symétrique, ce qui était rare, il était plus petit que ses compagnons, et plus fin, mais ses vêtements près du corps montraient clairement qu'il était parfaitement musclé.

Kelian souleva délicatement les couvertures, et s'agenouilla à côté du lit. Harry rougit, il ne portait qu'un boxer, et se sentait très vulnérable et ridicule devant ces trois hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le guérisseur sourit et dit quelque chose dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, faisant sourire les deux autres, Quentin tenta de traduire :

« Lui dit, toi pas honte, toi beau, mais lui préfère femme. »

Harry rougit de plus belle, faisant rire les trois hommes. Kel se frotta vigoureusement les mains, et les passa au-dessus du corps de l'adolescent sans le toucher. Le survivant sentit distinctement la magie couler des mains du géant pour se répandre dans son corps, soulageant ses muscles endoloris, refermant les plaies et écorchures qu'il avait encore, c'était impressionnant, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un guérir de cette façon.

Le traitement dura plusieurs minutes, le roux passant et repassant ses mains sur tout son corps, de face comme de dos, avant de se relever, et de poser plusieurs fioles sur la table de chevet. Il les désigna à Harry en mimant l'acte de boire, et ce dernier s'exécuta.

On était loin des potions immondes de Rogue, sans être un délice, celle-ci n'avaient pas le goût de chaussettes sales. Il ne ressentit aucun effet, ni positif, ni négatif, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Kelian lui tapota la tête en souriant, et laissa la place à Thomas. L'homme brun s'assit sur le bord du lit, et tendit ses mains vers l'adolescent, Quentin dit :

« Donne mains. »

Harry obéit, et Thomas lui saisit très délicatement les mains, avant de fermer les yeux et de marmonner dans sa barbe. Le survivant sentit la magie de l'homme aller à la rencontre de la sienne, c'était encore une nouvelle expérience, mais pas désagréable, au contraire, la magie de Thomas semblait douce et chaude, comme l'étreinte d'un parent, lui communiquant un sentiment de sécurité et d'apaisement.

Thomas s'avança davantage dans sa magie, et Harry sentit pour la première fois la marque que Voldemort lui avait laissé, c'était clairement une magie étrangère, violente, mauvaise, sombre et torturée. C'était absolument répugnant ! Et dire qu'il avait porté ça en lui pendant toutes ces années.

Il sentit la nausée le prendre, et se détourna de Thomas pour vomir en-dehors du lit.

L'homme brun ouvrit les yeux et rompit doucement le contact, avant de lui caresser délicatement le dos en parlant dans cette langue inconnue. Une nouvelle fois, Quentin traduisit de son mieux :

« Thomas, dit, pas grave, normal, mauvaise magie en toi. Lui dit, aller chercher pour enlever mauvaise magie. »

Harry se calma finalement et se mis à trembler, comment avait-il pu vivre avec cette chose si longtemps, sans s'en rendre compte. Thomas le pris dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et le dos en chantonnant doucement.

L'adolescent finit par se calmer, et s'excusa, mais Quentin sourit :

« Pas grave ! Toi lavé maintenant ! »

Le brun approuva, et suivit son traducteur dans la salle de bain attenante. Il fut rassuré de voir que tout ici était familier, une douche, une baignoire, des choses courantes qu'il connaissait, Quentin lui indiqua une boîte de petites boules blanches en disant :

« Laver bouche, mâché, pas avaler ! »

L'adolescent approuva, et l'homme sortit. Harry testa immédiatement les dites boules blanches, et fut très agréablement surpris, cela semblait plus efficace qu'un brossage, tout en étant plus rapide. Avisant une poubelle il se débarrassa de la boule utilisée, et se glissa sous la douche. Il soupira de bien être, une bonne douche chaude, ça n'avait pas de prix !

Une fois propre, il s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille, et glissa la tête hors de la salle de bain, pour voir si l'un des hommes était encore là, ce qui était le cas. Quentin était toujours présent.

Il lui sourit, et désigna une pile de vêtements posés sur le lit :

« Habits pour toi. Moi attendre dehors. »

Le brun approuva, et sortit de la salle de bain pour examiner les vêtements.

Il fut rassurer de voir un sous-vêtement connus, en l'occurrence un slip noir, mais le reste, sans être totalement étranger, était un peu bizarre. Le pantalon noir tenait davantage du collant que d'autre chose, la chemise était également très serrée, et l'espèce de gilet de cuir noir, assorti aux bottes montantes, était tout aussi proche du corps.

Il hésita à remettre ses vêtements de la veille, mais ils étaient tachés de sang et autres, sans compter que le prince ne lui avait pas rendu sa baguette.

Soupirant, il enfila les vêtements prévus et, une fois la seconde botte enfilée, se plaça devant le miroir. Il sursauta presque de surprise, certes c'était moulant, mais outre le fait que cela soulignait bien trop son entrejambe pour lui, c'était plutôt élégant et flatteur. Sans ses lunettes, il aurait eu l'impression de sortir tout droit du moyen-âge.

Se rappelant qu'il était un Gryffondor, il rassembla son courage, et sortit de la chambre. Quentin l'examina et sourit :

« Très beau ! »

Rougissant, Harry le remercia, aucun des trois hommes n'étaient vêtus comme lui, mais en y repensant, le prince avait porté des vêtements très moulants aussi hier soir.

Quentin lui fit signe de le suivre, et le guida jusqu'à la pièce dans laquelle il avait discuté avec le prince, lors de son arrivée.

Killian était là, assis derrière un grand bureau, et était penché sur une chose totalement improbable selon Harry, un ordinateur ! Examinant sérieusement son environnement pour la première fois, Harry constata que ce qu'il avait pris pour des globes magiques, étaient des lampes électriques, et qu'il y avait des prises au mur et au sol. Certes le décor était celui d'un château du moyen-âge, mais visiblement il fallait regarder au-delà des apparences.

Killian releva la tête de son écran et lui adressa un immense sourire :

« Harry, bonjour mon grand ! Tu as bien dormis ? »

L'adolescent approuva :

« Très bien, merci votre altesse. »

Killian fronça les sourcils :

« Harry, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu m'appelle Killian ? »

Le brun rougit :

« Je vais essayer. »

Killian approuva, et quitta son bureau pour venir le serrer brièvement contre lui, avant de lui indiquer une petite table où attendait un copieux petit-déjeuner.

« Mangeons, mon grand, et tu vas en profiter pour m'expliquer ton histoire plus en détails ! »

Ils s'installèrent à table, et Harry reprit le récit de sa vie, mais avec plus de détails cette fois-ci, en réalité il ne tût absolument rien au prince, ni la prophétie, ni le lien mental, ni la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Après coup, il se demanderait pourquoi il avait réalisé cet acte de foi, parce que, malgré la bienveillance manifeste du prince à son égard, cela restait risqué de tout lui dire. Mais au final il ne le regretta pas, et en ressentit un soulagement intense.

Killian l'écouta de bout en bout, sans l'interrompre une seule fois, même s'il était clair pour Harry, qu'il avait dû se mordre les lèvres à plusieurs reprises. Quand enfin il termine son histoire par la mort de Sirius au département des mystères, et la traque des mangemorts, Killian se permit de se laisser aller, en délonien, mais il ne fallait pas être spécialement brillant pour savoir que les mots qu'il employait ne seraient pas tolérés par Mme Weasley.

Une fois le prince calmé, il sourit tristement à l'adolescent :

« Mon pauvre Harry, tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance ! Mais ta venue impromptue dans ce monde, est peut-être le signe que la chance tourne. Comme tu l'a vue, nous n'utilisons pas de baguette, et sans vouloir me vanter, notre magie est bien plus avancée que sur ton monde.

Comme je te l'ai dit hier, convoquer le conseil pour savoir s'ils vont t'autoriser à retourner dans ton monde, risque de prendre du temps, je pense que tu devrais mettre ce temps à profit pour apprendre ce que tu peux de notre magie, et de nos techniques de combats. »

Harry était partagé, d'un côté, il était d'accord avec le prince, quitte à être ici, autant apprendre le plus de choses possibles, mais d'un autre côté, il devait impérativement retourner dans son monde, l'ordre du phénix devait déjà le chercher, et peut-être le croire mort. Il imagina sans mal, la peine de ses amis, et de Remus. Le lycanthrope avait déjà perdu Sirius quelques jours seulement avant, sa disparition risquait de le blesser plus durement encore. Le survivant se sentit affreusement coupable à l'idée de faire de la peine à Remus, et à cette idée, il se sentit obligé de dire :

« Killian, je dois rentrer ! Je t'ais expliquer à quel point on comptait sur moi, et mes amis doivent être morts d'inquiétude ! Aide-moi à rentrer, s'il te plaît. »

Il avait fini sur un ton suppliant, et Killian ne put résister, il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser sur le crâne :

« Je comprends, petit. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que convoquer le conseil et plaider en ta faveur. À défaut, je vais demander à Alex de transmettre un message de ta part à tes proches, il me doit plusieurs faveurs, et c'est un bon ami. C'est le seul qui puisse… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, au-dessus de la table, dans un grand éclair de feu, venait d'apparaître un magnifique oiseau au plumage écarlate. Harry et Killian poussèrent le même cri de surprise :

« Fumseck ! »

L'adolescent sentit son cou craquer quand il dévisagea le prince, comment ce dernier pouvait-il connaître le phénix ? Mais l'inquiétude que cela généra en lui, disparue, quand le phénix en question vint se poser sur l'épaule du prince pour frotter son bec contre sa joue, faisant rire Killian :

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, boule de plumes ! Tu es là pour retrouver Harry ? »

L'oiseau chanta une réponse affirmative, et Killian, tout en le caressant dit :

« Il est en sécurité comme tu peux le voir. Je vais écrire un message à Albus, et le petit va faire de même, et aussi pour ses amis. Si le vieil homme préfère qu'il rentre, alors tu n'auras qu'à revenir le chercher, mais je pense qu'il peut apprendre beaucoup ici. Ok ? »

Le phénix resta incertain, puis chanta son accord, et le prince se tourna vers le petit brun :

« Les phénix sont parmi les rares individus à pouvoir voyager entre les mondes. Il va porter nos messages à Albus et tes amis, et nous verrons ce qu'en dit le vieil homme. »

Harry approuva, maintenant qu'il pouvait rassurer ses amis, il avait très envie de rester, Killian était bon avec lui, il se sentait en confiance et en sécurité près de lui, et cela faisait très longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

Fumseck toujours sur son épaule, Killian fit venir à eux des papiers et stylos, et ils rédigèrent leurs messages, du moins après que le prince eut précisé :

« Harry, je suis désolé, mais à part Albus, les autres ne doivent pas savoir que tu es dans un autre monde. C'est un secret ! Dis leur simplement que tu es en sécurité, ok, mon grand ? »

Bien que n'étant pas ravi à l'idée de mentir à ses amis, Harry approuva, et écrivit ses messages sans s'étendre sur sa situation.

Le phénix repartit bientôt en portant les différentes lettres, et les deux garçons reprirent leur repas.

« Bon, j'imagine que tu as été surpris de voir que cette boule de plumes me connaissait ? »

Le brun approuva, souriant de la façon dont le prince parlait du phénix.

« Je le connais de la même façon que j'ai connus ton père. Je suis né dans ton monde, et j'y ai grandi, je suis arrivé ici, de la même façon que toi, par hasard. Et c'est encore le hasard qui m'a fait devenir prince. Je n'ai pas été élève à Poudlard, du moins en-dehors de ma sixième année, je suis né en France, et j'ai fait mes études à Beauxbatons. Mais mon grand-père était très ami avec Albus, je crois même qu'ils étaient un peu plus que cela, mais passons. Quand mon grand-père est mort, Albus a plus ou moins pris sa place auprès de moi, de ce que tu m'as dit, tu as pu voir à quel point il peut jouer les papys gâteaux. – Harry hocha la tête en souriant – C'est comme ça que je me suis mis à « fréquenter » Fumseck, il me connaît depuis que je suis bébé. Pour ce qui est de ton père et des maraudeurs, quand je suis entrée en 3ème année, on a mis en place un système de correspondants entre Beauxbatons et Poudlard, et ton père était mon correspondant, en sixième année, il y a eu un échange, des élèves de Beauxbatons ont passés un an à Poudlard, dont moi. Ton père et moi, avions plutôt bien accrochés dans les lettres, et nous nous sommes vus plusieurs fois durant les vacances, j'ai rencontré les maraudeurs durant les vacances entre la 3ème et la 4ème, et ensuite nous avons entretenu une correspondance assez assidue.

Je suis arrivé ici, juste après la fin de ma sixième année. Ce qui me fait penser, tu ne m'as pas dit qui était ta mère ? »

L'adolescent sourit tristement :

« Lily, Lily Evans. »

Le prince sourit tristement :

« Alors j'ai perdu mon pari ! –Harry lui jeta un regard curieux – James était fou de Lily, qui ne le supportait pas, il faut dire que ton père pouvait être très horripilant, pas avec moi, mais je n'ai pas toujours apprécié son comportement, il était assez imbu de lui-même, et les très nombreuses blagues qu'il faisait avec les maraudeurs, rendait ta mère folle de rage. Vu la situation quand j'ai passé l'année à Poudlard, j'ai parié avec James qu'il n'arriverait jamais à sortir avec ta mère, j'avais tort. »

Le brun sourit, l'air boudeur de Killian en reconnaissant sa défaite, le faisait ressembler à un gamin.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Killian dit :

« Bien, mon grand, même si tu ne restes pas forcément très longtemps, je pense qu'il faut tirer le meilleur parti possible de cette situation. Quentin a retrouvé le sort qui m'avait permis d'apprendre le délonien, et Thomas va te le lancer. Ensuite, Thomas se contenteras de te montrer comment sentir ta magie, ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'y arrive pas tout de suite, il faut du temps, particulièrement pour nous qui nous sommes toujours appuyés sur des baguettes. Mais n'oublie pas Harry, ce n'est pas la baguette qui fait de toi un sorcier, sinon il suffirait d'en donner une à un moldu pour qu'il lance des sorts. La magie est en toi, si tu arrives à sentir ta magie propre, tu verras qu'il te sera facile de lancer des sorts sans baguette, et qu'ils seront bien plus puissants. Je te verrais au déjeuner mon grand. À moins que tu n'ait des questions ?»

Harry hocha la tête :

« Une seule en fait, enfin, pour le moment.

\- Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi ? »

Le prince sourit, puis sembla réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. La première, j'ai été dans ta situation, et sans avoir été malmené, je n'ai pas été accueilli aussi bien que toi, mais c'était une autre époque. La seconde, tu es le fils d'un de mes amis. La troisième, ma magie me hurle que je dois te protéger, et je ne prends pas cela à la légère. Et enfin, la dernière, je te trouve trop craquant ! »

L'adolescent avait écouté les trois première raisons, sans réagir, mais la dernière le fit s'étouffer de surprise, ce qui fit rire Killian, qui précisa :

« Aucune obligation Harry. J'adorerais t'avoir dans mon lit, mais ce sera uniquement si tu le souhaite de ton plein gré. Mon aide et mon affection pour toi ne sont pas conditionnés à d'éventuelle nuit de sexe avec toi. D'autant plus que j'ai plusieurs favoris qui sont ravi de satisfaire mes besoins dans ce domaine. »

Le brun était écarlate, il n'avait jamais entendu personne parler aussi facilement de sexe, et personne, ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il le désirait sexuellement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, mais Killian le coupa :

« Chut, mon grand, penses-y c'est tout. Ici les règles de morales sont très différentes de ton monde, le mariage n'existe pas, on part du principe qu'il est stupide de penser qu'une seule personne puisse satisfaire tous les désirs d'une autre. Et sans dire de s'envoyer en l'air à tout bout de champs, le sexe est simplement considérer comme un autre besoin naturelle, tel que manger, boire ou dormir. Ici personne ne te jugeras, quelques soit tes goûts. File maintenant, Thomas va te prendre en charge jusqu'au déjeuner. »

Harry ferma la bouche, et hocha la tête avant de se lever et de suivre le mage brun, qui le mena jusqu'à une immense bibliothèque. L'adolescent eut une pensée pour sa meilleure amie qui aurait certainement tué pour être à sa place.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas lui saisit gentiment l'épaule et le mena dans un coin qui tenait davantage du salon que de la stricte zone de travail. Délicatement il le fit asseoir sur un canapé confortable, puis l'allongea et lui fit comprendre de fermer les yeux. Harry s'exécuta, et peu après, il entendit l'homme brun psalmodier, dans cette langue inconnue, au début, il ne ressentit rien de spécial, puis l'incantation commença à lui paraître familière, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu, mais il était bien loin de comprendre. Plus le temps passait, plus les paroles du mage prenaient du sens, naturellement, sans douleur, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il comprenne tout, alors seulement il sentit une énorme migraine lui tomber dessus, il gémit de douleur, et Thomas cessa enfin d'incanter, pour lâcher :

« C'est normal petit, reste allonger, la migraine va passer. »

C'était une sensation bizarre, il savait que Thomas venait de parler en délonien, mais il lui semblait entendre de l'anglais, en fait, c'était comme le fourchlang, au début, il ne savait pas qu'il parlait et entendait une autre langue.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que la migraine disparaisse. Thomas lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris quand il se redressa, et demanda :

« Tu n'as plus mal ? »

Harry le rassura, et le mage sembla réfléchir un moment, puis haussa les épaules et dit :

« Bien, Harry, je pense que tu n'auras pas trop de mal à sentir ta magie, ce matin tu as semblé très réceptif à cette pratique, un peu trop d'ailleurs. »

Il avait fini en souriant, et Harry fit la moue, le souvenir d'avoir été malade n'était pas très agréable, mais c'était dit sans méchanceté, et il pouvait accepter d'être taquiner sans malice.

« Si je te demandais de sentir ta magie, tu t'y prendrais comment ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment, puis répondit :

« J'imagine que je tournerais mon esprit à l'intérieur de moi, et que je tenterais de la trouver. »

Thomas sourit gentiment, mais secoua la tête :

« Non, je comprends pourquoi tu me donnes cette réponse, mais elle est fausse. Tu ne dois pas chercher ta magie, parce que ta magie est là, c'est simplement que tu n'y prends pas garde. Ce que tu dois faire c'est faire taire tout ce qui t'empêche de l'entendre. À savoir tes pensées, et tes sensations physiques. Tu dois ne penser à rien, et c'est un exercice difficile, l'avantage c'est qu'il te suffit de réussir une fois, mais, et j'insiste lourdement sur ce point, tu ne dois pas te laisser submergé par ta magie. D'autant plus que, dans ton cas, tu portes également cette magie horrible, et si ta magie propre sera aussi attrayante que le chant des sirènes, l'autre risque de te blesser sérieusement. Dernier petit point, pour ne pas que tu te sentes trop gêner, les premiers contacts avec sa magie, déclenche généralement un tel plaisir que l'individu joui physiquement, c'est normal. »

L'adolescent rougit, mais apprécia d'être averti à l'avance, et Thomas reprit :

« Chacun à sa méthode pour apaiser son esprit, certain se concentre sur leur respirations, d'autres associe des pensées pour qu'elles « s'annulent », d'autre encore se représente un parcours mental qui les amène jusqu'à un point où plus rien n'existe. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise méthode. Tu dois simplement trouver la tienne, tu le sentiras quand ce sera le cas, parce que tu te rendras compte, après coup que tes pensées se sont bien plus apaisées ainsi. Je reste dans les environs, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je te demanderais seulement de ne pas sortir de la bibliothèque sans moi. Le prince me tuerait si tu te mettais à traîner dans les couloirs sans personne à tes côtés. Il t'aime beaucoup. »

Se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Killian, Harry rougit, puis décida de se confier au mage :

« Je suis assez mal à l'aise avec ça. »

Thomas s'assit à ses côtés, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

« Harry, je connais le prince depuis 15 ans, il est très porté sur le sexe, mais son affection pour toi n'est pas conditionné à cela ! Si tu ne veux voir en lui qu'un grand frère, il sera très heureux, il a suffisamment d'amants potentiels au château pour ne pas être frustré, et sans même parler de ses 7 favoris. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait bon pour ton entraînement que tu ais un partenaire sexuel, pas forcément le prince, tu dois assouvir ce besoin comme les autres, cela t'aideras à apaiser ton esprit. Killian est un très bon amant, crois-moi, je partage son lit assez souvent pour le savoir, et je sais que lors de la première fois, il vaut mieux que l'autre soit expérimenté si tu ne l'es pas. Cela rend l'expérience bien plus agréable. Après, si tu n'es pas attiré par lui c'est autre chose, et il le comprendra parfaitement.

\- Heu, pourquoi vous croyez tous que je préfère les mecs ?

\- Tu veux dire, en-dehors du fait que tu as dévoré Killian des yeux hier soir, et Quentin ce matin ? »

Harry rougit, effectivement, il ne s'était pas montré très discret, Thomas rit, et l'embrassa sur le crâne :

« Je ne vais pas te le reprocher, ils sont très beaux tous les deux, mais en-dehors de cela, dans notre monde il n'existe pas de personne formée qui n'ai jamais au moins tenté de coucher avec quelqu'un de son sexe. En réalité, aucun de nous n'a pensé une seconde que tu pouvais être totalement hétéro, parce que ça n'est pas dans notre culture. Mais vu où se sont porté tes regards, j'imagine que tu es très curieux des jeux entre garçon, j'ai tort ? »

Le jeune homme était écarlate, mais il secoua tout de même la tête pour confirmer la supposition du mage.

« Réfléchis-y, Harry. Killian ne te demande pas de l'épouser, comme il te l'a dit ça n'existe pas ici, il te propose simplement de partager du plaisir, rien d'autre. Même si j'admets qu'il a clairement craqué sur toi, il ne te demandera jamais rien de plus que ce que tu accepteras de lui donner. Tu as d'autres questions ? »

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête, et Thomas se leva pour aller fureter dans la bibliothèque en disant :

« Je reste dans le coin, appelle-moi, si tu en as besoin. »

Le survivant approuva, et se rallongea sur le canapé, avant de fermer les yeux. Il réfléchit un court moment sur la méthode à utiliser, puis se décida pour celle de la respiration, c'était la plus simple, et surtout, il la connaissait. Il l'utilisait pour trouver le sommeil quand il traversait des périodes de cauchemars intenses.

Il inspira doucement, se concentrant sur le trajet de l'air passant par son nez, puis ses sinus, le fond de sa bouche, sa trachée, et enfin ses poumons. Il sentait l'air gonfler sa cage thoracique, et savoura cette impression pendant une seconde, puis souffla, suivant de nouveau le trajet à travers son corps pour finalement être expulsé par sa bouche entrouverte. Il recommença, encore et encore, tombant dans une légère transe, ses pensées se dissipaient d'elles-mêmes, seule persistait la sensation de l'air suivant son chemin, inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration.

Sa transe s'approfondit à un niveau qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint, il ne restait que quelques pensées éparses, qui étaient plus tenaces, mais qui commençaient doucement à se dissoudre.

Sa concentration fut brisée quand on l'appela :

« Harry. »

Il grogna de dépit, il était sûr qu'il était proche de l'état de « non-pensée » nécessaire, mais ouvrit néanmoins les yeux pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Thomas :

« Désolé, tu avais bien progressé, mais il est l'heure de déjeuner. »

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il n'avait été en transe que quelques minutes, mais Thomas le détrompa :

« Ça fait plusieurs heures que tu es en transe Harry, mais c'est très encourageant que tu ais perdu la notion du temps. Ça prouve que la méthode est la bonne, je suis sûr que tu arriveras au niveau de transe nécessaire dans deux ou trois séances. Mais, tu ne dois pas le faire seul ! Il faut qu'un mage soit présent, c'est très important Harry ! »

Le petit brun approuva, et se remis sur ses pieds, il se sentait en bien meilleure forme, et pas du tout engourdis, la méditation n'était pas le sommeil, et son corps, bien que détendu, ne réagissait pas de la même façon. Il était reposé, mais pas ensuqué comme après une trop longue sieste.

« Le prince t'attends, Harry. »

Le survivant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et suivit le mage jusqu'à la pièce où il avait pris son petit déjeuner.

Killian était déjà assis à table, et lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de lui demander, en délonien :

« Alors, mon grand, tout c'est bien passé ? »

Harry sourit et lui répondit dans la même langue :

« Parfaitement bien, votre altesse. »

Le prince rit légèrement, avant de se lever et de le serrer dans ses bras, pour murmurer :

« Quand nous ne sommes qu'avec les garçons, oublie le protocole, petit. »

Harry approuva et se détendit dans l'étreinte du prince, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ce que ce dernier lui avait proposé, mais il se sentait bien dans ses bras.

Killian le sera plus fort, avant de l'embrasser sur le crâne, et de le guider à table en disant :

« Pour ce midi, les cuisines ont fait des plats de deux mondes, certaines spécialité d'ici sont particulières, mais vraiment délicieuses. »

Le brun approuva sans réel enthousiasme, il n'avait jamais été un passionné de la nourriture, mais il n'avait vraiment pût manger à sa faim qu'à partir de 11 ans, et des années de sous-nutrition avaient laissés des marques, il mangeait toujours peu, et même s'il avait des préférences, il était capable d'avaler à peu près n'importe quoi de comestible. Le goût était accessoire pour lui, manger était une obligation, il n'avait jamais vraiment considérer que cela puisse être un plaisir.

En fait, en-dehors du quidditch, il n'avait que peu de sources de plaisir dans sa vie, en y réfléchissant, il n'en avait aucune autre que le quidditch, c'était la seule chose qu'il se permettait de faire simplement par envie. Il resta effaré à cette idée, il avait quasiment 16 ans, et sa seule distraction, la seule activité qu'il avait et n'impliquait ni l'école ni la guerre, c'était le quidditch !

Il ne savait pas si Killian avait suivi ses pensées, ou bien si son visage avait trahit son trouble, mais toujours est-il que le blond l'attrapa sous les bras et le pris sur ses genoux pour le serrer contre lui. Harry ne protesta pas, au contraire, il était reconnaissant, et même en sachant que le prince avait des espérances particulières à son endroit, il savait aussi que ce dernier ne le câlinait pas dans ce but.

Il se pelotonna contre le corps musclé du blond et enfoui son visage dans sa chemise, respirant doucement l'odeur douce et musquée du prince. Il ne rougit même pas en sentant que son corps réagissait à ce parfum, il s'en moquait. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était simplement cette chaleur que lui communiquait l'homme.

« J'ignore ce qui t'es passé par la tête, mon petit ange, mais je n'aime pas te voir triste, n'hésite jamais à venir me voir pour un câlin Harry. On se fout que tu sois un adolescent, tu n'as pas eu ton compte, alors tu as beaucoup de retard à rattraper dans cette matière. »

Harry ricana, mais répondit :

« Merci d'être là pour m'aider à rattraper mon retard, alors ! »

Killian l'embrassa de nouveau dans les cheveux :

« Tant que tu seras dans ce monde, je serais toujours là, petit ange. »

Le brun redressa un peu la tête pour pouvoir regarder le prince dans les yeux, puis dit, en anglais :

« Ne t'excite pas trop sur ce que je vais faire, simplement, je trouve que c'est une façon adéquat de te montrer ma reconnaissance, et mon affection. »

Le prince attendit, mais pas longtemps, une seconde après, Harry l'avait délicatement embrassé sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'amants, plutôt d'enfant, ou d'amis, mais il n'y avait clairement rien de sexuel dans cet acte, juste de l'affection et de la reconnaissance. Killian sourit, et embrassa le front de ce garçon adorable qui avait bouleversé sa vie en moins de 24 heures, et répondit :

« J'ai compris, petit ange, et je te remercie. »

Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles un moment, puis Harry se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du blond, pour reprendre place sur son siège. Killian lui serra gentiment la main, en souriant, puis expliqua :

« Je ne vais te faire l'article sur les plats de ton monde, mais pour ceux d'ici, voici quelques explications. Ici, tu as une salade verte, rien d'exotique à priori, si ce n'est que la plante à un goût citronné qui est parfait en fin de repas. Ceci ressemble à des lasagnes, à la différence que la pâte est mêlée à un fromage assez fort, mais pas trop gras. Ensuite tu as les viandes de différents animaux, mais même le bœuf beaucoup plus de goût que dans ton monde, question d'évolution. Dans l'ensemble, il y a des choses que tu trouveras peut-être surprenantes, mais rien qui puisse réellement heurter ton palais. Pour les desserts, et bien, j'ai le meilleur pâtissier de ce monde à mon service, et chaque semaine ou presque il invente de nouveaux trucs. Heureusement que je fais beaucoup de sport, sinon il y a longtemps que je n'aurais plus cette silhouette de rêve. »

Le garçon rit à l'air faussement suffisant du prince, et entreprit de goûter les plats qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Killian l'observa à la dérobée, appréciant à la fois le fait qu'Harry teste les saveurs de ce monde, mais regrettant le peu de choses qu'il mangeait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention lors de l'en-cas de la nuit et le petit déjeuner, durant la nuit, le choc pouvait expliquer le manque d'appétit du garçon, et pour le petit-déjeuner, il était courant que certaines personnes n'aiment pas manger le matin. Mais là, il était clair que son protégé ne mangeait pas suffisamment, surtout pas pour un adolescent de presque 16 ans en pleine croissance.

Il se retint néanmoins de faire une réflexion, il voulait d'abord interroger Kelian, le guérisseur pourrait lui dire si c'était normal ou non.

Harry se lâcha un peu plus sur le dessert, appréciant visiblement l'art du pâtissier princier, mais ça restait très loin de ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'un adolescent.

Le repas terminé, les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le coin salon pour prendre un thé, et Killian demanda :

« Alors, petit ange, comment c'est passée ta matinée ? »

Harry lui raconta le peu de choses qu'il avait fait, expliquant que le sort pour apprendre le délonien, lui avait donné une migraine épouvantable pendant presque 20 minutes, Killian le coupa :

« Harry, 20 minutes ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules :

« J'exagère, disons 15. »

Killian fit venir Thomas en disant :

« Une seconde, mon petit ange ! »

Le mage apparut rapidement, il déjeunait, avec Kelian et Quentin dans la pièce attenante.

« Votre altesse ?

\- Tommy, la douleur pour le sort à durer combien de temps ? »

L'homme répondit sans hésitation :

« Un petit quart d'heure, votre altesse. Je comptais vous en parler en repassant prendre Harry pour l'après-midi.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en informer sur le champ ! »

Le mage inclina la tête en affichant une moue gênée :

« Je me suis assuré que cela ne présente aucun danger pour notre protégé, votre altesse. »

Killian grogna, et se tourna vers le jeune homme :

« Harry, le sort aurait dû te clouer au sol pendant deux ou trois heures ! Le fait que tu n'aies eu besoin que de 15 minutes, est simplement incroyable ! Thomas, une idée ? »

Le mage hocha la tête :

« Deux, votre altesse, la première, sa grande puissance associée à l'attachement qu'il ressent pour vous, à faciliter l'apprentissage. La seconde, bien qu'elle dépende du domaine de Kelian, serait que son cerveau est encore dans une phase de plasticité très importante pour son âge. Mais pour en être sûr, il faudrait lui faire passer des examens poussés. »

Le prince resta silencieux un moment, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le petit brun :

« Dans l'absolu, les examens ne te feront aucun mal, et ça pourrait s'avérer utile. Ce monde est bien plus avancé que le tien, dans tous les domaines, certains des examens auxquels je pense, te permettrais de savoir quels sont tes dons, et tout le monde en a, Harry. Ça peut-être aussi anecdotique que de tracer des lignes droites à main levée, ou aussi puissant que d'avoir le contrôle d'un ou plusieurs éléments. On sait cela en alliant la magie et la technologie. Mais comme pour tout ce qui te concerne, mon cher petit ange, la décision te revient. »

Le choix fut vite fait, les examens étaient sans danger, et permettrait de lui apprendre beaucoup sur lui-même, il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser.

« Ça marche ! »

Killian sourit :

« Très bien, Thomas et Kelian vont t'emmener dans l'aile médicale du palais. Ils pourront interpréter les résultats rapidement. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils :

« Et qui va assurer ta sécurité pendant ce temps ? »

Le mage s'étouffa en réprimant un rire, tandis que le prince restait bouche-bée avant de se mettre à rire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seul. »

Le petit brun le regarda avec sérieux :

« Je ne plaisante pas Killian ! Je refuse de passer ces examens si tu n'as pas d'autres gardes du corps pendant ce temps ! »

Killian ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry le coupa :

« Non ! J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens ! Si tu as des gardes du corps ce n'est pas pour faire joli ! J'ignore tout de ce monde, mais je sais que vu le sérieux dont ils ont fait preuve quand je suis arrivé, tes gardes sont là pour une raison ! Alors ne me sors pas que tu peux te débrouiller seul ! »

Le prince, lui sourit tristement, comprenant que son protégé craignait réellement de le perdre, sans un mot, il le reprit sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui :

« Ok petit ange, je vais faire venir d'autres gardes pour remplacer Tom et Kel pendant qu'ils sont avec toi. Tu as ma parole. »

Les bras autour du cou du blond, Harry hocha la tête, et se serra davantage contre le prince :

« Tu m'as dit que ta magie te hurlait de me protéger, et bien même sans l'avoir touché, je sais déjà que ma magie me dit que je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, encore moins par ma faute. »

Killian l'embrassa sur le crâne :

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit ange, Thomas, fais venir une autre équipe, pour l'après-midi ! »

Le mage hocha la tête, et sortit. Les deux garçons restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Comme il l'avait dit, Harry était persuadé que c'était sa magie qui le poussait à être proche du blond, quand il était avec lui, il se sentait heureux, en sécurité, choyé. Et vu ce qu'il avait compris des pratiques magiques de ce monde, il était déjà sur que cette impression venait d'un lien entre sa magie et celle du prince.

Certes, il n'arrivait pas à donner une place claire à Killian, puisqu'il oscillait entre le grand frère et l'amant potentiel, mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ou même les deux, il était persuadé qu'il pouvait avoir toute confiance dans le blond.

À chaque fois qu'il le voyait cette impression se renforçait, pour quelqu'un d'autre il se serait méfier, mais pas pour Killian, pas avec Fumseck qui s'était laissé câliner comme un chat par le prince. Il espérait de toute ses forces que Dumbledore ne l'oblige pas rentrer, il avait envie de rester avec Killian, il était bien avec lui, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Cela lui fit repenser à la proposition du prince, et au commentaire de Thomas sur le fait que son premier devrait être expérimenté, en y réfléchissant, Killian serait parfait pour être son premier. Il était sûr que le prince l'initierait doucement, et ne s'offusquerait pas s'il n'avait pas envie un soir, ou qu'il ne serait pas trop déçu quand il devrait partir. Parce qu'il devrait partir, tôt ou tard, mais ensuite… S'il survivait à Voldemort… Il pourrait peut-être revenir ici, s'installer ici, aux côtés de Killian, pas comme « époux », ça n'existait pas ici, mais en tant que compagnon, avec quelques étreintes en prime. C'était un avenir prometteur, un avenir qui lui faisait envie !

« Killy. »

Le prince gémit doucement en réponse :

« J'ai réfléchis à ta proposition. »

Killian n'eut pas besoin de lui demander plus de précisions :

« Et ? »

La tête nichée contre les pectoraux puissants du blond, Harry rougit en répondant :

« Et, je me dis que tu serais surement parfait pour être mon premier. »

Killian resserra sa prise, et l'embrassa sur le crâne :

« Tu es sur, mon petit ange ? »

Bien que toujours rouge, le brun hocha la tête :

« Oui, je suis bien avec toi, rien qu'en étant dans tes bras, comme ça. Je ne vais pas te dire que tu es l'homme de ma vie, mais il y a quelque chose de fort, et j'ai confiance. Sans compter que tu es sexy, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. »

Le blond sourit :

« Donc c'est une démarche de pure logique ! »

Harry ne se reconnu pas, quand il changea de position pour appuyer son bassin et la raideur de son entrejambe, contre le ventre musclé du prince :

« Purement logique, comme tu peux le sentir ! »

Killian lui souleva doucement le visage, pour plonger dans ses yeux, et répondre en souriant :

« Je serais ravi d'être ton homme objet, petit ange. »

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, et le petit brun embrassa doucement les lèvres du prince, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le baiser « fraternel » qu'il lui avait donné avant le repas, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait bien du baiser d'un amant, un amant affamé, et très impatient.

Killian entrouvrit la bouche, laissant au brun le choix de pousser le baiser plus loin, ou non, il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte poussé le brun au-delà de ses limites. Mais visiblement, Harry était déjà prêt à avancer !

La langue du survivant se glissa dans la bouche du prince, et commença un lent ballet avec celle de ce dernier, les mains du blond glissèrent de la taille du jeune homme à ses fesses musclées, lui faisant pousser un gémissement qui faillit faire perdre la raison au prince. Comment ce garçon, encore innocent, pouvait-il être un tel appel à la luxure ?

Les mains du brun quittèrent la nuque de Killian pour descendre caresser ses pectoraux, et particulièrement les pointes sensibles qui les ornaient, le blond gémit à son tour, et sentit le sourire du jeune homme, visiblement satisfait de faire autant d'effet à son partenaire.

Avec regret, Killian finit par mettre fin au baiser, et écarta délicatement le brun pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux :

« Harry ! On va lever le pied, parce que, si tu continues je ne réponds plus de rien ! Et ne me fais pas cette moue, c'est presque pire ! »

En effet, le survivant affichait une petite moue dépitée et suppliante qui mettait à mal le contrôle que le prince avait sur ses hormones.

« Sale petit manipulateur ! »

Harry ricana :

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je me sens si…

\- Oui, je sais, et je peux t'assurer que moi aussi, mais je ne vais pas te prendre sur la table basse… Enfin, pas pour ta première fois, après… »

Le brun sourit :

« Pervers ! Mais j'achète ! »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser en riant, puis Harry se glissa aux cotés de Killian et se blottis contre lui, n'ayant subitement plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme sexuellement apte, d'un coup il semblait beaucoup plus jeune et innocent. Le blond le serra contre lui, et l'embrassa sur le front :

« Mon délicieux petit ange. Tu es une pure merveille, Harry. »

Le jeune homme marmonna :

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Killy. »

Le prince rit, l'embrassa de nouveau sur le crâne, et dit :

« Finissons notre thé, le temps que ma nouvelle équipe de protection arrive, ensuite tu iras faire les examens. Kel et Thomas resteront avec toi, il est fort possible que le médecin te demande de te mettre totalement nu, c'est parfaitement normal. »

Le survivant rougit légèrement à cette idée, mais hocha néanmoins la tête, avant de se détacher légèrement pour reprendre sa tasse. Profitant du moment, il demanda :

« Killy, tu ne m'as pas expliqué l'histoire des sceaux entre les mondes, et tout. »

Le prince grogna légèrement :

« C'est une très longue histoire, Harry. Mais pour te la faire très courte, les sceaux empêchent la venue des armées des planètes ennemies. Le fait que tu ais réussit à passer malgré cela est inquiétant, j'imagine que tous les Passeurs, et un certain nombre des autres ordres, sont déjà en train de les examiner en détail, et de les renforcer si nécessaire. D'autant que ta venue les a fragilisés à coup sûr, il n'est pas impossible que les Passeurs demandent à t'entendre, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu as agis sans savoir, et tu ne risques rien.

\- Et la venue de Fumseck ?

\- Rien à voir, les phœnix, utilisent une magie qui n'affecte pas les sceaux, c'est de cette magie que les Passeurs ce sont inspiré pour pouvoir voyagé entre les mondes malgré les sceaux. La boule de plumes pourrait venir des milliers de fois, sans que cela n'affecte les sceaux. C'est pour ça qu'il peut te ramener, même sans l'accord du conseil, parce que personne ne donne des ordres à un phénix.

\- Faudra que tu me raconte, plus en détails.

\- Promis, mais pour notre soirée, j'ai d'autres projets ! »

Harry sourit d'un air luxurieux qui faillit faire gémir le prince, ce petit était un véritable appel à la luxure la plus débridée.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelian et Thomas arrivèrent peu après, accompagnés de trois hommes, un guerrier, un guérisseur et un mage. Kelian était le seul guerrier ayant des dons de guérisseur, il fallait deux personnes pour le remplacer.

Satisfait de savoir que son futur amant était protégé, Harry suivit Kel et Thomas, non sans avoir d'abord embrassé le prince avec passion.

Tout en arpentant les couloirs du palais, qui se révélait être un immense complexe, Harry discutait avec Thomas et Kelian :

« Thomas, qui ou quoi menace le prince ? »

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent d'un air incertain, puis Thomas prit sa décision :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, Harry. Sache juste, qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, il y a eu une grande guerre entre ce monde et d'autres, et le prince a joué un grand rôle dans notre victoire. Les sceaux qui protègent ce monde, ne sont pas inviolables, comme tu l'as toi-même constaté, mais il empêche l'arrivé de troupes, cependant, certains mages ennemis, peuvent venir, ou envoyer un assassin. Arriver à tuer le prince, serait un coup décisif pour eux, et une perte immense pour nous. Peu après la guerre, le prince a été victime de plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat, dont une qui a bien failli réussir. »

Le mage frissonna à ce souvenir, et Kelian, lui serra gentiment l'épaule, avant de continuer à la place de son ami :

« Le prince est passé à deux doigts de la mort, c'est depuis ce moment qu'il est constamment sous protection. D'ailleurs, nous te remercions de l'avoir forcé à appeler une autre équipe pendant que nous n'étions pas là. Le prince, même s'il nous considère comme des amis proches, se lasse de nous avoir constamment sur le dos. Je dois avouer qu'il est assez gamin concernant ce genre de choses, quelques fois je dois me retenir de ne pas l'allonger en travers de mes genoux pour lui mettre une fessée ! »

Le jeune homme rit à cette idée, et dit :

« Je vous promets de tout faire, pour qu'il ne vous complique pas trop la tâche, du moins tant que je serais là. »

Thomas lui serra gentiment l'épaule, tandis que Kel lui adressait un immense sourire de reconnaissance.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans les couloirs de l'immense complexe, jusqu'à parvenir devant une grande porte à double battant, au-dessus de laquelle était inscrit, en délonien : « Aile médicale ».

Kel entra le premier, suivit par Harry et Thomas qui fermait la marche. Le petit brun reconnus un hôpital moldu, comme il en avait vu à la télé, mais les patients, ou du moins les raisons qui les avaient menés ici, auraient eues leur place aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier.

Thomas lui passa un bras autour des épaules, l'attirant contre lui dans une attitude vigilante, tandis que Kelian allait voir la jeune femme qui orientait les patients. Cette dernière saisit instantanément un téléphone, et quelques instants après, ils se retrouvaient dans le bureau d'un des médecins.

Le médecin, ou guérisseur, quel que soit le terme officiel de ce monde, était un jeune homme blond, assez grand, et très fin, qui regarda Harry en souriant gentiment :

« Lord Potter, bienvenue parmi nous. J'ignore si on vous a expliqué ce qui va se passer, donc arrêter-moi si vous êtes déjà au courant. – Harry garda le silence, et l'homme poursuivit – Vous allez passer plusieurs examens, aussi bien magique que technologique, voir les deux. Cela nous fournira aux seigneurs Thomas, Kelian et moi-même, plusieurs informations précieuses que nous interprèterons pour déterminer, vos dons et votre état de santé général. Si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre disposition. »

Le survivant secoua la tête, et le médecin l'entraîna dans la pièce attenante à son bureau, où se trouvait une machine, qui se présentait sous la forme d'un lit entouré par un anneau.

« Je vais vous demandez, de vous déshabiller complètement, Lord Potter. »

Le brun tiqua, cela faisait deux fois, que le médecin l'appelait « Lord », et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il garda le silence, Killy lui expliquerait certainement.

Rougissant, il se mit à nu, et s'allongea sur le lit. Le médecin, et ses deux gardes, se placèrent devant une série d'écrans, et Thomas dit :

« Ne bouge pas, Harry, reste le plus immobile possible. »

Le jeune homme approuva, et l'intérieur de l'anneau s'alluma d'une douce lumière bleutée, avant de commencer à aller et venir le long du lit. Il n'y eut que le silence pendant près de dix minutes, puis le médecin dit :

« Mettez-vous sur le ventre, je vous prie. »

Harry obéit, et le manège recommença, après dix nouvelle minutes, la machine s'arrêta, et Kel lui tendit un peignoir en disant :

« Tu vas faire d'autres examens, qui nécessite d'être nu aussi. Je vais prendre tes vêtements ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le brun approuva, et suivit le médecin dans une autre pièce, où attendait un très vieil homme, qui, après lui avoir demandé d'ôter son peignoir lui tourna autour en l'examinant en détail, ce qui se révéla bien plus gênant que l'examen précédent.

Il y eut un autre examen, heureusement mené par Thomas, qui passa ses mains à 2 centimètres de sa peau nue, sur l'intégralité de son corps. Puis on lui préleva du sang, et enfin, ils regagnèrent le bureau du médecin, où le jeune homme pût enfin se rhabiller.

Une fois décent, et assis entre Kel et Thomas, Harry put entendre les conclusions du médecin :

« Bien, avant tout, Lord Potter, votre santé physique. Vous souffrez de sévères carences, mais le seigneur Kelian me dit qu'il s'en charge déjà en vous faisant suivre une cure de potions nutritive, donc tout iras bien. Quand vos carences seront comblées, nous pourrons envisager, si vous le souhaitez, de vous faire rattraper votre retard de croissance. Outre cela, votre sang est très particulier, saviez-vous qu'il contenait du venin de basilic, et des larmes de phénix ?

\- Et bien, j'ai été mordu par un basilic, et guérit par les larmes d'un phénix, donc, j'imagine que c'est normal.

\- Oui et non, c'est effectivement logique, mais les larmes de phénix auraient dû annihiler le venin, or là, les deux se combinés d'une façon curieuse. Mais rassurez-vous, c'est sans danger, au contraire même, cette curieuse réaction vous donne une chance de prendre des formes animales rares, à savoir un basilic, un phénix, et un Quetzalcóatl, le mélange des deux. Outre cela, puisque nous parlons de forme animale, vous portez un lien draconique, le saviez-vous ?

\- J'ignore même ce que c'est !

\- Ah, voyons, comment vous expliquez cela ? Le plus simple, même si ce n'est pas totalement exact, c'est de dire qu'un dragon vous respecte suffisamment pour vous permettre de prendre son apparence. Avez-vous déjà rencontré un dragon ?

\- Oui, deux, un norvégien à crête, et un magyar à pointes.

\- Je ne connais pas les noms de votre monde, celui dont je parle est noir.

\- C'est le magyar !

\- Très bien, ce dragon vous a donc estimé suffisamment pour vous faire ce don.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que je suis animagus multiple ? Avec des formes de dragon, phénix, basilic et Quetzalcóatl, j'ignore d'ailleurs ce que c'est !

\- Je suppose qu'animagus, veut dire que vous pouvez prendre une apparence animale ? – Harry approuva – Alors oui, c'est exactement cela. Le Quetzalcóatl est un serpent à plumes, qui est à la fois aussi mortel que le basilic mais peu aussi guérir comme le phénix. Outre cela, vous avez votre forme propre, qui se trouve être un lion noir, et votre forme d'héritage, un griffon royal.

\- Ma forme d'héritage ?

\- Oui, c'est une forme maitriser par un de vos ancêtres, qui était particulièrement puissant, et qui à lancer un sort d'héritage sur sa lignée, faisant que ses descendants pouvaient user de ses pouvoirs, tant qu'ils le faisaient pour le bien.

\- Vous savez qui est cet ancêtre ? »

Le médecin farfouilla dans ses papiers et approuva :

« En effet, le sort de généalogie, nous indique qu'il s'agit d'un certain Godric Potter, dit Gryffondor, sans doute à cause de sa forme animale d'ailleurs. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser par terre. Avant de se mettre à trembler en respirant à toute vitesse, Kel l'attira instantanément sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui :

« Chut, Harry calme-toi, respire doucement. »

Mais le petit brun était trop assommé et terrifié pour l'entendre. Assommé par le fait qu'il descendait d'un fondateur, et en était visiblement l'héritier, mais aussi terrifier, parce qu'on allait encore lui en demander davantage, on allait lui mettre encore davantage de poids sur les épaules. Il hurla de rage et de peine, pour extérioriser sa colère, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal ?

Il n'entendit pas Kelian dire à Thomas :

« Appelle le prince ! »

Et quelques instants après, Killian apparus en compagnie de ses gardes du corps, bien que ne sachant pas pourquoi son protégé était aussi troublé, il le souleva des genoux de Kel pour le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser délicatement avant de dire :

« Mon petit ange, dit moi ce qui te met dans cet état. »

Là où la voix de Kel n'avait pas réussi, le baiser, l'odeur et la magie de Killian parvinrent à leur fin, et Harry dévisagea le prince avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour pleurer.

Killian pris la chaise précédemment occupée par le petit brun, et le câlina autant que nécessaire. Il ignorait ce que son si magnifique petit ange avait appris, mais ça devait être très lourd.

Harry finit par se calmer, et, le visage toujours niché contre le torse musclé du prince, il expliqua à mi-voix ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et la raison de sa crise.

« Mon pauvre petit ange, je comprends, ça fait beaucoup pour un si petit bonhomme ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir prendre une part de ce poids écrasant à ta place, mon ange. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas, je peux seulement t'assurer de mon aide tant que tu resteras ici, et, une fois que tu auras gagné, t'assurer que tu auras toujours ta place ici. »

Le petit brun, passa ses bras autour du cou du prince, et l'embrassa profondément :

« Merci Killy, merci pour tout. »

Killian lui rendit son baiser, en y mettant toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour le brun :

« Je t'en prie, mon petit ange. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, puis Harry se tourna vers le médecin :

« Désolé, docteur, il y a autre chose ? »

Le médecin mis quelques secondes pour se replonger dans le dossier, et dit :

« Voyons, le reste est hypothétique, tant que vous ne serez pas entré en contact avec votre magie, nous ne pouvons que supposer. Mais à priori, vous deviendrez omniglotte, à savoir que vous parlerez toutes les langues, ce qui explique que le sort d'apprentissage du délonien vous ais si peu affecté. En-dehors de cela, vous êtes extrêmement puissant, au-delà de tout ce que nous avons pût déjà recenser, accessoirement, je pense que vous devriez prendre contact avec le Magisterium, ils pourront vous apprendre beaucoup, Lord Potter. »

Le brun jeta un regard interrogatif au prince, qui expliqua :

« Le Magisterium, est le siège de l'ordre des magisters, il s'agit des mages et tisseurs les plus puissants de notre monde. Je suis d'accord avec le médecin, tu pourrais y apprendre énormément. Mais nous verrons ce que le vieil homme dit. – Il se tourna vers le médecin – Autre chose ? »

L'homme secoua la tête :

« Non, votre altesse, mais je pense que Lord Potter devrait repasser les tests après avoir touché sa magie. Ah, si, un point, la magie étrangère qui vient de sa cicatrice, j'ai consulté certains de mes collègues, et ils sont tous d'accord, une intervention sur la magie devrait permettre de l'en débarrasser assez aisément. »

Killian approuva :

« Parfait, merci docteur, nous allons attendre que Lord Potter ait touché sa magie et nous reviendrons vers vous, pour les examens et l'intervention. »

Le médecin hocha la tête, avant de se lever et de s'incliner devant le prince :

« Nous sommes à votre disposition, votre altesse. »

Sur ce, toute la troupe sortie, Harry toujours perché dans les bras du prince, qui n'avait aucune intention de le lâcher. Curieusement, il n'entendit, ni ne sentit aucune désapprobation de la part des personnes qu'ils croisaient, de ce qu'il distinguait, elles s'inclinaient devant le prince, lui jetait un rapide coup d'œil, et reprenait leur route ou leur conversation.

Comme l'avait dit Killian, dans ce monde, les conventions étaient différentes du sien, et c'était plutôt agréable.

Killian ne le porta pas dans son bureau, comme les autres fois, mais directement dans les appartements princiers. Dans lesquels ne pénétrèrent que Kel et Thomas, les trois autres gardes s'arrêtant au seuil.

Le prince s'assit sur un grand canapé, et, tout en le gardant sur ses genoux pour le câliner, dit :

« Je vais prendre le reste de mon après-midi, Quentin peux tout à fait gérer les affaires courantes, et je pense qu'Harry et moi, avons beaucoup à nous dire. »

Kel hocha simplement la tête, et s'assura rapidement que les systèmes de surveillances des appartements princiers étaient en fonction avant de sortir. Et Thomas, non sans avoir jeté un regard entendu au prince, fit de même pour les systèmes magiques.

Une fois seuls, les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent et Harry rougit furieusement, mais Killian le détrompa :

« Non, mon petit ange, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour le sexe, du moins, pas tant que tu seras aussi bouleversé. Il s'agit uniquement d'être tranquille tous les deux, pour que nous puissions parler. »

Le survivant l'embrassa doucement :

« Merci, Killy. J'avoue que je n'ai pas la tête à ça, et que j'ai plein de questions ! »

Le prince hocha la tête :

« Je m'en doute, mon ange. Laisse-moi précéder certaines de tes questions. Non j'ignorais que tu descendais de Gryffondor, mais oui, je savais que tu étais Lord, et je pensais que tu le savais également.

\- Comment tu peux savoir que j'allais te demander pour cette histoire de Lord ?

\- Tu étais dans mes bras quand le médecin t'a appelé ainsi, et je t'ai senti te tendre.

\- Ok, pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? J'imagine que c'est un fait connus ? »

Le blond resta pensif un moment, avant de dire :

« Je l'ignore, Harry. Mais tu as raison sur le fait que ce n'est pas un secret. »

Il afficha une grimace pensive et inquiète, puis dit :

« Mon ange, je vais te demander quelque chose, c'est assez extrême, mais ça pourrait me permettre de comprendre beaucoup de choses. – Harry lui fit signe de continuer – Tu connais le principe de la légilimencie ! Il existe un rituel, qui permet d'absorber totalement la mémoire d'un autre être intelligent, ce n'est pas douloureux ou dangereux, juste très intime, parce qu'on voit toute la vie de l'autre. J'aimerais que tu me laisse pratiquer ce rituel sur toi. »

Le brun fronça des sourcils :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le prince resta silencieux un moment, affichant de nouveau cette moue inquiète et pensive, avant de dire :

« Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont totalement illogiques dans ce que tu m'as raconté. Attention, Harry, je ne dis pas que tu m'as mentis, évidemment que non, mais simplement que certains évènements de ta vie ne sont pas logiques du tout. Et je voudrais être certain qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement d'une question de point de vue et de vocabulaire. »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, et Killian expliqua :

« Quand tu me raconte une de tes aventures, tu la voie à travers ton point de vue sur la réalité, et tu me la raconte avec tes mots, sans même parler de ce que tu laisses de côté, parce que, pour toi c'est évident ou sans importance. Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit une seconde, avant de hocher la tête :

« C'est cette histoire du nombre de personne qu'il faut pour déformer totalement une histoire ?

\- Oui, c'est le même principe. D'où ma demande.

\- Ca m'aiderait ?

\- Oui, que j'ai tort ou raison, ça pourrait faire toute la différence dans la guerre que tu mènes. »

Le petit brun resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda :

« Il y a un risque ?

\- Aucun ! Jamais je ne te mettrais en danger sciemment ! Le pire résultat, c'est que tu sois gêné, parce que je verrais absolument toute ta vie, du moins tout ce dont tu te souviens, ce qui inclut, chaque fois que tu t'es masturbé, ou que tu t'es retrouvé en érection involontaire, chaque expérience humiliante. »

Harry eut un léger rougissement, avant de dire :

« Vu ce que nous avons prévus de faire ce soir, tout ce qui se rapporte au sexe ne devrait pas trop me gêner, et pour le reste, j'imagine que je ferais avec. »

Le prince l'embrassa délicatement, avant de dire :

« Il y a tout de même un point positif, mon ange, je saurais déjà ce que tu aimes, et ce soir n'en sera que meilleur. »

Il reçut sourire grivois en retour, puis le brun lâcha :

« D'accord ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant confiance en toi, mais je marche. »

Killian hocha sérieusement la tête, et saisit délicatement le visage du brun pour poser son front contre le sien, en disant :

« Tu as juste à rester tranquille et à ne pas tenter de me repousser. Ça ne prendra que quelques instants. »

Le survivant approuva, et le blond incanta brièvement. Harry sentit l'intrusion mentale, mais elle était clairement différente de la légilimencie, si cette dernière était une lance, ce que faisait Killian était une vague. Une vague qui traversa son esprit avant de se retirer doucement.

Le prince soupira et laissa reposer sa tête contre le dossier du canapé en marmonnant :

« Laisse-moi une bonne demi-heure, que la migraine passe, en attendant, il y a des livres dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Harry l'embrassa très délicatement, et sortit, malgré tout un peu remonté contre le blond, qui lui avait sciemment caché que si le procédé n'entrainerait aucune douleur pour lui-même, elle en causerait à celui qui recevait ses souvenirs. Pourquoi les gens se sentaient toujours obligé de lui taire des informations ?

Le survivant grimaça, il savait pourquoi Killian ne lui avait rien dit, parce que sinon, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, et le prince semblait convaincu que c'était important. Sa colère s'envola, il tenait déjà trop à Killian pour lui reprocher ce genre de chose, mais il lui ferait tout de même part de sa désapprobation !

Mettant cela dans un coin de son esprit, il parcourut les étagères de la bibliothèque privée du prince, cherchant un livre dont le titre l'inspirerait. Il tomba finalement sur une étagère estampillée « magie de l'esprit », et pensa tout de suite à ses pitoyables cours d'occlumencie, peut-être y avait-il ici un livre qui l'aiderait.

Après avoir balayé des yeux chaque livre, il trouva un fin carnet relié de cuir qui, contrairement aux autres ouvrages, n'avait pas de titre sur sa tranche. Mais dès qu'il l'eut en mains il sourit, sur la couverture était inscrit « Protéger son esprit ».

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil bas, et se plongea dans la fine écriture manuscrite qui ornait les pages du cahier.

Bien évidemment, la méthode décrite, n'avait rien à voir avec celle que Rogue avait tenté de lui enseigner. La préface du livre, y faisait néanmoins référence, précisant que la façon de faire de Rogue, n'était utilisable que part des adultes, ayant appris à maîtriser leurs émotions, aucun enfant normalement constitué, et aucun adolescent en pleine perturbation hormonale ne pouvait espérer y parvenir.

En lieu et place de cela, l'auteur, inconnu d'ailleurs, expliquait qu'il fallait matérialiser dans son esprit l'équivalent de remparts contre les intrusions. Et, si jamais le lecteur était lié à la magie, ce qui devait signifier être sorcier dans ce monde, utilisé des sortilèges pour renforcé ces murs, et/ou les piéger.

Le premier chapitre du carnet, concluait qu'il fallait imaginer ces remparts, tous les matins, avant de quitter son lit, et tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Au fil du temps, les murs gagneraient en solidités, et, pour peu que l'on pratique sérieusement, deviendraient inviolables.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry venait de finir le premier exercice, quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur Killian.

Le brun lâcha immédiatement le livre, pour bondir sur le prince :

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

« Oui, petit ange, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il reçut un regard courroucé en réponse :

« J'aurais aimé que tu me prévienne ! »

Killian l'embrassa tendrement :

« Si je l'avais fait, tu n'aurais pas voulu que j'absorbe ta mémoire ! Et c'était nécessaire. »

Harry grogna, puis lui attrapa la main pour le guider jusqu'au fauteuil sur lequel il s'était installé, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Tu es trop mignon, mon petit ange ! »

Le brun l'embrassa en réponse, puis dit :

« Est-ce que ça a servi à quelque chose au moins ? »

Le prince hocha la tête :

« Oui, même si je n'aime pas les conclusions auxquelles je suis parvenus. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis dit :

« Je vais te raconter l'histoire comme je l'ai comprise, et tu tireras tes propres conclusions, je ne veux pas t'influencer en te disant ce que j'en ai déduit, ça te va ? »

Harry trouva que c'était une façon bien compliquée de faire, mais il sentait aussi que la conclusion de Killian risquait de ne pas lui plaire, et que, si ce dernier la lui donnait directement, il risquait de ne pas le croire et de se braquer. Alors il approuva, et le prince commença :

« Bien ! Je vais remonter le temps, année par année. Nous commencerons donc avec ta dernière année à Poudlard, et les tristes conséquences qu'elle a eue. »

Harry baissa la tête, les yeux emplit de larmes, mais acquiesça tout de même. Killian l'embrassa sur le crâne :

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais c'est nécessaire. – Il rassembla ses pensées pendant quelques secondes – Premières questions, pourquoi devais-tu apprendre l'occlumencie ?

\- Parce que, Voldemort pouvait entrer dans mon esprit !

\- Non, je te demande de répondre comme si l'année venait de commencer !

\- Ah, heu, parce que Dumbledore l'a dit !

\- D'accord. Maintenant, que penses-tu de Rogue ? Je parle d'un point de vue purement professionnel.

\- Heu… Honnêtement, j'ai toujours entendu dire, qu'il était un très grand maitre des potions, et même par des gens qui ne l'aime pas. Donc j'imagine que c'est vrai. Mais c'est un prof de merde, il n'a aucune pédagogie.

\- Je suis d'accord, et je te confirme, que Severus est l'un des plus grands maîtres des potions de ton monde. Et d'un point de vue personnel ?

\- C'est un sale con ! Je peux comprendre qu'il ait détesté mon père, il avait toutes les raisons pour. Mais moi, je ne lui aie jamais rien fait, du moins au départ, après je n'ai fait que répondre. Il me déteste et c'est réciproque.

\- Je suis encore une fois, d'accord avec toi. James avait mérité sa haine, Sirius également, mais tu n'es pas responsable des actes de tes parents. Donc, on t'a ordonné, sans explications, de permettre à un homme dépourvu de toute pédagogie et qui te déteste de tout son cœur, de t'apprendre une des disciplines les plus difficiles à maîtriser. Estimes-tu que ce soit un bon résumé ?

\- Oui, si encore Dumbledore m'avait dit que Voldemort pouvait entrer dans ma tête, ou s'il m'avait dit qu'il existait une prophétie, et que seuls Tom et moi pouvions la prendre, j'aurais certainement agit différemment.

\- Effectivement. Bien, laissons cela, et passons à ta quatrième année. Il y a deux éléments sur lesquels je voudrais attirer ton attention, d'une part, la limite d'âge, qui n'empêche pas qu'un élève de septième année glisse le nom d'un élève plus jeune dans la coupe.

\- Effectivement, d'ailleurs j'imagine que c'est ainsi que Croupton à agit.

\- Très certainement ! Et le second élément, est Croupton Junior justement, un homme ayant passé quelques temps à Azkaban, puis est resté pendant presque dix ans, sous impérium. Et cet homme, aurait donc réussit à se faire passer pour un des plus vieux et plus proche amis de Dumbledore.

\- Ca semble difficile à croire. Et je crois avoir compris, où tu veux en venir !

\- Oui, sans doute que tu as compris, mais ne le dit pas, et laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plaît. »

Harry hésita, une part de lui-même était révoltée par ce que sous-entendait Killian, mais l'autre part, était forcée de reconnaître, que le bref résumé de ses deux dernières années, était plus que troublant. Peut-être que les autres, se révéleraient moins pertinentes, et qu'alors il pourrait démontrer au blond qu'il avait tort. Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Parce que sinon, si Killian avait raison, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il avait toujours été une marionnette. Mais il devait le savoir, il devait être sûr, alors il lâcha d'un air las :

« Continue. »

Killian plongea son regard dans les grands yeux émeraude du survivant et dit :

« J'aimerais tant que tu puisse me prouver que j'ai tort, mon ange. Mais je crains d'avoir raison. – Harry lui sourit tristement, puis lui fit signe de continuer – Bien, ta troisième année, il y a deux points importants, une nouvelle fois. Le premier, pourquoi Remus n'a pas dit à Dumbledore que Sirius était un animagus ? La réponse est simple, il pensait que le directeur savait, pourquoi ? Parce que si Dumbledore l'ignorait, cela aurait signifié que lorsque Remus était élève, il n'était pas surveiller lors de ses transformations. Je ne parle pas d'être surveiller par une personne, mais par magie, peux-tu réellement penser, que Dumbledore n'aurait pas magiquement surveillé un loup-garou qui était enfermé dans une vieille cabane qu'il aurait pu réduire en miettes ?

\- Dit comme ça, il est évident que la réponse est non.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, et ayant personnellement accompagné les maraudeurs durant l'année que j'ai passé à Poudlard, je peux t'affirmer qu'il y avait bien des charmes de surveillance. Bien, point subsidiaire, l'animagus personnel, reflète la personnalité profonde d'un sorcier, un chien représente la fidélité. N'importe qui ayant étudié pour devenir animagus, le sait, et un professeur de métamorphose, ce qu'était Dumbledore, ne peut l'ignorer. Vois-tu une faille dans mon raisonnement, jusqu'ici ?

\- Malheureusement, non, aucune !

\- J'en suis navré, mon ange. Continuons, avec ta seconde année. La chambre des secrets de Serpentard, qui était connus pour être fourchelangue, de même que Tom, qui était élève lors de l'ouverture précédente. De là à conclure que la clef est le fourchelangue, il n'y a qu'un pas. L'entrée maintenant, la première ouverture a fait une victime, victime devenue fantôme, fantôme que tu as interrogé, et ensuite, il ne t'a pas fallu trente seconde pour comprendre où se situais l'entrée.

\- Toujours d'accord ! Et ça m'énerve !

\- J'imagine, concernant ta première année, deux points. D'une : les protections n'ont pas tenus face à 3 élèves de premières année, qui devaient connaître 5 sorts vaguement utiles en combat. Et de deux, l'incroyable « coïncidence » d'avoir la même année l'appât parfait pour Voldemort et le survivant réunit dans le château.

J'en viens maintenant au fait que tu es été placé chez les Dursley, j'avoue que j'étais moins proche de Lily que de James, mais j'ai discuté plusieurs fois avec elle malgré tout, et il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour me dire à quel point sa sœur la détestait et haïssait la magie. Et si James pouvait être assez insouciant, Lily était un modèle de prévoyance, et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ait fait un testament pour te confier à une personne qui t'aurait bien élevé et t'aurais aimé. La guerre faisait rage, je refuse de croire une seconde qu'elle n'ait pas pris ses précautions pour s'assurer que tu serais bien traité.

Maintenant, peux-tu me dire, quel est l'intérêt, dans l'hypothèse que j'avance, de t'avoir confié aux Dursley ?

\- C'est malheureusement facile à comprendre, Dumbledore me tirait de l'enfer, et donc avait droit à ma reconnaissance, à mon admiration, et implicitement, à mon obéissance. »

Le prince hocha lourdement la tête, et Harry conclut, la mort dans l'âme :

« Dumbledore m'a utilisé et manipulé pendant toute ma vie ! Ce vieux connard n'a jamais eu la moindre considération pour moi en tant que personne, je ne suis qu'une arme pour lui ! »

Killian soupira :

« Je le crains, en effet. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la bibliothèque, les deux garçons restants silencieux, tentant, vainement, de trouver un point qui démontrerait qu'ils avaient tort, mais sans succès.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Harry retenait difficilement ses larmes, larmes de peine et de colère, il regrettait de ne pas avoir étranglé le vieil homme quand il avait saccagé son bureau, ou au moins de lui avoir mis quelques coups bien sentis ! Il craqua, et pleura dans le giron du blond :

« Putain, Killy, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Killian le consola de son mieux, pendant un très long moment, puis dit :

« Tu vas penser et agir part toi-même, Harry. La première chose à faire, c'est décider si tu veux obéir à Dumbledore, ou non. J'imagine qu'il est en train de peser très soigneusement le fait de te laisser ici. Fort heureusement, je crois qu'il a oublié que je n'étais plus l'adolescent qu'il connaissait, et je doute que mon titre de prince l'impressionne. On peut raisonnablement penser qu'il va partir du principe que mon affection pour lui, va asseoir la domination qu'il a sur toi.

\- J'avais oublié ça, tu m'as dit qu'il était comme ton grand-père ! Ça n'est pas trop…

\- Harry ! Certes j'ai de l'affection pour Albus, mais je sais aussi qu'il est animal politique, en tant que tel, et hors du cadre purement intime, je me suis toujours dit que je devrais recompter mes doigts après lui avoir serré la main. Alors, non, ce n'est pas trop dur, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à utiliser un enfant ainsi, mais ce n'est pas non plus une surprise sans nom. Albus est prêt à tout ou presque pour parvenir à ses fins, la limite étant que cela ne doit pas trop lui couter personnellement à long terme. »

Harry grimaça, dire qu'il avait toujours cru, et il n'était sans doute pas le seul, que Dumbledore était quelqu'un de bien ! Il se reprit immédiatement, hors de question de laisser cette vieille bique continuer à jouer avec sa vie !

« Je dois trouver des alliés, même en étant ce putain de survivant, je ne pourrais jamais faire le poids face à lui, pas politiquement, et magiquement, et bien, quoi qu'il en dise, je compte bien rester ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire, et apprendre tout ce que je peux pour dégommer ces deux vieilles raclures ! »

Killian sourit :

« C'est bien, Harry ! Tu as raison, tu as besoin d'alliés, des alliés de poids, des gens qui seront susceptibles de t'aider, et qui seront assez intelligents pour voir à travers le masque de Dumbledore, sans pour autant aller du côté de Voldemort. Tu vas devoir créer un troisième parti dans cette guerre, mon ange, un camp dont tu devras être le leadeur et le symbole. »

Le brun grimaça, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ? Mais même s'il mourait d'envie de se plaindre et de rester rouler en boule dans un coin pendant les vingt prochaines années, il savait qu'il devait faire ce qui était nécessaire.

« Des idées ? »

Le prince fit la moue :

« Quelques-unes, en effet. Bien évidemment, tout ceci va rester théorique, en tout cas, concernant les sorciers. Mais par contre, nous pouvons déjà nous assurer de certains alliés potentiels. »

Il attrapa une petite clochette en cristal, qu'il secoua dans un silence absolu, et quelques instants après, un jeune homme entrait :

« Votre altesse ? »

Le prince sourit :

« Fais demander à l'ambassadeur gobelin s'il veut bien me rejoindre pour une conversation personnelle. Et fais nous porter du thé. »

Le jeune serviteur s'inclina :

« Tout de suite votre altesse. »

Il sortit, et Harry se tourna vers le blond :

« Pourquoi ? »

Killian sourit :

« Les gobelins, sont l'un des très rares peuples à posséder un gouvernement interplanétaire, ils arrivent, ne me demande pas comment, à rester en contact avec les gobelins des autres mondes, malgré les sceaux. L'ambassadeur, va pouvoir nous dire quelle position les gobelins vont prendre dans cette histoire. Au pire ils seront neutres, mais ils peuvent être de formidables alliés pour toi. »

Le survivant ne le contredit pas, même sans connaître les lois du monde magique britannique, il pouvait appréhender la puissance inhérente au fait que les gobelins avaient un accès total aux richesses de tous les sorciers.

Le serviteur revint peu après en poussant une petite table chargée du thé et de différents gâteaux, tout en s'inclinant, il dit :

« L'ambassadeur est en chemin, votre altesse. »

Killian hocha la tête, et remercia le jeune homme avant de le congédier.

Les deux garçons se servirent une tasse, en attendant que le gobelin arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas. A peine quelques minutes après que le thé soit arrivé, on frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque, et le serviteur entra pour annoncer :

« Son excellence, l'ambassadeur Gripsec, représentant de la nation gobeline. »

La petite créature entra, et Harry sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser par terre, en reconnaissant le gobelin qui l'avait emmené à son coffre lors de sa première visite à Gringots.

Sans attendre, il se leva, et s'inclina devant le gobelin :

« Votre excellence, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

Le gobelin sourit :

« C'est un plaisir partagé, Lord Potter, d'autant plus que je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois qu'un sorcier britannique m'a reconnus. »

Killian avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt, il réfléchit un moment, puis sourit :

« Excellence, auriez-vous, par hasard, un accord avec les Passeurs ? »

Le gobelin sourit :

« En effet, votre altesse. Toutes nos banques sont placées sur des points de convergence. Et notre magie nous permet de passer outre les sceaux sans pour autant les affaiblir. »

Le blond sourit :

« Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses. Mais passons, je vous en prie, prenez place. »

Gripsec s'installa sur un fauteuil bas, et, après avoir accepté une tasse de thé de la main du prince, il dit :

« Bien que j'ai quelques soupçons sur la raison de votre convocation, votre altesse, j'aimerais assez que vous me l'expliquiez. »

Killian sourit :

« Comme vous l'avez compris, il ne s'agit en aucun cas de ma personne. Même si votre connexion avec mon ancien monde m'intéresse grandement, mais nous parlerons de commerce une autre fois, si vous le voulez bien. Je vous ai demandé de venir, pour mon ami, Lord Potter, dont vous n'ignorez pas la situation. Il semblerait que personne n'ai jamais jugé utile de l'informer de son statut, ni de la réalité de ses possessions, et après avoir longuement échangé avec lui, nous sommes arrivés à une conclusion assez effarante. Il semblerait que le directeur de Poudlard ne soit pas le grand sorcier bienveillant qu'il semble être. »

L'ambassadeur resta coi pendant quelques instants, puis lâcha :

« C'est une évidence, votre altesse. Pour nous, gobelins, Dumbledore se place au même niveau que le seigneur des ténèbres, voir même pire. Car si Voldemort nous méprise ouvertement, il n'a jamais fait l'erreur de tenter de s'immiscer dans nos affaires, contrairement au directeur, qui semble croire qu'il a tous les droits. Pour en revenir au cas de Lord Potter, nous avons fait de notre mieux depuis cette triste nuit d'Halloween, pour empêcher ce vieux mégalomane de mettre la main sur la fortune des Potter, et j'avoue, avec une certaine satisfaction, que nous avons fort bien réussit. »

Le blond sourit :

« Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point ! En tant que responsable des comptes Potter, je pense que vous avez beaucoup à dire à Lord Potter, aussi vais-je vous laisser. »

Harry sentit son cou craquer quand il dévisagea le prince :

« Pourquoi ? »

Killian lui caressa les cheveux :

« Harry, l'ambassadeur à beaucoup à te dire, et il ne doit le faire qu'en présence de la famille proche. Il pourrait t'apprendre des choses que tu n'as pas envie de partager, et si jamais c'est le cas, tu pourras toujours m'en parler plus tard. Votre excellence, je me permets de vous rappeler que notre jeune Lord, ignore presque tous des usages de la grande Bretagne sorcière, aussi j'attends de vous que vous vous montriez patient à son endroit. »

Le gobelin inclina la tête :

« Je ne l'entendais pas autrement, votre altesse. Je prendrais grand soin de votre protégé. »

Killian le remercia, et sortit de la bibliothèque.


	6. Chapter 6

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Gripsec dit :

« Le mieux, selon moi, Lord Potter, serait de commencer par vous donner lecture du testament de vos parents, ainsi que de celui de votre parrain. »

Le jeune homme approuva, et il vit la petite créature claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître deux dossiers extrêmement épais, de ce qu'il pouvait lire, l'un était intitulé « Potter », et l'autre « Black ».

Le gobelin extirpa une paire de petites lunettes rondes de sa poche, et, après les avoir glissées sur son long nez, ouvrit le dossier Potter, et saisit le premier parchemin, en disant :

« Je vais donc vous donnez lecture du testament de Lord Potter. C'est un testament magique, qui est généré quelques heures après le décès.

 _Godric Hollow, le 31 octobre 1981._

 _Je soussigné, Lord James Charles Potter, chef de la famille et du clan Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit. Décide en toute conscience de prendre les dispositions suivantes pour assurer l'avenir de ma famille et de mon premier né, si jamais mon épouse, Lady Lily Rose Potter, et moi-même devions décéder._

 _En premier lieu, la garde de mon fils, Harry James Potter, sera confiée à son parrain, Lord Sirius Orion Black. Si jamais, pour une raison ou une autre, ce dernier se révélait incapable de remplir cette charge, la garde serait alors confiée à sa marraine, Lady Alice Elisabeth Londubat._

 _Si ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne pouvait assurer cette charge, la garde échouerait alors à Androméda Tonks, née Black, ceci pour que mon fils connaisse aussi bien le monde magique, que le monde moldu. En aucun cas, il ne devra être confié à la sœur de Lady Potter, Pétunia Dursley._

 _Quel que soit la personne en charge de l'éducation de mon héritier, cette dernière recevrait un dédommagement de 200 galions par mois, pour ne pas porter préjudice à leurs finances. Je confie aux gobelins, et en particulier au gestionnaire des comptes Potter, le maître-gobelin Gripsec, le soin de s'assurer que mon fils est correctement formé pour reprendre la charge de Lord, quand il aura atteint son seizième anniversaire._

 _Concernant les diverses possessions matériels, je lègue tout à mon fils, Harry James Potter, à l'exception des dispositions suivantes :_

 _\- A mon frère de cœur, Lord Sirius Orion Black, je lègue le recueil des Maraudeurs, en souhaitant qu'il le remette à mon fils l'été précédent son entrée à Poudlard._

 _\- A mon second, mais pas moindre, frère de cœur, Remus Jean Lupin, je lègue la somme de 50 000 galions, et l'île située dans les Hébrides, pour qu'il puisse y passer ses nuits de pleines lune sans crainte._

 _\- A mes chers amis, Alice et Franck Londubat, qui nous ont fait l'honneur à Lily et moi de nous désigner comme parrain et marraine de leur fils, je lègue les douze tomes de l'encyclopédie de botanique sur laquelle Alice à toujours baver, ainsi que la grande encyclopédie des sorts de combats pour Franck._

 _\- A Minerva McGonagall, pour sa très, très grande patience, je lègue deux choses, d'une part la petites collections de souris couinantes que j'ai accumulée, et également « Les principes de la métamorphose » rédigé par mon ancêtre Godric Potter._

 _\- A Peter Pettigrow, nous léguons notre mépris le plus absolu pour sa trahison, tu étais notre gardien du secret Peter, et pourtant nous sommes morts. Nous attendrons avec impatience ta mort pour pouvoir te faire payer tes crimes ! »_

Harry avait alterné entre la colère, la peine et le rire, concernant les souris de son professeur de métamorphose, mais la dernière entrée le fis voir rouge.

Gripsec resta silencieux un moment, laissant au jeune homme le temps de se calmer, ce qui prit un bon moment malgré tout.

« Navré votre excellence, je vous en prie, continuez. »

Le gobelin lui sourit tristement :

« C'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses, Lord Potter, je n'ai pas pu honorer mes obligations envers vous, pourtant, je vous prie de croire que j'ai tout fait pour. Mais Dumbledore nous a couper l'herbe sous le pied, et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour faire respecter le testament de vos parents, il en a ensuite bloqué la lecture, arguant que cela ne regardait personne d'autre que vous. »

Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir se défouler sur quelque chose, comme un sac de sable à l'effigie du vieux timbré. Une nouvelle fois, il lui fallut un bon moment pour se calmer, avant de dire :

« Je suis persuadé que vous avez fait tout votre possible, votre excellence.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Gripsec, je suis le gestionnaire de vos comptes, avant d'être ambassadeur.

\- Très bien, mais uniquement si vous m'appelez Harry. »

Le gobelin marqua une franche surprise, avant de bredouiller :

« Je… je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte, Lord… Harry, c'est une incroyable preuve de respect que vous me donnez ! Si nous avions encore le moindre doute, ce qui n'était pas le cas, ce que vous venez de faire, vous assureras du soutien inconditionnel des gobelins, que ce soit contre Dumbledore, ou Voldemort ! »

Le brun rougit :

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour cela, même si j'apprécie votre soutien à sa juste valeur. Il ne faut pas que vous vous sentiez obligé à quoi que ce soit ! »

Le gobelin ricana :

« Je sais bien que vous ne l'avez pas fait sciemment, Harry. Et c'est une de vos forces, votre respects pour les "créatures" intelligentes, n'est pas feint, pour vous c'est simplement normal ! Et vous n'imaginez pas à que point c'est rafraichissant. D'ailleurs la dernière personne à m'avoir fait cette proposition était votre mère, peu après son mariage, et votre père, bien que surpris, à approuver. Avant eux, les seuls à avoir fait cela étaient les fondateurs. »

Bien qu'assez atterré par l'idée de faire encore des choses hors-normes, Harry fut tout de même très content de savoir qu'il avait agi comme sa mère.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Gripsec ouvrit le second dossier :

« Voici le testament de votre parrain. Il est parfaitement valide, même s'il l'a rédigé de façon moins formelle que votre père. Il est accompagné d'une note me disant de vous en faire le résumé, et pas de le lire mot à mot. Lord Black vous laisse donc tous ses biens, à l'exception de trois donc assez importants, pour Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, et Androméda Tonks. Outre cela, il vous désigne comme étant le chef de la famille et du clan Black. »

Harry hocha la tête distraitement, il repensait à l'arbre généalogique du square Grimaud, et au lien existant entre Sirius et les sœurs d'Androméda.

« Dites-moi Gripsec, en tant que chef du clan et de la famille, quel pouvoir ais-je sur les femmes mariées ?

\- J'imagine que vous pensez à Narcissa Malefoy, et Bellatrix Lestrange ?

\- En effet.

\- Concernant Bellatrix, puisqu'elle a été condamnée à Azkaban, vous pouvez la renier, et récupérer tout ce qui lui appartient, en arguant qu'elle a jetée l'opprobre sur la noble maison des Black. Mais pour elle ça n'a qu'une importance limitée, du moins tant que son mari est en vie, mais s'il venait à mourir, elle deviendrait une « sans-nom », et sa magie finirait par s'éteindre. C'est de la vieille magie de sang, classée comme magie noire aujourd'hui, du moins pour ce qui est de lancer le sort d'origine, mais l'utiliser reste un privilège des chefs de familles.

Concernant Narcissa… Si vous n'étiez pas Lord Potter en plus d'être Lord Black, vous ne pourriez rien faire, car les Malefoy sont d'une classe supérieure aux Black, mais le fait de fusionner les deux clans, fait que vous vous retrouver au tout premier rang de la noblesse sorcière. Ce qui a toujours été le cas des Potter, d'ailleurs. En tant que descendant de Gryffondor, votre famille à la préséance sur toute les autres.

Puisque vous êtes supérieur aux Malefoy, vous êtes en droit de les diriger, encore une fois, il s'agit de la même magie du sang, d'autant plus que l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malefoy l'a déchu de ses privilèges. D'une certaine façon, vous êtes à la tête de la famille Malefoy.

\- Concrètement, ça me permet de faire quoi ?

\- Eh bien, tout le monde sait que Voldemort à élu résidence au manoir Malefoy, un lieu théoriquement inattaquable, mais vous, vous pouvez y entrer comme chez vous, de même que tous ceux que vous y convier. Et d'un point de vue plus personnel, vous pouvez couper les vivres à Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, interdire à ce dernier de retourner à Poudlard, et négocier pour ses fiançailles, vous êtes son tuteur jusqu'à ses 17 ans. »

Harry le regarda avec l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre, puis demanda :

« Mais comment ? Si moi je suis majeur ? »

Le gobelin sourit :

« En fait, cela dépend des familles, et des conditions, dans votre cas, comme malheureusement vous n'avez plus de famille sorcière directe, vous avez été déclaré majeur à vos 15 ans, et vous serez Lord lors de votre 16ème anniversaire. Mais le jeune Malefoy ayant toujours sa mère et son père, même si ce dernier est en prison, ne sera majeur qu'à 17 ans, et prendras la tête de sa famille au même moment, à moins qu'il ne soit arrêté également. »

Le brun enregistra tout cela, mais son esprit resta focalisé sur un point, il était majeur depuis ses 15 ans ? Alors pourquoi avait-il été poursuivi pour usage de la magie, après l'histoire des détraqueurs ?

Grondant de colère mal contenue, il posa la question à son gestionnaire, qui répondit :

« Eh bien, en réalité les papiers vous déclarant majeurs ont été bloqués par certaines personnes au ministère, bien que nous n'ayons aucune preuve, nous soupçonnons fortement le ministre et mademoiselle Ombrage. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons engager des poursuites. »

Le jeune homme en mourait d'envie, il était même prêt à confier tous ses souvenirs des punitions d'Ombrage, jusqu'à la tentative d'utilisation du doloris, pour lui faire rendre gorge. Mais il devait y réfléchir posément, et en parler avec Killian.

« Je penses, que je vais avoir besoin de vos conseils, mais aussi de ceux du prince, Gripsec. »

L'ambassadeur approuva :

« Vous avez raison, et vous pouvez totalement vous fiez au prince, j'ai rarement vu des magies aussi complémentaires que les vôtres. »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, et le gobelin expliqua :

« Pour schématisé, la magie d'un individu est comme une pièce de puzzle, avec plusieurs côtés de formes différentes, et celle du prince « s'emboîte » parfaitement avec la vôtre, cela ne signifie pas que vous ne rencontrerez pas d'autres personnes qui vous seront tout autant compatible, puisque votre magie à plusieurs « côtés ». Simplement que la sensation d'attachement et de confiance que vous ressentez est pleinement justifiée, il y a peu de risques qu'une personne ayant une magie aussi complémentaire à la vôtre, fasse quoi que ce soit contre vous. Mais, cela peut arriver, chez certains individus trop fiers, ou pas assez en phase avec leur magie. Concernant le prince Killian, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est plus que digne de confiance de par son seul caractère, mais avec en plus cette complémentarité, je doute très sérieusement qu'il puisse vous faire du tort. »

Le survivant ne tenta même pas de cacher le sourire niais et satisfait qui lui montait aux lèvres, il se perdit un long moment dans ses pensées et fantasmes, avant de se secouer, et d'aller toquer à la porte par laquelle avait disparu le prince.

Killian les rejoignit rapidement, et Gripsec lui fit un résumé de la situation, puis Harry demanda :

« Dois-je lancer des poursuites ? »

Le blond se perdit dans ses pensées, puis dit :

« Il y a plusieurs choses à considérées, Harry. Si tu lances des poursuites, tu vas devoir témoigner, ce qui signifie retourner dans ton monde, et être à porter de Dumbledore. Accessoirement, je doute qu'il ait beaucoup insisté pour faire enregistrer ton émancipation. Si tu fais cela, tu vas lui prouver que tu sais qui et ce que tu es, et il va être sur ses gardes. Si tu comptes le faire tomber, il te faudra plus que nos déductions, il te faudra des preuves ! Même si le simple fait de produire tes souvenirs devant le magenmagot risque de lui faire très mal. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il est sciemment agit contre ton intérêt. Il pourra tout à fait plaider que ce sont de simples erreurs de jugement de sa part, le seul point vraiment mauvais d'un point de vue légal, est le fait qu'il ait empêché la lecture du testament de ton père.

Je ne te dis pas que tu dois faire une croix sur le fait de faire payer à Fudge et Ombrage ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais simplement que soit tu dois attendre, soit tu dois les attaquer sans parler de ton émancipation bloquée…. Oui ! C'est ça !

Tu vas écrire une lettre à Amelia Bones, à moins qu'elle n'est totalement changée, elle est la sorcière la plus intègre qui soit dans tout le ministère, et n'as aucune affection pour Dumbledore. Votre excellence, vous confirmez ? – Le gobelin approuva – Bien, tu vas lui raconter ce qu'Ombrage à fait, la plume de sang, le doloris, le veritasserum, tout ! Ça va déclencher une enquête sur ses agissements, et madame Bones n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter avant d'avoir tout déterré, elle finira donc, tôt ou tard, par tomber sur ton émancipation ! Et tu pourras jouer la surprise. »

Harry lança un grand sourire de reconnaissance au blond, avant de se tourner vers Gripsec :

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Gripsec ? »

Le gobelin souriait tout autant que le survivant :

« Je penses que c'est une excellente idée, Harry. Dumbledore pesteras contre vous, et vous reprochera surement de ne pas l'avoir consulté avant, mais il ne pourra pas s'attaquer ouvertement à vous, pas après que mademoiselle Ombrage ait torturé de nombreux élèves, et se soit montré aussi méprisante avec les autres professeurs. Rédigez votre plainte au plus vite, je la ferais parvenir à madame Bones, vous lui expliquerez également, que vous êtes, pour le moment dans un endroit sûr que vous ne pouvez pas quitter, pour des raisons, évidentes de sécurité, mais qu'il y avait de nombreux témoins, et autres victimes des exactions commises par Ombrage. Vous citerez les noms des concernés, ainsi vous n'aurez pas à témoigner directement. »

Le prince approuva, et ajouta :

« Tu pourrais même lui envoyer les souvenirs des punitions et autres, ça éviterait que tu ais à te déplacer.

\- C'est valable, d'un point de vue légal ? »

Le gobelin agita une main incertaine :

« Théoriquement non, parce que certains sorciers maîtres en magie mental peuvent modifier leurs souvenirs, mais partant du principe que vous êtes le survivant, et, excusez-moi du terme, un enfant n'ayant jamais appris la magie de l'esprit, je doute qu'elle remette en cause vos souvenirs. Au pire, elle vous demandera un serment magique, comme quoi ce que vous lui avez envoyé est la stricte vérité, et dans ce cas, les souvenirs deviendront valables. »

Killian approuva l'idée, tout en précisant :

« Mais tu ne dois pas faire ce serment avant qu'elle ne le demande, Harry ! Parce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose que seuls les gens bien informés sur le monde magique, connaissent, ce qui n'est, censément, pas ton cas. Laisse-la faire le travail ! »

Harry se dit une fois de plus à quel point il avait été chanceux de pénétrer dans le cercle de pierre, et d'avoir été transporté dans ce monde. Sans attendre, il saisit un papier et un stylo, et rédigea un premier brouillon de la lettre pour la directrice du département de la justice magique.

Le brouillon terminé, il le confia à Gripsec pour qu'il donne son avis et y apporte d'éventuelles modifications, avant d'extraire ses souvenirs sur les consignes éclairées de Killian.

En moins d'une heure, tout fut prêt, et l'ambassadeur se retira en disant :

« Je vais faire parvenir tout cela à Madame Bones, je reste à votre disposition si vous avez la moindre question, Harry. Et je vous conseille vivement de rédiger un testament, ou tout du moins, d'y penser. »

La tâche était peut-être morbide, mais le jeune homme admit sans difficulté que son gestionnaire avait raison, et réfléchit sérieusement à qui il comptait léguer sa fortune, si jamais il venait à mourir.

Sa première idée, était de laisser sa fortune aux Weasley, ainsi qu'à Hermione et Remus, mais il fut pris d'un sombre pressentiment, il avait confiance en Hermione et Remus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de Ron, et de Ginny. Ron à cause de l'année du tournoi, et de sa jalousie, et Ginny… en y repensant, et vue que ses préférences le portaient davantage vers les pantalons que les jupes, il trouvait curieux son brusque désir pour elle.

« Killy ? »

Le prince, qui était perdu dans ses propres pensées, se tourna vers lui :

« Oui, mon petit ange ? »

Harry hésita à poser la question, parce que la formuler rendrait les choses beaucoup plus réelles, mais il devait savoir :

« Dans tout ce que tu as vu de ma mémoire, y a-t-il quelque chose qui te fasse douter de Ron et Ginny ? »

Le regard attristé du blond fut une réponse en soit, mais il expliqua tout de même :

« Très franchement, tout ! Je pense que les autres Weasley, outre Percy, sont justes trop aveuglés par l'aura de Dumbledore pour penser qu'il puisse avoir tort. Et je suis presque certain, qu'une fois qu'ils auront des preuves, ils seront avec toi, particulièrement les jumeaux et Charlie. Mais Ron et Ginny… Je pense que Ron est une planche pourrie, et il a tout à fait le profil à devenir mangemort – Harry sursauta, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Killian développa – Harry, les mangemorts suivent Voldemort pour deux raisons, soit pour ne pas perdre leur pouvoir, comme Lucius, soit par soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, comme Severus, et malheureusement, Ron. Il est jaloux de tous ceux qui ont plus que lui, que ce soit l'argent, la renommée, le pouvoir, l'intelligence ou autre. Il estime que tout lui est dû, qu'il est un incompris, honteusement dénigré alors qu'il est bien meilleur que les autres. S'il avait plus de pouvoir, ou plus d'intelligence, il ferait un mage noir potentiel très acceptable. Mais à défaut de l'un ou l'autre, il serait prêt à suivre le premier qui lui promettrait cette reconnaissance à laquelle il aspire. Je crains d'ailleurs que c'est pour cela qu'il se soit approché de toi ! Tu n'aurais pas été le survivant, je doute qu'il serait resté à tes côtés. Mais quant à savoir s'il agit de lui-même ou sur ordre, je l'ignore.

Concernant Ginny, tu es son but, ou plutôt, ta fortune et le prestige social de ta famille et le tien, le sont. Comme son frère elle est persuadée de valoir mieux que ce qu'elle a. Et tu es le meilleur moyen de parvenir à la fortune et à la gloire. Quand elle était plus jeune, ce n'était qu'un comte de petite fille qui rêvait à son prince charmant, mais depuis qu'elle est une femme… »

Le brun aurait voulu protester, défendre ses amis, mais tout ce que Killian avait dit sonnait trop juste pour être simplement chassé d'un revers de main. Il tenta tout de même de trouver un contre argument, au moins un, mais en repensant à la tirade du prince, il bloqua sur un détail :

« Killy, pourquoi dis-tu que Charlie sera particulièrement de mon côté ? »

Le blond sourit :

« Parce que, comme moi, il bave sur toi ! »

Harry s'étouffa de surprise, et dévisagea le blond avec l'air de dire que ce genre de plaisanterie ne le faisait pas rire, mais outre son sourire, Killian était parfaitement sérieux.

Le brun le regarda sans y croire, mais le prince insista :

« Je t'assure Harry, je crois même qu'il est un de tes compléments potentiels, comme moi. Les rares fois où tu l'as vu, tu avais envie d'être proche de lui, cela malgré le fait que tu ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Quant à lui, et bien les regards qu'il te lance sont clairement intéressés. Il est très sexy d'ailleurs ! »

Le jeune homme rosit, mais ne put qu'approuver, Charlie était effectivement sexy ! Et en y repensant posément, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était souvent dit qu'être blottis contre le dresseur de dragon serait certainement très agréable. Mais à l'époque il n'avait vu cela que comme la manifestation de son désir d'avoir un grand frère. Sauf que, il s'était imaginé la scène avec Charlie et lui-même, au mieux, en boxer…

Il sursauta quand la main de Killian se posa sur son épaule :

« Désolé de t'extirper de tes fantasmes, petit ange. – Harry rougit furieusement – Mais, je pense que tu devrais travailler de nouveau pour entrer en contact avec ta magie. Du moins, si tu te sens assez forme pour cela. »

Reprenant le contrôle de son visage, le brun approuva, et le prince l'embrassa doucement avant de dire :

« Je vais demander à Thomas de nous rejoindre, je reste là, mais il est plus doué que moi pour t'aider, et je ne veux prendre aucun risque ! »

Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser, et s'allongea sur un canapé confortable, en attendant que le mage arrive.

Il vit Killian s'installer dans un fauteuil confortable et se plonger dans un livre, et il fut très touché par le fait que le prince, qui avait certainement des milliers de choses à faire, préférait rester à ses côtés pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Tout comme lors de la séance du matin, il se concentra sur sa respiration pour apaiser ses pensées éparses. Il y réussit moins bien, mais toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il avait reçues le perturbaient grandement.

Après plusieurs heures de méditation, Thomas et Killian le félicitèrent, et le mage précisa qu'il était parfaitement compréhensible que tout ce qu'il avait appris brouille sa transe.

Sur la demande du survivant, les deux gardes du corps dinèrent avec eux dans les appartements princiers. Il avait fait cette demande pour écarter son esprit de ce qui viendrait après le repas, il se sentait incroyablement nerveux, pas qu'il eut peur de Killian, mais il craignait de le décevoir, de ne pas se montrer assez « viril » au goût du blond.

Les trois hommes comprirent parfaitement ce qui traversait l'esprit du petit brun, mais aucun d'eux n'en rit, ou même ne sourit. Ils se souvenaient tous de leur première fois, et de la fébrilité qui l'avait accompagnée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry eut l'occasion de goûter au vin, et autant la première gorgée l'avait rebutée, autant quand Killian l'avait mis au défi de donner des noms aux différentes notes de saveurs, il avait apprécié la complexité de la boisson. Peut-être qu'il ne serait jamais un grand amateur, mais il était respectueux du travail qu'un bon vin représentait.

Ils terminèrent sur un excellent gâteau au chocolat, qui allait parfaitement avec le vin rouge, et les deux gardes se retirèrent, laissant le prince et son protégé en tête à tête. Harry s'était détendu à force de verres de vin, les trois hommes s'étaient assurés qu'il ne soit pas saoul, mais simplement détendu, et cela avait fonctionné.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout sourire, Killian souleva le brun de sa chaise et le porta dans sa chambre, pour le déposer sur le lit, avant de l'embrasser doucement et de plonger son regard dans le sien en disant :

« Mon ange, n'hésite pas à m'arrêter, si tu sens la moindre appréhension, dis-le ! Ne te sens surtout pas forcé ! Tu me le promets, Harry ? »

Le brun apprécia grandement l'évident souci de sa personne que manifestait le blond, et promis. Killian l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de dire :

« Il n'y a aucune obligation de tout faire ce soir ! Nous irons à ton rythme ! »

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête, et le blond le poussa délicatement à s'allonger sur le lit, avant de poster au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser profondément. C'était la première fois que Killian initiait un baiser aussi profond, et en prenait la direction. Harry gémit, le blond embrassait comme un dieu, et il se sentait déjà brulant comme jamais.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du prince et l'attira pour sentir son corps musclé sur le sien, il se sentit très fier de lui quand il sentit la virilité tendue du blond contre sa cuisse.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, et les craintes du brun disparurent un peu plus à chaque baiser. L'ayant sentit se détendre, Killian franchit un nouveau cap, et d'un claquement de doigts, les débarrassa tous les deux de leurs hauts.

Harry gémit en sentant la peau chaude du blond frotter contre la sienne, dire qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires, et qu'il était déjà proche de perdre la raison !

Sans en avoir conscience, le jeune homme laissa ses mains caresser le torse bronzé et musclé de son aîné, la sensation des muscles puissants jouant sous la peau chaude le rendit fou et, sans réfléchir, il donna un coup de hanches pour inverser leur position.

Harry rougit en s'asseyant sur le bassin du prince, et en sentant la hampe raide de ce dernier contre ses fesses, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher pour embrasser le torse imberbe du blond. Il se délecta du goût de sa peau, mais aussi, et presque, surtout, des gémissements de Killian.

Les mains du prince se saisirent fermement des fesses du brun, les malaxant d'une façon délicieusement possessive.

De plus en plus désinhibé, Harry laissa une de ses mains se faufiler dans le pantalon de cuir du prince pour saisir le sexe brulant qui s'y trouvait, Killian laissa échapper un cri de plaisir, avant de lui saisir la nuque pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne, avant de haleter :

« Harry, si tu continues, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter ! »

Le survivant lui adressa un sourire ravageur :

« Qui a dit que je voulais que tu t'arrêtes ? »

Le prince gronda :

« Démon ! »

Récoltant ainsi un sourire parfaitement indécent.

Les pantalons disparurent par magie, et Killian inversa de nouveau leurs positions, avant de s'éloigner pour dévorer le brun des yeux :

« Tu es une pure merveille, mon ange ! »

Harry rougit, mais son propre regard parcourait avidement le corps princier, pour stopper sur le boxer blanc qui ne dissimulait rien de l'excitation du blond, pas plus que son propre slip, d'ailleurs.

Killian revint rapidement s'allonger sur le corps pâle et gracile du brun et entreprit de le parcourir intégralement de sa langue, Harry gémit, frémit, trembla et cria, totalement perdu dans des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connus.

Après une « longue » torture, la langue du blond stoppa sur l'élastique du slip et le survivant haleta, espérant sans y croire que la suite serait celle qu'il imaginait. Le souffle chaud de Killian sur son bas ventre le fit gémir, quand il demanda :

« Dis-le Harry ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! »

Rougissant de gêne et de plaisir, le brun gémit :

« Killy, s'il te plait, prends-moi dans ta bouche ! »

Le prince sourit, et le slip disparut à son tour, exposant la fière lance dressée du brun, Killian n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation et l'engloutit entre ses lèvres. Harry se cambra d'un plaisir de nouveau inconnu en criant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son contrôle lui échappe totalement et il se répandit dans la bouche du blond, qui avala la semence avec plaisir avant de relâcher la hampe du brun pour venir l'embrasser délicatement.

« Tu as été parfait, mon ange. »

Harry rougit :

« Tu parles, je n'ai même pas tenu jusqu'au bout. »

Killian rit gentiment :

« Mon délicieux petit ange, c'était la première fois que tu connaissais cela, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que tu tiennes aussi longtemps ! Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, crois-moi, au contraire tu t'es montré bien plus endurant que je ne l'escomptais. »

Le brun rougit de plus belle, mais de fierté cette fois. Mais il oublia vite cette fierté, pour murmurer :

« Mais toi, tu n'as pas…

\- Jouis ? Non, effectivement, mais en tant que ton initiateur, je suis là pour ton plaisir, pas pour le mien, bien que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à ce que je viens de faire. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je ne suis ni frustré, ni déçu. »

Harry gronda :

« Toi peut-être, mais moi si ! Je veux te faire jouir ! Je veux t'entendre crier ! »

Le prince lui adressa un sourire mi- attendri, mi luxurieux, et le cadet compris l'invitation.

* * *

 _La Terre, Ecosse, Poudlard._

Albus Dumbledore hésitait entre la satisfaction et l'inquiétude. La satisfaction venait du fait que sa précieuse petite arme était vivante et en bonne santé, malgré l'attaque qu'il avait subi sitôt après qu'il était rentré chez lui. L'inquiétude, elle, venait du fait qu'il était hors de sa portée, Fumseck était revenu de son voyage dans l'autre monde épuisé, et il lui faudrait une bonne semaine pour pouvoir y retourner, quant au fait de ramener Harry… Eh bien, même un phénix avait ses limites, du moins c'était ce que Dumbledore pensait, en réalité l'oiseau de feu, aurait pu aller d'un monde à l'autre des milliers de fois sans problème, tout en transportant un éléphant.

Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Fumseck n'était pas le familier de Dumbledore, il « appartenait », tout comme le choixpeau et les reliques des fondateurs, à l'école. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'intelligent animal désapprouvait les façons de faire du directeur.

Fumseck était l'une des seules « personnes » à connaître tous les secrets du directeur, car malgré sa soi-disant connaissance des phénix, Dumbledore ignorait que ces derniers comprenaient le langage des humains, et pouvaient sonder n'importe quel esprit humain, occlumens ou pas. L'oiseau de feu n'avait jamais été d'accord avec le vieux fou, dès qu'il était devenu professeur, il avait senti la profonde noirceur qui l'habitait, mais d'une part, le phénix n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'expulser, et d'autre part, il fallait bien reconnaître que le vieil homme, avait rendus certains services au monde magique. Alors Fumseck avait laissé faire, mais quand Dumbledore avait sciemment laissé se développer Voldemort, alors qu'il aurait pu l'arrêter facilement, l'oiseau s'était promis de le garder à l'œil et de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour le faire tomber.

Mais le pire, du point de vue de Fumseck, avait été la trahison du directeur envers la famille Potter, car même s'il « appartenait » au château son seul véritable compagnon, avait été Godric, et il était donc très attaché à cette famille.

Quand la prophétie avait été prononcée, Dumbledore avait vu deux choses, d'une part, un moyen de faire tomber Voldemort, mais aussi, et surtout, une menace pour son propre pouvoir. On ne pouvait être deux à incarner la lumière !

Alors il avait fait en sorte d'avoir barre sur l'élu, sacrifiant ses parents, son parrain, son enfance, contrôlant ses relations, lui bourrant la tête de préjugés tout aussi ridicules que ceux de Voldemort. Et tout cela avait parfaitement fonctionné !

Mais l'attaque des mangemorts sur la résidence des Dursley lui avait posé beaucoup de problème. L'ordre entier, ou presque, lui était tombé dessus en demandant des explications, n'était-ce pas justement pour être protégé que ce « pauvre Harry » devait rester chez ses horribles moldus qui le traitait comme un moins que rien ? Rien que cela était une douloureuse épine dans son pieds, mais qu'en plus, le gamin se soit retrouver dans cet autre monde, et à la charge de Killian, cela n'était plus une épine, mais un pieu qu'il avait dans le pied.

Certes, Killian l'avait toujours considéré comme un grand-père de substitution, et ne dirait jamais rien contre lui au garçon, mais le blond était aussi quelqu'un d'intelligent, et un politicien avisé, il risquait d'apprendre au survivant à penser par lui-même, et cela pouvait se révéler plus que dangereux ! Cependant, le survivant n'était pas une lumière, et outre l'histoire de la prophétie, il continuait à le considérer comme son mentor, si personne ne lui mettait le nez dessus, il ne comprendrait jamais qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette !

D'un autre côté, Dumbledore savait aussi que la magie dans cet autre monde était bien plus avancée, bien plus puissante, et que le gamin apprendrait beaucoup de choses là-bas, des choses susceptibles de lui permettre de vaincre Voldemort !

Le vieil homme se rappela soudainement un détail qu'il avait totalement occulté, l'horcruxe que le gamin portait ! Si jamais il parvenait à vaincre Tom, le gamin mourrait avec lui, il s'en était assuré lors de la nuit où il l'avait déposé chez ses moldus ! Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu faire l'inverse, s'assurer que Tom meurt si le gamin venait à trépasser, pas avec les autres fragments d'âmes que Voldemort avait disséminé partout.

Finalement, la situation n'était pas si mauvaise !

Le gamin gagnerait en puissance, et alors il pourrait l'envoyer à la chasse aux horcruxes sans avoir à s'en mêler, et lors de l'affrontement final, quand il aurait tué, ou au moins affaiblit Tom, il pourrait se dresser et soit pleurer la perte de ce cher survivant qui s'était sacrifié pour la communauté, soit finir le travail. Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, il en ressortirait gagnant !

Il lui ferait savoir qu'il pouvait rester dans l'autre monde, d'ailleurs, cela lui permettrait peut-être d'enfin accéder aux coffres des Potter, si le gamin était dans l'autre monde, les gobelins ne pourraient pas affirmer qu'il était toujours vivant. Oui, le gamin pourrait rester, et même y passer toute l'année scolaire, il en apprendrait bien plus qu'à Poudlard !

Finalement très satisfait de la situation, Albus Dumbledore rédigea une rapide note, autorisation son pantin à rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire dans cet autre monde, l'assurant qu'il le tiendrait informé si jamais sa présence était requise.

* * *

 _La Terre, Angleterre, Londres, Ministère de la magie._

Amelia Bones venait à peine de s'asseoir à son bureau quand elle reconnut les trois coups assurés de son bras droit frappant à sa porte. Souriante, elle lâcha :

« Entre, Alexandre. »

Elle connaissait l'homme depuis toujours, et avait une totale confiance en lui, il était tout aussi incorruptible qu'elle-même, et tout aussi mal considéré par les différents partis du ministère. Mais malgré cette impopularité partagée, ni Fudge, ni Malefoy, ni Dumbledore, n'avaient jamais osé allez ouvertement contre eux, car s'il les puissants ne les aimait pas. Les sorciers du peuple, eux, avaient beaucoup de respect et d'estime pour eux, et il aurait fallu une excuse en béton pour les mettre dehors.

Alexandre McKinnon entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure et amie, en portant un petit coffret de bois avec précautions et en affichant un visage furieux.

Amelia savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre en colère son collègue, ils avaient appris ensemble à ignorer les nombreux commérages dont ils étaient la cible, sans même parler des attaques venimeuses de leurs adversaires. Aussi savaient-ils garder un visage neutre en toute circonstance, mais visiblement ce qu'Alexandre venait d'apprendre l'avait fait entré dans une colère sans nom.

« Alex ? »

L'homme souffla un bon coup, posa le coffret sur le bureau et lâcha :

« Nous venons de recevoir une plainte contre Ombrage. »

La directrice du département de justice magique soupira :

« Mets-la avec les autres, de toute façon, Fudge mettras son véto ! »

La colère de son second sembla se transformer en jubilation :

« Oh, j'en doute, pas cette fois ! La plainte émane d'un certain Harry James Potter ! »

Amelia dut se retenir de ne pas pousser un cri de triomphe, vu la situation actuelle, et son accès à la presse sorcière, fusse par le Chicaneur, le survivant pourrait faire lyncher le ministre et son immonde crapaud rose. Mais pour cela, il fallait que la plainte soit justifiée et bétonnée.

« Explique-moi. »

Alexandre s'assit confortablement, et résuma le courrier que le jeune homme avait envoyé :

« Eh bien, de ce qu'il dit, Ombrage est celle qui a envoyé des détraqueurs chez lui l'année dernière, il précise qu'elle le lui a avoué. Elle a usé de veritasserum sur lui et d'autres élèves lors des retenues qu'elle leur donnait quand ils affirmaient le retour de machin. Sinon elle leur faisait faire des lignes avec une plume de sang jusqu'à ce qu'ils conservent la cicatrice, et enfin, pour terminer en beauté, elle a été à deux doigts d'utiliser un endoloris sur lui ! »

Madame Bones comprit la colère de son second, comment cette immonde bonne femme, avait osé utiliser du veritasserum et une plume de sang sur des enfants ? Comment avait-elle pu être assez folle pour envoyer des détraqueurs en pleine zone moldue ?

« Le garçon a joint ses souvenirs des évènements, il précise aussi qu'il a entendu beaucoup de bien de toi, que ton honnêteté est unanimement reconnue et appréciée ou détestée selon les cas. Et qu'il compte sur toi pour l'aider à obtenir justice. Il semblerait qu'il soit à bout, parce qu'il finit en disant que si rien n'est fait, je le cite « alors Voldemort pourras bien exterminer tous ces moutons qui se donnent le nom de sorcier, et je me retirerais dans un pays où le ministère est moins corrompu et incompétent. » fin de citation. Vu comme il a tremblé en écrivant le post-scriptum, je crois qu'il était au-delà de la colère. »

Bien qu'assez fâchée de la menace à peine voilée du survivant, Amelia n'arrivait pas à lui donner tort, vu la façon dont ce crétin de Fudge et le reste de la population magique s'était acharné sur le garçon durant l'année précédente, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il n'ait aucune envie de se battre pour eux.

« Tu as regardé les souvenirs ? »

Alexandre secoua la tête :

« Non, vu ce qu'il affirme dans sa lettre, j'ai préféré venir te voir directement. »

La directrice approuva, et sortit une pensine d'un tiroir, bien vite elle se retrouva à visionner les souvenirs du survivant avec son adjoint.

Ils en ressortirent horrifiés, le gamin n'avait pas mentis, tout était vrai, ou alors il était le meilleur maître en magie mentale qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Amelia se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, et demanda :

« Le hibou ?

\- Il attend une réponse.

\- Très bien, je vais lui expliquer la procédure pour faire un serment magique, comme ça les souvenirs seront recevables. Et ensuite, nous pourrons enfin nous payer cet immonde crapaud ! »

Elle attrapa sans attendre un parchemin et une plume, mais suspendit brutalement son geste, tâchant par la même le parchemin.

« Alex, quel âge à le jeune Potter ? »

L'homme réfléchit une seconde, puis répondit :

« Il est né en 80, donc il aura bientôt 16 ans.

\- Et l'attaque des détraqueurs a eu lieu à quelle date ?

\- Il faut que je vérifie, attends une seconde. »

Il ressortit du bureau pour aller fouiller dans les archives du département, et revint bien vite en tenant un parchemin officiel :

« Le 2 août…. Attends ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il n'a plus de famille sorcière, il aurait dû être émancipé à son anniversaire, le 31 juillet ! »

Amelia approuva :

« Oui, c'est ce à quoi je pensais aussi ! Comment a t'il signer la lettre ? »

Alexandre jeta un bref coup d'œil au papier et répondit :

« En restant à votre disposition, respectueusement, Harry James Potter. »

Le regard d'Amelia Bones aurait pu faire fuir un troupeau de détraqueurs à ce moment-là.

« Comment se fait-il que personne n'ai informé ce garçon de son titre ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été émancipé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

La compréhension s'afficha sur le visage d'Alexandre, jamais un Lord, même présomptif n'aurait rédigé une lettre officielle de cette façon, et jamais il ne l'aurait fait sans apposer son sceau personnel et signer comme étant l'héritier de la famille Potter. Visiblement le garçon ignorait tout de lui et de sa famille !

« Ça pue, Amelia ! Que Fudge, de lui-même ou sous l'influence de Malefoy, est fait en sorte qu'il ne sache pas, c'est « normal », mais Dumbledore aurait dû lui dire, ou même les Weasley, il est proche d'eux ! »

Amelia hocha la tête :

« Oui, Susan m'a dit que la petite Weasley était visiblement partis en chasse pour devenir la prochaine Lady Potter ! Cette gamine m'a l'air d'une sacrée intrigante ! Mais visiblement, personne ne l'a tenu au courant, et je n'aime pas du tout la personne que cela désigne. »

Madame Bones, tout comme Monsieur McKinnon, n'avaient jamais appréciés Dumbledore, qui avait bien trop de pouvoir à leur goûts, et qui se montrait d'une indulgence coupable envers les Gryffondor, tout en ostracisant les Serpentard, les poussant, consciemment ou pas, dans les bras des mages noirs de tous poils.

Le soupçonner de manipuler le garçon qui a survécut, n'était pas une idée nouvelle, mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucune d'eux n'avait eu l'occasion ou le temps de se pencher sur la question.

« Est-ce qu'il peut venir ? »

Alexandre secoua la tête :

« Non, il le dit dans sa lettre, et s'en excuse, mais suite à l'attaque qui a eu lieu il y a quelques jours contre lui et sa famille, il est dans un lieu secret et sécurisé. Cependant, il dit que le hibou reviendra tous les deux jours au cas où nous aurions un message pour lui. »

Amelia approuva, il était normal que le garçon se montre prudent, elle espérait juste que Dumbledore n'en profite pas trop.

« Bon, je vais faire comme prévu et lui expliquer le serment magique, toi, je veux que tu aille fouiller discrètement dans les notes du magenmagot qui date de la chute de machin, James Potter était peut-être un farceur invétéré, mais ce n'était pas un imbécile, et je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'ait pas pris de disposition pour s'assurer que son fils devienne un Lord pleinement formé. »

Alexandre approuva, et chacun fit ce qui était prévu.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien loin, la promesse magique du garçon arriva le soir même, en précisant qu'il apprécierait beaucoup que personne ne sache qu'il avait échangé deux fois dans la même journée avec eux, pour ne pas qu'on lui reproche son manque de sérieux. Et concernant les dispositions prises par l'ancien Lord Potter, il fut évident que le testament n'avait jamais été lu devant le magenmagot, car Dumbledore avait joué sur la corde sensible, en disant qu'il revenait au « garçon qui nous a tous sauvé » d'entendre les dernières volontés de ses parents défunts, en privé, avant d'en informer le magenmagot.

Amélia et son ami étaient ulcérés, comment cette vieille chèvre avait-elle osée ? Bien qu'ils rêvent tous les deux de lui faire manger sa barbe, ils savaient qu'ils devaient se retenir, et avancer pas à pas.

En premier lieu, Ombrage !


	8. Chapter 8

C'est avec une indéniable satisfaction, que la directrice de la justice magique, réclama la parole lors de l'assemblée suivante du magenmagot, et Fudge fut bien forcé de la lui accorder. Amélia Bones prit donc place sur le pupitre de l'orateur et commença :

« Mes chers confrères, je suis ici pour vous annoncer que j'ai reçu il y a peu, une plainte à l'encontre de l'un des nôtres, une plainte émanant du survivant lui-même. »

Il y eut un certain brouhaha, et Amelia vit avec plaisir, Ombrage pâlir et Fudge se mettre à rougir de colère, mais les règles de paroles étaient claires, maintenant qu'elle avait commencée, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Dans la majorité des cas, ce genre de plainte se traitait en-dehors du magenmagot, mais il était alors aisé de les étouffer. Cependant celui qui porterait ce genre d'accusation à tort devant la haute-chambre, risquait plus que sa place, aussi fallait-il être certain de gagner, et aujourd'hui, c'était le cas.

Car même si beaucoup de membres du magenmagot avaient suivi Fudge, ils s'étaient tous rapidement retournés contre lui quand il avait été obligé de reconnaître que Voldemort était bien de retour. Fudge n'avait gardé sa place que d'un cheveu, et il savait qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'il chute définitivement.

Savourant l'air paniqué du futur ex-ministre, et du crapaud, Madame Bones continua :

« Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, le garçon qui à survécut, ne peux pas être entendu par cette cours pour le moment. »

Le soulagement de Fudge et Ombrage fut palpable, et Amélia prit un malin plaisir à briser leurs illusions :

« Cependant, il a envoyé ses souvenirs ainsi qu'un serment magique attestant de leur véracité, pour palier à son absence. J'ai moi-même visionner ces souvenirs, et j'estime que quelles que soit les circonstances, rien ne peux justifier ce que j'y ai vu ! Moi Amélia Delia Bones, jure sur ma magie que les souvenirs que je vais vous présenter sont ceux que j'ai reçu d'Harry James Potter. Je jure également sur ma magie, que le serment magique effectué par Harry James Potter, confirme que ces souvenirs n'ont été manipulés d'aucune façon. »

Un filet doré de magie sortit de sa poitrine et l'entoura pendant une seconde, avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Amélia fit ensuite venir la pensine spéciale, qui était destinée à projeter les souvenirs plutôt qu'obliger les gens à plonger dedans, et lança la lecture des souvenirs du survivant.

On y vit l'attaque des détraqueurs, et même si tout le magenmagot savait que le garçon était capable de produire un patronus corporel, il y eut de nombreux murmures impressionnés. Vinrent ensuite les retenues, la plume de sang, le veritasserum, l'aveu de l'envoi des détraqueurs, et la quasi utilisation du doloris.

La directrice de la justice magique avait observé avec une intense satisfaction, Ombrage devenir de plus en plus pâle, tandis que les souvenirs défilaient. Puis quand le dernier eut été lu, elle se tourna vers l'ancienne grande inquisitrice :

« Madame Ombrage, au vu des charges qui pèse contre vous, je demande à cette noble assemblée que l'on permette l'utilisation du veritasserum sur votre personne ! Pour ? »

La quasi-totalité du magenmagot leva la main, malgré les cris outrés du crapaud. Deux aurors la saisirent sans ménagement par les bras et l'installèrent dans le fauteuil des accusés, où elle fut enchaînée, avant qu'on ne la force à boire le veritasserum.

Suivant la procédure, une bulle d'intimité à sens unique fut installée pour que tout le monde entende les questions et les réponses, mais que la personne interrogée ne puisse pas entendre les dizaines de questions qui risquaient de la rendre folle.

Si certain membres tenaient à poser des questions, ils devaient les rédigées et les faire parvenir sur parchemin à la personne qui menait l'interrogatoire.

Désirant faire les choses dans les règles, Amélia commença suivant la procédure :

« Quel est votre nom ?

\- Dolorès Jane Ombrage.

\- Quel poste occupez-vous ?

\- Je suis sous-secrétaire d'Etat.

\- Et avant cela ?

\- J'étais grande inquisitrice à Poudlard, et professeur de DCFM.

\- Vous êtes qualifié pour enseigner la DCFM ?

\- Non.

\- Alors comment avez-vous obtenu ce poste ?

\- J'ai été nommé par le ministre de la magie

\- Son nom ?

\- Cornélius Oswald Fudge.

\- Le ministre savait-il que vous n'étiez pas qualifié pour enseigner ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il nommer ?

\- Il voulait que j'empêche Dumbledore et Potter de clamer que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fais pour cela ?

\- J'ai accusé Dumbledore d'utiliser les élèves pour former une armée destinée à renverser le ministre.

\- Et c'était vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais cela m'a permis de faire fuir Dumbledore.

\- Et concernant Harry Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je l'ai provoqué pour pouvoir lui donner des retenues.

\- Est-ce tout ?

\- Non, j'ai également tenté de le faire renvoyer pour utilisation abusive de la magie.

\- Comment ?

\- En envoyant deux détraqueurs à ses trousses alors qu'il était chez ses moldus.

\- À quelle date ?

\- Le 2 août 1995.

\- Monsieur Potter avait bien eu 15 ans le 31 juillet précédent ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été émancipé, puisqu'il n'a plus aucune famille sorcière ?

\- Le ministre et moi avons bloqué les papiers pour qu'il ne le soit pas.

\- Vous nous avez parlez de retenues, comment se passaient-elles ?

\- J'utilisais une plume de sang pour lui faire faire des lignes jusqu'à ce qu'il en garde la trace.

\- Le ministre était au courant ?

\- Bien sûr, il était très satisfait que je mette Potter au pas.

\- Et concernant le veritasserum, lui en avez-vous donné ?

\- En effet.

\- Toujours avec l'autorisation du ministre ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pour le doloris ?

\- J'allais le lancer, mais cette sang-de-bourbe m'en a empêcher en me tendant un piège.

\- Le ministre n'était visiblement pas au courant de cela ? Ni des détraqueurs, est-ce exact ?

\- Pour le doloris, c'est exact, il l'ignorait. Pour les détraqueurs, je ne lui ai pas dit, mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorez, puisqu'il a signé l'ordre lui-même.

\- Pourquoi vous être acharné sur Potter ?

\- Le ministre le voulait et Lucius Malefoy, nous a grassement rémunérés pour faire de la vie de Potter un enfer.

\- Le même Lucius Malefoy qui est aujourd'hui à Azkaban pour entende avec Voldemort ?

\- Oui.

\- Êtes-vous un mangemort, Madame Ombrage ?

\- Non, à mon grand regret.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres à refuser mes services en prétextant que j'étais une piètre sorcière.

\- J'en reviens à monsieur Potter, pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas émancipé ?

\- C'est une vengeance, le ministre à bloquer les papiers pour l'en empêcher.

\- Et concernant son titre ?

\- Nous n'allions pas l'informer qu'il avait un siège au magenmagot ! Et cet imbécile n'a jamais rien demandé !

\- Selon vous il ignore qu'il sera, sous peu, le premier Lord de la communauté magique ?

\- Ca semble évident ! S'il avait été informé, comme il le devait, j'aurais été arrêté bien plus tôt ! »

Amélia se tourna alors vers l'assemblée, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Dumbledore, et dit :

« Si cette honorable assemblée à des questions supplémentaires pour l'accusée, je vous prierais de les faire passer. »

Amélia avait espérer que quelqu'un réagisse, quelqu'un de respecté et qui ne soit ni trop pro-Voldemort, ni trop acquis à Dumbledore, et elle ne fut pas déçu en voyant Augusta Londubat se lever, et remettre un parchemin à l'un des aurors.

Même Dumbledore n'avait pas le prestige de la grande Lady Londubat, qui, malgré les cruelles pertes que les mangemorts lui avaient infligé, restait une sang-pur attachée aux traditions. Même Lucius Malefoy avait du respect pour elle, et personne dans le camp de la lumière n'oserait l'accusé d'être pour Voldemort.

Amelia retint un sourire en lisant la question, et elle se tourna de nouveau vers le crapaud. Ombrage avait cessé de se débattre, autant au début elle avait tenté de résister au veritasserum, mais maintenant, sa chute était consommée, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourrait la sauver, aussi avait-elle renoncé à résister.

« Madame Ombrage, Lady Londubat, souhaite que je vous pose la question suivante : comment le testament de Lord James Potter à t'il put être ignoré ?

\- Le testament n'a jamais été lu devant le magenmagot !

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Les testaments des Lords doivent être lus dans la semaine suivant leur décès !

\- Dumbledore a fait sa grande scène de mélodrame, arguant que c'était au survivant d'entendre les dernières volontés de ses parents, et cela avant tout le monde ! »

Amélia fut quelque peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir entendre le brouhaha qui avait immanquablement remplis la chambre.

« Cette question avait-elle été mise aux votes ?

\- Non, Dumbledore l'a dit, et la chambre est passée à autre chose ! »

La directrice du DJM retint de justesse un cri de triomphe, si le vieil homme avait mis la question aux votes, et que la chambre avait confirmé sa décision, il aurait pu arguer, que cela n'avait été qu'une proposition de sa part. Mais là, il avait sciemment, et unilatéralement bloqué la lecture du testament du premier Lord sorcier, et père du survivant. Dumbledore allait avoir très mal !

Dumbledore était justement en train de manger sa barbe, comment se foutu gamin avait-il pu déposer une plainte sans lui demander son avis avant ? Et surtout comment avait-il fait ? Il était dans l'autre monde ! À moins qu'il n'ait envoyé sa plainte avant, oui, c'était sans doute cela ! Et Bones avait soigneusement vérifié avant de lancer son attaque ! C'était forcément ça !

Fumseck était revenu de l'autre monde avec plusieurs lettres, mais aucune pour le département de la justice magique, et le phénix ne serait pas aller au ministère avant de venir lui rendre compte !

Donc le gamin avait fait ça avant de se retrouver chez Killian ! En soi, le fait de faire tomber Ombrage et Fudge n'était pas un mal, mais le problème c'était qu'en le faisant, ce petit crétin avait lancé Bones sur sa piste, et ça, c'était très mauvais !

La directrice du DJM ne faisait pas parti de ses fans, en fait elle n'était fan de personne, elle et son adjoint étaient pires de que des chiens de chasses, une fois qu'ils avaient reniflés une piste ils ne lâchaient jamais l'affaire, quelle que soit la cible !

Bien que furieux que le gamin ne l'ait pas consulté, il ne pouvait pas lui reproché ouvertement d'avoir déposé une plainte, surtout au vue de ce que les souvenirs avaient montrés, d'ailleurs il était sûr que cet imbécile de survivant n'avait aucune idée du bourbier dans lequel il venait de le mettre ! Il avait agi comme le foutu gryffondor qu'il était, sans réfléchir, sans prendre l'avis de personne, pour obtenir justice !

Et cette vieille carne de Londubat, qui l'avait sciemment mis en difficulté ! Comme Bones, la vieille n'était pas de ses fans, loin s'en fallait, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas tout blanc. Pendant des années, elle s'était bien gardée de lui chercher des noises, mais là, elle avait vu une ouverture, et s'était engouffrée dedans, maudite Serdaigle !

Il allait devoir réfléchir très vite à une excuse pour avoir bloqué la lecture du testament, ainsi que pour n'avoir pas insisté pour que le gamin soit émancipé, et ne pas l'avoir informé qu'il allait devenir un Lord.

Pour le testament, eh bien, il était grillé, c'était un fait ! Et bientôt le document serait lu devant toute la chambre, et il allait se faire descendre pour avoir confié le survivant à sa famille moldue. Pour le reste, il pourrait toujours arguer qu'il n'avait pas insisté pour son émancipation parce qu'il n'était pas en position de le faire vu l'aveuglement de Fudge, c'était bancale, mais ça devrait tenir. Pour l'histoire du titre, il dirait qu'il n'avait pas voulu ajouter un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules de ce pauvre garçon déjà si maltraité par le sort.

C'était tout aussi bancale, mais il devrait s'en sortir, en tout cas, il pouvait faire une croix sur les coffres Potter, si jamais il s'en approchait, les gobelins le balancerait directement.

Sans même le savoir, ce petit crétin l'avait mis dans une position plus que délicate, et il ne devait se douter de rien en plus !

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite, Ombrage être envoyé à Azkaban, suivit de peu par Fudge, après qu'il eut été à l'unanimité démis de ses fonctions de ministre. Le problème était maintenant de savoir qui allait prendre la tête du ministère, et à quelle sauce lui-même allait être mangé !

Augusta Londubat se leva, et dit :

« Pour le poste de ministre de la magie, je propose Amelia Bones, dont la probité a toujours été proverbiale ! »

Il y eut pas mal de grincement de dents, mais la vieille Lady avait ses soutiens, toutes les familles « neutres », qui, au final étaient les plus nombreuses aujourd'hui, car les soutiens de Dumbledore avaient été traqué par les mangemorts pendant la première guerre et depuis le retour de Voldemort, et les pro-mangemort avaient été tués ou emprisonnés.

Les pro-Voldemort s'abstinrent, mais les familles dites « lumineuses » suivirent l'avis de la matriarche, car ils savaient que, même sans être pro-Dumbledore, au moins la directrice du DJM ne se laisserait jamais acheter ou manipuler par Voldemort.

Ainsi donc, Amelia Bones fut élue au poste de ministre de la magie. Sachant reconnaître une occasion quand elle en voyait une, elle monta à la tribune ministérielle, et dit :

« Merci, j'espère être digne de cette lourde charge, particulièrement en ces temps troublés. Mon premier décret en tant que ministre sera de nommer mon remplaçant à la direction de la justice magique, à savoir monsieur Alexandre McKinnon, en qui j'ai toute confiance.

Nous sommes tous conscient que le ministère est gangréné par la corruption, mon prédécesseur était connus pour accepter des pots-de-vin, inutile de vous dire que cela ne se passera pas ainsi sous mon ministère. Désormais, le département de la justice magique contrôlera aléatoirement un certain nombre de membres du ministère tous les jours, pour s'assurer qu'aucun n'est au service de Voldemort.

Concernant la présidence de cette noble chambre, puisque le ministre Fudge avait destitué monsieur Dumbledore, et que je refuse de cumuler les charge de ministre et de présidente, je vous propose que Lady Londubat occupe le siège de présidente »

Elle vit les pro-Voldemort dévernirent blêmes, entre elle-même à la tête du ministère, et Lady Londubat présidente du magenmagot, ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

Les familles neutres, et de la lumières votèrent encore une fois en pensant que la digne matriarche était bien plus digne de cette fonction qu'un potentiel mangemort. La nouvelle présidente, pris sa place, et, une fois qu'Amélia lui ait donné la parole, elle dit :

« Mes chers amis, je vous remercie de votre confiance, et je vous jure de ne pas vous faire défaut pour restaurer le prestige de cette noble assemblée, qui a été si malmenée sous les précédentes directions. »

Dumbledore se mordit les lèvres de rage, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il gade la bouche fermée.

« Ce que nous venons d'apprendre concernant le testament du premier d'entre nous, et l'absence totale de formation dispensé à son héritier, me glace d'effroi ! Comment cela a t'il put se produire ? Comment le survivant, une figure majeure de notre monde de par ses exploits, mais également de par sa naissance, peut-il ignorer qu'elle est sa véritable place ?

Je vais abuser de votre temps, en demandant à ce que le dit testament soit immédiatement lut devant nous, et je suis prête à présenter des excuses au futur Lord Potter, pour ne pas lui laisser la primeur de cette lecture, mais nous devons savoir, nous aurions dû savoir dès que le précédent Lord Potter nous a quitté ! »

Personne ne protesta, à l'époque personne n'avait relevé, le monde magique était en plein chaos, et ils avaient tous, d'autres choses en tête. Mais à ce moment, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'ils ne prennent pas connaissance du testament.

La consigne fut rapidement passé, et bientôt un jeune homme du département des héritages entra dans la salle, et confia un parchemin scellé à la nouvelle présidente.

Augusta Londubat lut donc le testament de James Potter devant tout le magenmagot, et si les regards avaient pu tuer, Dumbledore serait certainement mort. Outre les positions pro ou anti Voldemort, tous les membres de l'assemblée venaient de vielles familles sorcières, et même les plus ouverts et les plus fidèles au directeur, étaient furieux que l'un d'eux, le premier d'entre eux, ait été confié à des moldus contre les dernières volontés de ses parents.

Il y eut quelques rires à l'entende du legs des souris, et des halètements de surprise, quand certains comprirent que l'autre legs destiné au professeur de métamorphose avait été écrit de la main de Gryffondor lui-même. Quand enfin, ils apprirent tous, que Sirius Black n'avait pas trahis les Potter, ils éclatèrent en hurlements d'indignations. Car suite à son évasion, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient fait des recherches, pour découvrir que le dernier des Blacks n'avait pas eu de procès.

Augusta en profita, et, après avoir réclamé le silence, elle dit :

« Comme vous le savez peut-être, mon petit-fils était présent au ministère lors de la bataille qui s'est déroulé dans le département des mystères. Il m'a affirmé qu'il avait vu Sirius Black affronté les mangemorts, et tombé à travers le voile de la mort. Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, son testament n'a pas été produit devant cette assemblée ! »

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait amené le testament des Potter :

« Jeune homme, pourriez-vous allez…. »

Le jeune homme sourit et sortit un autre parchemin de sa poche en disant :

« Le testament Black était avec celui des Potter, madame la présidente, j'ai donc pensé qu'il concernait également le survivant. »

La présidente et la ministre, le félicitèrent de sa prévoyance et de son initiative, le faisant rougir, et la matriarche fit lecture du testament de Sirius Black.

Celui-ci, au vue de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, n'était pas surprenant, le dernier des Black mâle, laissait tout à son filleul, à l'exception de trois legs à des proches.

Augusta était à deux doigts de demander la convocation du survivant, pour l'informer de tout cela, mais Amélia, qui avait suivi son raisonnement, lui expliqua à l'oreille ce qu'il en était. Et, après avoir eu l'autorisation de la présidente, qui restait l'autorité supérieure durant les cessions du magenmagot, la nouvelle ministre dit :

« Le futur Lord Potter-Black, serait informé par hibou, pour des raisons de sécurité, la présidente et moi-même ne souhaitons pas le faire venir au ministère, tant que celui-ci n'est pas purgé des pro-Voldemort et que les protections n'ont pas été renforcées comme il se doit. »

Certains furent déçus, mais personne ne remit en cause le raisonnement, le survivant était l'ennemi numéro 1 du seigneur des ténèbres, et il fallait à tout prix éviter de le mettre en danger.

La séance se termina ainsi, et Dumbledore, contrairement à son habitude depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort, ne s'attarda pas, il n'avait aucune envie de faire face aux trop nombreuses questions qu'on voulait lui poser.

Le vieil homme quitta donc le ministère en quatrième vitesse pour aller se réfugier dans son bureau de Poudlard en maudissant intérieurement ce foutu gamin et ses idées débiles.


	9. Chapter 9

_Gaïa, quelque part en Europe, château du prince régnant._

Harry entrouvrit paresseusement un œil pour jeter un regard au réveil, et, jugeant qu'il était bien trop tôt à son goût, se pelotonna contre le corps musclé de Killian, qui l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras.

Tout en reprenant le chemin des rêves, le survivant se dit une nouvelle fois à quel point il avait eu de la chance d'arriver dans ce monde. Sa mémoire lui renvoya certaines des images les plus marquantes de son séjour ici. Ses soirées et nuits avec le prince, y tenaient une bonne place, mais même si c'était génial de pouvoir coucher avec le blond, et d'autres, cela n'était qu'une petit part de ce que son voyage lui avait apporté.

Il y avait eu le moment, où il avait enfin réussit à toucher sa magie. Thomas avait beau l'avoir prévenu, il avait été quelque peu humilié d'éjaculer dans ses sous-vêtements aussi brusquement. Le premier contact avec sa magie avait été une telle source de plaisir !

Depuis, sa baguette était devenu accessoire, certes il en avait toujours besoin pour les sorts puissants, ou pour avoir un meilleur contrôle, mais il pouvait tout de même lancer un « accio » convenable sans elle. Ce serait un atout non négligeable lorsqu'il devrait faire face à Tom.

D'autant qu'il avait bien l'intention de continuer à s'entraîner.

Outre cela, Kel lui avait appris à se servir d'une épée, d'un arc, de dagues, et d'autres armes blanches. Les premiers jours, il en ressortait moulu, courbaturé de partout avec des bleus sur toute la surface du corps. Choses que Kel refusait de guérir, pas par sadisme, bien qu'en tant que professeur, il le soit tout de même beaucoup, mais surtout parce que ses courbatures signifiaient que ses muscles travaillaient, et les bleus étaient des rappels de ses erreurs. Bien que n'appréciant pas trop ce traitement, Killian lui avait affirmé qu'il était logé à la même enseigne quand il s'entraînait avec Kel ou un autre maître d'arme.

Il y avait également les leçons d'étiquette et de politique dispensées par Gripsec et Killian. Harry en ressortait toujours avec la tête prête à exploser, intérieurement il dût admettre un respect nouveau pour Malefoy qui avait appris toutes ces choses à partir de 6 ans.

Mais les leçons les plus agréables étaient celles que lui dispensait Killian dans l'intimité de la chambre. Celle-ci, le survivant les suivait avec le plus grand plaisir, quoiqu'agrémentée d'une certaine gêne de temps en temps. Mais il ne regrettait jamais les découvertes que le blond le poussait à faire.

Environ une semaine après son arrivée, ils avaient enfin reçut une réponse de Dumbledore.

 _Harry,_

 _En premier lieu, je suis soulagé de savoir que tu es en sécurité, et tu as mon autorisation pour rester auprès de Killian jusqu'à ce que le conseil t'autorise à revenir parmi nous._

 _Je suis persuadé que tu pourras apprendre beaucoup auprès de Killian et des autres._

 _Ceci étant dit, je dois t'avouer que je suis très en colère contre toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé mon avis avant de porter plainte contre madame Ombrage ? Tu n'imagines pas les conséquences que cela à put avoir. Fort heureusement, j'ai pu tirer parti de la situation. Désormais c'est Amelia Bones qui est la nouvelle ministre de la magie, et Augusta Londubat qui préside le magenmagot._

 _Suite à la chute de Cornélius et Dolorès, certains faits te concernant ont été révélés. Bien que tu l'ignore, et j'avoue que tu l'ignore parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit, un sorcier n'ayant plus aucune famille sorcière est normalement émancipé à son quinzième anniversaire. Mais Fudge et Ombrage ont bloqués ton émancipation, pour pouvoir t'accuser d'usage abusif de la magie. Ma situation politique à l'époque m'empêchant de te soutenir, j'ai choisi de ne rien te dire pour ne pas te mettre davantage en colère que tu ne l'étais._

 _Un autre point, concerne le testament de tes parents, à l'époque de leur disparition, j'ai décidé que tu avais droit à un peu d'intimité, et j'ai annoncé que tu devrais en prendre en connaissance en privé et avant les autres. Cependant, la nouvelle présidente du magenmagot, à juger qu'il était plus que temps d'entendre les dernières volontés de tes parents. Et j'ai été désolé de constater que tes parents ne souhaitaient sous aucun prétexte que tu sois confié aux Dursley, je ne peux que m'excuser auprès de toi, j'ai cru te protéger en te confiant à ta seule famille, et j'ignorais que j'allais contre les volontés de tes parents._

 _Le dernier point, concerne ton statut, j'ai préféré ne pas te mettre un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules, en te disant qu'en plus d'être le survivant et l'élu, tu étais également un futur Lord du monde sorcier._

 _Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et que tu dois m'en vouloir énormément Harry, mais je te prie de croire que je n'ai jamais agi que pour te protéger. Même si cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté._

 _J'espère que tu pardonneras à un vieil homme qui t'as toujours vu comme son petit-fils de ne pas être infaillible._

 _Albus._

 _P.S. : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus tôt, mais les voyages entre les mondes fatiguent beaucoup Fumseck._

Killian avait lu la lettre avant de lui rendre, et de demander :

« Quelles conclusion en tires-tu, petit ange ? »

Harry, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un exercice de politique, avait réfléchit aux implications de la missive, avant de commencer :

« Je le trouve gonfler de prétendre que c'est grâce à lui que Madame Bones, et la grand-mère de Neville ont eus leurs postes. Qu'il le sous-entende lors d'une conversation, pourquoi pas ? Mais l'écrire noir sur blanc, c'est un risque, si quiconque du magenmagot tombait sur cette lettre, il perdrait encore un peu plus de crédibilité. »

Harry et Killian avaient eues droit, grâce à Gripsec, à un compte-rendu de la séance du magenmagot où Fudge et Ombrage étaient tombés, et ils savaient donc tous les deux, que Dumbledore n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Le blond avait souri :

« Très bien, mon ange. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Il fait son mea culpa, comme avec la prophétie, et en profite pour sous-entendre que suis gamin capricieux. Mais très franchement, je suis déçu !

\- Déçu par quoi ?

\- C'est visible qu'il perd pied, il écrit de sa main que c'est lui qui a pris la décision de me confier aux Dursley, de quel droit ? De ce que Gripsec m'a appris, c'est au département de l'enfance magique que revient ce genre de décision ! Je finis même pas me demander si ce n'est pas un piège de sa part pour que je l'attaque.

\- Pas bête, mon petit ange ! Tu as raison, Albus est normalement plus doué que ça, mais tu l'as clairement déstabilisé avec ta plainte contre Ombrage. Même si tu as quitté Poudlard en étant en colère contre lui, je doute qu'il ait pensé que tu puisses agir par toi-même pour quelque chose d'aussi « sérieux ». Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège, et même si s'en était un, nous n'avons toujours pas assez de preuves pour le faire tomber. Mais, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de commencer à couper quelques-uns des fils qui te relit à lui. Je te suggère de lui faire part de ta colère et de ta déception de voir, qu'une nouvelle fois, il ne t'as pas tout dit ! Mais ne dit rien concernant le fait que tes amis ne t'ai rien dit non plus. »

Le brun lui lança un regard attristé, avant de lâcher :

« Tu avais raison, les Weasley sont ses pantins, Ron ou Ginny auraient dû me dire que j'étais un Lord. Je suis tellement déçu de voir que même les jumeaux ou les autres ne m'ont rien dit ! »

Killian le serra dans ses bras, et l'embrassa avant de dire :

« J'ai la réponse, Ron et Ginny ont tous les deux des coffres personnels, qui sont crédités tous les ans de 5000 galions, mais pour les autres, de ce que Gripsec a pu me dire, il semblerait que les Weasley soient fortement endettés auprès de Dumbledore. Cette vieille chèvre à fait signer un contrat de vassalité à Arthur, résultat, aucun membre de la famille Weasley ne pouvait te dire quoi que ce soit. »

Harry gronda :

« Il les a obliger à se soumettre à lui ? »

Killian haussa les épaules :

« Il semblerait, mais il est possible que Molly et Arthur aient été convaincus par le couplet « il est trop jeune pour un tel poids », mais sans le contrat de vassalité, je doute que les jumeaux t'auraient cachés ça. Tu ne le sais pas, parce que tu n'as pas encore examiné en détail ta magie, mais les jumeaux sont liés à toi depuis que tu leur as donné l'argent du tournoi. De façon unilatéral et sans obligation pour toi, ils t'ont adopté comme leur frère par la magie. On ne peut pas faire ça en ayant de mauvaises intentions. Tu peux avoir confiance en eux, de même qu'en Neville, qui a fait sensiblement la même chose après le ministère. »

Le brun sourit en apprenant le lien que les jumeaux avaient mis en place avec lui, mais fronça les sourcils quand Neville fut cité :

« Pourquoi, lui ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je l'ignore. Si je devais deviner, je dirais qu'Albus a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse rien te dire à l'école, en tant que directeur, je sais qu'il en a le pouvoir, puisqu'il l'a fait pour Remus et sa condition de loup-garou quand il était élève. Curieusement, il ne l'a pas fait quand il était professeur… Donc pour que Neville te le dise, il aurait fallu que tu le vois hors de l'école, l'école incluant le train et la voie 9 ¾. Or la seule fois où vous vous êtes retrouvé seuls, en-dehors de la zone d'influence de Dumbledore, c'était au ministère, en plein combat avec les mangemorts, et je crains aussi que Ron ne l'ai menacé si jamais il te disait quoique ce soit.

\- Il commence vraiment à casser les couilles ce vieil emmerdeur ! »

Le blond ricana :

« Harry, ton langage, ce n'est pas digne du premier Lord sorcier de Grande-Bretagne ! Mais je comprends ton exaspération. Enfin, le côté positif c'est que nous commençons à voir qui sont tes alliés, et qui sont tes ennemis. Et la boule de plumes qui est là, fait partie de tes alliés ! »

Se souvenant du post-scriptum, Harry approuva tout en étant surpris :

« Comment peut-il lui mentir, je croyais qu'un familier… »

Il fut coupé par un cri indigné du phénix, et Killian expliqua :

« Mais Fumseck, n'est pas le familier d'Albus ! Fumseck n'appartient à personne, du moins plus depuis environ mille ans. Son dernier compagnon officiel, était ton ancêtre Godric. Fumseck « appartient » si l'on peut dire, à l'école, il fait partie des protections de cette dernière. Théoriquement il est au service du directeur, tant que celui-ci reste dans le droit chemin, mais visiblement, notre ami à plumes, en a plein le bec des manipulations de Dumbledore. Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que Fumseck est un animal bien dressé, il est un être intelligent, sage et avec plus de mille ans d'expérience. N'est-ce pas, boule de plumes ? »

Le phénix chanta son approbation tout en redressant le bec d'un air hautain assez comique, puis il dévisagea le survivant, et le blond murmura :

« Concentre-toi sur lui, mon ange. »

Bien que ne comprenant pas la raison de cette demande, Harry s'exécuta, et après quelques instants, il entendit une voix mélodieuse :

« Enfin ! Je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais à m'entendre ! Ferme la bouche, tu as l'air d'un débile et tu vas gober les mouches ! Oui tu es en train d'entendre un phénix parler, et ça fait 5 ans que j'essaye de me faire comprendre de toi. Tu ne serais pas un peu con ? »

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux, avant de rougir furieusement, et de répondre :

« Et comment je pouvais savoir que tu n'étais pas juste un piaf qui s'était fait une teinture ? »

Killian ricana, et le phénix aussi :

« Ah, je préfère ça ! Je sais que le vieux dingo as fait en sorte de te mener là où il le souhaitait sans te donner trop d'information, mais j'espérais que tu essaierais de réfléchir par toi-même ! Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Voilà ce que je peux te dire, petit lion, le blondinet à raison ! Le vieux citronné, a effectivement lancé un sort de secret sur l'école concernant ton statut, et les deux derniers Weasley sont la honte de leur famille ! Les autres Weasley, ne peuvent rien te dire, à cause du contrat de vassalité, mais tu peux avoir confiance en eux. Par contre, ton amie Hermione ne sait rien, parce que Dumbledore à retirer de la bibliothèque de l'école toute les références à ta famille. Tu peux aussi avoir confiance en elle, de même qu'en Luna et Neville. Dans les professeurs, la vieille chatte de gouttière hésite souvent à sortir les griffes pour faire comprendre à Dumby qu'elle n'approuve pas la façon dont il te cache des choses. Le nain de serdaigle aussi est de ton côté, de même que celle qui pue le fumier. La chauve-souris c'est autre chose. Il te hait, mais ça tu le savais déjà, le truc c'est que c'est à lui que la vieille baderne fait le plus confiance, sans doute parce qu'il le tient par les valseuses et qu'un simple claquement de doigt l'enverrait servir de buffet aux détraqueurs. Mais si tu arrives arrive à prendre la main sur la chauve-souris, il te suivra, même si, à ta place je n'y compterais pas trop ! Voilà, petit lion, je ne peux pas faire plus pour toi, et avant que tu poses la question, non je ne peux pas espionner ce qui se passe dans le bureau, ton ancêtre avait aussi ses petits secrets, et il s'est dit que les directeurs suivants en auraient aussi. Sur ce, je vais piquer un somme, réveillez-moi quand vous voudrez répondre à l'antiquité. »

Le phénix n'attendit pas de réponse et alla se percher sur une armoire pour glisser sa tête sous une aile et s'endormir.

Harry était assez estomaqué, déjà de comprendre la langue des phénix, mais aussi, et surtout du langage de l'oiseau, dire qu'il avait toujours vu Fumseck comme une créature plein de dignité…

« Tout va bien, mon petit ange ? »

Il se tourna vers Killian :

« Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ? »

Le blond secoua la tête :

« Non, je ne parle pas le phénix.

\- Ça vaut mieux, il a des expressions assez imagées. En résumé, il m'a dit que les Weasley, outre Ron et Ginny étaient tenus en laisse par le vieux. Mais que Hermione, Neville et Luna étaient de mon côté, de même que McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave. Pour Rogue, il pense que je pourrais le convertir si je le fais chanter à la place de Dumby.

\- C'est une bonne chose, trois des 4 directeurs de maisons, et pour Severus, eh bien, c'est un serpentard, même s'il n'appréciera pas, il admirera tout de même que tu sois assez malin pour le forcer à te suivre.

\- Mouais, je préfère me tenir le plus loin possible de lui !

\- Je comprends ça, mais sa position en tant qu'espion le rend précieux. Parce que, même si le vieux fou est un danger, tu dois aussi prendre Tom en compte, et c'est une autre façon de faire.

\- Je sais ! Mais je pense que Dumbledore est plus dangereux, et plus serpentard que Voldemort. Lui a au moins le mérite de la franchise, il veut me voir mort, point. Dumby, c'est autre chose, il veut que je sois son arme et je pense que si je crevais en tuant Voldemort, il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux !

\- Sans doute…. Ce qui me fait penser, ton médecin m'a fait dire que tout était prêt pour l'intervention sur ta magie. »

Le brun eut un grand sourire, le parasite magique qui résultait de l'attaque de Voldemort quand il était bébé, expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas totalement se plonger dans sa magie et la découvrir. En effet, chaque fois qu'il allait trop profondément dans sa magie, celle du parasite l'attaquait et c'était dangereux et très douloureux. Sans compter que le parasite était un gros handicap pour brider le lien mental entre lui et Voldemort.

« Quand ?

\- Quand tu veux ! Par contre, mon ange, je ne te cache pas que les jours qui vont suivirent l'intervention risques d'être difficiles. On te donnera des calmants, mais tu auras très mal pendant une petite semaine. »

Harry grimaça, mais sachant que le parasite l'empêchait d'atteindre son plein potentiel, et le blessait quand il s'immergeait dans sa magie, le choix restait aisé.

« De toute façon il faut le faire, alors autant le faire vite ! Je passerais ma convalescence où ? »

Killian sourit, et l'embrassa :

« Dans mes appartements ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse rester dans l'aile médicale alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Kel et le médecin estiment qu'il n'y a aucune raison que tu restes là-bas. Donc tu resteras avec moi. »

Le survivant sourit, et lui rendit son baiser, quoiqu'un peu plus intensément :

« Je t'adore Killy ! »

Le blond sourit tendrement, et répondit :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit ange. »

La décision étant prise, ils se rendirent, toujours escortés, jusqu'à l'aile médicale du palais, et Harry fut pris en charge par le jeune médecin qu'il avait déjà vu lors de sa première visite.

Comme pour une opération moldue, le jeune homme fut endormit, et ne put donc pas voir la façon dont on pouvait agir sur la magie d'une autre personne.

Uniquement vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital, le survivant, endormit, fut allonger sur une table d'un noir mat qu'il aurait pu trouver angoissante tant elle semblait absorber toute lumière. Au-dessus de la table, se trouvait une armature métallique qui rappelait un baldaquin. Le médecin appuya sur un bouton situé sur la table et, au milieu de l'armature, apparus la matérialisation de la magie du brun.

La magie d'Harry était brillante comme un soleil, et il fallut un long réglage sur la table pour que les médecins puissent la regarder directement. Le corps magique avait la même forme et la même apparence que le corps physique, du moins, en omettant le fait qu'il semblait constitué de particules lumineuses en suspension dans l'air. Outre la puissance, qui se manifestait par la luminosité, les éléments les plus remarquables du corps magique du survivant, étaient, d'une part l'immonde protubérance noire, qui se trouvait au niveau de la cicatrice, et d'autre part, les points vides qui matérialisaient les sceaux posés sur sa magie. Il y en avait 4, un sur la gorge, un sur chaque main, et un au niveau du cœur.

Kelian, qui bien que n'intervenant pas, était présent pour pouvoir faire un rapport détaillé au prince, gronda de fureur mal contenue.

Il avait longuement parlé des sceaux du petit brun avec Thomas et le prince, et ce dernier leur avait appris que les lois concernant ce genre de choses étaient sensiblement les mêmes sur Terre que sur leur monde. A savoir qu'imposer des sceaux sur la magie d'un enfant ne pouvait être fait qu'après plusieurs consultations auprès de spécialistes, et uniquement dans les cas, très rares, où la magie de l'enfant représentait un risque pour lui et les autres. En l'occurrence, si la magie d'Harry n'avait pas été bridée de cette façon, jamais les Dursley n'auraient osé lever la main sur lui, parce que sa magie l'aurait protégé. C'était sans doute l'un des buts de Dumbledore, mais il y avait aussi une autre possibilité, Harry n'avait que 16 ans, et la pleine maturité magique ne s'atteignait que vers 17 ans, sauf que même avec les sceaux le petit brun était déjà plus puissant que la majorité des adultes.

Le prince pensait que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que les personnes capables d'évaluer la puissance d'un sorcier se rendent compte qu'un gamin était plus puissant que lui, lui qui était censément le plus grand sorcier de l'époque.

Kelian suivit avec attention la procédure, en premier lieu, les sceaux furent retirés un à un, avec délicatesse, et à chaque fois, la table devait de nouveau être régler pour que le corps magique n'aveugle pas les médecins. Quand tous les sceaux furent retirés, le parasite noir donnait déjà des signes de faiblesse, il n'avait pu se développer autant que parce que la magie de son hôte était bridée. Or là, il était entouré d'une magie qui était son complet opposé, une magie tournée vers le bien, la lumière, la paix et l'amour alors qu'il était une manifestation du mal le plus absolu, des ténèbres, de la violence et de la haine.

Mais malgré sa faiblesse, les médecins durent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour exciser le parasite. Quand il fut enfin retiré, plusieurs spécialistes l'examinèrent avec attention, tentant d'en déterminer la nature exacte. Tandis que les autres médecins apaisaient la magie du brun qui souffrait de l'opération.

Il fallut presque autant de temps pour calmer la magie du survivant que pour retirer les sceaux et le parasite, mais finalement le corps magique finit par « s'endormir » tout comme son hôte. Alors, le petit brun fut amené dans les appartements princiers, où un nouveau lit avait été installé dans la chambre du prince.

Killian était évidemment là, et tout en couvant Harry du regard, il écoutait le compte-rendu du médecin.

« L'opération s'est très bien passée, votre altesse. Nous avons retiré les sceaux et le parasite, mais la convalescence du jeune Lord risque d'être plus longue que nous ne l'avions envisagé. Une fois débridée, sa magie s'est révélée encore plus puissante que prévue, mais il garde un excellent contrôle dessus. Durant sa convalescence il ne doit pas tenter d'entrer en contact avec elle, je viendrais tous les matins et tous les soirs pour l'examiner et quand je le jugerais prêt, il pourra recommencer ses exercices.

Sinon, nous avons analysé le parasite, ce n'est pas ce que nous avions cru, il s'agissait d'un fragment d'âme, et de ce que nous avons vu, il venait de ce fameux Goldemort, ou je ne sais plus son nom. Il a visiblement séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux pour se préserver de la mort. Il y a encore 5 fragments dispersé sur Terre, et aussi puissant qu'il soit, notre petit Lord ne pourra pas tuer son ennemi tant que ces fragments n'auront pas été détruits.

Mais en plus de ce fragment d'âme, il y avait autre chose, un parasite sur le parasite, posé par la même personne qui a scellé la magie de notre petit prodige. Ce parasite était là pour tuer le jeune Lord si jamais il parvenait à tuer l'autre au nom stupide. »

Le prince avait recentré son attention sur le médecin quand ce dernier avait commencé à parler de fragments d'âmes, mais quand il apprit ce qu'avait Dumbledore, il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas retourner dans son ancien monde et réduire en miettes le vieil homme. Contrôlant difficilement sa colère, il dit :

« Merci pour tout, docteur. Kel, reste au chevet d'Harry, je vais dans la salle d'entraînement, parce que sinon je vais exploser ! »

Le médecin parti, et le guérisseur s'installa au chevet du petit brun en souriant doucement. Le garçon était vraiment adorable, et tous les gardes et conseillers qui l'avaient approchés ne pouvaient lui résister, chacun était prêt à tout faire pour savoir ce petit homme en sécurité.

Le prince s'enferma dans la salle d'entrainement et hurla en déchainant sa magie contre les mannequins d'entraînement, qui, depuis quelques temps, avaient l'apparence d'Albus Dumbledore. Il mit une bonne heure à se calmer, réduisant en cendres des centaines de figurines à l'effigie du vieux directeur. Comment cette vieille raclure avait osé s'en prendre à un bébé ?

Il ferait faire un serment magique aux médecins, des tonnes mêmes, prouvant leurs capacités et les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient arrivés, tout pour faire tomber Dumbledore !

Quand il fut enfin calmé, il passa rapidement par la chambre, où Kel veillait toujours, et après s'être assuré que son protégé dormait toujours, dit :

« Je vais prendre une douche, Kel. Viens me chercher s'il se réveille. »

Le géant approuva, et le blond se glissa dans l'immense douche, en soupirant de soulagement. Heureusement, son petit ange allait bien, et cette menace était écartée, certes il y en avait encore beaucoup d'autres, mais pour le moment, son délicieux petit Harry était en sécurité et hors de portée du vieux fou, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Sortant de la douche, il se glissa dans un boxer et regagna sa chambre.

« Va te reposer, Kel, je prends la suite. »

Le guérisseur obéit, et le prince prit place sur le fauteuil en compagnie d'un livre, attendant que son protégé émerge.


	10. Chapter 10

Il fallut plusieurs heures au brun pour sortir du sommeil, et il le fit en gémissant d'une douleur inconnue. Ce n'était pas son corps qui souffrait, mais sa magie, c'était une impression nouvelle, et loin d'être agréable.

Killian s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa doucement le front :

« Comment tu te sent, mon petit ange ? »

Harry grogna :

« J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un bus, enfin que ma magie est passée sous un bus. »

Le blond approuva :

« C'est normal, mon ange. Le médecin m'a dit que tout c'était bien passé, tu dois juste te reposer et ne pas tenter d'entrer en contact avec ta magie avant qu'il ne t'y autorise. »

Le survivant hocha doucement la tête :

« J'ai pas envie de toute façon ! Sans être en contact direct je me sens déjà mal, alors en la contactant… Ils ont pu trouver ce que c'était que ce truc ? »

Le visage du blond se figea dans une expression à la fois alarmé et attristé, et le jeune homme sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite :

« Vas-y, Killy, c'est comme un pansement, il vaut mieux l'arracher d'un coup ! »

Le prince lui accorda ce point, et expliqua :

« Le parasite était en fait, un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. C'est une façon de s'assurer une forme d'immortalité, car tant que tous les fragments ne sont pas détruits, il ne peut pas vraiment mourir, ce qui explique pourquoi il a pu revenir. Selon le médecin, il y a encore 5 fragments cachés dans ton monde. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, quelqu'un, dont la signature magique était la même que celle des sceaux sur ta magie…

\- Quels sceaux ?

\- Je ne te l'ais pas dit ? »

Le brun secoua la tête, et Killian réalisa qu'effectivement il n'avait jamais pensé à lui en parler :

« Je suis désolé mon ange, j'ai totalement oublié, j'en ai parlé avec Kel et Thomas quand tu étais présent, mais c'était avant que tu apprennes le délonien. J'ai dû faire l'amalgame, je te présente toutes mes excuses.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vois bien que ne l'as pas fait exprès. J'imagine que c'est le vieux taré qui m'a mis ces sceaux ?

\- Oui, je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu. Et comme je le disais, il a manipulé le parasite magique de ta cicatrice pour que si jamais tu parvenais à tuer Voldemort….

\- Je meurs aussi ! Je me demandais comment il comptait s'assurer que je ne lui vole pas la vedette si je triomphais de Voldemort, maintenant je sais. »

Le blond hocha tristement la tête, et Harry tendit difficilement un bras pour lui caresser la joue :

« Killy, ne fais pas cette tête, grâce à toi, je suis libéré de cette menace, et je suis conscient de ce qu'il se passe derrière mon dos. Personne n'en a jamais fait même la moitié pour moi. Alors ne te sent pas triste, moi je ne le suis pas. J'ai grandi grâce à toi, enfin murit, vu que je reste un nain. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin là, c'est savoir que tu es avec moi. »

Killian l'embrassa délicatement :

« Je suis très content que tu sois petit, ça te rends encore plus adorable, et il est inutile de poser la question, je suis là, et je ne compte pas en bouger. »

Harry lui rendit son baisser, puis bailla :

« Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu. »

Le prince approuva :

« Dors autant que tu le souhaite, mon ange, je te réveillerais pour le dîner. »

Le petit brun approuva, et ferma les yeux pour repartir au pays des rêves.

* * *

 _La Terre, Angleterre, Londres, Ministère de la magie._

Amélia Bones, nouvelle ministre de la magie, avait déjà la réputation d'être totalement réfractaire aux « échanges de services » si courants au ministère. Et pourtant, son visiteur était persuadé qu'il arriverait d'une façon ou d'une autre à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Madame la ministre, toutes mes félicitations. »

Amélia ne se leva même pas :

« Directeur, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Dumbledore grinça des dents, elle lui avait à peine jeté un regard, et ne l'avait même pas invité à s'asseoir. Il ravala sa colère, et dit :

« Je souhaiterais parler de la situation d'Harry ? »

La nouvelle ministre dut se retenir de ne pas le faire éjecter sur le champ, au lieu de ça, elle répondit d'une voix polaire :

« Vous parlez de Lord Potter, futur premier Lord sorcier du pays, chefs des familles Potter et Black, ainsi que des clans ? »

Le vieil homme avait cru, que se présenter comme étant un familier du garçon allait l'aider, mais visiblement c'était tout le contraire. Les Bones étaient une vieille famille, et comme beaucoup, ils étaient très attachés à l'étiquette. La nouvelle ministre venait de le rappeler à l'ordre comme s'il était un gamin mal élevé, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant :

« En effet, je voudrais vous parler de son émancipation. »

Pour la première fois, la ministre le dévisagea :

« Et en quoi son émancipation, ou quoique ce soit n'ayant pas de rapport directe avec Poudlard, vous regarderais, directeur ? »

Dire qu'il avait cru pouvoir la manipuler, il avait dut faire une overdose de sucre ou de citron. Il n'avait effectivement aucune raison légale de se mêler de la vie du garçon, autant quand il était encore président du magenmagot, il y avait une certaine justification, déjà litigieuse. Mais depuis qu'il avait été déchu, il n'avait rien de solide sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer, mettre en avant qu'il avait été le vainqueur du précédent mage noir n'avait pas de rapport, son titre de « leader de la lumière » n'avait aucune valeur légale, et celui de directeur de Poudlard limitait ses fonctions à ce qui se passait à l'école.

Il n'eut de toute façon, pas le temps de répondre, la ministre, voyant son hésitation, en avait profité pour attaquer :

« Je vais être clair, directeur, vos interférences dans la vie du futur Lord Potter-Black, ne plaisent pas du tout à la nouvelle administration. Le fait que vous ayez bloqué, de façon totalement arbitraire, la lecture du testament du premier Lord sorcier à l'époque, est plus qu'irrégulier, c'est à la limite de l'illégalité. Qu'en plus vous ayez décidé, sans consulter personne, de confier le survivant à des moldus, qui, selon l'enquête menée, l'ont traité comme un elfe de maison pendant toute son enfance, ne joue pas non plus en votre faveur ! Alors pour vous mettre les points sur les i, si vous vous approchez de ce garçon pour une raison qui ne concerne pas l'école, et que ce dernier se plaint de vous, vous devrez faire face à beaucoup d'ennuis. Suis-je bien claire, directeur ? »

Dumbledore en resta figé, personne n'avait jamais osé le menacé de la sorte, comment osait-elle seulement élevée la voix contre lui. Le grand Albus Dumbledore, le vainqueur de Grindelwald, jamais on ne lui avait manqué de respect à ce point.

« Suis-je bien claire ? »

Il sursauta, la ministre attendait visiblement une réponse, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lâcher en serrant les dents :

« Limpide.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Bonne journée, directeur ! »

Chassé comme un malpropre, le directeur n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sortir, il s'arrêta après quelques mètres et réfléchit de son mieux à la situation. Il n'avait personne pour influencer la ministre, Arthur n'avait pas assez de pouvoir, Percy était grillé et n'aurait pas travaillé pour lui. Kingsley et Tonks avaient été prévenus par la nouvelle administration que si leur travail en sous-main contre Voldemort était apprécié, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ne plus travailler que pour le ministère. D'ailleurs les deux aurors étaient plutôt satisfaits de la nouvelle ministre, de même que Maugrey, puisque cette dernière avait déjà commencé un grand ménage dans tous les départements, en commençant par les plus sensibles.

Elle avait même lancé l'idée de construire une nouvelle prison, placée sous fidelitas, et d'autres sortilèges pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas récupérer ceux des mangemorts que l'administration arrêtait. Et, depuis peu, elle avait fait expulser les détraqueurs, les isolants dans un champ de confinement d'où ils ne pouvaient, théoriquement, pas sortir.

En fait, Amélia Bones était parfaite pour combattre Voldemort, même Dumbledore le reconnaissait, mais le problème c'était que l'ancienne directrice du DJM, ne se concentrait pas que sur le seigneur des ténèbres, elle faisait la chasse à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas fidèles au ministère. Sans même parler de l'enquête qu'elle avait lancée sur Dumbledore lui-même, qui sentait les chiens sur ses talons.

Tout ça, parce que ce foutu gamin était allé rapporter que le crapaud avait été méchant avec lui !

Comprenant qu'il devait revoir tout son réseau dans le ministère, le vieil homme retourna à Poudlard dans l'idée de mettre en place de nouvelles manœuvres pour mener le survivant là où il le souhaitait, face à Voldemort, pour l'entraîner dans la tombe, et l'y rejoindre.

* * *

 _Gaïa, quelque part en Europe, château du prince régnant._

Après une dizaine de jours très difficiles, Harry était enfin remis de son opération, et le médecin, après sa visite matinale l'avait autorisé, sous la supervision de Thomas et Kel, d'entrer en contact avec sa magie. Le survivant s'était empressé de le faire, et s'était retrouvé une nouvelle fois avec ses sous-vêtements souillés, maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée du fragment d'âme de Voldemort, sa magie n'était plus que lumière, et sans l'avertissement de Thomas il se serait sans doute laisser couler en elle définitivement.

Il avait enfin pût la parcourir de bout en bout, découvrant beaucoup sur lui-même. Ainsi, comme l'avait dit Killian, les jumeaux et Neville s'étaient liés à lui de façon unilatérale, il partageait également un lien fraternel très profond avec Hermione, mais celui-ci c'était créé au fil du temps, par la simple confiance et les aventures vécues ensemble. L'absence de ce genre de lien avec Ron, montrait, s'il en était besoin, que le rouquin n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Il y avait également un lien avec Rogue, chose dont il se serait passé, mais, comme pour tous les autres, il en comprenait la nature instinctivement, en l'occurrence ce lien était celui de la dette de vie, que Rogue avait contracté auprès de James Potter.

Dans la même catégorie, il y avait la dette de vie que Peter avait à son endroit, cela pourrait lui servir.

Il avait aussi un lien le menant à Remus, celui-ci était plus primaire, et Harry comprit que cela venait de la nature du dernier des maraudeurs, le loup en Remus le voyait comme son petit, un membre de sa meute, et même sous forme animale, il ne l'aurait jamais attaqué.

Le petit brun avait été ravi en découvrant un lien tout neuf, un lien qui menait à Killian, un mélange d'amour fraternel et charnel, un lien qui s'était fait de lui-même grâce à la complémentarité de leur magie.

Harry s'était replongé dans ses études et entraînements, apprenant à utiliser sa magie d'une façon totalement différente de celle de son monde, Thomas lui avait expliqué, sans aucune vanité, que les sorciers de la Terre étaient bien moins évolués que ceux de Gaïa. Puis, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de théorie, le mage brun lui avait posé des questions pour qu'il réfléchisse par lui-même et trouve seul les réponses.

« Alors, petit ange – Harry sourit, Kel, Thomas et Quentin avaient tous pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi-, aujourd'hui j'ai trois questions pour toi, dont deux qui vont ensemble. La première, pourquoi utiliser une baguette, la seconde pourquoi faire un mouvement particulier, et la dernière, pourquoi utiliser des mots spéciaux ? »

Le survivant était resté silencieux un long moment, Thomas préférait qu'il se taise plutôt que de répondre sans réfléchir.

Pourquoi une baguette ? La magie était présente dans chaque sorcier, comme le lui avait dit Killian, si ce n'était pas le cas il aurait suffi de donner une baguette à un moldu pour en faire un sorcier. Les baguettes contenaient des éléments venant de créatures magiques, donc étaient intrinsèquement magiques. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que la magie appelait la magie, comme un aimant attirait le fer. Mais il avait aussi constaté que, maintenant qu'il avait plein accès à sa magie, ses sorts étaient bien plus puissants sans baguette. Donc la baguette bridait le pouvoir des sorciers, connaissant mieux la politique du ministère, cela était certainement destiné à empêcher les individus trop puissants de se faire remarquer.

« Je dirais que les baguettes ont deux fonctions, aider les sorciers les moins puissants à accéder à leur magie, et brider celle de ceux qui sont trop puissants. »

Le mage brun avait hoché la tête :

« Exact, mais incomplet. Cependant tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, chaque baguette vendue, est enregistrée auprès du ministère et sert à tracer le sorcier qui en est le propriétaire. Cela permet aussi de savoir si un mineur fait de la magie hors de l'école. Qu'en est-il des deux autres questions ? »

Harry dut avouer son ignorance, il ne voyait aucune raison justifiant l'utilisation de mouvements ou de mots particulier, grâce à Killian et Gripsec, il avait élargis ses horizons, et découvert que si l'Europe utilisait à peu près les mêmes formules, les autres continents en utilisaient d'autres. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on y réfléchissait, la grande majorité des sorts étaient dérivés du latin, qui avait été une des rares langues usitées dans toute l'Europe. Mais l'Asie, ou l'Afrique n'avait jamais eu ce genre de langue commune, et donc n'utilisait pas les mêmes formules.

« Je ne sais pas. »

L'homme avait fait la moue, mais il savait que le petit brun n'était pas un fainéant, et que s'il ne trouvait pas la réponse, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir plus large.

« Les deux ont la même fonctions. Ils servent à conditionné la façon dont la magie sort de l'individu, mais la magie en elle-même n'a pas besoin de ces choses. C'est le cerveau humain qui en a besoin, à force de s'entendre répéter que c'est en prononçant certains mots et en faisant un certain mouvement qu'on obtient tel résultat. Les gens de ton monde le croient, et perpétue la tradition, mais ce n'est pas ta magie qui y réagit mais ton cerveau, ton esprit qui « dit » à ta magie ce qu'il veut, parce que tu as prononcé ces mots-là et pas d'autres. Tu me suis ? »

Le survivant hocha la tête :

« En fait, en prononçant un formule, je me convainc tout seul que ma magie va faire une certaine chose, et pas une autre.

\- Exactement, mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! Essayons veux-tu ? »

Thomas fit apparaître une plume :

« Le tout premier sortilège qu'on apprends dans ton école, celui de lévitation. Tu vas me soulever cette plume, sans bouger un muscle, et sans même penser à la formule ! »

Depuis qu'il était en contact avec sa magie purgée des ténèbres, Harry parvenait à lancer des sorts sans les prononcer à voix haute, mais dans sa tête, ce qui était déjà un exploit, surtout sans baguette, mais là c'était encore un cran au-dessus.

Il se concentra donc sur la plume blanche qui reposait sur la table basse en tentant de faire comprendre à sa magie qu'il voulait qu'elle soulève la plume. Après presque dix minutes, la plume se souleva de deux millimètres avant de retomber gracieusement.

Harry gémit et ferma les yeux en se massant le front, il avait une migraine atroce !

« Tu m'impressionne, petit ange, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais du premier coup. Je t'ai sous-estimé, sinon je t'aurais prévenu pour la migraine. »

Le survivant lâcha un grognement interrogatif, et le mage brun expliqua :

« Tu as modifié ton cerveau grâce à la magie, tu as créé en un instant un nouveau chemin neural, et ton cerveau n'est pas habitué à d'aussi brusques changements, d'où la migraine. Ça va passer dans quelques minutes. »

Et effectivement, la douleur disparut après quelques minutes. Thomas lui donna un verre d'eau, et dit :

« Recommence, tu n'auras pas de migraine. »

Bien qu'échaudé, Harry s'exécuta, et cette fois-ci, la plume alla s'écraser sur le plafond.

« Il faudra apprendre à doser tes sorts, mais comme tu le vois, tu n'as plus de difficulté à le faire. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête, et demanda avec une certaine crainte :

« C'est valable pour tous les sorts, ou bien…

\- Malheureusement non, tu vas avoir droit à cette migraine à chaque fois que tu réapprendras un sort. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de tous les apprendre de cette façon, Killian a eu le même problème que toi, et n'a choisi qu'une trentaine de sorts. Il y en a même qu'il continue à prononcer à haute-voix, mais il n'a pas ta puissance. Dans ton cas, je me concentrerais sur les sorts de combats.

\- Tu as raison, mais quel est l'intérêt ? Penser la formule ou penser au résultat, ça ne change rien, non ?

\- Si, pour l'instant tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tes sorts seront plus rapides et plus puissants. Il te suffira de « souhaiter » pour parvenir au but voulu. Bien sûr dans la limite des effets des sorts que tu connais. Bien, je crois que nous avons terminé pour cette partie, allons déjeuner et cette après-midi je t'apprendrais une utilisation différente de ta magie avec Kel. »

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle qui abritait le bureau de Killian, en-dehors de sa période de convalescence, c'était toujours là qu'ils déjeunaient.

Le prince et son garde du corps géant étaient déjà assis et discutaient, quand les deux bruns entrèrent. Harry n'eut pas la moindre hésitation, et fila directement se percher sur les genoux du blond pour l'embrasser passionnément. Baiser qui lui fut rendu avec autant de force.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un sourire, ravis de voir leur petit protégé aussi à l'aise devant eux.

Après quelques minutes de baisers et de câlins, le survivant s'assit à sa place, à la droite du prince, et ils déjeunèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres, jusqu'au café. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, que Killian parla sérieusement :

« Mon petit ange, j'ai reçu deux missives te concernant, la première émane du Magisterium, qui souhaiterait que tu vienne les voir pour qu'ils évaluent ta puissance et te forme. La seconde, viens des Passeurs, qui demandent sensiblement la même chose. »

Le petit brun fit la moue, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le palais, mais Thomas intervint :

« C'est une chance inouï, petit ange. Le Magisterium pourra t'apprendre beaucoup plus de choses que moi. En plus, ils sont équipés de zone de temps relatif, et tu pourras passer des années là-bas pour seulement quelques heures à l'extérieur. Pour l'offre des Passeurs, si tu as une magie compatible, cela signifie que tu pourras aller et venir entre ton monde et le nôtre sans problème, et sans avoir de compte à rendre. »

Harry était bien plus intéressé par la proposition des Passeurs qui lui donnerait une chance de revenir auprès de Killian quand il le souhaiterait. Mais il savait aussi que la proposition du Magisterium lui permettrait d'augmenter significativement ses chances de vaincre Voldemort et le vieux fou. Mais l'idée de passer des années loin de Killian et des autres, ne le réjouissait pas du tout.

Il interrogea le blond du regard, qui lui fit un sourire triste :

« Mon petit ange, c'est ta décision, tu sais que je ne t'imposerais rien, c'est ta vie. Mais, même si je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi, on sait tous les deux que cet apprentissage pourrait faire la différence entre ta victoire et ta défaite. Bien que je n'aime pas l'idée, je dois te conseiller de la considérer très soigneusement. »

Le survivant fit la moue, mais comme il l'avait lui-même dit après son opération, il avait murit, et il savait qu'il avait des obligations. Refuser la possibilité d'être formé par les magisters serait un caprice, or il n'était plus un enfant !

« Très bien, j'irais. »

Killian quitta son fauteuil pour le prendre dans ses bras et se rasseoir en le gardant sur ses genoux :

« Je suis très fier de toi, mon petit ange. Et puis tu verras, il y aura plein de jeunes hommes débordant d'hormones, tu ne t'ennuieras pas sur ce point ! »

Le brun ricana, il avait finalement pris le pli des mœurs de ce monde, et même si Killian était celui dans les bras duquel il se sentait le mieux, il avait également partagé ses nuits avec d'autres, certains favoris, Thomas, Quentin, et quelques autres.

« Thomas t'emmènera là-bas cet après-midi, en tant qu'ancien élève, il a le droit d'entrer au Magisterium, quand ce seras fait, je t'emmènerais chez les Passeurs, puisque j'y ai été formé. »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, et le prince dit :

« C'est une longue histoire, mais théoriquement j'ai la capacité de voyager entre les mondes, sauf que je ne peux pas, d'une part à cause de mes obligations de prince, mais aussi parce que certaines circonstances ont fait que je suis la clef de voute des sceaux qui protège ce monde. Si je le quittais les sceaux seraient brisés. Ça fait des années que les Passeurs cherchent comment transférer cette charge à un objet, mais pour le moment ils ne sont arrivés à rien. »

Le petit brun se promit de lui faire subir un interrogatoire serré pour connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, parce que Killian était particulièrement doué pour ne pas parler de ses premiers pas dans ce monde.

Harry resta sur les genoux du prince pour terminer son café, il avait finalement pris goût à cette boisson. Puis, après de longs au revoir larmoyants, il disparut avec Thomas pour réapparaître devant le Magisterium.


	11. Chapter 11

Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais vraiment pensé, Harry s'était attendu à ce que le Magisterium, ressemble peu ou prou à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas pu se tromper davantage. Déjà le siège des magisters, n'était pas un bâtiment unique, mais plusieurs répartis sur une surface immense, mais en plus, aucun de ces bâtiments n'avait le moindre aspect moyenâgeux.

En-dehors d'un immense gratte-ciel, qui dominait tout le terrain, les autres bâtiments ne dépassaient pas les 2 étages, et tous étaient construits en courbes douces, outre la tour centrale, Harry ne vit aucun angle dans tout ce que couvrait son regard.

Thomas le laissa admirer la vue un moment, puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule en disant :

« Aller, petit ange, le conseil des mages nous attends, soit poli, mais pas obséquieux. Parle avec respect, mais n'oublie pas ton rang pour autant ! »

Le brun approuva, Killian et Gripsec lui avaient suffisamment fait la leçon pour qu'il sache se tenir sans s'écraser.

Les deux bruns marchèrent jusqu'à la tour, et, après avoir passé la sécurité, Gaïa étant toujours officiellement en guerre avec d'autres mondes, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, où siégeait le conseil des mages.

À peine entrer dans la pièce, Harry comprit tout de suite, qu'il n'avait pas que des alliés dans la place, certains conseillers le regardait avec une franche hostilité. Savoir s'il n'était que l'enjeu d'une lutte politique interne au Magisterium, ou si cette animosité venait de son origine, le survivant l'ignorait. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne comptait pas se laisser marcher dessus sans rien dire.

Le premier conseiller, se leva, et Harry ne put que constater sa ressemblance, non pas physique, mais d'allure, avec Dumbledore, à croire qu'il existait un règlement secret comme quoi, les vieux et puissants sorciers et mages devaient porter une longue barde, avoir un regard pénétrant et porter des couleurs criardes.

« Bienvenu, Lord Potter-Black. Nous vous remercions de vous être rendus aussi rapidement disponible. »

Harry inclina le buste à demi, ignorant exactement quel était le rang de son interlocuteur, et répondit :

« Votre proposition était trop généreuse pour que je vous fasse l'affront de ne pas venir le plus rapidement possible, premier mage. »

Il y eut quelques murmures satisfaits, et aussi quelques grognements mécontents, mais le chef du conseil des mages n'en tint aucun compte :

« Votre réputation de puissance vous précède, Lord Potter-Black, nous aurions manqués à notre devoir le plus élémentaire, si l'on ne vous avait pas proposé d'être formé par nos soins. Qui parmi le conseil, conteste que Lord Potter-Black à sa place parmi nous ? »

Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'était que tous les membres du conseil des mages, pouvaient, peu ou prou, jauger de la puissance d'un sorcier, et seuls les plus puissants avaient leur place au Magisterium. Pour un certain nombre de conseiller, les histoires qui circulaient sur ce garçon qui avait passé les sceaux étaient fortement exagérées, mais maintenant qu'il se tenait debout devant eux, ils étaient bien forcés de reconnaître que ce jeune homme avait effectivement sa place parmi les magisters.

Devant le silence éloquent, le premier reprit :

« Bien, voyons à qui allons-nous vous confier, Lord Potter-Black ? Ah, voilà, Neal ! »

Un des conseillers se leva, et rejoignit les deux bruns, Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et dû se retenir de ne pas se noyer dans sa propre bave. Ce mec était l'un des plus beaux qu'il eut jamais vu. Il était châtain, avec des yeux gris-bleus, une mâchoire carrée mais avec des traits doux, les joues et le mentons ornés d'un léger début de barbe, et un corps superbement proportionné.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main sans chichi :

« Neal, je serais ton professeur.

\- Harry, enchanté de vous connaître. »

Le châtain sourit, et une nouvelle fois, le petit brun dut se retenir de baver :

« Pas de vouvoiement, tu ne le fais pas avec Thomas ! Nous allons passer un long moment ensemble, Harry. Plusieurs années, même si ce sera en temps relatif. Alors nous allons oublier le protocole. »

Le survivant hocha la tête, et quelques instants après, il se retrouvait au pied de la tour avec Thomas et Neal. Les deux hommes se tombèrent dans les bras, avant de s'embrasser avec une certaine voracité, et de prononcer d'une même voix :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Ils rirent ensemble, et Thomas dit :

« Petit ange, voici donc Neal, il a été mon compagnon de chambre pendant mon apprentissage, tu peux avoir toute confiance en lui. Neal, voici Harry, qui est notre trésor à Kelian, Quentin, son altesse Killian et moi, prend bien soin de lui. »

Neal eut un sourire charmeur :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, ce serait du gâchis ! »

Thomas ricana :

« Bien, je vois que vous allez très bien vous entendre, mais je me permets de vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas là uniquement pour vous envoyer en l'air ! »

Le visage du mage châtain se fit sérieux :

« T'inquiète, avec son potentiel, ce serait criminel de ne pas le former correctement ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle puissance ! Puissant et craquant, n'aurait-il pas le moindre défaut ? »

Harry sourit :

« Rassure-toi, j'en ai, et si je suis craquant, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ? »

Les yeux gris-bleus pétillèrent d'amusement et d'intérêt :

« Nous allons très bien nous entendre, petit ange. »

Thomas salua les deux garçons d'un baiser profond et disparut.

Le petit brun, malgré l'intérêt qu'il avait pour son nouveau professeur, se sentit un peu déprimé à l'idée qu'il ne verrait pas ses nouveaux amis pendant un très long moment, et Neal l'attira contre lui :

« Je sais que c'est dur, petit ange. Mais de ce que je sais de toi, cette formation est plus que nécessaire. »

Harry hocha la tête, et s'est blottis contre le corps musclé de son nouveau professeur, qu'il se rendit dans le bâtiment qui allait l'abriter pendant des années de temps relatif.

Neal était peut-être une véritable bombe, et, Harry le découvrit très rapidement, un amant doux et attentionné, mais en tant que professeur il n'avait rien à envier à Kelian. Il ne tolérait rien d'autre que le meilleur de son élève, les approximations, et les fautes étaient durement sanctionnés.

Neal lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait, cela allait des magies « classiques », sortilèges, métamorphose, potions etc. aux magies perdues sur Terre ou déclarées illégales, et même certaines qui n'avaient jamais été inventées.

Ainsi, le survivant appris à utiliser sa magie directement sur son corps, ce qui lui permettait d'être plus rapide, plus fort, de changer la structure de ses tissus pour en transformer une partie en pierre ou même à modifier son apparence.

Il apprit également à utiliser sa magie directement, sans passer par des sorts, sa magie était une forme d'énergie, une énergie qu'il pouvait utiliser comme bouclier ou comme projectiles, il pouvait se créer une arme à partir de sa magie, ou l'étendre pour sentir les attaques bien avant qu'elles ne menacent son corps physique.

Sur les conseils de son professeur, il utilisa la magie pour corriger définitivement sa vue, ce qui lui changea réellement la vie.

Neal le forma ainsi pendant l'équivalent de 4 années complètes, avec seulement 4 jours de repos par ans, les deux solstices, et leurs anniversaires.

Au final, Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer et de trop penser à ses amis qui eux n'avaient vu passer que quelques heures.

Puis, un matin, après une longue étreinte, Neal dit :

« Tu es prêt, mon bel ange, je t'ai appris toutes les bases, désormais ta formation ne dépend plus que de toi. Nous allons profiter de la journée, et ce soir, nous quitterons le temps relatifs, et tu retourneras chez Killian. »

Le brun ne sut pas quoi ressentir, d'un côté, il était content de revoir enfin Killian et les autres, mais de l'autre, il était déçu de s'éloigner de Neal. Le magister l'embrassa tendrement :

« Je sais ce que tu ressent, mon bel ange. C'est normal, mais puisque tu as été formé ici, rien ne t'empêche de revenir me voir quand tu le souhaite. Je serais toujours ravi de te voir, que ce soit simplement pour parler ou pour abuser de toi ! »

Le brun ricana, et s'allongea de tout son long sur lui pour l'embrasser profondément :

« Pas besoin d'attendre pour ça ! Tu as toute la journée pour abuser de moi ! »

Le soir même, Harry était de retour au palais de Killian. Il savoura grandement l'air à la fois choqué et affamé que lui dédia le blond. Car si, lors de son entrée en temps relatifs, Harry ne mesurait pas plus de 1m65 pour 45 kilos tout mouillé, des années d'entraînement, associées aux potions nutritives, et à l'usage corporel de sa magie, l'avait transformé en un grand jeune homme qui affichait 20 centimètres et 35 kilos de muscles supplémentaires. La seule chose qui n'avait pas vraiment changé, était son visage, car ceux qui étaient dans le temps relatifs ne vieillissait pas, Harry avait toujours 16 ans, même en ayant passé 4 ans dans le temps relatif.

Neal avait tenté de lui expliquer la logique derrière cette apparente aberration, mais tout ce que le brun y avait gagné c'était une migraine monumentale.

Le prince fut le premier à réagir en voyant sa nouvelle apparence:

« Waouh, mon ange, tu es magnifique, même si je trouve dommage de ne plus pouvoir te porter. »

Le brun sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement :

« Tu m'as manqué, mon Killy, et vous aussi les garçons. »

Car en effet, Kel, Thomas et Quentin étaient également présents. Et c'est tous les 5 qu'ils dinèrent, écoutant Harry raconter certains des épisodes les plus marquants de sa formation auprès des magisters.

À la fin du repas, Killian dit :

« Mon ange, j'ai obtenu des Passeurs qu'ils laissent Alexandre, celui qui a sondé ton esprit le soir de ton arrivée, s'occuper de ton éventuelle formation, mais ici. Vu qu'ils me sont redevables pour toujours ou presque, ils ont acceptés, et Alex aussi. D'autant que tu l'intrigue beaucoup, ça fait des semaines qu'il me tanne pour pouvoir vérifier si tu as le don nécessaire. »

Le brun sourit :

« Je crois que c'est inutile, Killy. Pendant ma formation avec Neal, j'ai appris à devenir animagus, et comme le médecin l'avait dit, je peux devenir un phénix, donc… »

Le prince sourit :

« Donc, tu peux passer entre les mondes sous cette forme, Alex va être déçu ! »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Ca peux toujours être utile de savoir le faire sans me transformer, et puis ça légitimera mes éventuels voyages entre les mondes. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les Passeurs sur le dos à chaque fois que je viens te voir. »

Les autres approuvèrent, et après un dernier verre de vin, Neal lui ayant appris, en plus du reste, à apprécier les grands crus, le survivant et le prince se retirèrent dans ce qui était leurs appartements depuis quasiment l'arrivé du jeune brun.

Résolu à jouer un peu, Harry profita d'être derrière Killian pour lui poser les mains sur les épaules, et le faire se retourner avant de le soulever de terre comme s'il ne pesait rien, faisant glapir le blond, juste avant qu'il ne ronronne :

« Hum, il semblerait que mon petit ange ait bien changé durant son petit voyage ! Montres-moi ce que Neal t'as appris ! »

Harry l'embrassa profondément avant de répondre :

« Oh, mais j'en ai bien l'intention mon Killy ! »

Si durant le temps qu'il avait passé dans les bras du prince avant son apprentissage, Harry s'était révélé plutôt porter sur le fait d'être en-dessous, Neal lui avait également montré qu'être au-dessus n'était pas désagréable du tout, et ce soir, le jeune homme avait bien l'intention d'être celui qui posséderais le prince.

Ce fut haletants et trempés de sueurs, qu'ils finirent par se laisser tomber sur le lit après une très longue séance de retrouvaille intime.

« Neal a été un très, très bon professeur, tu as été parfait mon ange, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un pied pareil ! »

Le brun se mis sur le côté, reposant sa tête dans sa main et dévora le blond des yeux :

« Merci du compliment. Laisse-moi cinq minutes et j'essaierais de faire aussi bien ! »

Killian pouffa :

« Mon ange, je ne suis pas aussi jeune que toi, il me faut un peu plus de temps pour être d'attaque, en attendant je te propose un bain, histoire que je puisse examiner ton « nouveau » corps ! »

Harry approuva, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à barboter dans la mini-piscine qui servait de baignoire au prince.

« Il semblerait qu'il n'y ai pas que ton corps qui ait grandit ! »

Le survivant rougit légèrement :

« Neal m'a dit que c'était la taille que j'aurais dû avoir sans les carences, je parle du corps dans son ensemble. Et pour le point en question, c'est simplement la version totalement adulte. »

Le blond ronronna :

« Hum, je vais bien m'amuser avec mon nouveau jouet, moi ! »

Ce qui fut le cas.

Les jours suivants, Harry étudia avec Alexandre, l'homme n'était pas vraiment désagréable, mais semblait le considérer davantage comme un problème intellectuel que comme un individu à part entière. De ce qu'il avait compris, sa venue dans ce monde aurait dû affaiblir grandement les sceaux qui en assuraient la protection, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, pourtant les ¾ des Passeurs avaient vérifiés et revérifiés les sceaux. Mais sans rien trouvé, alors qu'en théorie, circonvenir les sceaux n'était possible qu'en connaissant les secrets des Passeurs. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas d'Harry.

Au final le jeune homme brun dut apprendre scolairement, quelque chose qu'il savait déjà faire de façon instinctive, mais vu que ses futurs allers et venues pouvaient mettre Gaïa et ses amis en danger, il se montra un élève sérieux et attentif. Même s'il n'eut jamais la même complicité avec Alexandre que celle qu'il pouvait avoir avec Kelian ou Thomas, sans même parler de Neal ou Killian.

C'est un peu écœuré de voir la facilité avec laquelle le survivant manipulait la magie dimensionnelle, qu'Alexandre le décréta tout à fait apte à passer entre les mondes sans risque.

Se posa alors la grande question : devait-il retourner dans son monde pour faire sa rentrée à l'école et confronter ses ennemis ?

Il y eut quelques longues discutions, avec Kelian, Thomas, Quentin, Gripsec, Neal et Killian, mais finalement, chacun d'eux conclus que c'était à Harry et uniquement à lui de décider, le prince avait même finit en disant :

« Si tu décides de rester, mon ange, tu auras ta place ici, pour toujours. »

Le survivant fut tenté, et même très tenté, rester signifiait ne plus avoir à faire face à Voldemort, ou Dumbledore. Ne plus devoir affronter la bande de bœufs éteints qu'étaient les sorciers britanniques. Mais cela signifiait aussi, abandonner ses amis, ceux qui lui étaient fidèles, cela signifiait laisser Voldemort gagner, ne pas venger ses parents, ou Sirius. Au final, ce fut cela qui précipita sa décision, il retournerait dans son monde, il mettrait à bas les deux vieillards, et ensuite, il laisserait les sorciers se démerder !

Killian fut à la fois fier et déçu de sa décision, mais ce fut la fierté qui l'emporta, et le matin du départ, après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour, il donna deux cadeaux à son protégé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le prince sourit :

« La bague, est l'équivalent d'un portauloin, à la différence qu'il est enchanté selon les méthodes de ce monde, et donc, aucune barrière de ton monde ne pourra le bloquer. Il s'activera par la pensée, au cas où tu aies besoin de t'échapper, il emportera ceux qui te touchent avec toi, et cela jusqu'à Gringots. Les gobelins t'ont vraiment à la bonne pour permettre ça.

La boucle d'oreille, est un cadeau commun, Thomas, Neal et moi avons travaillés dessus avec l'aide d'Alex, elle te permettra de parler à Neal ou moi, selon celui à qui tu veux t'adresser. Ainsi, même loin, je pourrais toujours te conseiller si tu en as besoin. »

Harry l'embrassa tendrement :

« Merci, Killy. Tu vas me manquer !

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, mon ange. »

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, puis le prince dit :

« Les autres nous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner, et il y a encore certain détails dont nous devons parler. »

Le brun approuva, et après une rapide douche, ils rejoignirent les autres.

Harry gratifia Thomas, Quentin et Neal d'un baiser langoureux et Kelian d'une étreinte, car le guérisseur était le seul qui ne s'était jamais montré intéressé par lui d'un point de vue sexuel.

« Bien, Harry, il y a deux trois choses, dont nous devons parler avant ton départ. En premier lieu, vas-tu garder cette apparence ? »

Le survivant réfléchit un moment, avant d'approuver :

« Oui, si je dois me présenter comme étant un troisième parti potentiel dans cette guerre, je ne peux pas garder l'apparence d'un gamin rachitique. »

Les autres approuvèrent, et Killian posa la question suivante :

« Qu'en est-il de ta magie ? Si tu la garde à ce niveau, Dumbledore va comprendre que les sceaux ont disparus. Il risque de réagir. »

Harry hésita, d'un côté il avait bien envie de jeter sa puissance à la face du vieux fou, ainsi qu'à celle de tous les autres qui étaient ses ennemis ou qui l'avait trahis. Mais d'un autre côté, son séjour ici allait déjà rendre le vieux marionnettiste suspicieux, il n'était pas vraiment utile de lui donner encore plus de raisons de ce montrer méfiant.

« Neal, tu m'avais parlé de bijoux qui pouvaient dissimuler la puissance d'un magister sans pour autant lui en bloquer l'accès. »

Le magister approuva en souriant, et sortit un bracelet de sa poche :

« Tiens, petit ange. Avec ça, Dumbledore penseras qu'un seul sceau est tombé, ce qui est tout à fait crédible. »

Harry sourit à son professeur, et passa le bracelet, il ne sentit aucune différence, mais les mages et magisters autour de la table confirmèrent que l'artefact fonctionnait.

Le prince reprit la parole :

« Dernier point, que vas-tu faire ? »

Le jeune homme sourit :

« Oh, facile. Je ne vais pas réapparaître à portée de Dumbledore. Mais plutôt au ministère, je suis sûr que je vais pouvoir discuter un peu avec la nouvelle ministre. Je vais voir comment elle me considère, et en fonction, j'en ferais une alliée ou pas. Ensuite j'irais à Gringots, pour récupérer mon héritage, et je m'installerais dans une de mes propriétés, alors seulement j'enverrais un hibou à Dumbledore, pour lui dire que je suis rentré, et que je prendrais le train au premier septembre.

\- Je te conseillerais plutôt de passer d'abord à Gringots, tu pourras y récupérer les sceaux des Potter et des Black, cela te donnera plus de légitimité. Ensuite, va au ministère, profites-en pour passer ton permis de transplannage, j'imagine que cette stupidité est toujours d'actualité ? »

Le brun approuva, et réfléchit à la suggestion du prince, avant de lâcher :

« Tu as raison, Killy. Il vaut mieux que je passe à la banque d'abord, comme ça, j'aurais un point de chute en sortant du ministère, car j'imagine que le vieux fou à toujours des yeux et des oreilles là-bas.

\- Certainement, même si, de ce que Gripsec dit, les membres de l'ordre du phénix ont été priés de revoir leurs allégeances s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire indiquer la porte. Mais oui, il doit bien y avoir quelques paires d'yeux et d'oreilles qui lui sont toutes dévouées. »

La réunion, et le petit déjeuner se conclurent là-dessus. Et après de longs adieux, plus ou moins larmoyant selon la personne, entre autre Killian et Neal qui eurent beaucoup de mal à laisser partir leur protégé, le survivant plia l'espace pour disparaître de ce monde qui lui avait tant apporté.


	12. Chapter 12

_La terre, Angleterre, Londres, le chemin de traverse._

Harry apparus devant les grandes portes de Gringots, en simulant le bruit du transplannage. L'avantage de sa nouvelle apparence, outre le fait qu'il était plus grand et plus musclé, était qu'il fallait le regarder avec attention pour reconnaître le survivant. Car s'il apparaissait définitivement plus masculin, il avait aussi fait en sorte de laisser pousser ses cheveux ce qui lui permettait de les attachés, les domptant de façon satisfaisante, mais aussi de cacher son front et donc sa cicatrice.

Il pénétra dans la banque d'un pas confiant, les quelques gobelins qui croisèrent son regard lui adressèrent un signe de tête respectueux, auxquels il répondit en souriant. En-dehors des quelques personnes dont il pouvait être sûr, grâce à Fumseck, les gobelins étaient ses seuls alliés dans ce monde.

Il se dirigea vers un guichet libre, et salua le gobelin dans leur langue :

« _Que vos affaires prospèrent, maître gobelin_. »

Le petit être lui répondit selon le protocole :

« _Et que le sang de vos ennemis inonde le sol. Que puis-je pour vous ? »_

Harry repassa à l'anglais, il venait déjà de se faire remarquer en parlant gobelin, et la suite allait de toute façon déclencher des réactions :

« Je suis Harry Potter, on m'a dit que je devais venir ici pour récupérer mon héritage. »

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant les murmures des personnes présentent.

« Effectivement, Lord Potter, veuillez me suivre. »

Le gobelin ferma son guichet, et le guida dans les bureaux de la banque. C'est avec plaisir, que le jeune homme retrouva Gripsec, calmement assis derrière un immense bureau.

« Harry, je suis ravi de vous revoir, et très fier de savoir que vous avez décidé de revenir. »

Le survivant sourit à son conseiller :

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir également Gripsec. Pour ce qui est de revenir, je ne pouvais pas laisser ces deux vieux tarés gagner. »

Le gobelin agita un doigt réprobateur, comme face à un enfant :

« Votre langage, Harry. Vous êtes le premier Lord sorcier de Grande-Bretagne ! »

Harry prit un air penaud, pas tout à fait honnête, qui fit soupirer puis rire le gobelin :

« Vous êtes un sale gosse, Harry ! Je devrais faire venir Neal pour qu'il vous punisse ! »

Le brun s'étrangla, dire qu'il avait toujours pensé que les sanctions de son professeur étaient secrètes.

« Tous les magisters sont formés de la même façon, Harry. Même si, dans le cas de Neal, je pense qu'il s'est montré un peu plus sévère que nécessaire pour profiter de la vue. »

Harry rosit, mais ricana :

« Sans doute. Bien que j'apprécie grandement que vous vous sentiez assez à l'aise avec moi pour me taquiner sur ces sujets, je crains que nous devions passer aux choses sérieuses, je suis sûr que tout le chemin de traverse sait déjà que je suis là. »

Le gobelin approuva, et sortit d'un tiroir deux dossiers et deux écrins de velours, l'un rouge et l'autre noir. Il extirpa des dossiers, deux feuilles de parchemin, et dit :

« Comme je vais l'ai expliqué, il suffit que apposiez votre signature sur les deux documents, ainsi qu'une goutte de sang, et l'héritage sera effectif. Vous pourrez ensuite passer les sceaux familiaux. »

Harry s'exécuta, signant les deux parchemins qui faisait de lui l'héritier des Potter et des Black, et qui officialisait son titre de Lord.

« J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire une liste des différentes demeures dont vous avez hérité, du moins celles qui sont le mieux protégées. Je vous conseille le manoir principal des Potter, cela reste l'endroit le plus sûr et de très loin ! »

Le jeune homme approuva, notant le point de transplannage, puis Gripsec ouvrit l'écrin rouge :

« Voici le sceau des Potter. »

Le survivant se sentit curieusement ému, le dernier à avoir porté cette bague était son père, et cette dernière était revenue à Gringots ce fameux soir où il était mort. Le sceau était taillé dans un rubis étincelant, de façon à former un P gothique majuscule. Harry la glissa à son annulaire droit avec révérence, le rubis étincela brièvement et la magie de la bague sonda la sienne pour s'assurer qu'il était bien son propriétaire.

« Comme je vous l'ais dit, le sceau est visible ou pas, selon votre désir. A l'école, je vous conseillerais de le cacher, le montrer serait interprété comme de la simple vanité. »

Harry approuva, et le gobelin ouvrit le second écrin. Cette fois-ci, la pierre était un diamant noir, mais le principe restait le même, un B gothique majuscule était taillé dans le diamant.

Le brun passa l'anneau au même doigt que l'autre, les deux bagues allaient se mêlées, et selon sa volonté l'une ou l'autre, voir le mélange des deux, apparaitrais.

« Bien, Harry. Faites-moi signe quand vous voudrez parler de vos affaires. »

Encore assez ému, le brun hocha la tête en silence, puis se leva et serra la main du gobelin. Il se figea sur le seuil, et dit :

« Gripsec, pourriez-vous vous assurez que ce qui a été éventuellement été détourné des demeures les moins bien protégées, revienne à sa place ? »

Le gobelin sourit :

« J'avoue que j'allais de ce pas lancer cette procédure. Si Dumbledore n'a pas pu accéder aux coffres, il pouvait pénétrer dans certaines de vos propriétés. »

Harry eut un sourire mauvais, et quitta la banque pour se rendre au chaudron baveur. Tom, le vieux barman, fut le seul à le reconnaître, mais il savait garder sa bouche fermée. Aussi, quand le survivant s'approcha du comptoir, il demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant :

« J'ai juste besoin de prendre la cheminée pour le ministère, Tom. »

Le barman approuva, et quelques instants après, Harry se trouvait dans l'atrium du ministère. Il jeta un regard dégouté aux vestiges de la fontaine, et s'avança jusqu'aux ascenseurs. En tant que Lord et membre du magenmagot, il n'avait pas à passer par la sécurité.

Il descendit de la cage dorée quand la voix annonça « bureau du ministre de la magie ». Personne ne l'avait reconnu pour le moment, et c'était très bien ainsi. Il avait aperçu dans l'atrium la tête rousse et dégarnie d'Arthur Weasley, mais ce dernier était loin et de dos.

L'étage entier était consacré aux appartements du ministre, et de ce qu'il avait entendu dire d'Amélia Bones, ce n'était certainement pas d'elle qu'était venu cette idée.

Il fit à peine trois pas en sortant de l'ascenseur, avant qu'un groupe d'une dizaine d'aurors ne l'encercle. Fort heureusement, il ne vit ni Tonks, ni Kingsley parmi eux.

Le chef du groupe, tout en pointant sa baguette sur lui, aboya :

« Vous êtes à un étage interdit, monsieur, veuillez partir ! »

Au moins la ministre était protégée, c'était un bon point.

« Mes excuses, je suis ici pour voir la ministre de la magie.

\- La ministre n'a aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui !

\- J'ai dit que j'étais là pour la voir, pas que j'avais rendez-vous. »

L'auror le prit de haut :

« Et vous vous prenez pour qui pour débarquer sans rendez-vous ? Vous seriez Merlin en personne, que vous ne pourriez pas la voir sans rendez-vous ! »

Bien que n'appréciant pas le ton de l'homme, Harry se retint de faire un esclandre, au lieu de ça, il rendit la bague des Potter visible et se passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux, dévoilant son front et sa cicatrice.

Il vit l'auror devenir blême, tandis que les autres murmuraient de surprise. Le chef de l'escouade ne savait plus quoi dire, et le jeune homme le prit en pitié :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur l'auror, je sais que vous ne faites que votre travail. Et vous le faites bien ! Vous avez d'ailleurs parfaitement raison, sans rendez-vous je ne devrais pas pouvoir voir la ministre, mais ma situation est un peu particulière, et si vous aviez l'obligeance de la faire prévenir de ma présence, nous verrions si elle peut m'accorder un peu de son précieux temps. »

L'homme approuva, et envoya l'un des aurors prévenir la ministre. Le messager revint en courant :

« La ministre se dit très honoré, et vous attends, Lord Potter. »

Harry le remercia, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la ministre en disant :

« Je suis très rassuré de savoir que vous veillez à la sécurité de la ministre, monsieur l'auror, et je ne vous en veux pas une seconde. »

Le chef d'escouade le remercia, et le jeune brun s'enfonça dans le saint des saints du ministère de la magie.

Il n'eut pas allé bien loin, la ministre était sortie de son bureau pour venir à sa rencontre. Il retint un sourire en la voyant marquer sa surprise devant sa nouvelle apparence, mais elle se reprit rapidement :

« Lord Potter-Black, c'est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Se remémorant ses cours d'étiquette, Harry s'inclinna et lui fit un baisemain parfait et répondit :

« Madame la ministre, soyez sure que le plaisir est pleinement partagé. »

Amélia Bones retint un haussement de sourcil, théoriquement le survivant n'avait pas été formé pour être un Lord digne de son rang, et pourtant il venait de montrer des manières digne d'un sang-pur.

« Si vous le permettez, nous serons mieux dans mes appartements pour parler. »

Harry la suivit, et ils se retrouvèrent assit autour d'une table basse où reposait une théière et des biscuits. Tout sourire, le jeune homme servit la ministre et, après avoir lui-même pris sa tasse, dit :

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cette visite aussi cavalière qu'impromptue, madame la ministre, malheureusement il m'était impératif de vous parler au plus vite.

\- Ce n'est rien, Lord Potter-Black, j'avais également le projet de m'entretenir le plus rapidement possible avec vous. Votre visite est parfaitement opportune. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Harry dit :

« Je vous remercie, madame. Je ne souhaite pas vous offenser d'une quelconque façon, mais je souhaiterais que nous parlions à bâtons rompus, et le protocole risque de nous faire perdre un temps précieux. »

La ministre approuva :

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, parlons sans ambages. »

Le brun inclina la tête en remerciement, et dit :

« Je vous remercie d'avoir fait suite à ma plainte. Mon seul regret ce de ne pas avoir été présent lors de la chute d'Ombrage et Fudge. Et encore plus lorsque le professeur Dumbledore vous a aidé à accéder à votre fonction….

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, j'aurais mesquinement apprécié de voir leurs visages quand…

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça, que voulez-vous dire en disant que Dumbledore m'a aidé à devenir ministre ?

\- Mais rien d'autre que ce que je dis. Il m'a écrit pour me reprocher d'avoir porté plainte sans demander son avis, en disant que cela avait eu des conséquences inattendue, mais qu'il avait pût vous faire élire au poste de ministre, et Lady Londubat à la présidence du magenmagot. »

Harry était très satisfait, tout en gardant un visage de marbre, il voyait la ministre fulminer en entendant l'histoire que lui avait servie Dumbledore.

« Vous avez cette lettre ?

\- Heu non, pas sur moi, mais je ne comprends pas votre fureur. »

Amélia respira posément, tout en réfléchissant, il était de notoriété publique que Dumbledore était le mentor du survivant, est-ce que le jeune Lord serait assez intelligent pour la croire si elle lui révélait la vérité ? Elle l'ignorait, mais même s'il rejetait en bloc ce qu'elle disait, il y repenserait tôt ou tard, en espérant que ce soit assez tôt pour qu'il puisse se soustraire à la tutelle malsaine du directeur.

« Lord Potter…

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry, nous gagnerons du temps.

\- Très bien, en privé je ne vois pas de problème à cela, tant que vous me rendez la pareille. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher :

« Je dois vous appeler Harry également ? »

La ministre rit sincèrement :

« Merci pour ce petit moment de détente, Harry. Appelez-moi Amélia. »

Le survivant inclina la tête, et la femme reprit :

« Harry, ce que je vais vous dire, risque de ne pas vous plaire, et peut-être que vous ne me croirez pas. Mais le directeur Dumbledore n'est pas l'homme que vous croyez. Voyez-vous, suite à votre plainte, je me suis penché sur votre dossier, dossier conséquent pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, et il me semble que malgré tout ce qu'il a pu vous dire, ou vous laisser croire, le directeur de Poudlard est…

\- Un vieux manipulateur, aussi malfaisant que Voldemort et qui ne se soucie que de son propre pouvoir ? »

La ministre en resta estomaquée pendant quelques instants, avant de hocher la tête :

« En effet. »

Harry sourit :

« Amélia, je ne peux pas vous dire où j'ai passé l'été, mais je peux cependant vous dire que cela m'a été extrêmement bénéfique, et à tous point de vue. Que ce soit physiquement, comme vous l'avez remarqué, magiquement, ou simplement intellectuellement. Quand je vous ai envoyé cette plainte, je savais déjà à quoi m'en tenir concernant Dumbledore, et je comptais sur vous pour creuser, ce que vous avez fait.

\- Vous m'avez manipulé ? »

Il y avait une certaine incrédulité dans la voix de la ministre.

« En fait, non, pas vraiment. Voyez-vous, ce sont de simples déductions qui m'ont mené à voir Dumbledore pour ce qu'il est, mais je n'ai pas de preuve. Donc je ne pouvais pas, et je ne peux, hélas, toujours pas, le faire tomber. Mais pour ce qui est d'Ombrage, j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait, si vous vous étiez arrêté à elle, j'aurais déjà été satisfait. J'espérais que vous creusiez plus loin, mais cela a toujours été votre choix. »

La femme fit la moue, mais hocha la tête, le survivant avait raison, et même s'il elle avait été manipulée, elle trouvait cela plutôt rassurant. Le jeune homme ne serait pas totalement dépourvu face au directeur.

« Maintenant, j'aurais besoin de vous une nouvelle fois, Amélia. J'ai besoin de pouvoir ressortir du ministère en ayant mon permis de transplannage, et aussi votre assurance que vous serez de mon côté face à Dumbledore. En échange, je suis prêt à vous livrer une information essentielle concernant Voldemort, une information que Dumbledore à cacher depuis 15 ans. »

Comme ce que le jeune Lord demandait n'était pas extraordinaire, puisqu'il aurait dû passer son permis de transplannage depuis un an, et qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'être de son côté, la ministre hocha la tête :

« Je vous suis, Harry ! Et mon ministère fera de même. »

Harry la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et dit :

« C'est une information extrêmement sensible, et même si j'admire votre travail pour purger le ministère des espions, nous ne pourrons jamais être sûr qu'il n'y en a plus aucun ! Pour rien au monde, Voldemort ne dois apprendre que nous sommes au courant ! Sinon nous serions perdus. Vous devrez obligatoirement partager cette information, avec vos chefs d'escouades, mais je pense qu'un serment magique les empêchant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, sous quelque forme que ce soit, serait plus qu'opportun. »

Amélia le regarda avec gravité, soit le garçon se montait la tête, soit la fameuse information risquait de la mettre KO.

« Vous pensez vraiment que….

\- J'en suis certain, Amélia ! J'ignore ce qu'il est possible de faire pour que Voldemort ne l'apprenne pas, mais tout doit être fait en ce sens, sans pour autant entraver les recherches.

\- Très bien, en fonction de ce que vous allez me dire, je verrais ce que je peux mettre en place.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Bien, je vais devoir vous expliquez la situation. Lors de mes vacances, j'ai été examiné par des sorciers très versés dans des magies totalement oubliées, et l'un d'eux à découvert que j'avais une sorte de parasite magique sur ma magie. Un parasite très sombre, très maléfique, que je devais à Voldemort quand il a tenté de me tuer il y a 15 ans. Fort heureusement, ils ont pu m'enlever cette chose, et l'ont analysé. Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un parasite de pure magique, était en réalité un fragment d'âme de Voldemort. Des analyses poussées ont démontrées qu'il y en avait encore 5 autres dispersés dans le monde. »

La ministre était pâle comme la mort, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Voldemort soit aller aussi loin dans l'horreur.

« Horcruxes ! Il a fait plusieurs horcruxes cet espèce de taré ! »

Harry leva un sourcil amusé :

« J'imagine que c'est ainsi que l'on désigne ces choses ! La réponse est oui, en réalité, il en a fait 7, mais deux ont déjà été détruits. Celui que je portais, et un journal ensorcelé qui a permis d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets, et que j'ai détruit à l'aide d'un crochet de basilic. »

Amélia abandonna son thé, et fit venir une bouteille de whisky pur feu, elle en proposa au jeune Lord, qui refusa :

« Il est un peu tôt pour moi, mais ne vous privez pas, je me doute que tout cela doit vous faire un choc ! »

Avalant un premier verre, cul-sec, la ministre hocha la tête, avant de dire :

« Un choc ! Oui, et pas un petit, accessoirement, où avez-vous trouvez un crochet de basilic ?

\- Sur un basilic.

\- A question bête, réponse idiote. Des détails, Harry !

\- Le fameux monstre de serpentard, était un basilic, que j'ai tué, et comme il s'était cassé un crochet en me le plantant dans le bras, je l'ai utilisé pour détruire le journal.

\- Et tu avais quel âge ?

\- 12 ans ! »

S'il avait été surpris que la ministre ne soit pas au courant de cette histoire, en tout cas des détails, Harry avait revu sa position. Bien évidemment que Dumbledore n'allait pas faire de publicité sur le fait qu'un gamin de 12 ans avait affronté un basilic d'environ 15 mètres de long. D'autant moins si le gamin en question était le précieux survivant.

« Écoutez, Amélia, je vous raconterais mes aventures passées avec plaisir, mais un autre jour, si vous le permettez ! Vous avez l'information, et vous en comprenez la portée. J'ignore comment nous pouvons mettre la main sur ces « horcruxes », mais il le faut, car tant que cela ne sera pas fait, je pourrais tuer vingt fois Voldemort, il reviendra toujours !

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

\- Oh vous pouvez rester sur le tutoiement, cela ne me gêne pas.

\- Non, même si j'apprécie la proposition, mais je doute que vous arriviez à me tutoyer, et il est hors de question que nous n'ayons pas un rapport d'égal à égal ! Même dans les détails.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur, Amélia. Et vous avez raison, j'aurais du mal à vous tutoyer…. Oh, j'ai sottement, oublié un détail, j'aurais besoin de me faire enregistrer comme animagus, et si possible sans qu'on le crie sur les toits. »

La ministre approuva :

« L'été vous a effectivement beaucoup apporté. Mais pour ce qui est de garder la chose secrète, malheureusement, le registre est un document public. Et à moins de faire voter une nouvelle loi au magenmagot, je ne peux pas en interdire l'accès.

\- Je comprends, tant pis. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

\- Revenons-en aux horcruxes, avez-vous d'autres informations ? »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Malheureusement, non ! Cependant, concernant celui que j'avais en moi, je peux vous dire que Dumbledore était au courant, puisqu'il l'a modifié pour que, si jamais je venais à tuer définitivement Voldemort, je meurs également. Sans doute pour ne pas lui faire de l'ombre. »

La ministre serra son verre d'alcool tellement fort, qu'elle le brisa, se coupant profondément la main par la même occasion.

« Amélia ! Donnez-moi, votre main ! »

Le ton du survivant n'appelant pas à la réplique, la ministre obéit, et resta estomaqué par la maîtrise que le jeune Lord avait de sa magie. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître les morceaux de verres incrustés dans sa chair, et d'un autre, il referma les plaies sans la moindre douleur. Il poussa la démonstration jusqu'à refaire apparaître un verre emplis de whisky dans sa main.

« Très impressionnant, Harry ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, aussi à l'aise avec sa magie. »

Le brun sourit :

« Merci, comme vous le disiez, mon été m'a beaucoup apporté. Pour ce qui est de votre prochaine question, je doute que le témoignage des gens qui m'ont aidé soit recevable pour le magenmagot. Donc non, nous ne pouvons pas faire tomber Dumbledore avec ça. De toute façon, je crois que nous ne devons pas nous attaquer directement à lui pour le moment. »

La ministre fronça des sourcils, elle avait toujours entendu dire que survivant était un vrai gryffondor, fonçant tête baissée contre ses ennemis.

« Amélia, en admettant que nous arrivions à faire tomber Dumbledore aujourd'hui, qu'elles vont être les conséquences ? Notre monde va sombrer dans le chaos et la crainte, le vieil homme reste le chef de la résistance contre Voldemort. Je ne suis, pour l'instant, qu'une mascotte, et, sans vouloir vous vexer, l'institution ministérielle, reste celle qui m'a persécuté et a nié le retour de Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre Dumbledore pour le moment ! Pas de cette façon ! Je peux, à la rigueur, être un leader pour les jeunes générations, mais les adultes continueront à me voir comme un gamin, un gamin plus ou moins déséquilibré. Tant que vous, ou moi, n'aurons pas gagné davantage de soutiens publics, nous devrons nous accommoder du vieil homme ! »

Bien que n'aimant pas l'idée, la ministre fut forcée de reconnaître que le jeune homme avait raison, elle approuva sans enthousiasme, et Harry précisa :

« Ça ne veux pas dire que nous devons nous soumettre à lui, ou même travailler avec lui. Simplement que nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer. »

Amélia approuva de nouveau, et revint au sujet principal :

« Pour les horcruxes, je vais suivre votre conseil des serments magiques, quelques chefs d'escouades parmi les aurors, et le chef du département des mystères, il pourra peut-être nous aider à les localiser.

\- Ça me semble bien. Sur ce, une fois que les papiers concernant le transplannage et l'animagus seront réglés, je vais vous laisser. Je suis resté ici bien plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu, et je ne veux pas tomber « par hasard » sur Dumbledore en sortant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je vais faire venir les papiers, et je vous enregistrerais moi-même, pour partir, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre la cheminée des appartements. Elle ne permet pas l'entrée, mais sert de sortie. »

La ministre envoya un elfe chercher les papiers, et, pendant qu'ils patientaient demanda :

« Comment le journal c'est retrouvé à l'école ?

\- Oh, c'est Lucius Malefoy qui l'y a introduit. »

Amélia réfléchit à mi-voix :

« Donc, il avait confié un horcruxe à Malefoy.

\- Oui, même si je doute que Lucius ait jamais sut ce que c'était en réalité.

\- Sans doute, mais je pense à une chose, certes, Malefoy est un des mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort, mais il y a quelqu'un qui est encore plus proche de ce monstre.

\- Bellatrix !

\- En effet. S'il a confié un horcruxe à Malefoy, il y a des chances qu'il en ait confié un à Bellatrix. Mais rien n'a été trouvé dans leurs différentes propriétés après leur arrestation.

\- Qu'en est-il de leur coffre à Gringots ? »

La ministre grimaça :

« Même pour les mangemorts, les gobelins n'ont jamais autorisé les sorciers à fouiller dans les coffres des autres.

\- Effectivement, et vue la façon dont Dumbledore à loucher sur ma fortune pendant 15 ans, je ne peux que m'en féliciter. Cependant, si les gobelins ont interdit au ministère de s'approcher, j'aurais peut-être plus de chance, après tout, je suis le chef de la famille Black ! »

Amélia sourit :

« Effectivement, et puisque tous les Lestrange, sont déchus, il est possible qu'ils vous autorisent à farfouiller dans leur coffre. »

Les papiers arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, et la ministre valida le permis de transplannage du jeune Lord, avant de dire :

« J'aurais besoin de voir votre forme d'animagus. »

Le brun sourit, même s'il avait confiance en la ministre, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de garder quelques cartes dans sa manche, entre autre qu'il était un animagus multiple, ou qu'il n'avait plus besoin de baguette. Aussi prit-il seulement l'apparence de son animagus propre, un grand lion noir, au front marqué d'un éclair de poils blancs.

Amélia lui tourna autour, pour noter toutes les caractéristiques de sa forme, puis valida l'enregistrement de sa capacité à se transformer en animal.

« Bien, Harry, tout est en ordre. Puis-je savoir ce que vous allez faire, d'ici à la rentrée ? »

Le survivant, après avoir repris forme humaine, répondit simplement :

« Mais rentrer chez moi, Amélia. Tout simplement, je prendrais contact avec les gobelins pour savoir si je peux, ou non, réclamer le coffre des Lestrange. Si jamais je trouve un horcruxe dedans, je vous contacterais, et nous verrons ce que l'on peut en tirer, peut-être que le département des mystères saura inventer un moyen de détecter les autres. »

La ministre approuva, et lui indiqua la cheminée.

Harry réfléchit à sa destination, Dumbledore devait l'attendre à la sortie du ministère, et il avait surement placé des gens aux adresses les plus évidentes. Le chaudron baveur, les trois balais, etc. Le survivant devait penser à un endroit dans lequel le vieil homme ne penserait jamais à le chercher. Souriant il lança la poudre verte en prononçant l'adresse du salon de thé de madame Pieddodu, vu que sa seule visite y avait un fiasco, il doutait fortement que qui que ce soit s'attende à ce qu'il y passe.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry apparut donc dans le salon de thé à la décoration plus que chargée, et adressa un sourire d'excuse à la propriétaire :

« Navré, madame, je ne fais que passer. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Il se déplaça en imitant le bruit du transplannage, voyager entre les mondes, ou dans le même monde revenait au même, et cette méthode ne donnait pas l'impression d'être comprimé dans un tuyau.

Il réapparut aux coordonnées que lui avait communiquées Gripsec, et retint un juron en voyant qu'il y était attendu. Heureusement, le comité d'accueil était constitué de Remus et McGonagall, la situation aurait pu être pire !

Il ne put que sourire en voyant l'air abasourdit des deux adultes devant sa nouvelle apparence. Le professeur de métamorphose se reprit plus rapidement et ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry la coupa :

« Non professeur, je n'irais nulle part ailleurs que dans mon manoir ! Quoique le directeur puisse en dire, cet endroit est aussi sur que Poudlard, et même davantage ! Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour que j'aille m'enfermer au Square Grimaud, ou que je retourne chez les Dursley ! »

L'assurance et l'autorité dont l'adolescent faisait preuve, rendirent coi la stricte directrice de maison.

« Cependant, vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus ! J'ai beaucoup à vous dire, et quelques souris à vous donner. »

Remus ricana, le testament des Potter avait été rapporté dans la gazette, comme il était coutume de le faire, pour que les éventuels bénéficiaires qui ne faisaient pas parti du magenmagot puissent venir réclamer leur legs.

Le manoir familiale des Potter était dissimulé aux yeux de tous depuis le décès de James, aucun sorcier, aussi puissant soit-il n'aurait pu y pénétrer de force. Seul son propriétaire le pouvait, et aujourd'hui, ce propriétaire était Harry.

Le jeune Lord sortit sa baguette, non pas qu'il en ait besoin, mais il devait donner le change auprès des deux adultes, et laissa sa magie le guider jusqu'à la limite de la propriété. Sa magie rencontra alors celle du manoir, et cette dernière le reconnus comme son maître.

Le domaine apparus comme un mirage, et bien que s'étant attendu à quelque chose de grandiose, Harry ne put que rester figé devant la magnificence du lieu.

La propriété était entourée d'un simple muret de pierre sèche, mais ce dernier n'était qu'une démarcation symbolique, les enchantements de protections étaient d'une telle force que rien ne pouvait pénétrer dans le domaine sans l'autorisation du propriétaire. Le terrain était un immense parc, traversé par une allée bordée d'arbres gigantesques, et au loin, le manoir en lui-même. Un grand bâtiment blanc de trois étages, qui ressemblait beaucoup aux photos qu'Harry avait pu voir de Versailles.

Le jeune Lord poussa le portail bas qui marquait l'entrée et il sentit le domaine se lié à sa magie, profitant de sa puissance pour renforcer ses barrières. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour inviter les deux adultes à le suivre, qu'une dizaine d'elfes de maisons apparurent devant lui et s'inclinèrent, en disant d'une même voix :

« Bienvenue, maître Harry, bienvenue à Godric's Harbor. »

Comme toujours, Harry les salua avec respect, et, après avoir invité son professeur et le dernier des maraudeurs à entrer, dit :

« Pourriez-vous nous mener directement au manoir ? Je ferais la visite une autre fois. »

Trois elfes saisirent les manches des sorciers, et ils apparurent dans un grand salon décoré de rouge et d'or, qui rappelait beaucoup la salle commune de gryffondor, en plus riche.

Harry prit place dans un fauteuil et dit :

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! »

Les deux adultes s'exécutèrent, et McGonagall put enfin parler :

« Monsieur Potter, le professeur Dumbledore…

\- N'est que mon directeur d'école ! Et n'a aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire pendant mes congés ! De plus, et n'y voyez aucune vanité de ma part, ce n'est pas « monsieur Potter », mais Lord ! D'ailleurs, je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu informé ! »

Les deux adultes prirent des airs coupables, le jeune homme avait raison, ils auraient dû lui dire la vérité, mais Dumbledore leur avait seriné qu'il était trop jeune pour savoir.

« J'aurais besoin d'un elfe ! »

Une petite créature apparus a côté de son fauteuil et le brun s'excusa :

« Navré, je ne connais pas encore vos noms.

\- Je suis Kery, maître Harry.

\- Bien, Kery, saurais-tu où sont les legs prévus pour le professeur McGonagall ? Si oui, merci de les apporter, et de nous faire amener du thé également. »

L'elfe disparu en souriant, et revint rapidement en portant un énorme livre de cuir, et un petit sac rebondit, il donna le tout à son maître, fit apparaitre le thé d'un claquement de doigt, et disparut.

Harry se leva et donna le livre et le sac à son professeur de métamorphose, qui écrasa une petite larme au souvenir de James et Lily. Tout en réprimant un sourire pour la blague d'outre-tombe de James.

Le jeune homme servit le thé avec minutie, pour laisser le temps aux deux adultes de se reprendre, puis, après leur avoir tendus leurs tasses, dit :

« Professeur, Remus. Je sais que vous avez pensez bien faire, en ne me disant rien ! Et je sais aussi, que l'idée ne venait pas de vous. Donc je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Mais pour en revenir au directeur, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, il n'a aucun droit sur moi ! Il a suffisamment fait l'imbécile avec ma vie, le fait de m'avoir confié aux Dursley n'était que la première, même si c'était certainement la pire des erreurs. Il a bafoué les dernières volontés de mes parents, décidant de façon totalement unilatérale de ne pas lire leur testament, en totale violation des lois sorcières !

Aujourd'hui je suis majeur, je suis le premier Lord sorcier de ce pays, et je réside dans ce qui aurait toujours dû être ma maison, une maison qui est parfaitement sure ! Alors donnez-moi une bonne raison d'aller m'enterrer dans ce taudis qu'est square Grimaud ? »

Les deux adultes s'entreregardèrent, il était évident que le survivant était plus que remonté contre le directeur, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'arguments pour défendre les actions de Dumbledore. Ce que le jeune Lord disait était parfaitement vrai, le manoir était plus sûr que Poudlard ou Gringots. Les protections avaient été posées par Gryffondor lui-même, et s'étaient renforcées à chaque génération, elles venaient d'ailleurs d'être de nouveau boostées par l'arrivée d'Harry. Remus, en tant que loup, et McGonagall en tant qu'animagus, sentaient tous les deux l'énorme gain de puissance qu'avait connus le survivant depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu.

« Non ? Pas d'arguments ? Bien, dans ce cas, passons à autre chose ! »

Les deux adultes, bien que surpris des profonds changements qu'avaient subi le jeune homme, ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être immensément fiers de lui.

« Remus, je suis passé à Gringots tout à l'heure, les fonds que mes parents et Sirius t'avaient légués, sont déjà dans ton coffre, de même que l'acte de propriété de l'île des Hébrides. »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête :

« Merci, petit loup. »

Pour la première fois, Harry lui adressa un grand sourire :

« De rien Lunard. Ce n'est pas comme si cela me privait de quoi que ce soit ! Bien, professeur, vous êtes la bienvenue dans cette maison, mais en aucun cas je ne permettrais au directeur de mettre un pied ici, il est donc inutile qu'il tente de venir. D'ailleurs il est inutile qu'il m'approche pour le moment ! Je suis bien trop en colère contre lui. »

La directrice adjointe hocha la tête, même si elle ne pouvait décemment pas donner tort au directeur face à un élève, elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec la manière dont Albus traitait le jeune Potter. Elle l'avait prévenu que cela finirait par se retourner contre lui, voir contre eux tous, car un Harry Potter maltraité par des moldus, aurait très bien pu finir comme Tom Jedusor.

Fort heureusement, il semblait que Dumbledore soit le seul à devoir faire face à la colère du survivant, ce qui était loin d'être la pire situation possible.

« Pas je veuille vous chasser, professeur, mais aviez-vous autre chose à me dire ? – La vieille dame secoua la tête – Très bien, j'imagine que vous allez filer faire votre rapport au directeur, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir. Ah, un dernier point, que j'aimerais que vous gardiez pour vous, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une amie proche de Lady Londubat ?

\- En effet.

\- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de lui transmettre un message de ma part ?

\- Après la ministre, vous souhaitez voir la présidente du magenmagot ? »

Le jeune homme sourit :

« Non, je voudrais voir la grand-mère de Neville, et la belle-mère de ma marraine. C'est uniquement privé, je souhaiterais que Lady Londubat et son héritier, viennent me rendre visite au plus tôt. Bien que ce ne soit pas un secret, j'aimerais que le directeur ne soit pas au courant, puisque cela ne le concerne en rien. »

Le professeur ne put qu'approuver, effectivement, le jeune Lord recevait qui il voulait chez lui.

« Je transmettrais votre message à Augusta. Je vous ferais parvenir sous-peu vos résultats aux BUSES et la liste des fournitures pour votre prochaine année. »

Harry approuva, et raccompagna son professeur jusqu'à la porte du manoir, avant de rejoindre Remus.

« Bien, Remus, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à te dire. »

L'adolescent semblait très impatient ce qui fit sourire le loup-garou, heureusement il restait un peu d'innocence en Harry.

« Vas-y, petit loup, je t'écoute.

\- Là où j'ai passé mon été, j'ai appris vraiment beaucoup de chose, entre autre, une possibilité de te libérer de ta lycanthropie. »

Remus sentit sa mâchoire tomber à terre, et Harry sourit, ravi de son effet :

« Je suis sérieux, Lunard. Tu penses bien que je ne plaisanterais pas avec ça. Le seul hic c'est que le résultat n'est pas garanti, mais tu as quand même de bonnes chances. »

Un tout petit peu remis de sa surprise, le dernier maraudeur, essaya de ne pas trop montrer son espoir en disant :

« Explique-moi, petit loup. »

Harry se racla la gorge et expliqua :

« Le problème est que tu te transforme en loup, et que tu n'as aucun contrôle sur lui, nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Bien, maintenant j'ai une question, quand les autres sont devenus animagus, as-tu travaillé avec eux ?

\- Non, un loup-garou ne peut pas devenir animagus.

\- Faux, c'est seulement beaucoup plus difficile.

\- Tellement difficile que personne n'y ai parvenus !

\- Inexact encore une fois, mais passons. Devenir animagus demande deux choses, trouver son alter-égo animal et avoir assez de puissance pour en prendre l'apparence. Dans le cas d'un lycanthrope, pour peu que ta forme animale soit moins puissante que le loup, elle se cache en toi par crainte du loup. Es-tu occlumens ?

\- Un peu, pourquoi ?

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Quelle méthode utilises-tu ? Celle de ce connard de Rogue, ou bien celle des murailles ?

\- J'ignore laquelle utilise Rogue, personnellement je vide totalement mon esprit.

\- C'est celle que Rogue à tenter de m'enseigner. Et dans le cas présent, elle n'a pas d'intérêt.

\- Attends, comment ça, c'est que Rogue t'as enseigné ? »

Harry retint un sourire, il avait bien espérer que son ami relève ce point :

« Oui, vider son esprit et ce genre de conneries !

\- C'est ridicule ! Cette méthode ne peut pas fonctionner tant que tu n'as pas atteint ta pleine maturation magique ! Avant cela c'est totalement inutile, la magie d'un adolescent n'est pas assez stable pour parvenir à ce résultat.

\- Rogue l'ignorais peut-être.

\- Aucune chance, il a appris l'occlumencie à l'école, et nous l'avons suivi pour savoir ce qu'il trafiquait, nous avons lu les mêmes livres que lui, et c'était parfaitement explicite.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, Lunard. Si tu veux dire du mal de ce connard, je te rejoindrais avec plaisir, mais après que j'ai finis de t'expliquer. »

Grommelant contre le professeur de potion, Remus approuva, et Harry continua :

« Il faut que tu te mette à l'autre méthode, celle des murailles soutenues par des sorts. Quand ce sera fait, il faudra que tu trouves et enferme ton loup dans une cage mentale. Déjà cela va te faciliter la vie pour tes transformations, si la cage est assez résistante, tu n'auras plus besoin de tue-loup. Après quelques mois sans que le loup ne s'échappe, tu pourras partir à la recherche de ton animagus, et suivre tout le processus normal, quand tu arriveras à te transformer, il te suffira de le faire les soirs de pleine lune. »

Remus réfléchit longuement, le plan d'Harry n'était pas bête du tout, et même s'il n'était pas convaincu par l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas se transformer en loup-garou en étant sous forme animale, cela lui donnerais au moins un avantage de plus.

« Je vais essayer ton idée, louveteau. Ça m'a l'air brillant. Ce qui me fait penser, Sirius voulait que je te remette le manuel que nous avons chipé dans la réserve pour qu'ils deviennent animagus. »

Le brun sourit :

« Je le recevrais avec plaisir, Remus, mais simplement comme souvenir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre ce que je connais déjà. »

Le loup fronça les sourcils :

« Comment as-tu pu faire tout cela en seulement quelque semaines ? Il faut des mois, voire des années pour devenir animagus. »

Pour éviter de répondre, Harry prit sa forme léonine, faisant sursauter l'homme.

« Harry, tu es magnifique. Dire que Sirius et James étaient tellement fiers de simplement devenir un chien et un cerf. Ils auraient été si fiers de toi, comme je le suis. »

Le lion ronronna de contentement, et laissa l'homme fourrer ses mains dans son épaisse crinière, avant de s'écarter pour redevenir humain.

Remus allait poser une question, quand une alarme résonna dans le manoir, quelqu'un tentait d'entrer sans avoir été invité.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds en criant :

« Kery ! »

L'elfe apparus instantanément, et n'attendit pas pour dire :

« Il s'agit de Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, maître Harry, ils sont visiblement poursuivit par des mangemorts. »

Le brun ne réfléchit pas longtemps :

« Amènes-nous prêt du portail ! »

L'elfe obéit, et Harry put voir, les deux Malefoy faire face à 5 mangemorts, donc Bellatrix en personne, qui hurlait sur sa sœur :

« Traitresse, le maître te fais l'honneur de prendre Drago à son service et tu préfères te réfugier auprès de ce gamin pleurnichard ! »

La réponse de la digne Lady Malefoy, fit sourire Harry :

« Un gamin qui a réduit ton psychopathe de maître en centre alors qu'il portait encore des couches, un gamin qui lui a fait face sans trembler, 4 fois et qui s'en est toujours sortis ! Un gamin qui est le premier Lord sorcier du pays ! Et quel honneur y aurait-il pour ton neveu à devenir le mignon de cet ersatz d'être humain ? »

Harry n'attendit pas que Bellatrix réponde, d'autant moins avec la dernière phrase de Narcissa, il fit venir les deux Malefoy d'un sort d'attraction, avant de les endormir, et de quitter les protections.

La tête de Bellatrix valait bien de prendre un petit risque, il vit distinctement la peur dans les yeux de la mangemort quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gringalet qu'il avait été.

« Alors Bella, toujours aussi folle ? Pour information, ma chère, en tant que Lord Black, je te renie ! »

La fanatique hurla de haine et lança un sort de mort sur le jeune homme, qui se contenta de faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Reconnaissant Rodolphus aux côtés de sa femme, il lança un sort d'attraction sur lui, le plaçant dans la trajectoire du second sort de mort que venait de lancer Bellatrix. Ainsi devint-elle veuve.

Harry sourit :

« Tu es une sans-nom désormais ! Combien de temps le fils de moldu qui te sert de maître va mettre pour t'exécuter sachant que tu n'auras bientôt plus une once de magie en toi ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il repassa les protections de son manoir, disparaissant à la vue des mangemorts. Il savoura avec délectation l'air totalement paniqué de celle qui lui avait pris son parrain et sa marraine. Il pourrait dire cela à Lady Londubat, sans doute que la vieille dame apprécierait beaucoup.

Les mangemorts tentèrent vainement de s'attaquer aux protections, mais en voyant leurs sorts rebondir sur les protections pour leur revenir dessus, ils abandonnèrent rapidement, et trainèrent une Bellatrix qui hurlait à la folie et bavait comme un animal enragé avec eux.

* * *

 _Comme c'est un tout petit chapitre, je vous mets aussi le suivant pour me faire pardonner._


	14. Chapter 14

Remus le pris fermement dans ses bras :

« Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Le brun sourit :

« Je ne risquais pas grand-chose, Lunard. Et puis, avoue que ça valait le coup ! Bellatrix perdra bientôt ses pouvoirs et mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, je pense qu'elle l'a plus que mérité, non ? »

Le loup ne put qu'approuver, avec toutes les victimes qu'elle avait à son palmarès, Bellatrix Sans-nom, avait largement mérité cette fin.

Harry se tourna alors vers ses deux invités surprise. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment sur des allégeances de Narcissa, et avait vaguement envisagé que son nouveau statut de Lord Black la pousse à prendre contact, même s'il n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup de foi à ce scénario. Pour Drago, eh bien, depuis sa formation dans l'autre monde, il avait beaucoup pensé à lui, et en avait conclus que le blond n'était qu'un gamin qui répétait ce que son père disait sans réfléchir réellement.

Bien évidemment, il était également conscient que tout ceci puisse être un piège, même si les blessures des deux blonds étaient tout à fait sérieuses, et potentiellement mortelles.

« Kery, avons-nous une infirmerie, ou quelque chose qui puisse remplir une fonction similaire ? »

L'elfe approuva :

« Nous avons une salle de soins, maître.

\- Bien, dans ce cas envois-nous là-bas. »

Kery ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et une seconde après, ils étaient dans une pièce de taille moyenne, pourvu de plusieurs lit, et d'une large étagère à potion.

Le survivant remplaça le sort de sommeil, par un sort de stase, et se tourna vers son ami :

« Je sais, Rem', tout ça n'est peut-être qu'un piège. Mais les serments magiques sont là pour ça, de même que la légilimencie, et le veritasserum. Pour l'instant je vais les soigner, qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je laisse trépasser des visiteurs chez moi. »

Le loup sourit, et se pencha pour examiner Narcissa, tandis qu'Harry se penchait sur Drago. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Harry dit :

« Alors ?

\- Elle a pris le plus gros, sans doute en protégeant son fils. Rien que nous ne pourrons guérir avec les potions présentent. Et toi ?

\- Rien de grave, pas de maléfices à long terme, seulement de belles coupures, sans doute un sort de lacération. Point positif, il n'a pas la marque.

\- Narcissa non plus.

\- C'est déjà ça, tu te sens de t'occuper d'elle ? Sinon j'ai quelques connaissances en guérison.

\- Ca va aller, occupe-toi du petit. »

Harry débarrassa le blond de ses vêtements, le laissant en boxer, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Killian aurait adoré entraîner Drago dans son lit. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, Drago était beau, et sexy, il faudrait qu'il envisage la chose. Mais plus tard, pour l'instant il avait d'autres priorités.

Le blond avait plusieurs coupures sur tout le corps, mais seules deux d'entre elles étaient vraiment sérieuses. Une sur son pectoral gauche, et l'autre sur sa joue droite. Malgré ses pouvoirs, elles laisseraient certainement des cicatrices.

Il se concentra en premier lieu sur celle du torse, qui restait la plus grave. Oubliant la présence de Remus, il agit comme Kel lui avait appris à le faire, en concentrant sa magie dans ses mains et en les passants au-dessus de la plaie. La coupure se referma sous ses yeux, il restait toujours impressionné par cette méthode, même en l'ayant pratiqué de nombreuses fois, mais comme il l'avait craint, une marque resterait à jamais, sur la peau pâle et imberbe du blond.

Mais loin de l'enlaidir, la cicatrice lui donnait un petit côté sauvage qui était assez sexy.

Harry se frappa mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de baver sur le blond, aussi mignon soit-il ! Il recommença avec la coupure de la joue, et une nouvelle fois la blessure se referma en laissant une trace. Les deux principaux risques étant résolus, il passa ses mains sur tout le reste du corps du blond, refermant les plaies moins profondes qui se trouvait sur le devant de son corps, puis, il le retourna par magie, et toujours sans baguette, avant de faire de même sur son dos.

Il eut le plus grand mal à ne pas laisser traîner son regard sur la très jolie chute de rein du serpentard, mais il y parvint tout de même. Quand, il fut enfin satisfait, il remit le blond sur le dos et se tourna vers Remus qui le regardait d'un air ébahit :

« Je crois que tu as vraiment minimisé ce que tu as fait durant l'été, louveteau. »

Harry se frappa le front, il avait vraiment été un crétin d'oublier la présence de Remus !

Le loup ricana, et sortit sa baguette, pour dire :

« Moi, Remus Jean Lupin, jure sur ma magie de ne rien révélé de quelque façon que ce soit des secrets de Harry James Potter. »

Le brun le remercia d'un signe de tête :

« Merci, Rem'. Je dois consulter certaines personnes avant de pouvoir tout te dire, mais je te promets que j'essaierais de les convaincre. »

Le dernier des maraudeurs, apprécia, et le jeune Lord dit :

« Peut-on la réveiller ? J'aimerais en finir avec ça et enfin visiter mon manoir ! »

Le loup confirma, et bientôt, Narcissa ouvrit les yeux. Elle parcourut le décor avec crainte et attention, craignant soit d'avoir été capturée par sa sœur, soit d'être à Poudlard, mais ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle sursauta légèrement en reconnaissant Remus Lupin, mais elle se contrôla beaucoup moins en reconnaissant le survivant, et poussa un léger cri de surprise.

Harry lui sourit aussi aimablement que possible, après tout, il n'était toujours pas certain de l'implication de Narcissa dans la mort de son parrain :

« Lady Malefoy. »

La femme se reprit, et inclina la tête :

« Monseigneur ! »

Le brun se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Narcissa n'avait dit que la vérité, en tant que Lord Black, il était le seigneur de Narcissa depuis que Lucius avait été capturé.

« J'ai assisté à votre petit échange avec votre ex-sœur. – Narcissa pâlit légèrement en comprenant le sens de la phrase – Si vous vous soumettez à certaines conditions, je suis tout à fait prêt à assurer votre protection. Concernant votre fils, je tiens à ce qu'il demande de lui-même cette protection, non pas pour l'humilier, mais parce que j'estime qu'il est assez âgé pour prendre lui-même sa décision. »

Même si le jeune homme en face d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le portrait qu'on lui avait fait du survivant, Narcissa se sentait en terrain familier, il s'agissait de négociations. Bien sûr elle avait espéré, en écoutant les commentaires désobligeants de son fils sur la propension du brun à voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin sans réfléchir, que le survivant les accueillerait sans problème, mais visiblement il avait changé, et pas qu'un peu. Drago lui avait toujours dit que le jeune Potter était un nabot squelettique, or rien n'était plus faux. Le survivant qu'elle avait devant elle était grand et musclé, outre son visage encore juvénile, on lui aurait donné bien plus de 16 ans.

« Je comprends parfaitement, monseigneur. Je suis tout à fait prête à vous faire un serment magique, ou tout autre chose qui pourrait vous assurer que tout ceci n'est pas un piège. Comprenez-moi, au début, avant sa chute, le seigneur des ténèbres avait un discours audible, officiellement il s'agissait d'empêcher les nés-moldus de menacer notre mode de vie, certes la manière d'y parvenir était radicale. Mais en tant que sang-pur, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Cependant suite à son retour, il était devenu totalement fou, son seul but étant de vous tuer, il ne se consacre plus qu'à cela. Il est prêt à tout sacrifier pour y parvenir, ceux qui le suivent en premier lieu.

Mais en plus, dans sa folie il a décidé que Drago devait devenir son compagnon, en précisant que c'était un grand honneur qu'il lui faisait. Vous imaginez mon horreur ? »

Harry grimaça, il avait vu le corps de Voldemort, et le souvenir seul lui en donnait la nausée, même si Malefoy avait toujours été un sale petit con snobinard, il ne méritait pas ça ! Personne ne méritait ça, à part peut-être Bellatrix.

« Parlons simplement, madame. Je comprends que vous ayez été attirée par le discours de Voldemort, et je suis conscient de ce que notre société à sacrifié pour satisfaire les sorciers nés de moldus. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis d'accord avec Tom, ils intègrent notre monde, c'est à eux de s'adapter, pas à nous. Mais c'est une discussion que nous aurons une autre fois. Je vais effectivement vous demander un serment magique, mais je vais également pratiquer la légilimencie sur vous, et vous interroger sous veritasserum. Nous sommes en guerre, et le nom des Malefoy n'est pas à proprement un gage de confiance pour moi. »

Bizarrement, le fait que le jeune Lord se méfie autant d'un potentiel piège, rassura grandement la Lady blonde. Il n'était pas, ou plus, un gamin qui plongeait dans les ennuis sans réfléchir, il était calme et réfléchit, envisageant plusieurs possibilités.

« Je comprends parfaitement, monsieur. Et j'ose avouer que votre méfiance me rassure, j'avais entendu des choses peu flatteuses à votre endroit. »

Le brun rit :

« Oui j'imagine que Drago à dut vous faire un portrait parler de moi qui était loin d'être à mon avantage. »

Narcissa approuva en souriant, et se soumis à la légilimencie et au veritasserum que son nouveau chef de famille réclamait, avant de prononcer le serment magique demandé. Ceci fait, Harry, qui s'était également assuré que la mère de Drago n'était pour rien dans la mort de Sirius, lui adressa un véritable sourire :

« Bienvenue, Lady Malefoy. »

Narcissa inclina élégament la tête :

« Merci, monseigneur.

\- Je vous en prie, reposez-vous. Les elfes vont vous préparer des appartements, j'imagine que vous préférez rester avec votre fils tant que je n'ai pas vérifié sa loyauté ?

\- Si vous le permetez. »

Le brun hocha la tête, et réveilla son meilleur-ennemi.

Drago, sans être un abonné aussi fréquent que Potter, connaissait assez l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour savoir qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Et vu ce qu'il savait du seigneur des ténèbres, ce n'était pas son genre de soigner les traîtres avant de les torturer. Il frissonna longuement en repensant à ce que cette immondice sur pattes avait prévu pour lui.

« Malefoy ? »

Le blond sursauta et regarda la personne qui l'avait interpeller. Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, c'était lui et pourtant il n'aurait pas pu être plus différent que dans ses souvenirs. Où Potter avait-il bien pu passer l'été pour devenir cette bombe sexuelle ?

Il eut le plus grand mal à tirer son esprit des pensées luxurieuses que la vision du brun faisait naître en lui, mais finit par y parvenir, et lâcha :

« Potter. »

Il entendit le claquement de langue irrité de sa mère :

« Drago, tes manières ! »

Il lui jeta un regard à la fois suppliant et incrédule, elle ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il s'abaisse devant lui ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse, Potter intervint :

« Je vais me montrer très direct, Monsieur Malefoy, votre mère après s'être soumise à différentes vérifications et en ayant prêtée un serment magique, est désormais sous ma protection. Lady Malefoy aurait souhaité que son engagement soit également valable pour vous, puisque vous n'êtes pas majeur, mais j'estime que vous êtes assez âgé pour choisir dans quel camp vous souhaitez être. Aussi, si vous souhaitez bénéficiez de ma protection, vous allez devoir vous soumettre aux mêmes vérifications, et également au même serment magique.

Si jamais vous souhaitez rester, et que vous passez les vérifications sans heurts, je vous demanderais de vous montrer poli avec toutes les personnes et créatures que vous pourriez croisez ici, si jamais vous persistez dans votre comportement suffisant, en tant que votre chef de famille et tuteur, je prendrais des sanctions que n'apprécieriez pas.

Suis-je bien clair ? »

Drago dut retenir sa mâchoire, le petit discours de Potter montrait qu'il était parfaitement conscient du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Sans même parler du fait qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le Gryffondor irréfléchi qu'il avait toujours été, non, le Potter qui lui faisait face était beaucoup plus Serpentard, et c'était assez effrayant.

« Limpide, monseigneur. »

Merlin que ce mot avait du mal à franchir ses lèvres !

« Très bien, je vais donc vous administrer du veritasserum et pratiquer la légilimencie sur vous, ensuite, si je suis satisfait, vous ferez le serment magique. »

Dire qu'il avait cru que le brun allait simplement se contenter de leur parole ! On en était très loin.

« Je comprends, et j'accepte, monseigneur. »

La vérification permis de déterminer que le blond, sans pour autant renier les idées d'origines de Voldemort, était surtout mort de peur à l'idée de devoir subir les assauts « romantiques » du monstre qu'était le seigneur des ténèbres. Et pour échapper à cela, il était prêt à tout, même à ravaler sa fierté et à demander de l'aide au balafré.

Satisfait de la vérification, Harry lui fit prêter le même serment qu'à Narcissa, ce qu'il fit en pensant que le survivant était maintenant loin d'être bête.

« Bien, pour votre information, je ne réponds plus de mes actes auprès de Dumbledore. Je suis mon propre maître. »

Il vit le soulagement des deux blonds, ils avaient bien comptés là-dessus, le monde magique bruissait de rumeurs concernant le fait que le survivant s'était émancipé de son mentor, et ils avaient espéré que ce soit le cas.

« Souhaitez-vous des appartements communs ? Ou bien séparés ? »

Narcissa répondit :

« Mon fils préfère, comme beaucoup d'adolescent, se tenir loin de sa pauvre mère, monseigneur. »

Harry sourit, tout en pensant que tout adolescent qu'il soit, il aurait aimé avoir sa mère à ses côtés :

« Très bien, mes elfes vont s'en occuper. En attendant, reposez-vous. »

Il sortit de la salle de soin en compagnie de Remus et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

« Rem', assieds-toi, et lit un livre, je dois contacter certaines personnes comme je te l'ai dit. »

Le maraudeur approuva, et se précipita sur les étagères avec une énergie qu'Hermione n'aurait pas renier, et le jeune Lord sortit en souriant.

Il se rendit dans le parc, et, tout en faisant le tour de la maison, activa sa boucle d'oreille :

« Killy ? »

Il ne l'avait quitté que le matin même et pourtant, entendre sa voix lui fit un bien fou :

« Oui, mon ange ?

\- Heu, est-ce que je peux tout dire à Remus, je me suis un peu grillé en guérissant Drago sans baguette, devant lui.

\- Mon ange, tu es parti il n'y a que quelques heures et tu es déjà en train de courir après le petit Malefoy ? Tu ne perds pas de temps ! Mais tu as raison, il a l'air délicieux ce petit ! »

Le survivant ricana, il avait été sûr que le prince réagirait ainsi.

« Je confirme, il est très sexy, et je vais sans doute tenter ma chance, il a un très joli petit cul. Mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse concernant Remus.

\- Ah oui. Une question beaucoup moins intéressante à mon avis. Tant qu'il prête un serment magique, tu peux tout lui dire, et si tu veux l'amener avec toi la prochaine fois que tu viendras me voir, je serais ravi de revoir ce bon vieux Lunard.

\- Merci Killy.

\- Tout se passe bien, sinon ? »

Harry lui résuma les quelques heures très intenses depuis son départ, puis coupa la communication en lui disant à quel point il lui manquait.

Le survivant rejoignit donc la bibliothèque, et expliqua la situation à Remus :

« Rem', j'ai encore besoin d'un serment magique, ce que je vais te dire, personne à part Dumbledore, ne le sait. Et la personne que j'ai contacté est d'accord pour que je te le dise, mais uniquement à cette condition. »

Vu les profonds changements qu'avait connus Harry, le loup-garou se doutait que ce qu'il allait apprendre était quelque chose d'énorme, il en était même à se demander si son louveteau n'avait pas trouvé un passage vers Avalon.

Très curieux, il promit donc sur sa magie de garder pour lui ce qu'il allait apprendre, et le brun, après avoir protégé la bibliothèque contre toute intrusion ou forme d'espionnage, expliqua :

« Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai été attaqué par des mangemorts alors que j'étais à Privet Drive ! Accessoirement, si j'ai passé toutes ses années là-bas, c'était soi-disant pour me protéger de ce genre de chose !

\- Albus a dit que…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir quelle connerie cette vieille chèvre à sortit ! Le connaissant il a dû me mettre ça sur le dos ? Disant qu'à cause de mauvaise volonté ou de ma colère, la protection de sang avait eu un raté. Mais il n'allait certainement pas vous dire, que cette histoire de protection était une grosse connerie qu'il a inventée pour que je sois maltraité toute mon enfance et pour que, quand viendrait enfin ma libération je me soumette à celui qui me tirait de cet enfer ! Pour information, Rem' une protection comme celle qu'il a décrite ne fonctionne qu'avec l'accord des intéressés, ma connasse de tante n'était pas d'accord pour m'accueillir, et on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis ! Il n'y a jamais eu de protection de sang !

Mais passons, j'ai donc été attaqué, et j'ai fuis, ils m'ont pourchassé sur des kilomètres. A un moment, je me suis retrouvé près d'un cercle de pierre, et j'ai pensé que cela pourrait me permettre de me protéger des sorts, et de me cacher. Je suis donc rentré dedans, la magie du cercle et la mienne ont fusionnées et j'ai été transporté dans un autre monde, une autre Terre, appelée Gaïa. Physiquement elle est tout à fait semblable à notre planète, mais la société semble être une utopie. Il n'y a pas de séparation entre sorciers et moldus, toutes les créatures intelligentes sont respectées et sont égales aux humains. La planète est gouvernée par un conseil, un conseil qui réunit différents ordres magiques et guerriers et aussi les princes. Les princes sont choisis par la magie, ils peuvent être moldus, sorciers ou des créatures.

Celui qui règne sur l'Europe, s'appelle Killian Legrand, et il est originaire de notre planète, tu le connais, il a fait sa sixième année avec vous, c'était le correspondant de mon père. »

Remus approuva :

« Oui, Killy ! Bien sûr, un blond un peu obsédé, mais très brillant. »

Harry ricana en entendant la description de Remus :

« Oh, il est toujours obsédé ! Toujours est-il qu'il s'est trouvé que sa magie et la mienne sont complémentaire, cela plus le fait qu'il était proche de mon père, ont fait qu'il m'a pris sous son aile. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu me débarrasser des séquelles de 10 ans de malnutrition et de mauvais traitement, j'ai pu apprendre la magie sans baguette. Grâce à lui, on a pu me retirer les sceaux que cette vieille raclure de Dumbledore avait posés sur ma magie, et m'enlever également le horcruxes de Voldemort que je portais, horcruxes que ce vieux connard avait piégé pour que si j'arrivais à tuer Voldemort, je ne survive pas, histoire de ne pas lui faire de l'ombre. »

Remus hésitait entre l'incrédulité et la rage, il avait confiance en Harry, mais il avait tout de même du mal à croire que Dumbledore ait osé aller jusque-là. Le jeune Lord le comprit et dit :

« Rem' tous ceux qui ont travaillés sur mes opérations magiques, m'ont fait des serments magiques comme quoi ce que je viens de te dire était la stricte vérité, et moi, Harry James Potter-Black, jure sur ma magie que je viens de dire la vérité. »

Le serment fonctionna, et le loup gronda avec autant de colère que face à Pettigrow. A ce moment-là il était bien prêt d'aller directement à Poudlard pour égorger Dumbledore avec ses dents.

« Remus ! Même si j'apprécie l'instinct de protection dont tu fais preuve à mon endroit, je vais te demander de te calmer ! J'adorerais faire bouffer sa barbe à Dumbledore, mais pour le moment nous devons nous retenir ! »

L'homme grommela en prenant un air boudeur :

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry ricana, à ce moment-là on aurait dit que le loup-garou était un gamin à qui on avait enlevé son jouet préféré :

« Parce que, cette vieille chèvre reste, pour la majorité des moutons qui se donnent le nom de sorcier, le leader de la lumière, et même si le faire tomber me procurerait une joie immense, ce serait surtout à Voldemort que cela serait bénéfique ! Je n'ai pas encore la carrure pour incarner une alternative crédible, pas auprès des adultes. Il faut changer ça, si j'y parviens avant de devoir faire face à Voldemort, j'enterrerais Dumbledore sous tellement de merde que l'odeur restera imprégnée à jamais. Mais si je n'y arrive pas, alors je détruirais d'abord Tom, et ensuite je m'occuperais de cette vieille saloperie. »

Remus approuva sans enthousiasme, il comprenait la logique du raisonnement de son louveteau, et intellectuellement il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, mais sa colère était telle qu'il doutait de pouvoir faire face au vieil homme sans tenter de l'écorcher vif.

Harry finit par lui raconter l'intégralité de son été, ne passant même pas sous silence le fait qu'il s'était découvert un goût prononcé pour les hommes. Ce qui fit sourire le loup :

« Tu sais, louveteau, dans le monde magique c'est le genre de détail dont on se moque totalement. On a suffisamment de magie pour assurer la pérennité d'une lignée sans qu'une femme intervienne. Et je dois t'avoue que Sirius et moi étions plus que des amis. »

Le brun lui jeta un regard désolé :

« Oh, Remus, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

\- Parce que tu étais un adolescent, et malgré toute l'affection qu'il y a entre nous, nous avions peur que tu dises des choses que tu aurais pu regretter. »

Le jeune Lord ne se vexa pas, en y réfléchissant, il devait avouer que son ami avait raison, avant son voyage il aurait sans doute été choqué, et sans doute une peu jaloux.

« Je comprends Rem', je suis désolé que tu ais tant perdu, en partie à cause de moi. »

Le maraudeur laissa échapper un claquement de langue irrité :

« Louveteau, même avant d'apprendre ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne te considérais pas comme responsable. Avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, je sais maintenant que c'était encore une manipulation de ce vieux timbré ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste au souvenir de Sirius, puis le brun dit :

« Bon, Rem', pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais j'aimerais visiter mon manoir. »


	15. Chapter 15

Le loup approuva, et le jeune Lord put enfin découvrir le manoir ancestral de sa famille.

L'entrée donnait sur un immense escalier de marbre blanc à double volée, et qui montait jusqu'au second étage. Sur la droite du hall d'entrée se tenaient trois doubles portes décorées d'or, la première en entrant, donnait sur une salle de bal gigantesque, brillamment éclairée par les grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur l'avant du bâtiment, et le jeu de miroirs qui leurs faisait face.

La porte du milieu donnait sur un long couloir qui menait à la salle de soins, à une salle d'entrainement ainsi qu'à une piscine intérieure. La salle de soin était dans le prolongement de la salle de bal mais était moitié moins large, la salle d'entrainement occupait l'équivalent de l'autre moitié de la salle de bal, et la piscine occupait tout le reste de la profondeur du bâtiment.

La dernière porte à droite donnait sur une salle à manger très solennelle, qui occupait la même surface que la salle de bal.

En face de ces trois portes, il s'en trouvait deux à gauche. La première donnait sur la bibliothèque qui courait sur toute cette aile du manoir, la seconde donnait sur un couloir qui distribuait un ensemble de petits salons confortables, la grande cuisine où régnaient les elfes de maisons, et un bureau confortable.

La partie gauche du premier étage était occupé par les appartements familiaux, un ensemble de suites richement décorées. La partie droite était réservée aux invités, de même que le second étage, à l'exception de l'espace qui surplombait la piscine et qui restait vide pour monter jusqu'au toit rendu transparent par magie.

Le parc était pourvu d'un terrain de quidditch professionnel, d'écuries où se trouvaient de magnifiques bêtes magiques, ainsi qu'un manège pour les entraîner. Il s'y trouvait également un grand garage où reposaient un certain nombre de voitures moldues, et sans être un expert, le jeune Lord reconnus certains modèles comme des véhicules de collection qui devaient valoir de véritables fortunes.

Outre cela, le parc était également pourvu d'une immense serre, où se mélangeait les plantes d'agréments moldus, et bon nombre de plantes magiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Harry sourit en se disant que quand Neville et sa grand-mère viendraient, il emmènerait son ami ici, tout comme il ferait visiter sa bibliothèque à Hermione.

Il était en train de se promener dans la partie moldue de la serre, qui était bien moins dangereuses que la partie magique, quand Kery apparut devant lui.

« Maître Harry.

\- Oui, Kery ?

\- Maître, deux hiboux viennent d'arriver, l'un de Poudlard, et l'autre de Lady Londubat. Lady Malefoy demande également si vous auriez quelques minutes à lui accorder.

\- Vérifie les courriers, qu'il n'y ait aucun sort, charme ou potion dessus, d'ailleurs dorénavant tout le courrier devra être vérifié. – L'elfe hocha la tête – Où se trouve Lady Malefoy ?

\- Dans les appartements blancs du premier étage, maître. Monsieur Drago à choisit les appartements verts.

\- Dit à Lady Malefoy que je la rejoindrais dans un moment, je vais d'abord lire mon courrier. »

L'elfe disparut, et le jeune homme brun alla s'installer dans le bureau qu'il avait découvert.

Un autre elfe, qui se présenta comme étant Wally, lui apporta les lettres en précisant que l'une des enveloppes de Poudlard avait été marquée d'un sort de traçage, mais que les protections du manoir l'avaient désactivé. Le survivant gronda, il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la lettre pour savoir qu'elle venait de Dumbledore.

Sachant que cela allait certainement l'énerver, il choisit de la lire en premier et de prendre le temps nécessaire pour se calmer ensuite. Bien qu'ayant confiance en ses elfes et en les protections du manoir, il sonda lui-même les parchemins avant de les prendre en main, et grimaça. Le vieil homme avait rajouté une potion de contrainte sur sa lettre.

Ce genre de potion était considérée comme une forme liquide d'impérium, mais comme pour l'impérium un bon occlumens pouvait y résister, la potion pénétrait par contact avec la peau, et obligeait censément celui qui était infecté à obéir à celui qui avait mêlé son sang à la potion.

Harry appela ses elfes, et dit :

« Cette lettre a été contaminée par une potion de contrainte, dans la situation présente, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre d'erreur, j'attends de vous, que vous vous montriez bien plus vigilants ! Personne ne sera puni, et je refuse que vous vous punissiez ! Apprenez simplement de vos erreurs ! A mon service vous pouvez utiliser toute vos capacités, je ne m'offusquerais si vous vous révélez meilleur que moi dans un ou plusieurs domaines ! Je sais lire les auras, et je sais que les elfes ont bien plus de pouvoirs que ne le pense les sorciers ! Alors j'attends de vous que vous utilisiez tous vos pouvoirs. C'est bien compris ? »

Tous les elfes approuvèrent, les sorciers aptes à lire les auras étaient très rares, et théoriquement même eux n'auraient jamais pu voir à travers le camouflage qu'utilisait les elfes de maisons pour dissimuler l'étendue de leur puissance. Mais leur nouveau maître n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, non seulement il voyait à travers le camouflage, mais en plus il ne prenait pas ombrage de leurs puissance. Bien que, dans son cas, leur puissance ne soit pas grand-chose face à la sienne, eux aussi pouvait voir à travers les sorts censés dissimulés la puissance, et ils avaient tout de suite vu à quel point leur jeune maître était puissant.

Kery, qui était visiblement le chef, s'inclina, non pas servilement comme le faisait les elfes, mais avec respect, et Harry lui rendit son salut, faisant sursauter les petites créatures. Kery dit :

« Maître Harry, je vous assure que désormais, nous utiliserons notre plein potentiel à votre service. Jamais plus ce genre de négligence ne se produira. »

Harry sourit :

« Je vous remercie. Maintenant, veuillez revérifier ces courriers. »

Kery s'en chargea lui-même et ne détecta rien de plus.

« Apportez-moi des gants en peau de dragon, cette lettre est une preuve des actes malveillants de Dumbledore, je compte bien la garder sous le coude ! »

Une fois armé de ses gants, il ouvrit la lettre et lut :

« Harry,

Je comprends que tu sois en colère après moi, mais je t'en prie, essaye de contrôler ton caractère, je sais que c'est une chose difficile à ton âge. Mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai toujours pensé agir pour ton bien. Je t'en prie, pardonne les erreurs d'un vieil homme.

Je me suis permis de contacter Miss Granger et les Weasley, pour leur dire que tu étais rentré et que tu avais investi ton manoir familial. Je pense que tu recevras leur visite sous peu.

Pour ma part, je respecterais ton souhait de ne pas me voir jusqu'à la rentrée.

Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacances.

Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry faillit faire cramer la lettre par simple colère, mais il se retint, et la plaça dans un champ de stase pour que la potion ne se dégrade pas, avant de l'enfermer dans l'un des coffres forts magiques du bureau. Le vieux bouc laissait entendre qu'il se comportait comme un gamin capricieux, et en plus, il interférait de nouveau dans sa vie, en autorisant à demi-mots les Weasley, dont les deux derniers étaient ses pantins, à débarquer quand ils le souhaitaient !

Les autres lettres de Poudlard étaient ses résultats de BUSES et la liste de ses fournitures. Bien que n'ayant plus grand-chose à faire des résultats scolaires, il se sentit assez fébrile en ouvrant l'enveloppe de ses résultats.

Au final, il n'y eut aucune surprise, il avait eu la note maximale en DCFM, métamorphose, et enchantements. Il s'en était tiré avec un E en potions, ce qui mettait fin à ses prétentions de devenir aurors, mais il y avait déjà renoncé, estimant qu'il avait déjà vu plus que sa part de combat.

Il avait également eu E en SACM et en botanique. L'astronomie lui avait rapporté un A, en précisant que la note avait été surévaluée vu les conditions de l'examen. Finalement l'histoire et la divination s'étaient conclues par un D.

McGonagall lui exprimait ses regrets concernant le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre la carrière qu'il avait prévue, mais le félicitait tout de même de ses résultats dans les matières principales.

A cela se joignait la liste des fournitures nécessaires, accompagné d'une demande pour savoir s'il comptait poursuivre l'astronomie.

Le jeune Lord pris une plume et du parchemin et répondit à sa directrice de maison, qu'il n'était pas désolé de ne pas pouvoir devenir aurors, et qu'il comptait abandonner l'astronomie. C'était l'une des matières les plus inutiles qui soit à son avis.

Il ouvrit ensuite le courrier de la nouvelle présidente du magenmagot, qui le remerciait de son invitation et proposait, si cela lui convenait, qu'elle et son héritier passe pour le thé, le lendemain.

Harry donna son accord, et fit expédier les lettres par ses elfes, avant d'aller frapper à la porte de Narcissa.

Il n'avait pas visité tous les appartements du manoir, et balaya le boudoir dans lequel il se trouvait, tout était dans des tons blancs et crème, c'était très reposant.

Narcissa était assises sur un fauteuil bas, et lui fit signe de prendre de place :

« Je vous en prie, Monseigneur. »

Harry s'assit et, après avoir aimablement refusé une tasse thé, demanda :

« Lady Malefoy, de quoi souhaitiez-vous m'entretenir ?

\- Je vous en prie, monseigneur, appelez-moi Narcissa. Et je souhaitais vous parler de la guerre, et de la position plus qu'inconfortable de certaines épouses et enfants de mangemorts.

\- Très bien, Narcissa, mais appelez-moi Harry. Je vous écoute.

\- Et bien, voyez-vous, Harry. Nombre de familles de mangemorts sont dans une situation assez similaire à la nôtre. Si les hommes servent le seigneur des ténèbres, leurs épouses et leurs enfants ne sont pas directement à son service. Beaucoup de mes amies ont le même point de vue que moi, certes l'idée d'origine du seigneur des ténèbres nous attirait, mais aujourd'hui, ce que nous voyons avant tout c'est le danger de mort qui plane sur nos enfants, s'ils entrent au service de ce fou.

\- Je comprends, mais je pense qu'il serait bon d'avoir le point de vue de Drago, je suis certain que votre jugement concernant les épouses de mangemort est très pertinent, mais pour ce qui est des enfants, je préfère avoir l'avis d'un de leur semblable. »

La pâle Lady approuva, et Harry envoya chercher son meilleur-ennemi qui était maintenant son pupille.

Drago arriva peu de temps après, habillé de vêtements trop grands pour lui. Le survivant réalisa alors que les deux Malefoy n'avaient rien put emporter avec eux, s'adressant à Narcissa, il dit :

« Je m'arrangerais avec mes elfes pour qui puissent faire quelques courses pour vous. »

La blonde le remercia, tandis que Drago rougissait, il en était à accepter la charité de Potter ! Comment aurait-il pu tomber plus bas ? Il se souvint immédiatement de ce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait prévu pour lui, et réalisa qu'il aurait pu tomber bien plus bas sans Potter.

« Drago, assieds-toi ! »

Le blond obéit avant de réalisé que c'était Potter qui avait parlé, il faillit protester, mais un regard de sa mère l'avertit qu'il risquait de le regretter amèrement.

« Ta mère, me parlait des positions des épouses des mangemorts. En me disant que beaucoup étaient dans la même situation qu'elle-même. Elle pense que c'est également le cas des enfants, et j'aimerais avoir ton opinion. »

Drago réfléchit un moment, puis dit :

« Eh bien, il y a quelques véritables fanatiques parmi les enfants de mangemorts, Pansy et Millicent, par exemple ont pris ma tante comme modèle.

\- Ton ex-tante, Drago. »

Le blond sursauta :

« Comment ça ?

\- En tant que Lord Black, j'ai renié Bellatrix, et quelques instants après, un avada qui m'était destiné a été arrêté par Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix est désormais une sans-nom. »

Le serpentard frissonna, pour un sang-pur il n'y avait pas de pire châtiment, la voix quelques peu éraillée, il demanda :

« Tu es conscient de ce que ça implique ? »

Le sourire du brun faillit lui faire mouiller son pantalon, l'intense satisfaction malsaine qui émanait de lui était terrifiante :

« Elle va perdre sa magie peu à peu, et mourir à petit feu dans d'atroces souffrances qui ne sont pas sans rappeler le doloris dont elle est si friande. Je trouve que c'est plus que mérité. »

Ayant toujours eu peur de sa tante, et sachant parfaitement le nombre de victimes qu'elle avait laissée dans son sillage, le blond ne put contester ce point. Ce qui le surprenait c'était que le golden boy de gryffondor ait utilisé quelque chose d'aussi sombre. S'il en était besoin, cela lui fit prendre pleinement conscience que l'homme en face de lui, il ne pouvait décemment plus le considéré comme un adolescent, n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Potter qu'il avait connus pendant ces 5 dernières années.

« Je ne contesterais pas ça. J'en reviens à ce qui nous intéresse. Beaucoup d'enfants de mangemorts ont été bercés par des histoires vantant la grandeur du seigneur des ténèbres, mais quand nous l'avons vu en vrai, la déception a été plus que conséquente. On nous avait parlé d'un grand sorcier, puissant, charismatique, rusé comme Salazar. Et tout ce que nous avons eu, c'est cet ersatz d'être humain, totalement fou, qui prenait autant de plaisir à torturer ses fidèles que des moldus ou des ennemis. Certes c'est un sorcier puissant, mais s'il est aussi puissant et intelligent qu'on le dit, comment tu as pu lui échapper aussi souvent ?

La majorité des enfants de mangemorts cherchent une porte de sortie, mais personne n'iras voir le vieux fou, parce qu'il est aussi responsable de la mauvaise image de Serpentard, la maison a été mis au ban de l'école quand il est devenu professeur de métamorphose. Les premiers temps, avant que le futur seigneur des ténèbres ne devienne élève, les serpentards ont tentés de prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des futurs mages noirs, mais cela n'a servi à rien. Alors la maison à réagit comme n'importe qui quand on l'attaque, elle a contrattaqué. Ce qui a finalement consommé notre ostracisassions. Mais Serpentard n'est pas que la maison des mages noirs !

\- Je le sais, Drago, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te dire que je n'ai pas cru pendant des années que serpentard voulait dire ténèbres, et gryffondor voulait dire lumière. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Tu connais cette immondice vivant qu'est Peter Pettigrow, n'est-ce pas ? – Drago hocha la tête – Et bien, il était un gryffondor. Et pour ton information, sache que le choixpeau voulait me mettre à serpentard. »

Le blond le regarda bouche-bée :

« Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, mais à cause de ton comportement, j'ai choisi gryffondor. Beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes si tu n'avais pas été aussi suffisant. Nous aurions pu être amis, quand nous nous sommes croisé la première fois sur le chemin de traverse je t'avais trouvé plutôt sympathique. Un peu pédant, mais sympathique. Mais ensuite tu as insulté Weasley, qui était le seul avec qui j'avais parlé, et tu m'as pris de haut. Ca plus le fait que Hagrid et Weasley m'avait fait un portrait de serpentard très défavorable, ont fait que j'ai choisis gryffondor. »

Drago resta figé un moment, puis éclata de rire. Harry le regarda sans comprendre, et le blond expliqua en pouffant :

« J'imagine la tête de Rogue, si tu avais été à serpentard, il en aurait été malade de ne pas pouvoir t'enlever des points à tous les cours. »

Le brun rit à son tour, effectivement, la tête de Rogue aurait certainement valu son pesant de galion.

« Harry, Drago. Même si j'apprécie de vous voir rire ensemble, pourrions-nous revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse ? »

Les deux garçons se calmèrent, et Harry approuva :

« Bien évidement, navré Narcissa. J'ai entendu tout ce que vous m'avez dit, mais la question est comment pouvons-nous les soustraire à l'influence de leurs pères et de Voldemort. »

Il ignora les sursauts paniqués des deux blonds, il avait décidé de ne plus prendre de gants avec cette histoire ridicule de nom.

« Le problème ce sont les épouses, les enfants seront bientôt à Poudlard, et donc hors de porter de leur pères. Drago, il va falloir que tu te montres convaincant ! »

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre, et Harry précisa :

« Tu vas devoir faire mon panégyrique auprès des enfants de mangemorts. »

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit rire, mais approuva :

« C'est une merveilleuse idée, Harry.

\- Mère !

\- Voyons, Drago. Harry est notre seigneur et ton tuteur, sans même parler du fait qu'il nous a sauvés, moi d'une mort longue et douloureuse, et toi d'un destin bien pire. Je suis certain qu'Harry n'attends pas de toi que tu lui prête toutes les qualités de la création, mais simplement que tu mettes en avant le fait qu'il est son propre maître, et qu'il a été suffisamment mature pour ignorer vos cinq années d'affrontement quand ta situation a été désespérée. »

Le blond grommela, mais il devait reconnaitre que sa mère avait raison, ils avaient une dette envers Potter.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il laissa son regard parcourir le corps du brun en réfléchissant, le Potter des années précédentes n'aurait eu aucune chance d'obtenir le respect des serpentards, ou leur confiance. Mais le Harry d'aujourd'hui, grand, musclé, et incroyablement puissant pour son âge, oui, celui-ci pourrait se faire reconnaître comme une solution alternative entre les deux vieux fous.

Son esprit s'égara sur d'autres chemins, le nain famélique qu'avait été Potter avait disparu pour être remplacé par ce magnifique spécimen. Drago, avait été élevé dans les croyances du monde magique, aussi n'avait-il jamais eu honte de préférer regarder les garçons, et ses parents l'avaient très bien accepté également. Et là, il se trouvait devant une véritable bombe sexuelle, il se demanda à quoi le brun pouvait ressembler sans ses habits, et rougit légèrement. Merlin, il était en train de baver sur Potter ! Non, pas sur Potter, sur Harry ! Potter était un gryffondor stupide, ce qui frôlait le pléonasme d'ailleurs, alors que Harry était le premier Lord sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, et aurait eu une place de choix à Serpentard. Oui c'était sur celui-ci qu'il bavait.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand l'objet de ses fantasmes parla :

« Drago, ta mère à raison, je n'attends pas de toi que tu exagère, dis simplement la vérité. Dis leur que je suis d'accord sur le fait que les enfants nés de moldus doivent s'adapter à notre mode de vie et à nos coutumes, et pas l'inverse. Mais pour autant, je ne cautionnerais jamais le meurtre de gens innocents sous le fallacieux prétexte de leur naissance. D'ailleurs, le père de Voldemort était un moldu, et je peux le jurer sur ma magie.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Mois Harry James Potter Black, jure sur ma magie que celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort, est né d'un père moldu ! »

Le filament de magie qui l'entoura prouva la réalité de son affirmation, et après avoir laissé quelques instants aux deux blonds pour réaliser l'ampleur de l'hypocrisie du soi-disant seigneur des ténèbres, il reprit :

« Tu peux leur dire que j'ai fait ce serment magique ! Tu peux également leur dire que je n'attends pas d'eux qu'ils se battent pour moi ! Les gens ne sont pas des pions qu'on peut sacrifier, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore pense. S'ils veulent se battre contre les mangemorts et que j'estime qu'ils en ont le niveau, je les accueillerais à mes côtés avec plaisir. Mais ça ne conditionne pas mon aide. Tout ce que je leur demanderais c'est de passer les mêmes tests et de faire les mêmes serments magiques que vous deux. Penses-tu pouvoir les convaincre de cela ? »

Le blond réfléchit un moment, avant d'approuver :

« Oui, mais, soyons francs, Harry. Tu es très puissant, particulièrement pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Mais malgré ça tu ne feras pas le poids face au seigneur des tarés, et au vieux fou. »

Harry sourit à la nouvelle dénomination que Drago avait trouvée pour Voldemort, et dit :

« Comme le serment que vous m'avez fait vous interdit de dire quoique ce soit sur moi que je ne souhaite pas révéler. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Les deux blonds approuvèrent, et le jeune Lord retira le bracelet qui dissimulait sa puissance. Les Black, du moins certains d'entre eux, comme Narcissa et Drago, n'avaient pas le pouvoir de voir les auras comme lui, mais pouvaient estimer la puissance d'un sorcier avec une certaine précision. Aussi, quand il retira son bracelet, même la très digne Lady Malefoy ne put cacher son intense surprise. Son nouveau chef de famille irradiait d'une puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, et pourtant elle s'était trouvée plusieurs fois en présence de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Mais le jeune homme ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie !

S'il en était besoin, Drago se sentit encore plus attiré par le brun, beau, riche, noble, et puissant, c'était le quarté gagnant pour un sang-pur.

« Harry, c'est…. Incroyable ! Tu as déjà finis ta maturation magique ? Je sais que tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, mais quand même ! »

Si Harry était naturellement beau, le léger rougissement sur ses joues, le rendit totalement craquant aux yeux du blond, quand il répondit :

« Non, je n'ai pas finis ma maturation magique. »

Les deux Malefoy affichèrent des yeux en bille de loto, pas étonnant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ait jamais réussit à tuer le brun, s'il avait déjà une telle puissance avant sa maturation, une fois qu'il l'aurait terminée, il écraserait Voldemort. Harry était un dieu parmi les insectes !

« Tu pourras dire aux enfants de mangemorts que je suis bien plus puissant que je ne le montre. Je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront de voir que je ne dévoile pas tout mon jeu d'un coup !

\- Touché !

\- Bien, puis-je autre chose pour vous, ma chère ?

\- Non, Harry, je vous remercie.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Wally viendras vous voir pour trouver un arrangement concernant vos affaires. Ce qui me fait penser, Drago, où as-tu trouvé ces vêtements ? Il n'y a pas d'offense, je suis simplement curieux.

\- Dans la penderie de ma chambre. »

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, et dit :

« Kerry !

\- Maître ?

\- Kerry, d'où proviennent les vêtements que porte Drago ?

\- Ils sont générés par le manoir pour vous, maître. »

Narcissa haleta :

« Harry, c'est un enchantement qui n'existe plus depuis des siècles ! »

Bien qu'appréciant d'apprendre que c'était une chose sans pareil, ce qui provoqua le plus de satisfaction chez le brun, fut le fait qu'il n'aurait pas à faire les magasins, chose qu'il détestait.

« Peux-tu faire en sorte qu'une partie des vêtements soient à la taille de Drago ? »

L'elfe secoua la tête :

« Navré, maître, le manoir refuse que l'on modifie ses créations pour quelqu'un d'autre que son maître. »

Le jeune Lord détailla Drago, les vêtements étaient clairement trop grand pour lui, mais cela lui donnait un côté fragile qu'il trouvait très attirant. Cependant, si les vêtements étaient à sa taille, comment Drago pouvait nager autant que cela dedans ?

« Harry ? »

Le brun sourit :

« Désolé Drago, je m'étonnais juste que ces vêtements soient aussi disproportionnés sur toi. »

Le blond sourit :

« Tu ne t'es pas regardé dans une glace depuis quand ? Regarde, lève-toi. »

Harry obéit, et Drago fit de même. Depuis qu'il avait débarqué en catastrophe, c'étaient la première fois qu'il se tenait debout en même temps que le blond et il put alors prendre conscience de la différence entre eux. La tête du blond lui arrivait à l'épaule, et son biceps avait la taille d'une de ses cuisses.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! »

Narcissa sourit :

« Vous étiez déjà une cible pour nombre de jeunes sorcière, je crains que cela ne devienne pire pour vous, Harry. »

Le brun rit légèrement :

« Ma chère, je crains que même la plus belle des sorcière n'ait pas les attribut nécessaires pour m'attirer. »

Si la révélation du brun la laissa de marbre, elle ne manqua l'air de prédateur de son fils en entendant que le jeune Lord partageait ses goûts. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, si Drago menait correctement sa barque, il pourrait devenir le conjoint du premier Lord sorcier, qui était également le plus puissant et le plus riche. Cela sans même parler de sa personnalité et de son physique. Elle n'allait certainement pas contrarier les projets de son enfant.

« Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. – Il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de stopper pour dire – Demain, je recevrais Lady Londubat et son héritier pour le thé, pour le moment, je pense qu'il serait préférable de garder votre présence ici secrète.

\- Je suis pleinement de votre avis, Harry.

\- Il est également possible que les Weasley, et Hermione me rendent visite. J'ai confiance en cette dernière, ainsi qu'en Fred, George et Charlie Weasley. Mais l'allégeance de Lord et Lady Weasley à Dumbledore est trop profond à mon goût. »

Drago ne manqua pas le fait qu'il n'avait pas parlé des deux derniers, et, en y repensant il l'avait évoqué comme étant « Weasley », et pas Ron.

« Un problème avec Ronald ? »

Harry approuva :

« En effet, avec Ronald et Ginny. Et inutile de me sortir un « je te l'avais dit ». »

Drago sourit, il aimait vraiment bien cette nouvelle version du survivant, il était intelligent, sarcastique, ouvert d'esprit, mais il avait gardé certains traits d'avant, sa gentillesse entre autre et une certaine propension à vouloir rester dans l'ombre.

Les deux garçons quittèrent Narcissa, et après qu'ils furent arrivés dans le couloir, Harry dit :

« Je vais profiter de la piscine, si tu as besoin de moi. »

Drago hocha la tête, en tentant de chasser de son esprit l'image d'un Harry vêtu d'un minuscule maillot de bain et dégoulinant d'eau.

Le blond lui sourit et alla s'enfermer dans ses propres appartements, tandis que le maître de maison rejoignait les siens.


	16. Chapter 16

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver différents maillots de bains, et arrêta son choix sur un boxer blanc strié aléatoirement de rouge vif. Il se déshabilla entièrement et suivit le conseil de Drago, le dressing comportait un jeu de miroirs magiques qui lui permettait de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Il tenta de faire abstraction du fait qu'il s'agissait de son propre corps, et jugea le plus objectivement possible l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il était très loin d'être repoussant, la seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas était les poils sur sa poitrine, et il les fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

Après s'être examiné longuement, il enfila son boxer de bain, et sourit. Il savait, comme presque toute l'école, que Drago préférait les garçons, et il avait vu le regard du blond s'attarder sur lui. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait nager, il espérait bien que le blond le rejoindrait, ou, au moins viendrait regarder discrètement. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il avait bien l'intention de le faire se noyer dans sa propre bave.

Drago ne le rejoignit pas à la piscine, mais le jeune Lord sentit les yeux du blond sur lui, tandis qu'il l'observait discrètement du premier étage. Il décida de s'en contenter pour le moment, il n'était plus sur Gaïa, ici les mœurs étaient différentes et il ne pouvait pas aller simplement voir le blond pour lui proposer de tirer un coup. Il devrait manœuvrer plus doucement s'il voulait amener le blond dans son lit.

Il mit cela de côté et continua à faire des longueurs dans la grande piscine, tout en réfléchissant à l'inévitable visite des Weasley, et donc de Ron et Ginny !

Il ne pouvait pas simplement les ignorer aux limites du manoir, il pourrait bien être absent une fois ou deux, s'ils débarquaient à l'improviste, mais l'être à chaque fois serait louche. La seule chose qu'il pouvait décemment espérer était qu'Arthur se souviendrait qu'un Lord, même pauvre comme Job, ne débarquait pas chez un autre Lord, sans avoir annoncer sa visite au moins un jour avant.

Mais même ainsi, il allait devoir faire face à Ron et Ginny, sans même parler de leur mère.

Molly allait certainement lui seriner sur tous les tons qu'il devait écouter Dumbledore, Ron allait rager de découvrir le manoir, et Ginny tenterait, très maladroitement de lui faire du plat ! Riante perspective !

Il devait trouver une idée, une idée qui musèlerait Molly, car même s'il l'aimait profondément l'entendre déblatérer sur le fait qu'il était trop jeune risquait de le faire exploser, une idée qui empêcherait Ginny de tenter de l'attirer dans ses filets, et une idée qui lui permettrait de briser toute relation avec Ron.

Il s'arrêta de nager, et fit la planche pour réfléchir, repassant en revue tout ce qu'il savait des mœurs et coutumes des sang-purs. Jusqu'à finalement trouver l'idée parfaite.

Il sortit immédiatement de la piscine, enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers son bureau en se séchant les cheveux d'une simple pensée.

Assis à son bureau, il rédigea une invitation pour Lord Arthur Weasley, le priant de lui faire l'honneur d'une visite formel entre chefs de familles.

La missive partie immédiatement, et le jeune Lord s'affala sur son fauteuil en soupirant de soulagement. Aucun sang-pur n'oserait se présenter avec toute sa famille avant d'être venu voir de quoi son hôte voulait lui parler, et vu qu'il s'agissait d'une visite formelle, il viendrait seul.

Comme il l'avait espérer, la réponse ne tarda pas, Arthur lui répondit qu'il pourrait passer le soir même, mais relativement tard. Harry donna son accord, et fit prévenir ses invités de restés cachés pour la soirée.

Résolu à mettre les formes, il choisit avec soin un ensemble qui le proclamait clairement comme Lord Potter-Black, et s'installa dans la bibliothèque, dont n'avait toujours pas décollé Remus.

Le loup le siffla quand il le vit entrer, et dit :

« Qui veux-tu impressionner ? »

Harry sourit :

« Arthur Weasley. »

Lupin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de cet étalage de puissance envers quelqu'un d'aussi proche, et Harry lui expliqua en partie :

« Le vieux fou à pris sur lui le laisser entendre aux Weasley qu'ils pouvaient débarqués quand ils le voulaient ici ! Je tiens à mettre les choses aux claires avec Arthur avant que cela n'arrive. De Lord à Lord. »

Remus hocha la tête, et, après que Narcissa les aient libérés de l'obligation de dîner en sa compagnie dans ses appartements, ils dînèrent simplement dans la bibliothèque en discutant de tout et rien. Il était presque 23 heures, quand enfin, Kery apparus en annonçant que Lord Arthur Weasley venait d'arriver.

Harry rajusta sa mise, et alla à la rencontre du patriarche Weasley.

Arthur ne se montra pas aussi surpris que les autres devant sa nouvelle apparence, ce qui fit comprendre à Harry que le vieil homme ou un de ses sbires était passé par là.

Tout sourire, il tendit la main au chef de la famille Weasley :

« Lord Weasley, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. »

Tout pauvre qu'il soit, Arthur restait un sang-pur et savait se comporter en société :

« Lord Potter-Black, c'est un grand honneur pour moi d'être accueilli dans votre magnifique demeure. »

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, et guida son invité jusqu'à l'un des petits salons, et l'invita à s'asseoir en disant :

« Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose ? J'imagine que vous avez été débordé au ministère. »

Le rouquin accepta un verre de whisky pur-feu, tandis que le jeune homme préféra un verre de vin.

Ils prirent une première gorgée après avoir levé leurs verres ensembles, et Arthur demanda :

« Lord Potter-Black, bien que je sois ravi de vous revoir en aussi bonne santé, j'avoue être très curieux de la raison de cette rencontre formelle. »

Le brun eut un léger sourire en coin, et répondit :

« Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, en premier lieu, je souhaitais vous prouvez que malgré vos difficultés, à mes yeux vous restez l'un des Lords sorciers de notre nation.

\- Je vous en remercie.

\- Un autre point, est que je ne souhaite pas que vous vous retrouviez tiraillé entre le directeur Dumbledore et moi-même. Car, comme vous le savez certainement les relations que j'ai avec le directeur sont loin d'être au beau fixe.

\- Heu, oui, il m'avait semblé en effet.

\- Comprenez-moi, Arthur. Le directeur à bafouer les loirs sorcières, en refusant de produire le testament de mes parents, et en me plaçant chez la sœur de ma mère, dont la famille ma traité comme un elfe de maison pendant toute mon enfance, pour une soi-disant protection de sang. Ce qui s'est révélé finalement totalement inefficace, puisque j'ai été attaqué là-bas par des mangemorts. J'imagine que le directeur, vous a déjà averti à mon propos, sans doute en argumentant que ma colère à son endroit était due à mon jeune âge, voir même au lien que j'avais avec Voldemort. N'hésitez pas à m'arrêter si je me trompe. – Le silence du roux, fut éloquent - Peut-être qu'en étant plus âgé, j'aurais effectivement pris les choses de façon moins personnelle, même si j'en doute, après tout le directeur a, de façon totalement arbitraire, alors que cela ne le concernait en rien, décidé de l'endroit où je devais grandir, en ignorant royalement les dernières volontés de mes parents. Je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas informé de mon titre, ni de l'ampleur des devoirs qui accompagnent ce titre.

Dites-moi sincèrement, Arthur, à ma place, comment prendriez-vous tout cela ? »

Le patriarche Weasley était dans une situation très inconfortable, quand il entendait Dumbledore se justifié, cela semblait très crédible, et il avait été près à croire que tout cela n'était qu'une suite d'erreurs de la part du vieil homme. Mais en écoutant ce jeune homme qui faisait presque parti de sa famille, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, erreurs ou pas, Dumbledore avait simplement joué avec la vie du garçon.

« Très mal, je l'admet.

\- Je vous remercie. Tout cela pour vous dire, que je ne vous demande pas de prendre mon parti, simplement j'espère que vous considérerez mon point de vue dans toute cette dramatique histoire qu'est ma vie. »

Arthur hocha la tête, et Harry poursuivit :

« J'en viens à la dernière raison, pour laquelle je vous ai convié à venir me rendre visite. Cette raison concerne votre fille…

\- Oh Harry, je serais ravi que tu deviennes….

\- Arthur, il n'est pas question que je vous demande la main de Ginnerva. »

Le rouquin, qui s'était laissé emporter, pâlit en pensant que le jeune Lord ne considérait pas sa précieuse fille unique comme digne de lui, mais Harry le détrompa :

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une question d'argent ou de rang, Arthur ! Vous me connaissez mieux que cela ! Non, le problème est uniquement que votre fille, aussi charmante soit-elle, n'est pas un garçon. »

Lord Weasley laissa échappé une exclamation de surprise, avant de se reprendre :

« Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement. Il n'y a aucune offense.

\- J'en suis ravi. J'ai cru comprendre que, sur une indiscrétion du directeur, il était possible que vous passiez me voir à l'improviste avec votre famille… »

Arthur rougit légèrement, mais se défendit :

« Pas sans vous avertir, le professeur Dumbledore semble avoir oublié les bonnes manières. »

Le brun retint un sourire de triomphe, si Arthur Weasley commençait à critiquer Dumbledore, il était bien moins aveugle qu'il ne l'avait craint.

« J'en suis ravi, j'avoue que je l'espérais, mais comme vous n'avez jamais évoqué mon statut, ou le vôtre lorsque j'ai eu le plaisir de résider chez vous, vous comprendrez aisément que j'en ai déduits que vous rejetiez le mode de vie des Lords. »

Le rouquin rougit de nouveau, il ne pouvait pas répondre à la question implicite du garçon, pas avec la dette qu'il avait envers Dumbledore, aussi préférât-il biaiser :

« Nullement, je ne me serais jamais permis de venir sans m'annoncer au moins 24h à l'avance, sauf cas de force majeure.

\- J'avoue que cela me rassure. Bien entendu je serais ravi de vous avoir pour le thé, disons demain, cependant…

\- Cependant ?

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous je crains que Ginnerva ne soit très contrariée par mon manque d'intérêt à son endroit, et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle se laisse emporter par le fougueux caractère qu'elle tient de votre épouse. Ce qui me fait penser, je sais à quel point Lady Weasley est protectrice avec ses enfants, et moi-même, cependant, vu la situation avec le directeur, vous comprendrez aisément que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à tolérer qu'elle remette en cause mon jugement et me pousse à prendre conseil auprès de lui. »

Arthur était sidéré, ce garçon qu'il avait connu quand il n'avait que douze ans, venait de lui dire avec des manières parfaites qu'il ne devrait pas emmener Ginny, et qu'il devrait faire la leçon à sa femme pour ne pas qu'elle se mette en mode mère-poule avec le survivant.

« Vous comprenez, que je ne fais cela que pour le bien de votre famille, les deux possibilité que j'ai évoquées, me seraient très désagréables, et risqueraient de causer un scandale conséquent, d'autant que j'ai déjà l'honneur de recevoir Lady Londubat et son héritier pour le thé. »

Le patriarche Weasley était aux anges, ce genre de petites réunions était l'apanage des grands Lords. Que sa famille, si bas sur l'échelle sociale malgré son titre, se retrouve à prendre « officiellement » le thé avec le premier Lord sorcier et la présidente du Magenmagot, serait une magnifique occasion pour regagner un peu de prestige. Si pour refaire briller le nom des Weasley il n'avait qu'à laisser Ginny aller chez son amie Luna, et dire à sa femme de ne pas vanter les mérites de Dumbledore, il le ferait.

Il approuva donc le tous des deux mains, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent. Quand Arthur eut transplanner, Harry se sentit désolé pour lui, le pauvre homme était tombé dans son piège, mais il ferait tout pour qu'il ne soit pas trop éclabousser par le scandale que ferait immanquablement naître le thé du lendemain.

Harry gagna sa chambre, et s'effondra sur son lit. Il n'était revenu que depuis ce matin, et déjà il se sentait débordé.

La matinée du lendemain fut calme, il prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie des deux Malefoy et de Remus, à qui il avait attribué un appartement dans l'aile familiale, ce qui lui avait valu de se faire broyer les côtes par un loup-garou, puis prévint ses invités qu'il avait des courses à faire.

Remus manifesta une certaine crainte, mais le brun le rassura, les courses en question se feraient dans le monde moldu.

Le brun revint peu avant le déjeuner, chargé de très nombreux cartons réduits dont il déposa une part dans la salle de bal et l'autre dans la salle de soin. Drago, qui restait aussi curieux qu'un gryffondor, tenta de lui faire dire ce qu'était tous ces cartons moldus, mais il se heurta à un mur, simplement assorti d'un :

« Si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux, tu verras ce soir. »

Le déjeuner expédié, Harry demanda à ses elfes de prévoir le thé dans la serre moldue, il voulait absolument montrer la serre à Neville. Les petites créatures respectèrent leurs promesses d'user de tous leurs pouvoirs, et la serre fut agrandie pour pouvoir y loger une table rectangulaire en fer forgé noir qu'ils pourvurent d'une nappe blanche courte.

Harry passa son début d'après-midi à travailler sur les objets qu'il avait acheté, et son air satisfait quand il quitta la salle de bal pour se préparer, montra à ses invités permanents que son projet avançait comme il le souhaitait.

Comme il l'avait espérer, Lady Londubat et Neville furent les premiers à arriver. En digne Lord, il fit un baisemain à l'impressionnante Lady, et serra fermement la main de son ami.

« Bienvenue, Lady Londubat, Neville. »

La vieille dame apprécia les manières du jeune Lord, et le suivit dans le parc :

« J'ai découvert que le manoir possédait une serre très impressionnante, et j'ai demandé à ce que le thé y soit servi, j'espère que cela vous convient Lady Londubat. »

L'air extatique de Neville ne nécessitait pas qu'il lui pose la question.

« Tout à fait Lord Potter-Black. Notre seul souci sera de nous assurer que mon petit-fils ne déserte pas la table pour aller admirer les plantes. »

Neville rougit légèrement, mais sourit, de même qu'Harry :

« Le connaissant, je suis certain qu'il se retiendras, d'autant plus que je compte sur lui pour m'expliquer ce que sont certaines de ses plantes. Mes connaissances en botaniques sont très loin de valoir les siennes. »

La présidente du magenmagot apprécia le compliment fait à son héritier et répondit :

« Je suis certain qu'il en sera ravi. »

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, et Harry vit le froncement de sourcil léger de la vieille dame devant le nombre de chaises installées, il dit de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende :

« J'ai également invité les Weasley à se joindre à nous. Je ne peux pas encore vous expliquez pourquoi, mais je suis certain que vous comprendrez rapidement par vous-même. »

Reconnaissant une manœuvre de politique quand elle en voyait une, la vieille Lady choisit de s'asseoir et de profiter du spectacle.

Ils discutèrent de choses sans grande importance pendant un moment, attendant l'arrivée des Weasley, arrivé qui ne se faisait pas. Après presque trente minutes d'attente, Harry s'excusa :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je commence à être inquiet concernant les Weasley, je vais les contacter par cheminée au cas où ils aient eus un problème. »

Neville bondit sur ses pieds :

« Je viens avec toi, Harry ! S'ils ont été attaqués, nous ne serons pas trop de deux. »

Le jeune Lord apprécia le geste à sa juste valeur, mais interrogea Lady Londubat du regard, qui hocha finalement la tête avec reluctance, mais avec une indéniable fierté dans le regard.

Les deux garçons gagnèrent le manoir, et Harry jeta une poignée de poudre dans la première cheminée en disant :

« Le Terrier. »

Mais la maison biscornue était vide, inquiet, Harry était prêt à bondir dans la demeure des Weasley, mais au même moment, Kery apparus à ses côtés en annonçant l'arrivée de Lord et Lady Weasley, ainsi que de certains de leurs enfants.

Un tel retard était à la limite de l'insulte, et Arthur avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour se faire pardonner. Neville l'accompagna à la limite des protections, et vit distinctement le froncement de sourcils de son ami. L'amoureux des plantes ignorait de quoi il retournait, mais visiblement quelque chose ne plaisait pas au maître des lieux.

Le jeune Lord sortit des protections et tout en jetant un regard glacial à Arthur, fit un baisemain à Molly, et à Ginny qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il serrât ensuite la main d'Arthur, puis des jumeaux, et enfin de Ron.

Pourquoi Arthur avait-il prit un tel risque ? Certes le thé était un piège, mais pour Ron, et une fois que ce dernier aurait été écarté, il aurait réinvité les Weasley, sans les deux derniers enfants, pour montrer qu'il ne les mettait pas tous dans le même sac.

Harry leur souhaita néanmoins la bienvenue, et pria Neville de les guider jusqu'à la serre, tandis qu'il restait en arrière avec Arthur. Ce dernier était dans ses petits souliers.

« Harry, je vous prie de nous excuser pour notre retard, mais nous avons dû faire face à deux impondérables.

\- Je vous écoute, Lord Weasley. »

L'utilisation du titre, prouvait que l'homme avait tout intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton.

« Peux avant notre départ, Ronald a reçu un appel par cheminée de Terry Boot, qui a duré plus que de raison, et ensuite Ronald a eu la déplorable idée de taquiner sa sœur sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas invitée, contrairement à lui. Ginnerva l'a très mal pris, et a fait une véritable crise de nerfs, qui nous as mis encore plus en retard, et je…

\- Et vous avez cédé ! Lord Weasley, je pensais que vous aviez compris l'opportunité que cette petite réunion signifiait pour votre famille. Laissez-moi vous dire que Lady Londubat est furieuse de votre retard, et je suis moi-même particulièrement déçu. Ginnerva à 15 ans, pas 6, il me semble qu'elle a passé l'âge des caprices ! J'espère pour vous qu'ils se comporteront dignement, la sévérité de Lady Londubat est universellement connus, et je ne souhaite pas que cette petite réunion tourne au pugilat ! »

Arthur rentra la tête dans les épaules, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme avait parfaitement raison, mais Ginny était sa seule fille, et il était d'une indulgence coupable avec elle.

Ils rejoignirent finalement les autres dans la serre, et Harry sut que tous les ingrédients d'un désastre étaient présents. Ron s'était déjà précipité sur les gâteaux et avait déjà au moins deux dans la bouche, et mastiquait à grand bruit, sans même avoir salué la grand-mère de Neville.

Molly ne savait plus où se mettre, de même que les jumeaux, tandis que Ginny dévorait Harry des yeux d'une façon totalement inconvenante.

Voyant la scène, Harry ferma les yeux un instant, avant de lancer un regard entendu à Arthur. Le pauvre homme était dans la même position que son épouse, il avait pourtant seriné sur tous les tons à son fils de se tenir correctement, même s'ils allaient chez Harry.

Le jeune Lord croisa le regard de Lady Londubat, et vu l'éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux, comme il l'avait prévu, elle avait déjà compris.

Le survivant se tourna vers les parents Weasley, attendant qu'ils reprennent vivement leurs enfants, mais sans résultat. Soupirant, il se tourna de nouveau vers la très digne, et très raide Lady Londubat. En tant qu'ainée de leur petite réunion elle pouvait se permettre beaucoup de chose, aussi n'hésitât-elle pas en voyant le regard du survivant :

« Monsieur Weasley, auriez-vous été élevé dans une porcherie ? Et vous mademoiselle, cessez de regarder notre hôte avec ces yeux de merlan frit ! »

Harry se dit intérieurement « voilà, il n'y a plus moyen de revenir en arrière ! ». Il avait raison, Ron se tourna vers la vieille dame, bouche-bée, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas avalé, en rougissant de colère et Ginny était tout aussi rouge, savoir si c'était de colère ou de gêne était un détail.

Molly, toujours protectrice avec ses précieux rejetons, ouvrit la bouche, mais la main de son mari se referma fermement sur son poignet, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à rester coi.

« De quoi vous mêlez-vous vieille bique ? Je serais bientôt chez moi ici ? »

Harry regarda Ginny, sans y croire, Arthur n'avait-il pas été clair ? Il intervint :

« Cela n'arrivera jamais, mademoiselle Weasley, je n'ai aucune intention d'épouser une fille, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous en êtes une ! »

Ginny le dévisagea d'un air incrédule, avant de sourire :

« Mais voyons, chéri, ne fait pas ce genre de blague. »

Dieux qu'il mourait d'envie de la gifler, il siffla dangereusement :

« Ce n'est en rien une plaisanterie, mademoiselle Weasley ! Je préfère la compagnie masculine, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, la façon déplorable dont vous vous conduisez aurait suffi à vous écarter des prétendantes acceptables !

\- T'es un putain de sale pédé ? »

Eh bien, voilà, cette fois, c'est terminé, se dit le jeune Lord ! Il se tourna vers son ex-meilleur ami, et lâcha d'une voix glaciale :

« Cette situation a suffisamment durée ! Ronald Billius Weasley, vous n'êtes désormais plus le bienvenu dans cette demeure, et tous liens que j'aurais pu avoir avec vous est désormais caduque ! Ginnerva Molly Weasley, vous n'êtes désormais plus la bienvenue dans cette demeure, et tous liens que j'aurais pu avoir avec vous, est désormais caduque ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis les deux rouquins furent éjectés par magie hors de la propriété. Soufflant pour se calmer, Harry dit :

« Kery !

\- Maître ?

\- Ramène les deux indésirables chez eux s'il te plaît. »

L'elfe approuva, et disparut.

Le jeune Lord respira profondément pour se calmer, et se tourna vers les parents et les jumeaux Weasley :

« Lord Weasley, ce qui viens de se passer, n'implique pas votre famille dans son ensemble, même si je ne peux que m'interroger sur les manières déplorables de vos deux derniers enfants. J'avais prévu de faire de cette petite réunion un premier pas sur le chemin qui mènerait votre famille à sa véritable place. Par affection pour vous-même, votre épouse, et vos autres enfants, je veux bien tenter de vous apporter tout de même mon soutien pour redorer le blason Weasley. Mais vous comprendrez aisément, qu'au moindre incident, tout sera terminé ! »

Les parents Weasley hochèrent la tête, ils étaient tous les deux conscients que le jeune Lord leur faisait une faveur énorme, en ne brisant pas toute relation avec leur famille.

« Croyez à notre reconnaissance éternelle, Lord Potter-Black. Je ne peux que me répandre en excuses pour le comportement inqualifiable de mes deux derniers enfants. Je vous présente également toutes mes excuses, Lady Londubat, je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je suis mortifié par leur comportement. »

La présidente du magenmagot hocha sèchement la tête, elle acceptait les excuses, mais se mordait la langue pour ne pas leur faire remarquer qu'ils auraient dû mieux élever leurs deux derniers.

« Prenez- place, et tentons d'oublier cet épisode désagréable. »

L'ambiance durant la petite rencontre fut plus que lourde, mais il n'y eut pas trop de blancs dans la conversation, grâce aux jumeaux entre autre, qui, tout en se tenant parfaitement, avaient toujours un petit mot amusant. Neville fut également d'une grande aide, après une première tasse de thé, Harry proposa de faire une visite de la partie magique de la serre, en laissant entendre, qu'entre Neville et les jumeaux, ils trouveraient certainement des plantes potentiellement intéressantes, que ce soit pour l'aspect simplement botanique, ou pour les produits que les jumeaux commercialisaient.

Molly, réussit à marquer des points avec ses connaissances en botanique, ce qui permit de lancer une nouvelle conversation entre Neville, les jumeaux et elle. Lady Londubat en profita pour retourner s'asseoir, en disant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à continuer, mais qu'elle se sentait un peu trop lasse pour les suivre.

Harry et Arthur apprécièrent le geste et s'écartèrent du groupe qui discutait avec passion de plantes, pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair :

« Harry, je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Je m'en doute bien Arthur ! Mais par Merlin comment avez-vous pu laisser une telle chose se produire ? J'ai été clair hier soir, et pourtant votre fille semblait découvrir mes préférences, et je ne parle même pas des manières déplorables de votre dernier fils ! Tous vos autres enfants sont parfaitement éduqués, même les jumeaux qui sont d'incorrigibles farceurs, savent se tenir! Alors expliquez-moi comment il est possible que vos deux derniers se montrent aussi mal élevés ? »

Arthur n'avait pas de réponses à donner, pas de réponses valables en tout cas, il avait pourtant avertit Ron de se comporter dignement, mais cela n'avait servi à rien.

« Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Sincèrement, je veux bien croire que nous ayons été plus laxistes avec eux parce qu'ils étaient les derniers, et Ginnerva la seule fille. Mais pas à ce point, je vous en donne ma parole. Concernant vos préférences, j'ai averti Ginnerva, mais elle a eu la même réaction que celle que vous avez vue, elle n'a pas voulu le croire.

\- Je vais vous accorder le bénéfice du doute, Arthur. Mais pour moi, vos deux derniers enfants ne sont plus rien, assurez-vous que cela leur rentre dans la tête ! La patience que je pouvais avoir envers eux est épuisée ! »

Le patriarche approuva, Harry n'avait pas simplement exclus Ron et Ginny du manoir, il les avait exclus de sa vie, et vu leur comportements, c'était totalement justifié. Si encore ils avaient été seuls, le jeune Lord aurait pu fermer les yeux, mais avec Lady Londubat et son héritier présents, c'était hors de question.

Ils regagnèrent bientôt la table, et après un temps suffisant, les Weasley s'éclipsèrent.


	17. Chapter 17

Augusta réclama alors une explication :

« Lord Potter-Black, j'imagine que vous êtes arrivé à vos fins ? J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez la raison de cette scène, je croyais que le jeune Ronald était votre ami le plus proche ?

\- Je le croyais également jusqu'à il y a peu, Lady Londubat. Puis j'ai appris, que Ronald et Ginnerva étaient payés pour me surveiller et m'influencer. De plus, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait seriné sur tous les tons à Ginnerva qu'elle serait la prochaine Lady Potter-Black. Je devais m'assurer de les éloigner de moi, sans pour autant que celui qui tire les ficelles réalise que j'étais au courant de ses petites manipulations. Un scandale en votre présence, était l'excuse idéale, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir utilisé de cette façon sans vous avertir.

\- Vous êtes tout excusé, Lord Potter-Black. J'admire même grandement la façon dont vous avez mené la chose, très serpentard. Prenez-le comme un compliment.

\- Je ne l'entendais pas autrement, j'ai réalisé, entre autre chose, que serpentard n'était pas l'incarnation du mal, et que gryffondor n'est certainement pas celle du bien ! Mais même si j'ai profité de votre présence pour parvenir à mes fins, originellement je ne vous avais pas convié pour cela.

\- Ah, et pourquoi donc nous avez-vous invité ?

\- Pour trois raisons, la première, est qu'hier j'ai fait face à Bellatrix, et que j'ai profité de mon statut de Lord Black pour la reniée, ce qu'elle n'a, évidemment pas, apprécié. Elle m'a lancé un sort de mort, et j'ai dû utiliser le corps de Rodolphus pour m'en protéger… »

Les deux Londubat affichèrent des sourires sadiques qui auraient fait trembler n'importe qui. L'expression de Neville était particulièrement effrayante, c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyait son si discret ami, montrer un côté sombre. Mais il n'allait pas le lui reprocher.

« La seconde raison, est de remettre à votre héritier les legs que mes parents avaient destinés aux siens. »

Neville lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient, et le jeune Lord lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en disant :

« Tu es mon ami, Neville. Si le sort ne nous avait pas frappés aussi durement, nous aurions été élevés ensembles. Nous n'avons pas eu cette chance, mais malgré ça je sais que je peux compter sur toi ! »

L'adolescent approuva :

« Je serais toujours à tes côtés, Harry ! »

Le survivant sourit, et se tourna vers la vieille dame :

« Le dernier point est le plus incertain, mais j'ai appris énormément de chose durant cet été, entre autre des formes de magies oubliées. Je souhaiterais, avec votre accord, bien évidemment, pouvoir examiner Franck et Alice, il est possible, mais pas certain, que je puisse les guérir. »

Les deux invités sursautèrent, et dire d'une même voix :

« Comment ?

\- J'insiste sur le fait que sans les avoir examiner, je ne peux en être certain. Mais l'une des formes de soins que j'ai appris, associé à la légilimencie, devrait théoriquement pouvoir les tirer de leur état catatonique. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'ils seront parfaitement sains d'esprit, même si je parviens à mes fins. Ils sont restés des années dans cet état végétatif, personne ne peux savoir quels séquelles cela peut avoir. Je serais infiniment désolé de vous donner de faux espoirs, mais au vue des liens entre nos familles, je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous parler de cette possibilité. »

Lady Londubat, même si elle ne croyait pas vraiment que le jeune Lord puisse faire quelque chose, comprenait qu'il se soit sentis obligé de les avertir. Même s'il n'y avait qu'une chance infime que son idée fonctionne, il ne pouvait pas la garder pour lui.

« Je comprends, Lord Potter-Black. Comment souhaitez-vous procéder ?

\- Je dispose d'une salle de soins dans le manoir, pourriez-vous les amener ici, demain ? Si leur état est tel que je l'imagine, il me faudra plusieurs jours pour parvenir à un résultat. Bien évidemment, si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez loger ici le temps nécessaire.

\- Très bien, je les amènerais moi-même, demain. Mais nous ne resterons pas au-delà du temps nécessaire à l'établissement du diagnostic. »

Harry approuva, et après quelques amabilités, assortis d'un serment magique de Neville et sa grand-mère, les deux Londubat rentrèrent chez eux.

Le brun se traina jusqu'à la piscine et après s'être changé d'un claquement de doigt, se laissa porter par l'eau. Toute cet histoire l'avait psychologiquement épuisé, renié Ron et Ginny, malgré leur trahison avait été douloureux, l'air désespéré d'Arthur et Molly l'avait été tout autant. Il maudit mentalement Dumbledore d'avoir une nouvelle fois joué avec la vie de gens innocents.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? »

Le brun tourna son regard vers son ex-ennemi :

« Je suis juste fatigué, Drago, malgré tout j'ai vécu des choses fortes avec eux. »

Bien qu'il meure d'envie de persifler sur les deux derniers Weasley, le blond se retint, et dit :

« Je comprends, je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolé que tu es coupé tous liens avec eux, mais j'imagine à quel point cela à dut être douloureux pour toi. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et lâcha :

« Je ne t'aurais pas cru si tu m'avais dit que tu étais désolé, de toute façon. »

Drago ricana, et hocha la tête, avant de dire :

« Quand vas-tu nous montrer ce qu'il y a dans les cartons ? »

Le jeune Lord retint un sourire attendri, Drago avait tout du petit garçon qui trépigne en attendant ses cadeaux de noël.

« Après le dîner, Drago. »

Le blond fit la moue, mais hocha la tête, avant de demander :

« Tu préfères rester seul, ou bien je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Fais comme chez toi, Drago. Mais je risque de ne pas être de très bonne compagnie. »

Le blond chassa le commentaire d'un revers de main, et alla se changer dans l'une des cabines prévues à cet effet. Tout fatigué qu'il soit, Harry ne manqua pas le spectacle du serpentard uniquement vêtu d'un boxer de bain gris argent, strié de vert.

« Serpentard jusqu'au bout, hein ? »

Drago rougit légèrement, pas du commentaire, mais du regard clairement intéressé du brun sur son corps.

« On ne se refait pas. »

Le survivant rit légèrement, tout en tentant de calmer la monstrueuse érection qui avait pris place dans son maillot de bain. S'il s'était écouté il aurait pris le blond sur le sol dans la seconde. Mais il savait bien que c'était hors de question. Pour se changer, en partie, les idées, il demanda :

« Drago, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des magies complémentaires ? »

Le blond approuva tout en descendant les marches qui menaient dans l'eau :

« Bien sûr, la magie d'un individu à un ou plusieurs compléments, en règle générale cela génère un lien très fort. Quelques fois amoureux, mais pas forcément, pourquoi ?

\- J'avais lu quelque chose là-dessus cet été, et je me demandais comment on pouvait savoir si la magie d'un autre était complémentaire à la sienne, ce n'était pas très clair.

\- Oh, il y a plusieurs possibilités, la plus facile est de lancer un sort sur la personne qu'on soupçonne d'être complémentaire.

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

\- En fonction du degré de complémentarité, la personne visée est entouré d'un halo d'une couleur différente. S'il n'y a aucune complémentarité, c'est un halo noir, ensuite violet, bleu, vert, jaune, orange, rouge et enfin blanc. Les halos blancs sont presque des légendes, on n'en a plus vu depuis des siècles, mais il est vrai aussi qu'on ne vérifie plus la complémentarité depuis longtemps. »

Harry hocha la tête, depuis qu'il pouvait communiquer avec sa magie, il était bien plus sensible à certaines choses, et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté d'accueillir les deux Malefoy était que Drago était l'un de ses complémentaires. De même que les jumeaux qui lui étaient tout aussi complémentaire que Killian, voire plus, alors qu'au final il n'en avait aucune avec Ron et Ginny.

Il faudrait qu'il croise Charlie, Bill et Percy pour savoir s'il y avait aussi cette complémentarité.

Quand Gripsec lui avait parlé de cette histoire magie complémentaire en la comparant avec des pièces de puzzles, il en avait déduit que c'était un état binaire, complémentaire ou non-complémentaire, mais en fait c'était beaucoup plus nuancé que cela. Le lien qui l'unissait à Killian était très fort, et celui qui l'unissait à Drago l'était un peu moins. Pour le moment, la plus forte complémentarité qu'il avait sentie était avec les jumeaux, et il eut une brève image de ce que pourrais donner une nuit avec les jumeaux, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de son maillot de bain.

« Harry ? »

Le brun sursauta :

« Désolé, Drago, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Pas de soucis, je te demandais juste pourquoi tu t'intéressais à cela. »

Le jeune Lord était fatigué, trop pour jouer au jeu du « je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » que semblait vouloir engager le blond, aussi ne prit-il pas de gants pour répondre :

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

Drago le regarda en rougissant, à partir du moment où il avait dissocié Potter et Harry, il avait réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et il l'avait accepté d'autant plus facilement avec le nouveau physique, et la nouvelle attitude du brun. Mais il n'avait pas voulu pousser trop loin dans ses interrogations sur la nature de ce lien, or là, Harry venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il bredouilla :

« Je… je… je ne sais pas. »

Harry soupira :

« Drago, je suis vraiment fatigué, et je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça, je ne te dis pas que le fait d'être complémentaire va faire que je vais te sauter dessus dans la seconde. Simplement, j'ai, hélas, trop de choses à gérer pour m'amuser à te tourner autour en faisant semblant. Lance ce sort, qu'on en finisse. »

Le blond était un peu déçu, il avait déjà imaginé des milliers de situations, plus ou moins réalistes, pour amener le brun là où il le souhaitait, mais il comprenait que le jeune Lord n'ait pas la patience nécessaires pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial, pas alors qu'il devait faire face à deux des plus puissants sorciers du monde.

« Je comprends, Harry. J'aurais préféré que…

\- Crois-moi, moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'on joue le jeu. Et je suis désolé que ma situation nous en empêche, sincèrement. Mais c'est ainsi. »

Drago ressortit de la piscine pour saisir sa baguette et la pointer sur le brun en disant :

« Revelatio additiona. »

Une petite bille de lumière quitta la baguette du serpentard pour frapper le torse du brun, et en instant, il était entouré d'un halo jaune, tirant vers l'orangé.

Harry sourit :

« Bien, maintenant nous sommes fixés, reviens te baigner. »

Le blond obéit, et s'assit dans l'eau sur les marches :

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit être ensemble, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Je sais aussi que depuis que je suis devenu Lord, toutes mes actions vont être examinées à la loupe. Écoute, Drago, ne nous racontons pas d'histoires, je te trouve magnifique, et finalement bien plus intéressant et drôle que tu me l'as toujours fait croire. Mais si j'ai envie de toi, cela ne signifie pas non plus que je vais te demander ta main, d'ailleurs, en théorie, je devrais ME demander ta main, en tant que ton tuteur. »

Le blond fit une grimace comique :

« Oui tu pourrais me forcer à t'épouser, c'est totalement aberrant. Mais continue.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire de ce que j'ai fait cet été, mais j'ai changé de point de vue concernant les relations intimes. Les gens avec qui j'étais pensaient, avec raison selon moi, qu'il était stupide d'attendre qu'un seule personne soit capable de satisfaire quelqu'un en tout et pendant toute sa vie. J'ai mis un moment à intégrer ça, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai eu plusieurs amants, quelques fois pour une nuit, certains pendant presque tout mon séjour, mais aucun n'était jaloux, l'affection, l'amour et le sexe sont des choses différentes. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? »

En rougissant, le blond approuva :

« Oui. Tu es en train de me dire que tu aimerais coucher avec moi, mais sans que cela nous engage dans une relation amoureuse.

\- Oui. Même si je suis bien conscient qu'il va falloir que je me marie selon les coutumes des sang-purs, pour perpétuer la lignée. Peut-être que ce sera avec toi, ou avec un autre, mais qui que ce soit, il devra intégrer le fait que je refuserais de me limiter dans ce domaine. De même que lui n'auras pas à le faire. »

Drago ricana :

« Y'a pas à dire, tu as une façon de draguer particulière ! J'entends ce que tu dis, et pour rester dans l'honnêteté, je ne connais aucun sang-pur, qui soit réellement fidèle. Mon père avait ses maitresses et ses amants, et mère était très proche du jardinier, et du palefrenier. C'est un accord tacite, tu l'as simplement dit à haute voix. Alors, non, cela ne me choque pas. »

Le brun lui adressa son plus beau sourire :

« Je suis vraiment content que tu comprennes.

\- Ca ne veux pas dire que nous allons nous envoyer en l'air dans la seconde, monseigneur. »

Harry ricana :

« Je ne me permettrais pas de t'honorer ailleurs que dans un lit pour ta première fois, Drago. Je ne suis pas non plus un sauvage. »

Drago rougit furieusement, comment Harry pouvait savoir qu'il était vierge ?

« Drago ! Il n'y a pas de honte à être pur à 16 ans, c'est parfaitement normal. »

Le serpentard fit la moue :

« Ouais, sauf que toi, tu ne l'es pas ! »

Harry s'approcha de lui, et l'attira doucement dans ses bras :

« Je l'étais au début de l'été, et mon premier était bien plus expérimenté que moi aujourd'hui. En toute franchise, sans vouloir me vendre auprès de toi, j'ai trouvé que le fait qu'il soit expérimenté et maître de ses pulsions, a rendu ma première fois, très agréable, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait été avec un autre garçon innocent et pressé. »

Le blond se sentait fondre dans les bras du survivant, son corps chaud et puissant, son odeur, la force de ses bras autour de lui, il se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il s'était sentis autant en sécurité. Perdu dans se ressentis, il mit un moment à comprendre le sens des mots du brun, et à y réfléchir. En fait, Harry avait raison, pour sa première fois, le fait d'avoir un partenaire expérimenté était plutôt une bonne chose.

Il hocha la tête contre les pectoraux puissants du jeune Lord, et murmura :

« Tu as raison. Encore une fois, je ne te dis pas qu'on va faire ça ce soir…

\- Drago, je te promets qu'on ira à ton rythme, tu fixeras les limites, tant que tu ne seras pas sur de toi, il ne se passera rien. »

Le blond hocha de nouveau la tête et murmura en rougissant :

« Pour l'instant, j'ai simplement envie de rester comme ça. »

Harry l'embrassa sur le crâne et répondit à voix basse :

« Alors nous resterons ainsi, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, petit dragon. »

Drago passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, et ce dernier le souleva pour le prendre sur ses genoux et s'asseoir sur les marches. Le serpentard nicha sa tête dans le cou du survivant et savoura simplement cet étreinte simple et pure.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, un long moment, puis le blond se détacha en disant :

« On doit se préparer pour le dîner. »

Il gagna un baiser dans ses cheveux d'or, et Harry le reprit dans ses bras et le porta hors de la piscine, jusqu'à l'entrée de la cabine où se trouvaient ses affaires. Le blond fut assez déçu quand il le reposa à terre, mais il se contenta de sourire avant de rentrer dans la cabine.

Harry, lui, était très satisfait, Drago avait compris tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et était prêt à envisager quelque chose avec lui. Il ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

Il se changea et se sécha par magie, et attendit que le blond ressorte.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et rejoignirent Narcissa et Remus pour le dîner. Les deux adultes écoutèrent avec attention le compte-rendu du thé, et même s'ils étaient impressionnés par la façon dont le jeune Lord avait mené l'affaire, ils étaient désolés qu'il ait dû en arriver à cela.

Le dessert à peine finit, Drago demanda :

« Bon, tu nous montres maintenant ? »

Le brun rit, sans son masque de parfait petit connard méprisant, Drago était un vrai gamin, et il trouvait ça vraiment adorable.

« Je vais le faire, Drago. C'est un divertissement très populaire chez les moldus, et je voulais te montrer, ainsi qu'à Narcissa, que sans magie, les moldus font des choses que les sorciers sont incapables de faire. Toujours partant ? »


	18. Chapter 18

Le blond avait vu son enthousiasme refroidir en entendant que c'était quelque chose de moldu, mais sa curiosité restait plus forte que son dégoût inné pour les moldus. Il hocha donc la tête, et ils se rendirent tous les 4 dans la salle de bal. Les fenêtres et les miroirs avaient été occultés par des pans de tissus bordeaux, ce qui rendait la pièce assez sombre, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira en premier lieu leur attention.

Ce qui attira leur regard était l'immense toile grisée et légèrement réfléchissante, tendue tout au fond de la pièce, et qui recouvrait totalement le mur. Des trois invités, seul Remus comprit de quoi il s'agissait, mais il ne dit rien, et laissa faire son louveteau.

Harry les invita à s'asseoir sur de confortables canapés, qui étaient placés au milieu de la pièce, face au tissu gris, et il dit :

« Ce que vous allez voir, les moldus appelle cela, un film. On peut comparer cela aux photos animées sorcières, à la différence qu'il y a du son et que cela raconte une histoire. Celui que j'ai prévu de vous montrer, dure environ trois heures. Ce que vous allez voir, n'est pas réel, vous ne risquez rien, ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

Les deux Malefoy approuvèrent, et ils virent Harry glissé une sorte de galette argentée dans une boîte noire rectangulaire. Il y eut une seconde de flottement, et ensuite, le tissus gris sembla se métamorphoser sous leur yeux, tandis qu'une voix emplissait la pièce.

Harry s'assit aux cotés de Drago, qui, sans se poser la moindre question, se blottis contre lui, en regardant les paysages verdoyants qui s'affichaient devant ses yeux.

Les deux blonds poussèrent quelques cris de surprises, ou de peur lors de certains passages, Harry sentit le blond frissonner quand apparus un cavalier noir qui ressemblait assez à un détraqueur. Le brun resserra sa prise sur le corps mince du blond et lui murmura :

« Rien n'est réel, petit dragon. »

Le blond ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, trop absorbé par le spectacle magnifique et si réaliste qu'il avait sous les yeux, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Quand apparus le mot « Fin », Harry ralluma la lumière, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses invités.

Narcissa était époustouflée :

« Dire que j'ai toujours cru que les moldus étaient à peine plus évolués que des animaux ! »

Harry sourit :

« Et encore, Narcissa, vous n'avez vu là qu'une partie agréable du monde moldu. Mais dans presque tous les domaines, ils nous dépassent, la seule chose qui leur fait défaut est la magie. Je vais vous donner un exemple plus sombre, le sort de mort qui fait si peur aux gens. Il faut environ une seconde pour le prononcer, certaine armes moldues, peuvent éjecter environ 80 projectiles mortels dans la même durée. Je ne parle là que d'armes « individuelles », qu'on peut se procurer relativement aisément selon les pays. Accessoirement certaines de ses armes peuvent atteindre une cible à plusieurs centaines de mètres et tuer malgré tout. Quel est la portée maximale d'un sort ? Une centaine de mètres, pour des sorciers vraiment très puissants ?

Il y aussi les armes détenues par les états, des armes si dévastatrices qu'elles annihilent toute chose sur des kilomètres et empoisonnent la terre et l'air pour des décennies. Une seule de ces armes raserait toute la ville de Londres.

J'en viens à mon dernier point, combien y'a-t-il de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne ? 1500 environ ? – Narcissa hocha la tête – Dites-vous, ma chère, qu'il y a environ 60 millions de moldus juste sur le territoire britannique. Sur l'ensemble de la planète, il y a près de 7 milliards de moldus pour combien, 300 000 sorciers ? Et je compte large.

Vous voyez le rapport de force ? »

La pâle Lady Malefoy déglutit péniblement, l'idée du seigneur des ténèbres d'exterminer les moldus était tout simplement irréalisable, magie ou pas.

« Les attaques contre le monde moldus sont non seulement barbares, mais également un risque majeur pour notre société, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, la vérité éclatera, et alors ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, ni moi, ni même nous trois associés ne pourrons contenir le raz-de-marée qui nous tomberas dessus.

Les sorciers se croient supérieurs aux moldus, rien n'est moins vrai! Les sorciers, en tout cas dans notre pays, ont refusés de voir que le monde moldu a évolué pendant que nous stagnions, bouffis de notre propre importance. En un siècle les moldus ont fait plus de progrès, et ont découvert plus de choses que pendant les 2 derniers millénaires. Nous sommes une société moribonde, et Voldemort n'est qu'un symptôme d'une maladie qui nous ronge depuis des siècles.

Quant à l'idée, stupide, de Dumbledore de nous ouvrir aux moldus, ce vieil imbécile est persuadé qu'il pourra les contrôler, mais les moldus sont comme sorciers, ils craignent ce qui est différent, et ils réagiront inévitablement avec violence s'ils découvrent notre existence. »

Il y eut un lourd silence, puis Drago dit d'une petite voix :

« Mais il y a les oubliators. »

Harry sourit gentiment à la naïveté du blond, il lança ensuite un charme d'attraction en direction des cartons, et un rectangle noir vint se loger dans sa main. Il ouvrit le rectangle comme un livre, révélant d'un côté une vitre, et de l'autre des petits carrés gris sur lesquels étaient imprimés des lettres, des chiffres et d'autres symboles.

« Ceci est un ordinateur. Presque tous les moldus britanniques en ont un. Cela peut servir à beaucoup de choses, mais dans le cas qui nous intéresse, cela permet de se connecter à ce que les moldus appelle internet, ou encore la toile. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement comment cela fonctionne, mais ce que je sais, c'est que si jamais quelqu'un, mettons un moldu dont l'enfant c'est révélé être sorcier. Écrivait ce qu'il sait de notre monde, et le mettait sur internet, il serait impossible de le faire disparaître. D'autant plus que les employés du ministère de la magie, comme la majorité des sorciers, ne savent même pas que cela existe. C'est un miracle que personne n'ai d'ailleurs jamais fait cela.

Imaginez une seconde, que ce moldu qui nous sert d'exemple, perde son enfant dans une attaque de Voldemort, et décide qu'il doit prévenir ses congénères de la menace que ce malade représente, les oubliators pourraient effectivement lui effacer la mémoire, mais ce serait trop tard, des centaines, des milliers de personnes seraient déjà au courant, et chacun d'entre eux, pourrait potentiellement le transmettre à d'autres. En quelques jours, nous serions découverts. »

Même Remus, pourtant plus informé sur les moldus que la majorité des sorciers, n'avait jamais approché un ordinateur, et en ignorait les capacités. Ce que le nouveau premier Lord sorcier du pays tenait entre les mains, était une arme de destruction pour leur monde.

« Que peut-on faire, louveteau ? »

Harry soupira :

« Malheureusement, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, il faut arrêter les deux vieux fous. Et avant cela, ensorceler les parents des nés-de-moldus pour qu'ils ne puissent pas parler de nous avec des gens qui ne sont pas au courant. Heureusement, la nouvelle ministre, et la nouvelle présidente du magenmagot, ne sont pas aussi obtuses que ce crétin corrompu de Fudge. Je suis sûr que je pourrais les convaincre, concernant le fait d'ensorceler les parents des sorciers de première génération. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, il fallait l'espérer, car le tableau qu'avait tracé le survivant, n'était pas réjouissant pour l'avenir.

« Au final, que ce soit Dumbledore ou Voldemort, les deux sont des menaces pour le Secret. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Narcissa dit :

« Harry, ce que vous venez de nous démontrer, est terrifiant, et un argument de poids pour convaincre ceux qui suivent les deux vieillards. Mais comment allez-vous, leur faire comprendre cela ? »

Le brun prit un air désespérer :

« Après en avoir parlé avec la ministre et Lady Londubat, je crains de devoir m'exprimer dans la presse. »

Drago ricana de son air abattu :

« Pauvre petit lion, toujours à faire la une des journaux ! »

Harry le chatouilla pour la peine, le faisant hurler de rire, puis, après quelques minutes de torture, l'embrassa sur la tête :

« Sale môme ! En fait j'hésite à fonder mon propre journal, mais je doute d'avoir le temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois en parler avec la ministre, avant tout. Ce qui me fait penser, Lady Londubat, et sans doute, Neville passerons demain matin, il est possible qu'ils restent déjeuner. Je crains de devoir, une nouvelle fois, vous demander de rester dans vos appartements, et je m'en excuse. »

Narcissa balaya les excuses d'un léger mouvement de main :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Harry. Nous comprenons pourquoi vous tenez à ce que notre présence reste secrète. Mais j'aurais une demande.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Voyez-vous, si nous nous sommes présentés aussi rapidement ici, alors que vous veniez à peine d'arriver vous-mêmes, c'est parce qu'on nous a prévenu, un ami très cher nous a dit que vous étiez au manoir, et que vous nous aideriez…. »

Harry n'eut même pas besoin d'en entendre davantage, il cracha :

« Rogue ! »

La haine qui émanait du jeune Lord était palpable, et Drago intervint :

« Mère, vous ne pouvez pas demander cela à Harry ! Parrain a toujours été infecte avec gryffondors, et Harry en particulier, allant jusqu'à insulter son père défunt et à lui prêter les mêmes défauts. »

Le brun oublia sa colère un moment pour se tourner vers le blond :

« Merci, Drago. J'apprécie grandement ton soutien. – Il se retourna vers Narcissa – Outre le fait que Rogue et moi nous haïssons, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, et je refuse de le voir souiller cet endroit de sa présence ! Je suis navré Narcissa, mais il est hors de question qu'il mette un pied chez moi. D'autant moins que quel que soit son véritable camp, les deux sont mes ennemis ! Je vous prie de ne pas le prendre pour vous, mais comme Drago l'a dit, Rogue s'est toujours montré parfaitement méprisable et méprisant. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, certes elle savait que Severus et le survivant se détestait, mais elle avait toujours cru, ou voulut croire, que le gryffondor était à l'origine de cette haine. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, si même Drago donnait tort à son parrain, elle n'allait pas insister. D'autant qu'elle trouvait parfaitement révoltant de s'en prendre aux parents défunts d'un orphelin qui n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux.

« J'ignorais que cette mésentente était aussi profonde, dans ces conditions, il est évident que je ne vous demanderais pas de l'accueillir. Toutes mes excuses, Harry. »

Bien encore un peu énervé, car il considérait Rogue comme partiellement responsable de la mort de Sirius, Harry chassa les excuses de la blonde :

« Vous l'ignoriez, il n'a donc pas d'offense. Inutile de vous excuser. Bien, sur ce, je vais vous abandonner pour la nuit. Je ferais installer des équivalents miniatures de l'équipement que nous avons utilisé ce soir, dans les appartements demain. Vous pourrez ainsi découvrir d'autres films quand bon vous sembleras. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Ils lui rendirent son souhait, et Drago en profita pour s'éclipser avec lui. Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers en silence, le blond demanda en rougissant :

« Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Heu, est-ce que…. Je peux dormir avec toi ? Dormir hein ! »

S'il restait une trace de colère en lui, elle s'évanouit devant l'air gêné et plein d'espoir du blond. Il l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa sur le crâne avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr que tu peux. »

C'est ainsi que le serpentard, après être passé par la salle de bain, rejoignit le brun dans son immense lit et se blottit instantanément contre lui en soupirant de bien-être.

« Merci, Harry. »

Il reçut un nouveau baiser dans les cheveux assortis d'un :

« C'est avec plaisir, petit dragon. Bonne nuit. »

Le blond répondit de même et n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, ainsi entouré par les bras et la magie de son nouvel ami.

Le matin suivant vit l'arrivée au manoir, de Franck et Alice Londubat, accompagnés par Lady Londubat et son héritier. Harry les salua et les mena jusqu'à la salle de soin, où les deux anciens aurors furent installer dans les lits qui avaient accueillis les Malefoy lors de leur arrivée.

« Bien, je procéder aux examens. Ensuite je pourrais vous dire, si j'ai une chance ou non de les guérir. »

Lady Londubat hocha la tête, mais demanda :

« Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que sont toutes ces choses ? »

En effet, la veille, le brun n'avait pas uniquement acheté de quoi se faire son cinéma personnel, grâce aux gobelins, il avait également put acheter directement et sans attendre du matériel médical moldu de pointe. Et il comptait bien l'utilisé sur sa marraine et le mari de cette dernière.

« Bien évidement, ce sont des machines moldues, qui permettent, entre autre chose, de vérifier l'état des organes internes, mais aussi de mesurer l'activité cérébrale. Ce sont elles, ajoutées à mes connaissances, qui vont me permettre de déterminer dans quel état ils se trouvent. »

Sans être anti-moldu, Lady Londubat n'était pas spécialement rassurée à l'idée de voir son fils unique et sa bru être examinés par des machines moldues. Le jeune Lord sembla le deviner et précisa :

« Ce ne sont que des machines de diagnostic, Lady Londubat, le traitement, s'il est possible, se fera par magie. »

La vieille dame approuva, en tentant d'étouffer l'espoir qui montait en elle, elle avait été déçue bien trop souvent.

Harry mena Franck Londubat jusqu'à un grand tube blanc d'où sortait une sorte de large langue de métal, et le fit s'allonger sur cette dernière, avant de lui lancer un sort assourdissant.

Une fois que l'ancien auror fut engloutit par le tube, il mena ses invité devant une série d'écran et tapa sur quelques touches. Les deux sang-purs qui l'accompagnaient, virent avec surprise des images apparaître sur les écrans, des images de ce qui était un cerveau humain qu'on aurait coupé en tranches.

« La machine permet de faire l'équivalent d'une série de coupes physiques dans les organes, bien évidement cela n'a aucune incidence sur le patient, le pire est le bruit, comme vous l'entendez. En-dehors de cela, et peut-être d'un certain inconfort si l'on est claustrophobe, l'examen est totalement sans risque. »

Neville et sa grand-mère hochèrent distraitement la tête, trop impressionnés par cette technologie moldue pour réellement faire attention à ce que disait le survivant, tout ce qu'ils retinrent furent les termes « sans risque ».

L'examen se termina, et Harry conclut en souriant :

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune lésion cérébrale. Et de ce que j'ai pu constater, Lord Londubat est bien plus sévèrement atteint que son épouse, cela donne de l'espoir. »

Franck fut transporté dans une machine assez similaire, mais n'ayant pas la même fonction, comme l'expliqua le jeune Lord :

« Cette machine, permet de voir si le cerveau répond aux stimuli extérieurs, il y a un écran au niveau de ses yeux, sur lequel on projette différentes images, et on peut analyser quelles zones du cerveau s'activent, ou pas. »

A la fin de l'examen, Harry affichait une mine sévère et incrédule. Ce qui inquiéta l'héritier des Londubat :

« Harry ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le survivant sourit à son ami :

« Non, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, et c'est bien le problème !

\- Je ne vous suis pas, Lord Potter-Black.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous ma chère, le cerveau de votre fils répond parfaitement aux stimuli, et n'a pas la moindre lésion !

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Bien sur Neville, c'est même une très bonne nouvelle. Le problème vois-tu, c'est que si ton père n'a aucun problème au cerveau, rien n'explique qu'il soit dans cet état ! »

Harry leva une main apaisante quand la présidente du magenmagot ouvrit la bouche :

« Lady Londubat, je vais maintenant utiliser la légilimencie, et je crois que cela m'apportera toute les réponses. »

La vieille dame approuva, contrairement à son petit-fils, elle avait compris ce qui inquiétait le jeune Lord, et elle-même avait senti un frisson désagréable descendre le long de sa colonne.

Harry mena le père de Neville dans un fauteuil confortable et s'assit en face de lui, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, et de pénétrer dans son esprit.

Au début, il n'y eut que les ténèbres, comme si l'esprit de l'ancien auror avait été totalement anéanti, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, pas avec les résultats du dernier examen. Utilisant un peu plus de puissance il amena de la lumière dans les ténèbres, et enfin il vit ce qu'il avait craint.

L'esprit de Franck Londubat avait très certainement été brisé lors de l'attaque des mangemorts, mais comme toute chose il avait fini par cicatriser. Cependant, même une fois qu'il avait été « réparé » l'esprit n'avait pas pût reprendre le contrôle de son corps, pour la bonne et simple raison que quelqu'un, un maître en magie spirituelle, avait profité de la faiblesse de l'esprit suite à l'attaque pour l'enfermer dans une cage mentale.

Par acquis de conscience, même s'il connaissait déjà le résultat, le survivant sonda délicatement la cage pour relever la signature magique de celui qui l'avait construite. Le résultat fut tel qu'il l'avait imaginé, et il se promit une nouvelle fois de faire payer ses crimes à ce vieux taré de Dumbledore.

Fort heureusement, le vieil homme avait, une nouvelle fois, pêché par orgueil, il n'avait jamais cru une seconde que quelqu'un cherche au-delà des ténèbres qui emplissait l'esprit de Franck. Et la cage, bien qu'inviolable de l'intérieur, n'était pas spécialement bien protégée contre une attaque extérieure. Cependant, le vieil homme n'était pas la moitié d'un sorcier, et le jeune Lord dût tout de même déployer une grande puissance pour réduire à néant cette prison mentale.

L'esprit captif, bien qu'affaiblit, chassa les ténèbres qui l'avaient dissimulé depuis des années, et réintégra sa demeure. Harry s'assura tout de même de son état général, puis se retira délicatement.

Soufflant lourdement, le front et le corps trempé de sueur, le jeune Lord se laissa aller contre son fauteuil en haletant :

« Il va bien. »

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux, cela lui avait pris beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il gémit quand une voix rauque, mais puissante retentit, il avait une migraine atroce :

« Bien sûr que je vais bien ! »

Une main sur le front, les yeux clos, il lâcha :

« Lady Londubat, vous m'excuserez, mais je… »

La vieille Lady le coupa :

« Vous êtes épuisez, Harry ! Et nous sommes déjà vos débiteurs, allez-vous reposer jeune homme ! »

Le brun retint un sourire, à ce moment-là, la grand-mère de Neville aurait pu être la jumelle de McGonagall, il approuva :

« Je vais y aller, simplement, je dois vous prévenir, votre fils n'est pas resté dans cet état aussi longtemps à cause du doloris, mais à cause de Dumbledore ! »

Si Neville laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas de sa grand-mère :

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, jeune homme, je l'avais envisagé avant que vous ne pratiquiez la légilimencie ! Kery ! »

L'elfe apparus :

« Lady Londubat, que puis-je pour vous servir ?

\- Emmène ton maître dans ses appartements, donne lui une potion contre les migraines et met le au lit ! Harry, mon cher, prenez votre temps pour vous remettre, je sais que vous avez souvent tendance à en faire trop au mépris de votre propre santé, je ne le tolérerais pas, suis-je bien clair, jeune homme ? »

Le survivant se retenait de rire, mais il appréciait ce que faisait la vieille dame, elle le traitait comme s'il était son protégé, et elle était suffisamment impressionnante pour que cela lui donne brièvement la sensation d'avoir une grand-mère.

« Limpide, ma chère, limpide. Je vais donc vous abandonner. Kery, fais venir Remus qu'il s'occupe de nos invités. »

L'elfe acquiesça, et disparut en emmenant son maître, pour le faire réapparaitre dans sa chambre. Chambre où se trouvait encore Drago, qui avait décidé de squatter sans vergogne le lit du brun. Voyant son état, il bondit sur ses pieds :

« Harry ! »

Le brun gémit :

« Drago, j'ai une migraine horrible, parle doucement s'il te plaît ».

Le blond vint le soutenir pour le mener jusqu'au lit, où il l'allongea en murmurant :

« Qu'as-tu encore fait, crétin de gryffondor ? »

Harry sourit et lui expliqua tout en avalant doucement la potion destinée à le soulager de sa migraine.


	19. Chapter 19

_La Terre, Ecosse, Poudlard, Bureau du directeur._

Le vénérable Albus Dumbledore était de nouveau entrain de pester contre son ancienne marionnette. Le gamin n'était revenu que depuis 3 jours, et il avait déjà mis à mal un certain nombre de ses plans.

Dire qu'il avait crû que son séjour dans l'autre monde le calmerait, et qu'il pourrait récupérer facilement son ascendant sur lui ! Mais quand il avait renvoyé Minerva, en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'obéir à celui qui n'était que son directeur d'école, le vieil homme avait compris que l'adolescent brun était toujours furieux après lui.

Il avait bien tenté de reprendre le contrôle en lui envoyant une lettre piégée, mais visiblement cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Les protections du manoir Potter étaient encore plus incroyables que ne le voulait la légende.

Ensuite, ce petit crétin plein de bon sentiment, avait souhaité aidé les Weasley, en leur permettant de réintégrer le cercle des Lords, la manœuvre était plutôt bien trouvée d'ailleurs. Un simple thé avec la tutrice d'un de ses amis, tutrice qui était l'une des Lady les plus influente et la présidente du magenmagot. Théoriquement, cela aurait dû être un point positif pour lui, les deux derniers Weasley étaient ses espions et lui servaient bien pour encourager ce stupide survivant à se montrer imprudent. Mais il avait fallait que ce crétin de Ronald se comporte comme un foutu porc, avant d'insulter son hôte d'une façon totalement impardonnable.

Bonne poire malgré tout, le survivant avait souhaité dissocié les Weasley en tant que famille, des actes de leur dernier fils, et n'avait brisés les liens qu'avec lui et sa sœur.

Pour cette dernière, le directeur admettait être responsable de son entêtement, il lui avait seriné pendant des années qu'elle serait la prochaine Lady Potter, comment aurait-il pu savoir que le survivant était gay ? Résultat cette dernière c'était permis d'insulté cette vieille carne de Londubat, ce qui avait conduit au même résultat que pour son ventre à pattes de frère.

Non content de ça, il avait totalement conquis Remus, qui aurait dû lui permettre de mettre à bas ce monstre de Fenrir Greyback. Il avait investi beaucoup de temps et d'argent sur cet immonde loup-garou, lui permettant d'intégrer Poudlard, l'envoyant faire des études poussées dans des pays étrangers, lui faisant apprendre les arts martiaux, pour qu'enfin il puisse faire face à Greyback. Mais cette bête monstrueuse n'avait pas montrée la moindre reconnaissance à son endroit, et avait choisi de rester avec le gamin.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il venait d'apprendre par un de ses pions à Sainte Mangouste, que la vieille Londubat avait retiré son fils et sa belle-fille de l'hôpital, et il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien loin pour savoir d'où pouvait venir cette brillante idée. Il savait que l'autre monde était bien plus avancé que le leur, et connaissant ce petit crétin de survivant, il avait surement pensé à son pitoyable ami Neville, et s'était renseigné sur ce qu'il était possible de faire pour soigner ses parents.

Minerva lui avait dit à quel point le brun avait changé, que ce soit physiquement ou en matière de puissance magique, de là à conclure qu'un des sceaux qu'il avait posé sur sa magie avait sauté, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que l'une des premières matières qu'il avait étudiée chez Killian était l'occlumencie, et cela suivant la méthode adéquat pour son âge.

Si jamais il parvenait à atteindre les cages mentales, la vieille Londubat allait déclencher le plus gros scandale qu'on ait jamais vu. Le seul point positif, c'était que le brun n'arriverait jamais à briser les cages, il ne serait jamais assez puissant d'après ce que Minerva lui avait dit.

Un autre point qui l'énervait profondément, mais qui, pour une fois, n'était pas la faute du survivant, c'était le fait que Narcissa et son petit snobinard de fils s'étaient évanouit dans la nature. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient revus leur allégeance, or ce petit connard d'albinos avait suffisamment de bagou pour convaincre une bonne part des autres serpentards de ne pas suivre Tom. Il avait consacré des années à mettre la maison de serpentard au ban de l'école, depuis qu'il avait été engagé comme professeur ! Il pouvait d'ailleurs remercier Severus, ce petit crétin ne valait pas mieux que Potter. Rogue avait fait plus en 15 ans pour faire haïr sa précieuse maison que lui-même depuis qu'il était devenus professeur.

Outre l'indéniable satisfaction personnelle de voir cette bande de snobs se faire insulter à tout bout de champ, la mise à l'écart des serpentards servait son grand projet, leurs sentiments anti-moldus lui permettait de passer pour quelqu'un d'ouvert et de raisonnable, et une fois Tom éliminé, il pourrait tous les faire chuter, et révéler le monde magique aux moldus.

Les moldus seraient bien trop contents de voir tout ce que le monde sorcier pouvait leur apporter, et lui-même serait le grand et vénéré sorcier qui dirigerait le monde entier ! Et même si les moldus rechignaient au début, il avait la magie, ces pitoyables sous-êtres ne pourraient rien contre lui, et il les soumettrait par la force si nécessaire !

* * *

 _Manoir Potter._

Harry venait de vérifier l'état de Franck et Alice Londubat, qui allaient plutôt bien des gens qui avaient passés des années dans une prison mentale. Quand Wally apparus à ses côtés pour lâcher :

« Maître Harry, Monsieur Lupin viens d'arriver avec Mademoiselle Granger. »

Le brun sourit, heureux de revoir sa meilleure amie, et demanda à l'elfe de le transporter aux limites du domaine. C'était un des seuls problèmes des protections, il devait toujours être présent pour permettre le passage des gens qui n'étaient pas des invités permanents.

Harry sortit des protections, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien de son amie, et savoura son air choqué devant sa nouvelle apparence, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever de terre en disant :

« Tu m'as manqué, Hermione. »

La jeune fille, après avoir poussé un cri de surprise quand il l'avait soulevé de terre, rit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami :

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry. »

Le jeune Lord la reposa, et l'invita à entrer sur le domaine, Hermione admira un instant les lieux, avant de lâcher :

« C'est magnifique, Harry. »

Le brun approuva :

« Oui, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Aller, viens nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, et je sais que tu brûles d'envie de me faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. »

La brunette grogna son approbation, et, après avoir lancé un regard de reproche à son ami en voyant l'elfe de maison, ils se firent transporter dans un des salons du manoir.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent, et Harry commença :

« 'Mione, si tu permets, on va sauter ton plaidoyer pour les elfes de maisons. Il y a beaucoup trop à dire avant de parler de ça ! »

Hermione gronda, mais approuva :

« Très bien, alors j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Ron et Ginny ? »

Le survivant laissa échapper un grognement méprisant, et expliqua :

« Ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'ils se sont comportés d'une façon totalement scandaleuse dans une réunion officielle, qui aurait dû permettre à leur famille de regagner un peu de prestige. Tu dois comprendre, Hermione, que la société des Lords est régie par des lois et des coutumes que chacun doit respecter. Par affection pour les Weasley, je les ais conviés à prendre le thé en compagnie de la présidente du magenmagot, qui se trouve être une des Ladys les plus respectés de notre monde. Je savais qu'en faisant cela, en les recevant officiellement et en présence de Lady Londubat, les Weasley gagneraient un certain prestige.

Quand Ronald et Ginny se sont mis à se comporter d'une façon innommable, je n'avais que deux choix, rompre tout lien avec l'ensemble des Weasley, ou uniquement avec eux deux. Par attachement pour Arthur et Molly j'ai choisi la seconde solution.

\- Mais tu aurais pu leur pardonner.

\- Hermione, Ronald, m'as traité de « sale pédé », et Ginnerva à qualifier Lady Londubat de « vieille bique » en proclamant qu'elle serait bientôt chez elle, ici ! »

La jeune fille vira au rouge, bien évidement les deux fautifs lui avaient sortis une histoire différente, sous-entendant qu'Harry avait pris la grosse tête et ne les trouvaient plus assez bien pour lui.

« Hermione, je savais que Ginnerva était persuadée, même si j'ignore pourquoi, qu'elle serait un jour mon épouse, pour éviter un scandale, j'avais rencontré Arthur la veille au soir, pour l'informer de mes préférences et donc qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage entre sa fille et moi. Il l'a très bien compris. Connaissant le caractère emporté de Ginnerva, j'ai convaincu Arthur de ne pas l'amener, pour ne pas avoir à affronter une crise de larme ou de jalousie. Mais Ginnerva a fait un caprice, et Arthur a cédé ! Cela sans même parler de la demi-heure de retard, dû à Ronald et à la crise de Ginnerva.

Si nous avions été seuls, j'aurais eu la possibilité d'ignorer ce qui c'était passé, même si je doute que je l'aurais fait, très franchement. Mais avec la présence de Lady Londubat, je ne le pouvais pas, et la famille Weasley peut s'estimer heureuse que Lady Londubat n'ait pas demandé réparation pour s'être fait insulter par Ginnerva.

\- Je comprends, Harry. Mais une fois qu'on sera à l'école ?

\- A ma place tu pardonnerais ? »

Hermione rougit de gêne, avant de lâcher :

« Non.

\- Eh bien voilà, moi non plus. Et le fait de les avoir reniés est définitif, et vu que les Weasley me doivent deux dettes de vies, il faudrait qu'ils me sauvent 2 fois, pour que j'envisage de les considérer autrement que comme des inconnus. Tout cela est très codifié Hermione, même si je suis devenu le premier Lord sorcier du pays, je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi, à moins de vouloir apporter la honte sur mon nom, ce que je me refuse à faire !

\- D'accord, je n'aime pas me retrouver entre vous, mais je comprends. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as tendu ce piège ? »

Le brun éclata de rire, avant de répondre :

« Je savais que tu comprendrais ! Je pensais que ça te prendrais un tout petit peu moins longtemps, mais je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la surprise. »

La brunette rougit, puis insista :

« Harry, explique-moi ! »

Toute trace d'amusement disparus sur le visage du survivant, et ses yeux la clouèrent sur son fauteuil :

« Je vais le faire, Hermione, à condition que tu me fasse un serment magique ! »

La jeune fille afficha un air blessé :

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- La question n'est pas là ! Le serment empêchera que tu révèles ce que tu sais, même sous veritasserum, ou si on pratique la légilimencie sur toi. Nous sommes en guerre, Hermione, ma confiance en toi ne va pas jusqu'à croire que tu puisses résister éternellement à la torture ou aux moyens magiques de t'extirper la vérité. »

Hermione frissonna de crainte, il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de révéler des informations essentielles juste pour ne pas froisser l'égo de quelqu'un.

Ainsi la si sérieuse jeune femme, prêta donc un serment magique, jurant de ne révéler à personne qu'Harry n'ait pas désigné explicitement, ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Merci, Hermione. Bien, je vais répondre à ta question concernant Ronald et Ginnerva, si j'ai fait en sorte de ne plus les avoirs dans les pattes, c'est parce qu'ils servent d'espions et sans doute de relai de manipulation pour cette vieille raclure de Dumbledore ! Ils sont payez pour cela, 5 000 galions par an, c'est le prix de leur prétendue amitié. – Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais le brun la coupa – Non, Hermione, le vieux taré n'a pas simplement fait des erreurs comme il le serine à tout le monde, il a fait tout cela sciemment. Tout ce qu'il a fait a toujours été pour s'assurer que je sois sa marionnette, un pion qu'il comptait sacrifier pour abattre Voldemort et prendre à jamais la tête du monde magique.

Hermione, réfléchit, oublie ta prédisposition à croire en l'autorité. Souviens-toi des protections de la pierre philosophale, que 3 élèves de première année ont pu passer sans difficulté, cette fameuse pierre, l'appât parfait pour Voldemort qui se retrouve justement au château pile l'année où j'y arrive !

Pense à la chambre des secrets, à Mimi qui était la seule victime de la dernière ouverture, quand Voldemort était élève, et Dumbledore professeur.

Pense à Croupton Junior, qui après dix ans sous impérium à réussit à se faire passer pour un des plus proche amis de Dumbledore, sans qu'il ne voit rien !

Pense à Rogue, ce connard méprisable, qui n'a aucune pédagogie, que je devais laisser entrer dans ma tête. Accessoirement, la méthode qu'il voulait m'apprendre est impossible à appliquer tant qu'on n'a pas atteint sa maturation magique à 17 ans !

Pense à tout ça et dis-moi que tu crois sincèrement que cette vieille saloperie de Dumbledore n'a fait que des « erreurs ».

Et si jamais il te faut une autre preuve, je vais te dire le pire. Le lien que j'avais avec Voldemort, venait d'un morceau d'âme qu'il a laissé en moi ce fameux soir d'Halloween, une sorte de parasite sur ma magie. Eh bien, sur ce parasite, il y avait un sort de Dumbledore, un sort qui m'aurait tué si jamais j'avais réussi à détruire définitivement Voldemort. Moi Harry James Potter-Black jure sur ma magie que ce que je viens de dire est la vérité ! »

Le brun s'était clairement échauffé pendant sa tirade et avait fins en criant, récapitulé une partie des manipulations de Dumbledore l'avait rendu furieux.

« Harry ! »

Le brun se tourna vers la porte, et soupira :

« Drago ! Je t'avais dit de….

\- Ah, tais-toi ! Tu as projeté ta magie dans tout le manoir, j'ai cru que tu étais attaqué, stupide gryffondor ! »

Si Hermione avait déjà du mal à intégrer ce que son ami venait de dire, voir ce dernier discuter de cette façon avec Drago Malefoy, l'acheva totalement.

« Ah, je crois que ta copine Granger à fait une attaque en me voyant ! »

Harry ricana, et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser sur le crâne :

« Sale môme ! Ça t'amuse hein ? Aller, file petit dragon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je lui parle seul à seul. »

Drago approuva, et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement :

« Ça marche ! A plus, mon ange. »

Le brun rit, il savait parfaitement pourquoi Drago l'avait embrassé et appelé « mon ange », uniquement pour choquer un peu plus son amie. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour autant.

« 'Mione ? Tu es avec moi ? »

La brunette hocha lentement la tête, avant d'exploser :

« HARRY ! TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE JE VIENS DE VOIR ? »

Le brun ricana :

« On ne dit pas « ce que », mais « qui » quand on parle d'une personne et qu'on est une jeune fille bien élevée ! – Hermione le fusilla du regard, ce qui n'eut pas un effet – Drago et sa mère ont débarqués ici sur les conseils de Rogue, quand Voldemort a voulu faire de Drago son mignon. J'ai bien évidement pris toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables, légilimencie, veritasserum et serment magique. Depuis ils vivent ici, et Drago à laisser tomber son masque de petit snobinard, et il vaut mieux pour lui, parce que, grâce à l'illogisme de certaines lois, je suis son tuteur depuis que je suis devenu Lord Black. Ce qui signifie que j'ai tous pouvoirs sur lui.

Et quand il se laisse approcher, il est plutôt touchant, et très sexy. En plus du reste, nous sommes magiquement complémentaires.

J'ai profité de la situation pour leurs faire prendre conscience de certaines réalités, concernant les moyens moldus et le rapport de force entre eux et nous, ça les a beaucoup fait réfléchir. D'autant plus quand j'ai donné raison sur un point à Voldemort.

\- Harry !

\- Je ne vais pas prôner l'élimination des nés de moldus, Hermione. Simplement qu'ils devraient suivre le proverbe qui dit qu'à Rome on fait comme les Romains ! Prends ton combat pour les elfes de maisons, par exemple. Sur le principe, je suis d'accord avec toi, l'esclavage d'une forme de vie intelligente est révoltante, mais tu ignores un point essentiel, c'est que les elfes de maisons, du moins la majorité d'entre-deux, ont besoin d'être liés à un sorcier, physiquement besoin. Sinon leur magie deviens instable et les fais souffrir, c'est pour cela que Winky bois, pour soulager la douleur, dans son cas, la douleur est double, physique et psychique, parce que, malgré tout, elle s'est occupé de Croupton junior depuis sa naissance. Mais à part Dobby, qui a une magie bien plus équilibrée que ses congénères, les autres elfes ont besoins d'être liés aux sorciers.

A l'origine, c'était un échange de bons procédés, les elfes gagnaient une stabilité magique qui leur faisait défaut, et, en échange ils prenaient soin des sorciers auxquels ils étaient liés. Mais le système n'était pas équitable, ce qui était essentiel pour les elfes, était seulement pratique pour les sorciers et donc, ils ont abusés.

Ne le prends pas mal, mais quand tu as réalisé que les elfes travaillaient sans être payés, tu n'as pas cherché plus loin, tu n'as pas cherché les causes, tu as appliqué ton point de vue, qui venait de ton éducation moldue, et tu as décrété que c'était mal !

Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ? »

Hermione fit la moue, mais elle était suffisamment honnête pour reconnaître que son ami avait raison, elle ne s'était pas demandée pourquoi les elfes avaient acceptés de devenir des esclaves. Parce qu'il avait bien fallut qu'il y ait un début à ce système.

Elle hocha lentement la tête :

« Oui. Et en condamnant certaines pratiques sorcières simplement pour des questions de convictions morales ou religieuses, les nés-de-moldus font le lit des mangemorts.

\- Effectivement. Il y a aussi un autre point, les familles des nés de moldus, tes parents acceptent, ils sont même plutôt contents que tu sois sorcière, mais imagine que tu disparaisses en combattant les mangemorts, tes parents pourraient tout à fait décider de se venger, en révélant l'existence de notre monde, pas en parlant à des voisins, mais en racontant tout sur internet. Aucun sorcier ne pourrait enrayer cela. Et les humains, sorciers ou moldus, ont peurs de ce qui est différent, et par réflexe ils attaquent ce dont ils ont peur. Nous serions balayés par les armes moldus, ce serait une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières, mais avec le feu nucléaire pour nous immoler tous ! »

La jeune fille frissonna, elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela, et pourtant, Harry avait raison, les oubliators du ministère n'intervenaient qu'après coup, qu'une fois que le secret avait été compromis. Il n'y avait aucune mesure préventive, parce que les sorciers se croyaient toujours supérieurs aux moldus.

« Je compte bien aborder cette question lors de la prochaine session du magenmagot. J'espère que mon expérience, et le soutient d'Amélia et Augusta suffiront à faire passer ma proposition de lancer des sorts de secrets aux parents des sorciers de première génération, mais j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne. J'ai le droit de me faire accompagner d'une ou plusieurs personnes expertes, et tes exploits académiques, ainsi que nos aventures, te donnent une certaine notoriété. »

Hermione rougit en l'entendant, ce qui fit sourire le brun :

« C'est un fait, Hermione, c'est d'autant plus vrai maintenant que c'est Lady Londubat qui est à la tête du magenmagot, Neville chante nos louanges auprès d'elle depuis moment. Mais même sans cela, ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques jours, m'assure le soutient des Londubat de façon définitive. »

Elle le regarda d'un air curieux, et Harry expliqua :

« Grâce à ce que j'ai appris cette été, j'ai pût guérir les parents de Neville. En ce moment, ils se reposent dans la salle de soin du manoir. »

Hermione poussa un cri de joie :

« Oh Harry, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement contente pour Neville. »

Harry sourit à son amie, en tentant de cacher sa peine, il était évidemment très content d'avoir pu rendre ses parents à son ami, mais cela lui rappelait avec force que lui-même n'aurait jamais cette chance. N'ayant aucune envie de s'attarder sur ce sentiment de jalousie qui n'était pas très glorieux, il reprit la discussion :

« Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches sérieuses pour pouvoir les présentées au magenmagot. Il faut qu'ils comprennent que les moldus sont dangereux !

\- J'ai bien compris, Harry. Mais quelle importance vont-ils donner aux paroles d'une née-de-moldus, même si elle se présente avec des milliers de références livresques ? Je suis toute à fait prête à t'aider de mon mieux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne façon de faire. La seule chose sur laquelle je peux avoir du poids, c'est sur ton idée de lancer des sorts de secrets. Si une née-de-moldus approuve, ils ne pourront pas t'accuser de penser comme les mangemorts. »

Le brun fit la moue, sa brillante amie avait raison, les vieux barbons du magenmagot n'écouteraient qu'un sorcier de sang-pur.

« Tu as raison, ils n'écouteront qu'un de leur pair, mais je ne vois aucun sang-pur qui puisse cautionner ce que nous disons. »

Hermione fit la grimace, puis commença à se tortiller, signe qu'elle venait d'avoir une de ses brillantes idées, le brun sourit :

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, 'mione. »

La jeune fille réfléchit encore quelques instants, puis dit :

« Eh bien, les armes moldus les plus puissantes, sont les bombes atomiques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour autant que je le sache, oui.

\- Ce type de bombe n'a été utilisée que deux fois durant un conflit, Hiroshima et Nagasaki. »

Le brun approuva en silence, et son amie continua :

« Ce sont deux villes japonaises importantes, il y avait surement des sorciers là-bas. Si nous en trouvons un qui a survécu, on pourrait lui demander de nous confier ses souvenirs. »

Le jeune Lord réfléchit longuement, l'idée avait du mérite, le problème était de trouver un sorcier qui, d'une part avait été présent et d'autre part accepterait de partager avec des étrangers un souvenir qui n'était certainement pas agréable. Harry était donc à se demander comment parvenir à ses fins, quand Kery apparus en amenant du thé, et en disant :

« Maître Harry, pardonnez-moi, mais suivant vos directives d'utiliser tous nos pouvoirs, j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Mademoiselle Granger, et je connais quelqu'un à qui vous pourriez vous adresser. »

Le brun sourit à son elfe :

« C'est parfait, mon ami. Il n'y a pas d'offense, au contraire, je suis ravi que tu nous fasses gagner un temps précieux. Assieds-toi et explique-nous. »

L'elfe vira au rouge, son maître l'avait appelé « mon ami » et lui permettais de s'asseoir avec eux comme un égal. Écrasant une larme avec le torchon qu'il portait, torchon immaculé que tous les elfes portaient comme des toges romaines, il dit :

« L'homme en question est un lointain parent à vous, il y a quelques siècles, une sorcière japonaise s'est mariée avec l'un de vos ancêtres. C'est de cette branche de la famille que viennent les cheveux des Potter. Lady Tomoe Potter, qui s'appelait avant Tomoe Sumeragi, avait un frère, et l'homme auquel je pense est son descendant. Il s'appelle Shinta Sumeragi, et était le chef de son clan, avant de laisser la place à son petit-fils, qui est un grand sorcier, comme vous. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux aller leur porter une lettre de votre part. »

Harry approuva :

« C'est une excellente idée, Kery. Mais d'abord, finis ton thé, pendant que j'écris cette lettre. »

L'elfe écrasa une nouvelle larme, et Hermione et lui discutèrent de la condition des elfes de maisons, pendant que le jeune Lord s'installait sur le petit bureau du salon pour rédiger sa lettre. Il eut une brève pensée de gratitude envers le hasard ou quel que soit la chose qui lui avait permis d'être d'omniglotte. Ce fut donc dans un japonais parfait, en kanji, qu'il expliqua humblement sa demande, tout en précisant que même s'ils rejetaient sa requête, il serait immensément heureux de rencontrer des membres de sa famille.

Il relut sa lettre avec attention, et sans vraiment réfléchir, la tendit à son amie en disant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

« Harry ! Je ne parle pas le japonais ! Et normalement toi non plus ! Je veux bien que tu es fait beaucoup de choses pendant l'été, mais apprendre une langue étrangère en plus du reste, ça commence à faire vraiment beaucoup ! Je vais être jalouse ! »

Le brun prit un air penaud, mais si son air de chiot battu fonctionnait assez bien avant, quand il était petit et frêle, le voir sur ce corps grand et costaud, n'avait pas du tout le même effet sur son amie :

« Tu ne m'auras plus de cette façon ! Ça marchera peut-être avec Drago, mais il faudra que tu trouves autre chose pour me faire céder, Harry James Potter ! »

Harry éclata de rire, et dit :

« Je note ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas « appris » une langue étrangère. Cet été, j'ai activé certains de mes dons, et l'un d'eux est celui d'être omniglotte. C'est comme pour le fourchlang, je ne l'ai jamais appris, mais je sais le parler. »

La brunette le regarda avec incrédulité, et une certaine envie :

« Tu veux dire que tu parles toutes les langues de tous les pays. »

Tout en sachant que son amie, serait un peu jalouse, Harry refusa de lui mentir, et précisa :

« Non, Hermione, je veux dire que je parle toutes les langues de toutes les créatures intelligentes. »

La jeune fille fit taire sa jalousie de son mieux, c'était le genre de don qu'elle aurait adoré avoir, mais elle préféra se réjouir pour son ami, plutôt que de pleurer sur son propre sort :

« Harry ! C'est fantastique, tu vas pouvoir entrer en contact avec des tonnes d'alliés potentiels ! »

Le brun approuva, et lui lut la lettre qu'il avait préparée, la jeune fille n'y trouvas rien à redire, et Kery fut chargé de la remettre au chef du clan japonais.


	20. Chapter 20

_La Terre, Angleterre, Londres, Ministère de la magie._

La salle du magenmagot bruissait de conversations excitées. Pour la première fois depuis plus de 15 ans, un Potter allait siéger, et par n'importe lequel, le survivant en personne ! Bien évidemment, les pro-Voldemort aiguisaient déjà leurs langues pour mettre le garçon dans l'embarras, voir le pousser à exploser. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que le brun s'emportait facilement, s'ils arrivaient à lui faire perdre le contrôle, le survivant perdrait beaucoup de crédibilité.

Cependant, le jeune Lord n'était pas encore arrivé, de même que la présidente et la ministre. Mais c'était également le cas de beaucoup d'autres, une bonne partie de l'assemblée était arrivée en avance dans l'espoir de pouvoir approcher le premier Lord sorcier du pays avant que la séance ne débute. Que ce soit dans le but de lui proposer un contrat de fiançailles, ou pour l'asticoter. Ils en avaient été pour leur frais, et seuls certains des plus intelligents, tel le directeur de Poudlard et certains mangemorts, se doutaient que le brun était en train de mettre en place quelque chose avec la ministre de la magie et la présidente de l'assemblée.

Il fallut encore une dizaine de minutes, avant que Lady Londubat n'apparaisse, suivit de près par la ministre de la magie. Les conversations baissèrent subitement à leur entrée, personne, quel que soit son bord n'avait envie de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par la nouvelle présidente comme s'ils étaient des écoliers turbulents.

Tout le monde gagna sa place, et l'attraction du jour profita de ce moment pour se glisser dans la salle en compagnie d'une jeune fille et d'un vieil asiatique. Harry gagna la place réservée à sa famille, juste à côté de l'estrade de la présidence, tandis qu'Hermione et le vieil homme prenait place avec les rares personnes qui étaient là en spectateurs. Comme prévu, parmi ceux-ci, se trouvaient Neville Londubat et Susan Bones, leurs présences, sans être habituelle, n'étaient pas choquantes, ils siègeraient un jour au magenmagot, et ils étaient assez âgés pour tirer de précieux enseignements de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Lady Londubat abattit plusieurs fois son maillet, mettant fin aux derniers bavardages, et déclara :

« La dernière session d'été du magenmagot est ouverte ! Que la magie éclaire nos débats de sa lumière. »

Comme de coutume, toute l'assemblée repris la dernière phrase en cœur.

« Un projet de loi a été soumis à la présidence par Lord Potter-Black. »

Il y eut quelques exclamations de surprise, dès sa première apparition, le gamin avait déjà l'intention de modifier les lois. Deux des trois partis présent se lancèrent dans des suppositions silencieuses. Les partisans de Dumbledore étaient convaincus que le survivant allait tenter de s'attaquer aux mangemorts, et ces derniers partageaient, évidement, le même avis. Mais personne, en-dehors d'une partie des « centristes » qui avaient été mis au courant en avance, ne s'attendait à ce qui suivit.

« Je donne dons la parole à Lord Harry James Potter-Black ! »

Arborant un visage de glace, Harry quitta son siège, et pris la place de l'orateur, à savoir, une estrade située juste en-dessous de celle de la présidence. Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix, et se lança en priant pour que tout se passe comme prévu.

« Honorables membres du magenmagot, c'est un grand honneur pour moi de pouvoir me tenir enfin parmi vous, mes pairs. J'espère que nous pourrons travaillez tous ensemble pour le bien-être du monde magique. Et c'est justement de ce bien-être que je viens vous parler, plus précisément des rapports avec nos voisins moldus. »

Il retint un sourire devant le tollé qui éclata du côté des « mangemorts », et attendit que la présidente ramène le calme, avant de continuer :

« Oui, je viens ici parler des moldus, ces gens que la grande majorité d'entre nous méprise. D'aucun, comme Voldemort – l'assemblée sursauta – souhaiterait les exterminés, alors que d'autre – il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore – souhaiterait que nous nous révélions à eux. Ces deux objectifs sont des manifestations flagrantes de l'ignorance coupable dont nous faisons preuve.

Grâce à la flagrante détérioration de l'enseignement ces 60 dernières années, ainsi que par notre manque flagrant de curiosité, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce dont sont capables les moldus. Bien évidemment, je pourrais vous le dire, après tout, grâce à certaines personnes j'ai grandi, en toute illégalité, parmi les moldus. – Les mangemorts ricanèrent et les neutres fusillèrent Dumbledore du regard – Mais je sais que, grâce au précédent ministre, vous ne prendrez jamais mes propos au sérieux. Aussi vais-je appliquer un principe moldu, qui dit qu'un petit dessin vaut mieux qu'un long discours. Dans notre cas, il va s'agir d'un souvenir, un souvenir fournit par un très noble sorcier japonais, qui se tiens prêt à jurer sur sa magie que ce que vous allez voir, est la vérité. »

La pensine spéciale du magenmagot fut amenée, et Harry y versa le souvenir que lui avait fournis Shinta Sumeragi, avant d'activer le système de projection de la pensine en disant :

« Ce que vous allez voir, est une arme moldue en action. »

Il y eut quelques gloussements méprisants particulièrement chez les mangemorts, qui étaient en train de se dire que le gamin était bien trop impressionnable de s'inquiéter des pitoyables efforts des moldus.

Le souvenir commença de façon très douce, un jeune homme brun était assis dans un très joli parc, et semblait attendre. Il n'y avait que le bruit du vent dans les branches d'arbres et les gazouillis des oiseaux. Puis, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, le hurlement strident d'une sirène se fit entendre, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant visiblement quelques choses. Il y eut quelques cris de surprise dans l'assemblée quand ils distinguèrent un objet métallique, dont la forme rappelait un oiseau, qui traversait le ciel. L'objet sembla pondre un genre d'œuf, à la différence que l'œuf en question était tout aussi métallique que l'objet d'origine.

« L'œuf » tomba comme une pierre, mais, au lieu de s'écraser au sol, il éclata en plein vol.

Tout en sachant que cela n'était qu'un souvenir, la grande majorité de l'assemblée poussa des hurlements d'effroi devant la vague de feu qui sembla déferler sur eux. L'homme du souvenir conjura un bouclier, que beaucoup reconnurent comme l'un des plus puissants qui soit, mais le feu le réduisit en miette au premier contact, et l'homme fut projeté en arrière. Seul la chance lui permis de survivre, puisque le premier impact l'envoya voler dans un puits profond. Le souvenir se termina ainsi.

Harry retint un sourire, à part ceux qui étaient prévenus, et qui avaient déjà vu le souvenir, la grande majorité de l'assemblée tremblait encore de terreur. Le jeune Lord profita de ce moment, et fit signe aux huissiers de distribuer les dossiers qu'il avait préparé, tout en disant :

« Ce que vous venez de voir, s'est dérouler le 9 août 1945 dans la ville de Nagasaki, au Japon. Depuis lors les moldus n'ont jamais cessés d'améliorer leurs armes, et l'explosion colossale que vous venez de voir n'est plus, pour eux, qu'un balbutiement comparés à ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Non ! Les moldus ne sont pas de pauvre créatures arriérées et pathétique, pour chaque sorcier dans le monde, il y a environ 23 000 moldus ! – Il y eut de nouveaux cris de surprises – Et même s'ils ne disposent pas tous d'armes aussi destructrices que celle que je viens de vous montrer, ils ont des armes, dont certaines peuvent projeter 80 projectiles mortels durant le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour prononcer un sort de mort !

Ce sont donc ces gens-là, que ce psychopathe dégénéré qu'est Voldemort voudrait éradiquer de la surface de notre planète ! Ce sont donc ces gens-là auxquels le directeur Dumbledore voudrait nous révéler, en pensant qu'ils ont besoin de nous pour les guider ! Les moldus sont plus nombreux et mieux armés que nous, certes contre un petit groupe, la magie nous permet de triompher, mais quand des milliers de soldats entraînés et armés jusqu'aux dents déferleront sur le chemin de traverse, ou dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, nous serons impuissants !

Contrairement à nous, les moldus ne se contentent pas de croire tout ce que leurs aînés leur ont dit ! Ils remettent en question leurs connaissances, ils s'adaptent, ils innovent, ils sont même allés jusqu'à envoyer des hommes sur la lune, simplement parce qu'ils le pouvaient ! Quel sorcier, aussi puissant soit-il en serait capable ?

Vous vous demandez certainement, pourquoi je vous explique tout cela, je le fais pour que vous preniez conscience de la menace que les moldus représentent. Mais leurs armes ne sont pas la pire menace pour nous, car tant que nous restons cachés, tant que nous ne les provoquons pas en massacrants des innocents, ils ne peuvent rien contre nous.

Malheureusement, nos lois sont ainsi faites que les moldus au courant de notre existence, ne sont pas soumis au secret, les oubliators du ministère n'interviennent qu'une fois que le Secret a été dévoilé. Cela était efficace jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, mais depuis, les moldus ont inventé quelque chose qui nous menace, une chose qu'ils nomment internet. Voyez cela comme le réseau de cheminette, où chaque cheminée donne accès à une bibliothèque, mais à la différence du réseau de cheminette, celui des moldus permet à tous les possesseurs de cheminée de consulter une information en même temps et de la dupliquer à l'infini. Si jamais, un moldu connaissant notre monde, décidait laisser des informations sur notre monde dans l'une de ces "bibliothèques", aucune magie ne pourrait enrayer le processus, et même si nous effacions la mémoire du coupable, des milliers d'autres en auraient déjà pris connaissance !

Ainsi donc, voilà ce que je propose, et cela avec l'approbation et le soutient de ma meilleure amie qui est une sorcière de première génération. Toutes les personnes moldus qui connaissent notre existence doivent être soumises à un sort de secret pour les empêcher de révéler notre existence.

Je suis prêt à répondre à vos questions. »

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de flottement, l'assemblée était tout simplement estomaquée. Le survivant, l'adversaire de Voldemort, souhaitait, non pas ouvrir davantage leur monde aux moldus, mais l'inverse, il voulait que la loi du Secret soit renforcée. Mais au vue de ce qu'il avait montré et dit, on pouvait le comprendre.

Les partisans de Dumbledore ne savaient plus quoi penser, ils avaient toujours crus le directeur quand il leur expliquait que les moldus étaient bien à plaindre de ne pas avoir accès à la magie, et qu'en tant « qu'être supérieurs », il était de leur devoir de les guider et de leur faire profiter de la magie.

A l'opposé, les pro-Voldemort, prenaient conscience du fait que les projets de leur maître étaient simplement irréalisable, 23 000 moldus pour 1 sorcier, et ces 23 000 moldus n'étaient pas des moutons qu'il suffirait d'aligner pour les abattre un par un. Non, les moldus étaient des loups, des loups féroces qui finiraient par réagir à leur attaque. Au final, ils étaient encore plus perdus que les partisans du directeur, car eux, au moins, avaient leur tête de file dans la place.

Dumbledore était tout aussi choqué que les autres, non seulement de ce que le gamin avait dit et montré, mais aussi de son apparence, de son éloquence et de la puissance qu'il montrait. Ce foutu gosse avait clairement brisé un de ses sceaux, et peut-être même deux. Non content de ça, il venait de réduire à néant tout le travail qu'il avait fait pour ouvrir le monde sorcier aux moldus. En plus, avec cette insupportable je-sais-tout de Granger à ses côtés, personnes n'oserait l'accuser de racisme envers les sang-de-bourbe ou les moldus. Et le vieil homme, n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le gamin et le vieux japonais, pourraient jurer sur leur magie que tout était vrai.

Le gamin était devenu beaucoup trop bon pendant l'été ! Et il se demandait de plus en plus, si le survivant n'était pas conscient de toutes les manipulations dont il avait victime. Mais si c'était le cas, il l'aurait attaqué, il l'aurait traîné devant les tribunaux, ou bien il l'aurait affronté physiquement ou magiquement. Or il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, Dumbledore en conclus donc que sa précieuse marionnette traversait simplement une période classique de rébellion adolescente. Ce qui le soulagea grandement.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire, les pro-Voldemort n'attaquèrent pas bassement le survivant, ce qu'il leur avait montré les avaient vraiment impressionnés, et ils étaient plus curieux qu'agressifs. Sans même parler du fait que le jeune Lord allait contre les avis et recommandations du vieux fou.

Au final, un nombre conséquent d'entre eux se retrouvèrent confronter à un choix cornélien, soutenir la proposition du survivant, qui avait pour but de protéger leur monde des moldus, et risquer de se faire massacrer par leur maître pour être d'accord avec son ennemi ou bien voter contre, et risquer de se faire massacrer par leur maître pour ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité de protéger leur monde.

Certains des plus stupides, ne se posèrent pas de questions, le maître avait dit de voter contre Potter, donc ils voteraient contre.

Un problème similaire se posait dans le camp opposé, et ceux des plus fidèles suivants de Dumbledore attendaient un signe de sa part. Le problème étant qu'avec la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé le vieil homme, il ne pouvait pas descendre le projet de loi du brun, car cela ne ferait que creuser davantage le fossé entre eux. Et il avait impérativement besoin de redevenir le mentor du gamin. Aussi le vieux directeur gardât-il le silence, ne se prononçant ni pour, ni contre.

Quand le moment du vote arriva, sans même qu'une seule personne eut remis en cause les affirmations du survivant ou la validité du souvenir, le projet de loi fut adopté par une écrasante majorité. Les mangemorts, du moins les plus intelligents, avaient votés pour, les neutres étaient déjà d'accord avec le brun, et les autres, en l'absence de consignes claires votèrent selon leurs convictions, donc majoritairement pour.

Adepte des évènements rares, Harry fut donc le plus jeune Lord à avoir réussi à faire passer une loi lors de sa première session du magenmagot.

Une fois la séance close, Harry, Amélia, Lady Londubat, Hermione, Neville, Susan et Shinta, se retrouvèrent dans les appartements de la ministre, qui avaient perdus beaucoup de leur superbe. Amélia restait une femme simple, malgré son rang, n'avait pas besoin de cet étalage de richesses clinquantes qu'avait affectionné Fudge.

C'est donc réunit avec simplicité autour d'un thé, que les 7 personnes examinèrent les évènements de la séance.

« Harry, tu étais brillant ! Les mangemorts en ont même oubliés de t'attaquer !

\- Merci, Neville. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile. Je m'attendais à beaucoup plus de résistance du vieux fou.

\- Moi aussi, Harry. Mais il semblerait qu'il est préféré ne pas se brouiller davantage avec vous !

\- Oui, c'est également ce que j'en ais déduit, Amélia. Ce qui est une bonne chose, cela signifie qu'il croit toujours que je ne suis pas conscient de sa malveillance. »

Lady Londubat pris un air méprisant :

« Dumbledore à toujours cru qu'il était plus intelligent que les autres ! Je pense, mon cher Harry, qu'il ne vous croit simplement pas suffisamment malin pour comprendre. »

Le survivant ricana :

« L'avantage d'être un Gryffondor, les gens pensent que nous ne réfléchissons pas à nos actions. »

Neville et Hermione ricanèrent à leur tour, les préjugés des maisons avaient la vie dure.

La ministre recentra la conversation :

« Bien, la loi sera appliquée sous peu, mais je pense que même si elle est utile, c'est davantage le fait d'avoir montré aux mangemorts et aux partisans de Dumbledore que les moldus étaient potentiellement dangereux, qui servira à long terme. »

Les autres approuvèrent, et la ministre continua :

« Mais je vous avoue que je suis de moins en moins à l'aise avec le fait de laisser Dumbledore en liberté. Vous allez bientôt retourner à Poudlard, et je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de vous savoir à la merci de cette vieille chèvre. »

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête, Dumbledore ne ferait certainement rien d'ouvertement agressif envers Harry, Neville ou Susan, mais le jeune Lord craignait beaucoup pour sa meilleure amie.

« C'est surtout pour Hermione que je m'inquiète, Amélia. Nous, nous sommes « protégés » jusqu'à un certain point par nos positions ou notre famille. Mais Hermione n'a pas cela, et entre Dumbledore et les deux derniers Weasley, je ne suis pas tranquille. »

Hermione fit la moue :

« Tu me crois incapable de faire face à l'un de ces deux crétins, ou même au deux à la fois ? »

Harry lui prit la main avec affection :

« Non, petite sœur, je sais parfaitement que tu es bien meilleure qu'eux deux réunis. Mais tu parles de faire face, et je crains qu'ils n'attaquent plus facilement dans le dos. »

La jeune fille ne contesta pas ce point :

« Tu as sans doute raison. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, nous devons retourner à l'école pour assurer notre avenir, il ne nous reste que deux ans avant les ASPICS ! Ça va à peine me suffire. »

Neville échangea un regard avec Harry, qui dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, cachant son rire dans une fausse toux, il répondit :

« Hermione, même si on passait les ASPICS demain tu serais la première de notre promotion. Mais, excuse-moi d'être aussi brutal, si tu es morte ou invalide, tu ne passeras pas tes ASPICS. Nous sommes en guerre, petite sœur, ce qui signifie que les examens doivent passer au second plan. »

Il reçut un regard outré en réponse, mais une nouvelle fois, Hermione ne put nier qu'il avait raison.

« Il faut faire en sorte que vous restiez en sécurité, même dans l'enceinte de l'école, Hermione. Harry et mon Neville partagent le même dortoir, donc ils peuvent se couvrir l'un l'autre, mais vous-même n'avez pas d'alliés dans le vôtre. Et cette petite dinde de Ginnerva y aura facilement accès. De ce que je sais, vous n'avez pas de sorcière fiable dans votre année, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brunette approuva, Lavande et Parvati n'étaient pas méchantes, mais elles étaient particulièrement frivoles.

« En premier lieu, nous devons nous assurer que Dumbledore soit trop occupé pour vous chercher des ennuis. Amélia, j'imagine que vous pourriez ordonner une très longue inspection de Poudlard, ses défenses, son personnel, et ses élèves. »

La ministre approuva :

« Oui, sans trop de problème, le ministère mettras en avant le fait que les inspecteurs sont là pour renforcer les protections de l'école, et s'assurer qu'aucun mangemort, majeur ou mineur, ne menace les enfants. »

Personne ne contesta la pertinence de cette justification, et Hermione, après s'être retenu de lever la main, dit :

« Je pense que cette inspection pourrait également nous servir pour mettre Harry en avant. »

Tous les autres la dévisagèrent avec attention, et la brunette poursuivit :

« Eh bien, les inspecteurs, dans le but d'identifier toutes les menaces potentielles, pourraient interroger les élèves concernant les évènements des années précédentes, et si jamais il y a eu une faille dans la sécurité, tenter d'y remédier. Or, qui connait mieux qu'Harry les évènements des années passées ? Dans un souci de transparence, le ministère pourrait souhaiter rendre publique le rapport des inspecteurs. Rapport, qui, par la force des choses, contiendrait le récit exhaustif de toutes les aventures du premier Lord sorcier, qui, alors qu'il était théoriquement sous la protection de Dumbledore a dû faire face à Voldemort presque chaque année. »

Lady Londubat laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Vous êtes encore plus brillante que ne me l'avait dit Neville, Hermione. Amélia, tout le monde sait que notre cher Harry à vécut de nombreuses aventures depuis son retour dans le monde magique, mais personne ne sait véritablement lesquelles. »

La ministre approuva :

« En effet, Augusta, en effet. Harry ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le principal intéressé réfléchit un moment, de ce qu'il avait compris, Dumbledore n'avait jamais expliqué en détails ce qu'il lui était arrivé à chaque fin d'année, laissant seulement entendre qu'il avait fait de grandes choses. Expliquer en détail ses aventures, provoquerait un véritable scandale, les parents allaient hurler en sachant que leurs rejetons auraient pu se retrouver à sa place. Lui en sortirait grandit, et Dumbledore passerait pour un incompétent.

« Je n'aime pas me mettre en avant, vous le savez tous. Mais c'est une bonne solution, sachant que j'ai fait face à Tom plus souvent que n'importe qui à ma connaissance, il est possible que les sorciers me voient moins comme une mascotte, et plus comme un leader. Si, en plus, cela crée des problèmes à Dumbledore, tout en nous assurant qu'il aura autre chose à faire que de s'en prendre à Hermione, je vote pour. »

Ils se séparèrent sur cette idée, du moins après avoir vérifié que l'article de la gazette sur la nouvelle loi serait rédigé de façon à ne pas desservir Harry et le ministère. Le jeune Lord et Hermione n'avaient pas appréciés le fait de censurer la presse, mais ils durent reconnaître qu'en temps de guerre, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer un avantage, aussi minime soit-il.

Harry, Hermione, Shinta, et les Londubat, retournèrent au manoir Potter, où les attendaient Remus, Franck, Alice, Subaru, Narcissa et Drago. Vu la fréquence des visites de Lady Londubat et Neville, Harry avait renoncé à cacher les Malefoy. Et même si la vieille Lady avait quelque peu grimacé en sachant la sœur de Bellatrix à proximité de son fils et sa belle-fille, elle s'était fait une raison quand Harry lui avait expliqué les circonstances de leur venu.

Drago sauta au cou du jeune Lord dès qu'il quitta la cheminée, et l'embrassa avec force. Depuis leur premier baiser, destiné à choquer Hermione plus qu'autre chose, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient plus ou moins mis ensemble, mais sans rien officialiser. Harry prenait ce que Drago voulait bien lui donner, à savoir des baisers, quelques caresses un peu osées, et beaucoup de câlins. Le petit blond s'était en effet découvert une nette dépendance au fait d'être blottis contre le corps puissant du survivant. Et comme ce dernier ne trouvait rien à redire à cela, il en profitait très largement.

Une fois que le blond eut daigné lâcher sa peluche, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Subaru. Le jeune chef de clan, s'était également révélé avoir une magie complémentaire avec celle du brun, à la différence que leur lien était clairement asexué. Pour Harry, Subaru était un grand frère, et ce dernier en était particulièrement satisfait. Après avoir profité quelques instants de l'étreinte du japonais, Harry se dégagea doucement, et se plaça derrière Drago pour l'attirer contre lui, car lui aussi aimais beaucoup avoir le petit blond contre lui.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, ils s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque, et Harry fit le résumer de la session du magenmagot. Le passage de la loi, fut très apprécié et commenté, de même que l'idée commune de Lady Londubat et Hermione pour faire connaître les hauts-faits du jeune Lord.

Une fois que chacun y fut allé de son avis, la réunion se termina, et chacun retourna à ses activités. Harry s'excusa en disant qu'il avait besoin de s'allonger, et gagna ses appartements, suivit par Drago, qui n'aurait raté pour rien au monde l'occasion d'être dans les bras du brun, surtout quand il ne portait que ses sous-vêtements.

La porte des appartements de maître, fut à peine refermée, que le blond sauta sur le dos d'Harry, faisant rire ce dernier. Le brun passa ses bras sous les genoux du blond et le mena jusqu'à la chambre, il aimait beaucoup le Drago exubérant et câlin, tellement loin de l'image qu'il donnait à l'extérieur.

Arrivés à côté du lit, Drago daigna descendre de sa monture. Le jeune Lord se tourna pour lui faire face et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Le blond se laissa faire avec plaisir, puis il se blottit contre lui, c'était une véritable drogue pour lui que d'être aussi proche du brun. En fait, il paniquait déjà à l'idée de leur retour à l'école, depuis cette première fois où il avait demandé à dormir avec Harry, il n'avait plus passé une nuit dans ses appartements, et l'idée d'être éloigné de son « petit ami », à défaut d'un autre terme, le rendait malade.

Cependant, il oublia vite ses inquiétudes, quand Harry entreprit de le déshabiller de ses grandes mains. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, dès qu'ils allaient au lit, Harry le déshabillait sans magie, et le matin c'était également lui qui l'habillait. Ils en sortaient tous les deux très excités, mais Drago n'avait jamais donné le moindre signe de vouloir aller plus loin qu'une main indiscrète dans un sous-vêtement, et Harry respectait ses limites, comme Killian avait respecté les siennes.

Quand le blond ne porta plus que son boxer, Harry ouvrit le lit et le pris dans ses bras pour le mettre au lit. Ensuite seulement il enleva ses propres vêtements, se délectant du regard de Drago sur son corps.

Harry avait abandonné les boxers pour des slips, généralement blancs, qui ne dissimulaient plus grand-chose de sa virilité, à cet instant encore moins que d'habitude, puisque déshabiller le petit blond le faisait toujours durcir.

Drago ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur la silhouette du membre tendu du survivant, et à chaque fois, il ressentait un mélange d'envie et de peur. La peur d'avoir mal quand le moment viendrait, parce qu'il n'imaginait pas une seconde d'être au-dessus quand il coucherait avec Harry. Non seulement parce que le brun était bien plus viril que lui, mais aussi, et surtout, par goût, même en craignant la douleur, il avait de plus en plus envie de sentir cette lance de chair s'enfoncer en lui. Mais il n'était pas très courageux, et n'osait pas formuler sa pensée, le problème était qu'Harry était bien trop noble pour le forcer à quoi que ce soit, et au final ils se retrouvaient dans une situation de plus en plus frustrante.

Tout du moins Drago était de plus en plus frustré, Harry lui avait trouvé des dérivatifs efficaces, et même plus que cela. Quelques jours après le scandale du thé avec les Weasley, il avait invité les jumeaux à venir le voir, et ces derniers avaient acceptés avec enthousiasme.

Étant de ceux en qui, le jeune Lord avait toute confiance, il leur avait tout dit, ou presque, le secret de l'autre monde n'étant pas le sien. Puis il leur avait expliqué la complémentarité de leur magie et de la sienne.

Le sourire de prédateur sur les visages parfaitement semblables l'avait presque fait gémir. L'un des deux, avait alors dit :

« Tu sais, petit lion, nous l'avons sentis dès notre première rencontre, notre gémellité nous rends bien plus sensibles que les autres sorciers.

\- Bien sûr, à l'époque, nous savions à peine que notre appendice servait à autre chose que vider notre vessie.

\- Et on ne parle même pas de ce que toi, tu pouvais savoir !

\- En fait, jusqu'à l'année dernière, on a jamais vraiment…

-… considéré que tu puisses être autre chose qu'un petit frère.

\- Mais, on a pu constater, dans les vestiaires, que…

-… tu n'étais plus un petit garçon, et…

\- … on n'a pas eu à beaucoup pousser pour…

-…. Imaginer des tas de choses te mettant en scène. »

Ils avaient terminés d'une seule voix, faisant sourire le brun :

« Personnellement, je n'en ai pris conscience qu'il y a peu, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner durant l'été. »

Les jumeaux s'étaient lécher les lèvres d'une façon totalement indécente, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les 3 dans un lit.

Sur Gaïa, Harry avait déjà joué à plusieurs, mais jamais avec des jumeaux, c'était à la fois perturbant, mais également très excitant.

Drago savait cela, il n'en était pas ravi, mais puisqu'il avait donné son accord préalable à ce genre de chose, il ne pouvait pas protester, lui-même était libre, ou du moins, il l'aurait été dans d'autres circonstances, de s'amuser avec d'autres personnes.

Les jumeaux avaient été mis au courant de la présence des Malefoy, et, contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pu craindre, ils avaient tout de suite accepté, faisant totalement confiance au brun et à ses décisions. De temps en temps, ils passaient même la nuit, avec eux, en toute innocence. Et le serpentard, avait finis par les apprécier, ils étaient intelligents, amusants, et très tendres avec lui, même s'ils prenaient un plaisir manifeste à lui donner des surnoms ridiculement mièvres.


	21. Chapter 21

Ainsi, ce jour-là, après la session du magenmagot, Drago était blottis contre le corps puissant du brun, et hésitait à pousser les choses un peu plus loin. Harry lui avait répéter des centaines de fois, qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait, il s'y plierait pour le satisfaire. Mais le serpentard n'avait encore jamais osé, cependant, ce jour-là, alors qu'il craignait la rentrée qui approchait à grands pas, il osa demander :

« Harry. »

Comme toujours, le brun l'embrassa sur le crâne avant de répondre :

« Oui, mon petit dragon ? »

Drago déglutit péniblement, et demanda à mi-voix :

« Tu veux bien qu'on enlève le reste ? »

Il sentait son visage brûler, il avait l'impression d'être ridicule, d'ailleurs il était ridicule !

« Si tu veux, mon délicieux petit ange. »

Une seconde plus tard, les mains du brun étaient sur ses hanches et faisaient glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, pour dévoiler la hampe dure du serpentard. Ceci fait, le brun demanda :

« Tu veux que j'enlève le mien ? Tu préfères le faire ? Ou bien, je le garde, c'est toi qui choisis ! »

Harry était à genoux sur le lit, et le dévorais des yeux.

Le blond rougit davantage, et posa timidement les mains sur les hanches du brun. Sans oser croiser le regard de son ex-ennemi, il saisit l'élastique du slip et le fit descendre sur les cuisses musclées. Drago se figea face au désir du brun, comme il l'aurait fait face à un serpent sur le point de mordre. Il avait toujours soupçonné, vu la déformation des sous-vêtements du brun, que ce dernier était gâté par la nature, mais le voir directement c'était autre chose.

Très doucement, Harry lui posa une main sur la joue, le faisant tout de même sursauter :

« Drago, il n'y a aucune obligation. Si tu le veux on peut très bien rester simplement nus, sans rien faire de plus que d'habitude. »

La bouche sèche, le blond avait bafouillé :

« Je… je….non ! Je veux plus. »

Il avait gagné un sourire doux :

« Très bien, mon ange. Allonge-toi, et laisse-moi faire ! »

Drago avait obéit, et, après s'être débarrassé de son slip, le brun avait commencé à l'embrasser et le lécher partout, jusqu'à parvenir à son désir, qu'il avait pris en bouche sans aucune hésitation. Le blond se souvint, après coup, avoir hurlé à s'en briser la voix à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il explose dans la bouche du brun, qui avait avalé chaque goute de son nectar, avant de venir l'embrasser profondément, lui faisant partager sa propre saveur.

Le blond était resté figé en arborant un air niais, totalement adorable selon Harry, pendant un long moment, puis, il avait tenté de rendre ses caresses au brun. Mais le jeune Lord l'avait arrêté :

« Drago, si tu ne te sens pas prêt, ne te force pas ! Je t'interdis de te forcer. Contente-toi de faire ce avec quoi tu es à l'aise ! »

Drago s'était figé, puis avait répondu :

« Harry, j'ai envie, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, mais je suis mort de peur ! J'ai peur d'avoir mal quand tu mettras « ça » en moi. »

Harry s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas rire en entendant le « ça ».

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, mon délicieux petit dragon, la première fois, ça fait toujours un peu mal. Mais je te promets que cela n'aura rien d'insurmontable. »

Le blond avait hésité, puis avait hoché la tête doucement en disant :

« Je te fais confiance ! »

Harry l'avait embrassé profondément, avant de le guider pour qu'il s'allonge sur le ventre. La suite, pour le blond, sembla se passer dans un rêve, il reçut des caresses qu'ils n'aurait jamais imaginé, particulièrement la langue agile du brun le préparant délicatement, avant d'être rejointe par un, puis deux, puis trois doigts, qui lui procurèrent un plaisir qu'il insoupçonné. Le survivant le prépara longtemps, tellement qu'au final, ce fut Drago qui supplia pour qu'il abandonne ses doigts et les remplace par son désir.

Le brun, ajouta une préparation magique à ses travaux d'approches moldus, et enfin il se glissa doucement dans l'intimité du serpentard. Drago eut mal, mais comme l'avait dit son amant, c'était loin d'être insupportable, et vu le soin avec lequel Harry l'avait préparé, cette première fois se passa bien mieux que pour beaucoup d'autre.

Comme les événements précédents l'avaient déjà prouvé, Drago était tout sauf discret dans ce genre d'activité, et les cris de plaisirs du blond, étaient une véritable symphonie pour Harry.

Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, un Drago échevelé et affichant un air stupidement heureux, vint se blottir contre son amant en haletant :

« Pourquoi… j'ai…attendu ? »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre :

« Parce que c'est encore meilleure en ayant attendu ! »

Le blond hocha la tête, et ils se contentèrent de simplement savourer la langueur qui les prenait, les menant doucement vers le sommeil.

Les quelques jours qui les séparaient encore de la rentrée furent assez intenses. Harry, outre l'entraînement journalier aux techniques de Gaïa, suivait également les cours de Subaru sur la magie orientale, et les techniques de combats.

À cela s'ajoutait de nombreuses recherches dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir, les visites à Gringots, pour gérer ses avoirs, celles aux ministère pour discuter de l'avancement des recherches avec Amélia, et, l'une des deux choses que Drago n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde, la séance de cinéma du soir. L'autre chose que le blond n'aurait jamais manquée était la séance de sexe qui suivait celle de cinéma.

Puis le jour de la rentrée arriva.

Suivant ce qu'ils avaient décidés, Harry, Hermione et Neville partirent de leurs côtés pour la gare, tandis que Drago et sa mère, partaient de l'autre. Plus tard, si le blond parvenait à convaincre ses camarades de maison de suivre le survivant, ils pourraient de nouveau s'afficher ensemble, mais en attendant, apparaître aux côtés du brun desservirait leurs objectifs.

Harry avait longuement réfléchit à une façon de rester en contact avec le blond, déjà pour le soutenir en cas de besoin, mais aussi, pour que ce dernier puisse dormir avec lui. Il avait finalement trouvé une solution, grâce à son don de déplacement.

Le portauloin de sécurité que lui avait remis Killian avant son départ, pouvait passer outre n'importe quelle barrière de la Terre. Et puisqu'il avait le don des Passeurs, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne puisse pas se déplacer dans le château.

Ce fut grâce à Hermione, et également grâce à Maugrey, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas au courant, qu'il arriva à l'idée parfaite. Il commanda auprès du meilleur fabriquant de malles d'Europe, 7 malles magiques. Qui, comme celle de Maugrey, avait plusieurs compartiments, l'avant-dernier compartiment étant aménagé comme un salon, et l'équivalent du dernier, une chambre avec une salle de bain, mais ceux-ci n'étant accessibles que par le salon. Le petit truc en plus, était un portail magique, que le survivant avait lui-même installé, et qui permettait de passer d'une malle à l'autre sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, l'une des malles resterait au manoir Potter, une autre était destinée aux jumeaux, la troisième était pour Hermione, la quatrième pour Neville, la cinquième pour Susan, et les deux dernières étaient évidement pour Harry et Drago.

Le blond avait été absolument extatique de savoir qu'il pourrait continuer à coucher, et surtout dormir avec sa peluche préféré. Car s'il adorait le sexe avec Harry, rester dans ses bras, était véritablement son truc préféré.

Les jeunes gens, avaient tous conscience que cette année allait être difficile, ils allaient devoir jongler entre leurs cours, la guerre ouverte contre Voldemort, et la guerre secrète contre Dumbledore. Tout un programme !

Harry « transplanna » sur le quai 9 ¾ en compagnie d'Hermione, Neville apparut peu après avec sa grand-mère, et Susan en compagnie de sa tante. Autant dire que l'arrivée commune des 3 sorciers les plus influents du monde magique britannique, ne passa pas inaperçu. Contrairement à celle des deux Malefoy, qui avaient bien comptés sur cette diversion pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Drago embrassa rapidement sa mère, et grimpa dans le train, tandis que ses nouveaux amis se faisaient harceler par les journalistes ou de simples badauds.

Le jeune Lord avait craint qu'on ne l'accuse d'être anti-moldu, suite à la loi qu'il avait fait voter, mais en fait, la majorité des gens, qu'ils soient journalistes ou non, souhaitaient surtout savoir si ce qu'il avait dit et montrer durant la session du magenmagot était vrai. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le sorcier lambda prenait conscience que les moldus qu'il méprisait ou prenait en pitié, était bien plus dangereux et intelligents qu'il ne l'avait toujours pensé.

Sur l'insistance d'Hermione, le survivant se résolu de faire une petite déclaration officielle :

« S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de silence ! Je vais répondre une bonne fois aux questions que vous semblez tous vous poser. »

Le silence envahit le quai, et la voix du jeune Lord résonna :

« Oui le souvenir que j'ai montré au magenmagot, est parfaitement authentique ! Oui les moldus ont des armes et des inventions bien plus avancées que ce qu'on a bien voulu vous faire croire ! Ils sont dangereux, mais nous le sommes aussi, chaque être doté d'intelligence, ne fut-ce qu'un peu, est potentiellement dangereux, potentiellement mortel ! Les moldus ne nous attendent pas pour nous vénérer comme des demi-dieux, je crains plutôt que, si jamais nous nous révélions à eux, ils nous capturent et nous étudient, pour découvrir pourquoi nous avons la magie, et comment ils pourraient s'en protéger, voir même l'utiliser. Voldemort – il jeta un regard méprisant à ceux qui avaient crié de peur – est un imbécile, un psychopathe, et un sang-mêlé, puisque son père était moldu ! Et cela, moi Harry James Potter-Black, jure sur ma magie que c'est vrai ! »

Voyant le filet de magie entourer le corps du jeune homme et valider son serment, beaucoup hoquetèrent d'incrédulité.

« Oui, ce soi-disant « Lord » qui a grandi dans un orphelinat moldu, n'est qu'un pathétique petit crétin qui, malgré son âge avancé, est toujours en conflit avec l'image de son père ! C'est pitoyable, il n'a jamais été un Lord, même pas un sang-pur, non, il n'est qu'un gamin capricieux avec un monstrueux complexe de supériorité ! Quelle supériorité ? Oui il a une tête à faire peur ! Oui il est cruel, mais le fait d'oser tuer et torturer des innocents, ne fait pas de lui un être supérieur, seulement un malade ! Il a tenté de me tuer 5 fois, 5 fois je lui fais fait face, alors qu'il était sous une forme ou une autre, et il a toujours échoué ! Ce pitoyable ersatz d'être humain, qui a dû utiliser les ossements de son père moldu, et mon sang pour revenir n'est qu'une abomination ! Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de son soi-disant nom, qui n'est au final qu'une anagramme. »

Il fit la même démonstration que lui avait faite le souvenir de Tom dans la chambre des secrets :

« Vous voyez, ni Lord, ni Voldemort. Seulement Tom Elvis Jedusor, nommé d'après son père moldu. Ce ridicule surnom de Voldemort, le flatte, et révèle qu'il tremble à l'idée de mourir ! N'ayez pas peur de ce surnom stupide qu'il s'est attribué lui-même, comme il s'est attribué le titre de Lord. J'enjoins les journalistes présent de cesser d'utiliser ces circonvolutions ridicules, si vous n'osez pas l'appeler Voldemort, appelez-le par son nom de naissance, Tom Jedusor.

Je vous remercie de votre attention, mais le train va bientôt partir, et je ne voudrais pas le rater. »

La foule se dispersa, même si certains tentèrent de lui faire dire un peu plus, mais le jeune Lord les ignora et alla s'installer dans un des derniers compartiments libres, en compagnie de ses amis.

Tout en fermant la porte, Harry eut un petit sourire en pensant que pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il ne verrait surement pas Drago débarqué pour lui chercher des ennuis.

Harry s'installa confortablement à côté d'Hermione qui hésitait entre le féliciter et lui hurler dessus :

« Harry ! Voldemort va être furieux ! Mais c'est bien que tu ais essayer de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir peur d'un nom ! »

Le brun sourit :

« Je sais qu'il sera furieux, petite sœur. Mais je crois qu'il va avoir un peu trop à faire avec ses mangemorts qui se posent déjà des questions suite à la session du magenmagot, pour réagir avant un petit moment. J'ai juré sur ma magie, qu'il n'était pas un sang-pur, et les gens ont vu, ou entendu parler du souvenir de Shinta. Je crains que ce pauvre Tommy ne doive faire face à quelques désertions. D'autant plus que Lucius est en prison, et Bellatrix, si elle est encore en vie, doit avoir autant de puissance qu'un enfant de 4 ans, et souffrir autant qu'en étant sous doloris. Il ne lui reste plus grand monde de fiable. Le connaissant il va tenter de leur faire peur, et va très certainement se lâcher sur les doloris, et autres joyeusetés, ce qui va les rendre encore moins efficaces. Ensuite il va tenter de recruter, mais j'ai mon agent parmi les enfants de mangemorts, et les adultes qui ne le suivent pas, ne vont pas se précipiter.»

* * *

 _Quelque part au Royaume-Uni._

Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres autoproclamé, était en train de torturer à coup de doloris, le mangemort qui venait tout juste de revenir de la gare pour lui rapporter les paroles de Potter. L'expression « ne tirer pas sur le messager » n'était pas quelque chose que le seigneur des tarés, comme disait Drago, ait jamais suivit. Il partait plutôt du principe que, ne pouvant pas se défouler tout de suite sur le responsable, celui qui lui rapportait des évènements déplaisants était un bon substitut.

Plus il était contrarié, plus il torturait longtemps celui qui avait la bêtise de lui rapporter des mauvaises nouvelles. Quelques fois, quelques très rares fois, au plus profond de son esprit malade, il se demandait pourquoi cette bande de crétins continuait à le suivre, alors qu'il les torturait pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais, comme le disait l'expression moldue, qu'il aurait nié connaître d'ailleurs, « à cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents ».

Si cette bande d'imbéciles étaient encore prêts à le suivre, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

En cherchant bien, il aurait, peut-être, pu trouver un autre moment dans sa « carrière » de mage noir, où il avait été aussi furieux, mais à cet instant il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ce putain de gamin l'avait insulté, en publique, pendant une conférence de presse, en le traitant d'imbécile pathétique, lui, le grand Lord Voldemort ! Et non content de ça, il avait également juré sur sa magie qu'il était d'ascendance moldu, alors qu'il avait bâtie une bonne part de sa rhétorique de recrutement sur la suprématie des sang-purs ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait poussé les gens, à ne plus l'appeler par son glorieux nom de guerre, qu'il avait choisi avec soin, mais par le nom qu'il tenait de son moldu de père !

Depuis 15 ans, Harry Potter était une épine dans son flanc, irritante, douloureuse, mais pas dangereuse, du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à il y a peu. Mais depuis cet été, le gamin famélique avait drastiquement changé, et pas en mieux, du moins selon Voldemort.

D'abord il avait réussi, sans même le vouloir, à faire éjecter Fudge et Ombrage de leurs postes pour les envoyer à Azkaban, alors que Fudge était tellement incompétent et complaisant avec ses mangemorts, et que cette immonde chose rose qu'était Ombrage aurait tout fait pour le satisfaire. Non seulement il l'avait privé de deux « sympathisants », volontaires ou involontaires dans le cas de Fudge mais en plus, c'était les deux pires choix qui avaient pris la tête du ministère. Personne n'aurait pu causer plus de dommage que ces deux-là. Bones était une véritable tigresse qui était prête à tout pour le détruire, et la vieille Londubat n'avait toujours pas digéré la petite sortie éducative de Bellatrix et Croupton. Même une marionnette de Dumbledore aurait été mieux, parce que, le vieux fou voulait se donner un air respectable et sage. Alors que les deux autres, étaient prêtes à tout, même à avoir mauvaise presse, pour avoir des résultats.

Au moins, le vieux fou n'était pas ressortis indemne de cette histoire, en fait depuis sa disparition, le gamin semblait plus agressif envers Dumbledore qu'envers lui-même ! Il en aurait presque été vexé s'il n'avait pas trouvé cela aussi jouissif de voire cette vieille baderne s'en prendre plein la figure de la part de son protégé.

Et puis le gamin avait réapparus.

À peine était-il de retour qu'il réussissait le tour de force de lui soustraire deux de ses mangemorts les plus loyaux, en lançant un simple sort d'attraction. Cela juste après lui avoir arraché le délicieux petit Drago, à qui il avait fait l'honneur de devenir son compagnon. Visiblement, cette idée, ne semblait pas avoir eu beaucoup de succès auprès de ses mangemorts, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Ensuite cet horripilant petit insecte avait fait sa démonstration au magenmagot, et ses mangemorts avaient réellement commencé à craindre les moldus. Et il savait que certains doutaient de plus en plus de ses décisions, autant attaquer les sorciers ne les gênaient pas, mais s'en prendre aux moldus ne les amusaient plus autant qu'avant, et cela se ressentait.

Mais là, la coupe était pleine, ce petit cloporte avait dépassé les limites !

Revenant au moment présent, Voldemort se rendit compte que le mangemort qui lui avait rapporté les paroles du survivant était désormais totalement prostré, bavant, et allongé dans sa propre urine, visiblement il avait dû tenir le sort durant toute sa réflexion. Rageant contre sa victime de lui avoir fait perdre un serviteur de plus, il l'acheva d'un sort de mort, avant de hurler :

« Queudver ! »

Le rat entra à toute vitesse, et blêmit en voyant le cadavre, avant de s'incliner :

« Oui maître ? »

Voldemort se félicita lui-même de son contrôle, il parvint à se retenir de ne pas lancer un doloris sur cette immondice sur pattes.

« Ton bras ! »

Le rat retint ses pleurnicheries, sans doute que le corps de l'autre mangemort lui avait fait comprendre que son maître n'était pas dans un bon jour. Il tendit son bras marqué, et Voldemort convoqua ce qui restait de son cercle intime, à savoir, pas grand monde.

Evan Rosier, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange, et Rogue. Théoriquement il aurait dû pouvoir compter sur Lucius, Rodolphus et Bellatrix, mais le premier était à Azkaban, le second était mort, et la troisième était dans une chambre insonorisée à hurler sa douleur tandis que sa magie disparaissait.

Les 5 mangemorts s'inclinèrent, attendant les ordres de leur maître. Sur ces 5, Voldemort n'était absolument sûr que de 2, Carrow et Lestrange, les trois autres étaient soit, bien moins fanatiques, soit bien plus intelligents. Rogue était de loin le plus dangereux, Dolohov et Rosier étaient surtout des trouillards qui tenteraient de le trahir à la première occasion sérieuse.

« Mes fidèles, mes chers fidèles, aujourd'hui la coupe est pleine, ce petit cloporte de Potter à oser m'insulter et mettre en doute mon intelligence. »

Bien évidemment, tous marquèrent leurs colère devant ce manque de respect envers leur maître, mais comme le pensait Voldemort, trois d'entre eux pensèrent en leur for intérieur, que le gamin n'avait pas tort.

« Severus !

\- Maître ?

\- Je veux que tu m'amène Potter ! Je veux ce pitoyable gamin devant moi, utilise une potion pour l'immobiliser, et amène-le moi ! Je lui montrerais alors ce que le grand Lord Voldemort peut faire. »

Outre les deux véritables fidèles, les trois autres durent se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, contre un gamin immobilisé, c'était plus facile de gagner !

Le maître des potions inclina la tête, mais dit :

« Je suis à vos ordres maître, cependant cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. »

Il avait beau s'attendre au doloris, Rogue le sentit tout de même passer.

« Explique-toi, et soit convainquant ! »

Tremblant plus que nécessaire, il avait développé une résistance partielle au doloris et ne comptait pas le crier sur les toits, le professeur répondit :

« Eh bien, maître, comme vous le savez peut-être je n'accepte que les élèves ayant eu un Optimal dans mes classes d'ASPIC, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas de ce petit crétin ! De plus, comme il semble avoir réussi à maîtriser l'occlumencie, je n'aurais aucune occasion discrète de le voir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le coller, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne t'embarrassais pas de justifications crédibles pour retirer des points à Gryffondor, ou martyriser Potter !

\- Cela aurait été une solution, bien évidement maître, mais le vieux fou, qui pleurniche après Potter comme une adolescente après son ex petit-ami, m'a interdit de l'approcher ou de lui adresser la parole. D'autant que, vue la haine que le gamin me porte, et son nouveau pouvoir politique, il pourrait très bien me faire enfermer en claquant des doigts. »

L'homme-serpent gronda son accord, puis demanda :

« Quelle note, Potter à t-il eu ?

\- En potion, Effort exceptionnel, maître. »

Mesquinement, Voldemort décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit le seul à être de mauvaise humeur, et fit remarquer :

« Tu veux dire, qu'après 5 ans à se faire martyriser par son professeur, qui ne lui a jamais rien appris, il a tout de même eu la seconde meilleure note ? N'aurais-tu pas laissé passer un futur maître des potions, Severus ? »

Voldemort ricana de l'air outré de son serviteur, et les autres mangemorts, comme les bons moutons qu'ils étaient, ricanèrent avec lui, sans forcément avoir compris pourquoi.

Satisfait d'avoir agacé quelqu'un d'autre, le seigneur des ténèbres dit :

« Je veux que vous recrutiez ! Trouvez-moi de nouveaux serviteurs, suffisamment pour que nous puissions enfin prendre Azkaban, et libérer vos frères ! Disparaissez ! »

Les mangemorts ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, chacun pensant en son for intérieur, que trouver de nouveaux serviteurs allait poser un problème conséquent.

Rogue transplanna à Poudlard et, après avoir avalé une potion pour contrer les effets du doloris, alla faire son rapport à son autre maître, qui n'avait guère plus de considération pour lui que le premier.


	22. Chapter 22

_Poudlard, Bureau du directeur._

Dumbledore était content, enfin il allait avoir le gamin à sa portée ! Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il parviendrait aisément à le manipuler pour qu'il se repose de nouveau sur lui. Au pire il utiliserait de nouveau la magie ou les potions ! Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était qu'il puisse le voir en tête à tête. Au début, il avait pensé à faire droguer sa nourriture par les elfes de maisons, mais c'était posé un problème qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Les elfes de maisons de Poudlard travaillaient pour le directeur, mais ils appartenaient toujours aux descendants potentiels des fondateurs. Du moins les descendants qui n'avaient pas trahis le pacte de sang lancé à la fondation de l'école.

Ainsi la plus grande colonie d'elfes de maison de tout le territoire britannique appartenait exclusivement au descendant de Gryffondor, à savoir Harry Potter. Les seules exceptions étant Dobby et Winky, et le premier vénérait le gamin, tandis que l'autre n'était bonne à rien.

Donc il fallait qu'il voit le gamin seul à seul, un bonbon au citron assaisonné par une potion de contrainte, ou un thé, enfin quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire ingérer à ce petit crétin.

Le vieil homme était donc en train d'imaginer une façon d'attirer le survivant dans ses filets, quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Reconnaissant le tapement sec du directeur de serpentard, il dit :

« Entrez Severus ! »

Le maître des potions s'installa et dit :

« Le seigneur des ténèbres est furieux, visiblement cet imbécile de Potter à donner une mini conférence de presse à la gare et a clairement dit que Voldemort n'était qu'un crétin, un psychopathe et qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de lui. Il a même juré sur sa magie que son père était moldu, autant vous dire, qu'il n'était pas content. »

Dumbledore ricana :

« Entre ça et la démonstration au magenmagot, je crois que Voldemort va avoir quelques problèmes pour recruter, ou même garder ses serviteur. »

Bien que cela lui répugne au plus haut point, Rogue fut forcer d'approuver :

« En effet, beaucoup de mangemorts mineurs se sont déjà cachés, et Voldemort veux que ce qui reste de son cercle intérieur se mettent à recruter. Mais même les fanatiques ont compris qu'ils n'auraient pas la partie facile. Potter se montre de plus en plus comme une alternative crédible. »

Il retint de justesse le « contrairement à vous », mais il le pensait fortement. Tout comme Potter, il avait grandi dans le monde moldu, et comme lui, il connaissait la véritable puissance des moldus. À l'époque où il avait rejoint les rangs de mangemorts, il n'était pas encore question d'exterminé les moldus, simplement les sangs-de-bourbe pour les empêcher de contaminer la société magique avec leur morale.

Ça le rendait malade d'être d'accord avec ce petit imbécile arrogant, mais pour une fois il ne pouvait pas nier le gamin avait agi très intelligemment, avec la session du magenmagot. Placer les moldus, qui étaient au courant de leur existence sous sort de secret était une excellente idée.

Le directeur retint un grondement de colère, si même Rogue considérait que le gamin était une alternative crédible, alors tous les autres mangemorts, outre les quelques véritables fanatiques, devaient déjà chercher un moyen de le contacter pour se soustraire à leur maître. C'était très mauvais ! Si les sang-purs se mettaient à suivre le survivant, il ne lui resterait rien d'autre que des miettes ! Il devait impérativement reprendre le contrôle du gamin, particulièrement maintenant qu'il était devenu, malgré ses efforts, le premier Lord sorcier de leur pays et la première fortune du pays, voire d'Europe.

« Merci pour vos renseignements, Severus. Oh, auriez-vous des nouvelles des Malefoy ? »

Le maître des potions secoua la tête :

« Non, pas depuis qu'ils ont fui après avoir appris les projets de Voldemort pour Drago. »

C'était vrai, certes il se doutait fortement de l'endroit où Narcissa et son filleul avaient passés le reste des vacances d'été, mais il n'avait reçu aucun message. Ce qui l'inquiétait, il avait pensé que Potter, ou plutôt son manoir, pourrait protéger les deux Malefoy. Mais vu l'attitude de Drago, il n'était pas certain que son filleul soit ressortis indemne de cette escapade. Il craignait même que le survivant, par esprit de vengeance, ait enfermé les Malefoy dans quelque cachot, ce qui aurait expliqué l'absence de nouvelles de leur part.

Le directeur de Serpentard quitta le bureau du vieux fou, et regagna ses propres appartements. Il se sentait fébrile, Drago était la seule personne vivante qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Contrairement à Lucius, il avait rapidement compris que l'héritier des Malefoy n'aurait jamais la folie, la cruauté ou même le pouvoir nécessaire pour devenir un mangemort efficace. Le fait d'être son parrain lui avait permis de soustraire, autant que possible, le petit blond aux maltraitances que lui infligeait Lucius pour « l'éduquer ».

Quand il avait appris, en laissant traîner une oreille, le projet de Voldemort concernant son filleul, il avait prévenu Narcissa, la pâle Lady, comme beaucoup d'épouses de mangemorts avait regard extérieur sur toutes les actions du mage noir, et elles avaient toutes vue le grand mage noir charismatique, sombrer dans la folie.

Mais, malgré cela, et la crainte concernant l'avenir de leurs enfants, les épouses de mangemorts, n'avaient jamais osées s'enfuir, parce que, si elles craignaient Voldemort, elles n'avaient aucune confiance en Dumbledore, et désapprouvaient ses projets de les révéler aux moldus. Visiblement, Potter avait réussi à trouver une place entre les deux extrêmes, et cela avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal aux deux vieillards.

Rogue ricana, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce petit crétin avide d'attention, comme l'était son connard de père, réussirait ce tour de force, devenir une alternative entre les deux plus puissants sorciers de leur époque. Et pourtant, c'était le cas, du moins c'était en bonne voie, il avait montré qu'il était bien conseillé, et celui qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre, car Rogue ne pouvait croire une seconde que le gamin puisse réfléchir par lui-même, avait fait du bon travail.

Désormais, le survivant était politiquement indépendant, mais il allait falloir qu'il prouve qu'il était aussi capable de faire face aux deux vieux tarés d'un point de vue magique. C'était le dernier cap à passer, si le survivant manifestait assez de puissance magique, alors Voldemort et Dumbledore verraient apparaître un troisième joueur qui allait mettre un beau bordel dans leur petite partie.

 _Poudlard express._

Après coup, Harry se dit que cela n'était pas étonnant, quand n'avait-il jamais passé un voyage vers Poudlard sans problème ? Mais cette fois-ci, les choses avaient été différentes.

Il discutait de tout et rien avec ses amis, tout en jouant aux échecs avec Neville, quand la porte s'était ouverte avec force, révélant les deux derniers Weasley. La majorité des occupants du compartiment avaient légèrement sursautés, la porte avait claquée avec force, mais pas Harry. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à la gare, il avait étendu sa magie autour de lui pour détecter d'éventuelles menaces, et l'arrivée des deux derniers Weasley ne l'avait pas surpris.

« Harry ! On t'a cherché partout ! »

Le brun ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'œil, et répondit :

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Ron s'était figé, le ton du brun était véritablement glacial, et même lui, avec son cerveau particulièrement épais, ne l'avait pas loupé. Il bredouilla :

« Heu… parce… parce qu'on…. On est tes amis ! »

Harry continua à regarder le plateau, et dit :

« Nev' c'est à toi de jouer ! Et quant à vous deux, j'ai été clair il me semble, tous liens que nous pouvions avoir est rompu, vous n'êtes plus mes amis, et même pas des relations ! Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi, vous, Ronald, m'avez insulté gravement dans ma propre demeure, quant à votre sœur, elle a insultée une de mes invitée, sans même parler de cette présomption stupide de soi-disant devenir mon épouse ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus, partez ! »

Ron ne comprenait pas, le directeur avait pourtant dit que le brun n'oserait jamais les repousser s'ils revenaient vers lui. Pitoyablement il bafouilla de nouveau :

« Mais Harry….

\- Il suffit ! Pour vous, c'est Lord Potter-Black ! Je me suis lassé de votre jalousie, vos manières déplorables, et votre stupidité ! Quand à vous, mademoiselle Weasley, puisque visiblement vous avec développé une surdité sélective, JE NE VOUS ÉPOUSERAIS JAMAIS, VOUS ME RÉPUGNEZ ! Maintenant, dehors ! Et soyez certain que j'informerais votre famille de vos manières déplorables ! »

Autant Ron resta figé devant le mépris manifeste du survivant, autant sa sœur sortit sa baguette en s'entendant dire qu'elle le répugnais, mais alors, qu'elle allait lancer un sort, elle et son frère furent toucher par un sortilège venant de Neville et qui les expulsa du compartiment. Hermione se leva et ferma la porte avant de l'enchanter contre les roux.

Avec un peu plus de pratique, elle aurait pu personnaliser le sort pour les deux Weasley, mais, ne sachant pas le faire, elle s'était arrêtée aux rouquins, ce qui était bien suffisant.

« Joli sort, Nev' ! »

Le spécialiste des plantes, sourit à son ami :

« Merci Harry, c'est mon père qui me l'a appris. »

Harry leva une main, chaque fois que la conversation tombait sur ses parents, Neville se répandait en remerciements, et même en sachant que c'était parfaitement sincère, le survivant se lassait quelque peu :

« Nev', stop ! Ne recommence pas. Je suis très heureux d'avoir pu aider, tu m'as déjà remercié, de même que toute ta famille. »

L'autre garçon rougit, mais hocha la tête, il savait qu'il était ridicule à insister autant, mais si avant il admirait Harry, depuis qu'il avait « guérit » ses parents il en était presque à fonder une religion en son nom.

Les deux filles sourirent, Neville avait beaucoup changé, mais il restait quelqu'un de profondément honnête, et l'immense gratitude qu'il ressentait pour Harry devait se manifester.

Comme ils l'avaient prévus, le dernier membre de leur groupe, mais pas le moindre, finit par arriver. À son habitude, elle affichait un air éthéré, et portait son fameux collier de capsules de bièreaubeurre, faisant sourire les autres. C'était une des grandes forces de Luna, elle apportait de la joie autour d'elle, à tel point qu'Harry avait fini par se demander si elle était totalement humaine. Luna semblait être une incarnation d'un anti-détraqueurs, pour peu qu'une telle chose existe.

« Bonjour Luna. »

La blonde hocha la tête :

« Bonjour, je vois que les nargoles t'ont bénis cet été, Harry ! C'est très rare tu sais ? »

Les autres sourirent, tandis que l'intéressé hochait sérieusement la tête :

« Je penses qu'il n'y a pas que les nargoles, Luna. »

La serdaigle le regarda dans les yeux, chose qu'elle ne faisait pratiquement jamais, et lâcha :

« Effectivement, ton séjour au sein de la déesse-mère t'a apporté la bénédiction de plusieurs créatures puissantes ! »

Harry masqua sa surprise, se contentant de sourire gentiment et de filer la chose comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre délire de la blonde :

« Oui, tu as raison, beaucoup de créatures puissantes ce sont surement occupées de moi. »

En-dehors de Remus, il n'avait dit à personne où il avait passé la majeure partie de son été, mais visiblement, la jeune fille voyait réellement des choses que le commun des sorciers ne voyait pas.

« Luna, tu as lu ma lettre ? »

La blonde hocha la tête :

« Oui, mais je ne suis rentrée qu'hier de vacances. Papa et moi étions partis à la chasse aux ronflaks cornus en Norvège. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé voir ton manoir, Papa dit que c'est un des plus beaux qui soit !

\- Ton père y est déjà venu ?

\- Oh oui, ta maman et la mienne était très amies.

\- Je l'ignorais. Mais si tu veux bien, nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Pour le moment j'aimerais que tu me donnes ta réponse. »

Comme si ce n'était rien, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette et lâcha :

« Moi Luna Anastasia Lovegood, jure sur ma magie de ne rien communiquer, sous quelques forme que ce soit, des secrets d'Harry James Potter-Black à d'autres personnes que celles qu'il m'aura désigné. »

Le filet de magie dorée scella la promesse, et le survivant sourit :

« Merci Luna. »

Sur ce, il protégea le compartiment de toute forme d'espionnage, allant jusqu'à vérifier qu'aucun animagus n'était présent. Puis il expliqua, avec l'aide des autres, tout ce qu'il savait sur Dumbledore.

Luna réagit, comme Luna ! À savoir que tout cela sembla lui passer loin au-dessus de la tête, mais les autres, même Hermione, savaient que son air éthéré cachait une brillante intelligence et que peu de choses échappaient à son attention.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans heurts, les Weasley s'étaient retirés pour lécher leurs blessures, et sans doute baver sur le survivant, et, comme prévu, Drago ne vint pas les voir.

Pour le serpentard blond, le trajet avait été plus ardu, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait craint. Outre Pansy et Millicent, qui l'accusèrent ouvertement d'être un traitre à son sang. Les autres serpentards, étaient plutôt dans l'optique d'attendre une explication.

Depuis sa 3ème année, Drago, grâce à son nom, et son intelligence, avait réussi à devenir le chef incontesté de sa maison. Ce fut avec les 6ème et 7ème années que le blond parla pendant le voyage, il savait que ses propos seraient répétés aux plus jeunes d'ici au lendemain.

Adossé contre la fenêtre, Drago jeta un regard rapide à ceux qui s'étaient réunis pour l'écouter, et il commença :

« Bon, déjà enfonçons les portes ouvertes ! Oui, ma mère et moi avons dû fuir notre propre demeure pour échapper à machin ! C'est un fait ! Mais je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous sommes adressé au vieux taré qui nous sert de directeur ! Nous continuons à penser que les sang-de-bourbe (il adressa une excuse mentale à Hermione) doivent s'adapter à notre monde, et pas l'inverse.

Nous avons trouvé refuge, chez la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pensé, et j'ai été d'autant plus surpris que la personne en question se déclare d'accord avec nous sur le fait que c'étaient aux enfants de moldus de suivre les règles de notre monde. Cette personne, vous la connaissez tous, c'est le premier Lord Sorcier du pays ! »

Il retint un sourire face aux murmures incrédules qui secouèrent son auditoire et confirma :

« Oui, je parle d'Harry Potter-Black ! C'est chez lui que nous avons trouvé refuge, après qu'il nous ait soumis à la légilimencie, et au veritasserum, il nous a fait prêter un serment magique. Moins inconscient que ce que j'avais toujours pensé, le Potter ! Même si ça m'arrache la bouche, il est bien plus intelligent que je ne l'avais cru, ou alors il a appris à se servir de son cerveau cet été !

\- Mais, Drago, Potter ! C'est le petit chien de Dumbledore !

\- C'est ce que le vieux fou aimerait croire, mais je peux vous assurer que Potter n'obéit qu'à lui-même. La preuve c'est la loi qu'il a fait passer au magenmagot, pour faire mettre les moldus au courant de notre existence sous sort de secret !

\- C'est vrai ce qu'il a montré au magenmagot ? La vague de feu ?

\- Oui, Théo, j'ai moi-même vu le sorcier japonais à qui appartient le souvenir, jurer sur sa magie que c'était vrai. Et cet homme a perdu la vue à cause de ça, il a même failli mourir à cause d'un truc appeler « radiations », de ce que j'ai compris c'est une sorte d'énergie émise par ce genre de chose qui tue les gens de l'intérieur. Il a fallu des mois de traitements à coups de potions et de sortilèges pour qu'il survive. Tout ça pour dire, que le vieux fou ne contrôle pas, ou plutôt, ne contrôle plus Potter. Et que Potter a beaucoup changé !

Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, l'emprisonnement de mon père l'a déchu de ses droits, et tant que je ne suis pas majeur, je dois obéir au chef de clan le plus haut placé, eh bien le chef de clan en question est Potter ! Il est à la tête des clans Potter et Black, en tant que tel, il aurait pût faire de ma vie un enfer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il était revenu sur ses idées simplistes concernant les maisons.

Il n'est peut-être pas un sang-pur, mais il reste le premier Lord sorcier du pays, et il est intransigeant concernant la politesse et les règles des nobles. La preuve il a renié les deux derniers Weasley, parce qu'ils s'étaient comportés comme les imbéciles qu'ils sont. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, attendant que les autres assimilent ce qu'il venait de dire, ou qu'ils posent des questions. Zabini dit :

« Drago, j'ai confiance en toi, et si toi, entre tous, tu nous dis que Potter n'est plus le chienchien de Dumbledore, je te crois. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, mais Dumbledore est une chose, et le seigneur des ténèbres, une autre. »

Le blond hocha la tête :

« Pas autant que tu le crois ! Et au final, le vieux fou est plus sournois que le seigneur des tarés. »

Il reçut des regards ébahit de la majorité d'entre eux, mais Blaise et Théo, eux avaient déjà compris. Voyant cela, Drago fit un signe à Théo pour qu'il explique, et le petit brun expliqua :

« Vous êtes des Poufsouffles ou des Serpentards ? Réfléchissez deux secondes, Dumbledore à ignorer le testament du premier Lord sorcier, testament qui stipulait que jamais Potter ne devait aller chez les moldus, sous aucun prétexte ! Potter n'a jamais eu le moindre contact avec notre monde jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive sa lettre, et on a tous vu à quel point il était petit et maigre quand il est arrivé ! Ma main à couper qu'il a été traité comme de la merde pendant toute son enfance. Pour le reste, eh bien, ce sont des rumeurs, mais on sait tous que la pierre philosophale était planquée à l'école et ça, pile l'année où le survivant y est arrivée ! Flamel a, ou avait, presque 700 ans, vous croyez qu'il n'avait pas moyen de protéger lui-même sa pierre ? Qu'il avait besoin d'un gamin, de son point de vue, comme Dumbledore pour la protéger. Nicolas Flamel est le plus grand alchimiste qui ait jamais vécu, et aucun ministère, même aussi pourri que celui de Fudge ne serait permis de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire !

Je ne vais pas vous faire le récit de toutes les années de Potter à Poudlard, mais si on réfléchit, à chaque fois il y a un ou plusieurs trucs qui sont totalement illogiques, et la seule personne que ça sert c'est le vieux fou !

Drago à raison, le seigneur des ténèbres est certainement plus violent et plus instable, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit plus dangereux à long terme. Si Dumbledore arrive à reprendre la main sur Potter, on va tous être dans la merde ! »

Drago retint un sourire, s'il avait préparé l'intervention de Théo, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux :

« Écoutez, je ne dis pas, et personne ne le peut de toute façon, que Potter va détruire face de serpent en claquant des doigts ! Mais je peux vous jurer, sur ma magie que Potter est beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne le laisse paraître ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je vous rappelle qu'il à affronter le seigneur de tarés, 5 fois, sans avoir reçu le moindre entraînement en combat, et pourtant il s'en est tirer à chaque fois !

Potter n'attends rien de vous ! On en a suffisamment parlé, il ne vous demande pas de vous battre pour lui, il vous fait seulement une proposition, une proposition honnête. Celle qu'il m'a faites, si vous souhaitez vous éloigner du seigneur des tarés, et pour peu que vous le laissiez vérifier par légilimencie, veritasserum et serment magique, que vous n'êtes pas des espions, il acceptera de vous protéger ! Vous ne serez inquiétés ni par le vieux fou, ni par face de serpent ! Il a le soutien du ministère et du magenmagot, le simple fait de ne pas suivre les choix, débiles, de nos parents est déjà une victoire pour lui, ça fera moins de monde en face ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun réfléchissant, et Drago décida d'en rajouter une couche :

« Potter, est plus intelligent, plus serpentard qu'on l'a toujours pensé, en même temps c'est pas dur, vu ce qu'on pensait ! Mais il reste aussi un gryffi, plein de bonnes intentions, selon lui, nous n'avons pas à nous battre, nous sommes trop jeunes pour ça ! Lui, il n'a plus le choix depuis longtemps, mais pour les autres, il veut faire en sorte que personne ne meurt pour lui, il ne se pose pas en leader, il veut simplement aider, vous aider, parce que, soyons honnête les deux seuls choix que vous avez et qui sont à peu près viables, sont soit de servir face de serpent, et de vous faire torturer pour un oui ou un non, soit de servir Dumbledore qui vous utiliseras comme des pions jusqu'à ce que vous creviez. Il propose une troisième option, où vous resterez neutres et protégés. Voilà, maintenant c'est à vous de décider, vous avez le temps, il n'espère pas de réponses avant les vacances de noël. Au moment où vous devrez choisir, de retourner dans vos familles, ou pas. »

Les serpentards se dispersèrent là-dessus, seuls restèrent les plus proches de Drago, Blaise, Théo et, aussi curieux que cela paraisse, Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux derniers garçons n'étaient certainement pas les plus brillants, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins stupides qu'ils ne le faisaient croire, et surtout ils étaient totalement dévoués à Drago qui, malgré les apparences, les avait toujours aidés avec leurs devoirs. Ce qui expliquait qu'ils aient toujours réussit à passer en classe supérieure.

Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les 5, Blaise scella la porte du compartiment, avant de se tourner vers Drago :

« Bon, dit-nous le reste ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil incertain :

« Je ne vois pas….

\- Drago ne nous prends pas pour des cons, s'il te plaît, ni Blaise, ni moi n'avons manqué le faite que tu forçais ton mépris de Potter. N'essaye pas de nous faire croire qu'il a suffi de 2 semaines pour effacer 5 ans de guerre. Ok, j'ai vu le Potter nouvelle version, et rien que ça, ça explique pas mal de choses, mais tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que vous vous êtes réconcilier d'un claquement de doigts, sans aucune raisons sous-jacentes ! »

Le prince des serpentards regarda ses 4 amis, hésitant à dire la vérité, mais ces 4 garçons étaient les seuls à qui il n'ait jamais fait confiance, et quel que soit le sujet.

« Ok, ok. Harry à disparut cet été, et il en est revenus comme Théo l'a vue, une bombe ! Mais non seulement il a changé physiquement, mais il a aussi appris à réfléchir, et quand ma mère et moi, nous sommes arrivés, il a vraiment fait ce que j'ai dit, il a vérifié notre bonne foi, et nous a accueilli. On a un peu discuté, et puisque, de mon côté je ne voulais pas servir Tom Jedusor, et que de l'autre, Harry voulait protéger notre monde des enfants de moldus. C'était beaucoup moins tendu, sans compter qu'il est mon tuteur, et aurait très bien pu me mettre une raclée, je me suis donc montré très sage.

Et puis il a piégé les deux derniers Weasley pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser, et même s'il l'a fait en toute conscience, ça a été douloureux pour lui. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, on s'est retrouvé à la piscine du manoir, et il m'a parlé des magies complémentaires, quand j'ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu que je le savais très bien. J'ai lancé le sort, et nous sommes complémentaires, jaune tirant vers le orange à l'origine, depuis on est passé à rouge. »

L'air impressionné des autres garçons le fit se rengorger légèrement, on était un Malefoy ou on ne l'était pas.

« Ok, donc tu as abusé de Potter depuis ce moment, à quand la noce ? »

Le blond sentit ses joues chauffées en entendant Blaise, il ne pouvait quand même pas leur dire, que ce n'était pas lui qui « abusait » du Gryffondor, mais l'inverse, et que lui-même se comportait en midinette de Poufsouffle à vouloir passer ses nuits blottis contre son « petit ami ».

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, sa réaction parlait d'elle-même, et Blaise ricana :

« Oh, oh, donc c'est plutôt lui qui abuse de toi ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Théo intervint :

« Crois-moi, Blaise, si tu l'avais vue en vrai, tu ne t'étonnerais pas de ça, ce mec est une pure bombe ! »

Le blond grommela légèrement en l'entendant, pas qu'il ne soit pas d'accord, mais l'idée que Théo se lance dans une chasse au Harry pour l'attirer dans son lit ne l'amusait pas beaucoup. Même s'il avait donné son accord pour que lui et le brun soit un couple « libre », il craignait toujours qu'Harry se lasse de lui et l'abandonne, du moins la partie la plus sentimentale de lui le craignait, alors que son cerveau se rappelait que le brun avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse continuer à dormir ensemble toute l'année.

« Théo, je crois que Drago n'aimes pas trop te voir baver sur son mec. »

Le petit brun sourit :

« J'en suis sûr, mais il ne peut pas me reprocher de le faire. »

Drago grogna, faisant rire les autres, et Goyle dit :

« Drago, je pensais que tu te montrerais plus possessif. »

Le blond marmonna quelque chose dans son absence de barbe, puis dut répéter, jusqu'à ce que ses amis comprennent :

« Je disais, qu'on était un couple libre, on peut aller voir ailleurs ! Harry pense, et je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il a raison, que personne ne peux satisfaire pleinement quelqu'un pendant toute une vie. Donc voilà, couple libre, Harry n'est pas farouche, niveau sexe c'est même tout le contraire. »

Théo et Blaise dans une moindre mesure, se montrèrent très intéressés, et le serpentard à la peau noire demanda :

« Et il est comment au lit ? »

Le regard du blond aurait fait fuir n'importe qui d'autre, mais aucun des 4 garçons présents, ils le connaissaient tous trop bien. Théo revint à la charge :

« Allez, Drago, dis-nous ! Il est doué ? Il a tout ce qu'il faut où il faut ? »

Le prince des serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des obsédés, mais il ne put empêcher un petit sourire niais de s'afficher sur ses lèvres en repensant au sexe avec Harry. Les deux autres ricanèrent comme des hyènes, en voyant le grand Drago Malefoy prendre cet air débile en pensant à Potter.

« Oh, Théo, il doit être plus que doué le Potter, pour que notre vénéré Prince affiche cet air stupide.

\- Clairement, Blaise, le petit lion à du bien grandir ! »

Drago les fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard, ce qui ne fit que les faire rire encore plus.

Le reste du trajet fut très long pour Drago qui dut subir bon nombre de questions indiscrètes et d'insinuations graveleuses de la part des deux garçons.


	23. Chapter 23

_Poudlard, Réfectoire._

Dumbledore était presque à sautiller sur place comme un enfant le jour de noël, enfin il allait de nouveau avoir le gamin à sa portée ! Les autres professeurs, voyaient distinctement l'impatience du directeur, mais seuls deux d'entre eux comprenaient réellement ce qu'attendait le vieil homme, ou plutôt qui.

Minerva McGonagall, après avoir quitté le manoir Potter, et fait son rapport au directeur, s'était retirée dans son petit cottage situé près de Douvres. C'était son endroit préféré, et le seul qu'elle savait parfaitement sur. Tout en réfléchissant aux paroles du nouveau Lord, elle s'était installée dans son salon pour examiner le livre que James lui avait légué. Bien qu'assez peu utile, puisque la majorité des sorts inscrits dans le livre avaient été dépassés depuis longtemps, l'ouvrage recelait quelques perles, et surtout avait été écrit de la main même de Godric Gryffondor. C'était un cadeau somptueux, qui montrait toute l'affection que le maraudeur avait pour son ancienne directrice de maison.

S'agissant d'un ouvrage très ancien, et très précieux, le professeur de métamorphose, ne s'étonna pas de sentir de la magie venir du livre. Beaucoup de livres anciens étaient protégés contre les dégâts du temps, mais, en ouvrant le livre elle sentit une chose différente, une magie plus récente, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui protégeait l'ouvrage. Curieuse, elle tenta de déterminer à quoi servait cette magie, mais sans succès, cependant elle n'était pas un animagus chat pour rien, et la curiosité était certainement un de ses traits les plus marqués.

Elle s'escrima une bonne partie de la journée sur le livre, cherchant à en apprendre plus sur ce que James, elle n'avait plus de doute sur l'origine de cette magie, avait fait au livre. Mais, alors que le soleil se couchait, elle renonça, le livre serait toujours là demain, d'ici là il fallait qu'elle se change les idées avant d'aller se reposer.

Posant le livre ouvert sur son bureau, elle ouvrit le sac contenant les fameuses souris, et ricana, il y en avait une vingtaine, de toutes les couleurs, chacune faisant un petit bruit particulier quand on appuyait dessus.

Étant seule, elle se transforma pour faire un peu d'exercice, si jamais James la regardait de l'au-delà, il devait bien rire. Saisissant une souris entre ses mâchoires, elle se plaça sur le bord de son bureau pour sauter à terre, mais stoppa, le livre venait de bouger tout seul. Les pages avaient tournées d'elles-mêmes, jusqu'à parvenir à une page en particulier. Sa forme féline lui permis de sentir que c'était de cette page en particulier que venait la magie de James, elle était bien prête à reprendre sa forme humaine pour se remettre à ses recherches, quand la souris qu'elle avait toujours dans la gueule commença à parler avec la voix de James.

« Professeur McGonagall, j'espère que vous trouverez ce message au plus tôt, mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'entre être sûr. Je sais que je peux avoir totalement confiance en vous, et je sais que, quand mon petit garçon entrera à Poudlard vous veillerez sur lui. Le temps dont je dispose est limité, je ne peux donc pas vous expliquer les raisons de ce message. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que, si ce message vous est parvenu, c'est que Dumbledore nous a trahit ! Il nous a sacrifiés pour sa précieuse prophétie, pour prendre le contrôle de notre bébé. C'est lui qui nous a dit de quitter la sécurité du manoir, et c'est également lui qui nous a dit de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret. Il était présent quand le sort a été lancé, puisque c'est lui qui l'a fait. Cette vieille chèvre n'a que son propre intérêt en tête, j'espère tout de même avoir pris suffisamment de précautions pour qu'il ne puisse pas influencer Harry comme il le souhaite, mais si jamais cela n'a pas suffi, je compte sur vous pour expliquer la vérité à mon fils. Le sort que j'utilise a été inventé par Serpentard, et permet de bloquer ce que vous venez d'entendre dans votre esprit, aucun sérum de vérité, aucune sonde mentale ne permettras à quiconque de découvrir cela. Je vous en prie, Minerva, faites en sorte qu'Harry sache la vérité, il ne doit pas devenir la marionnette de Dumbledore ! »

Le sort s'était achevé ainsi, laissant le professeur de métamorphose totalement abasourdit.

La vieille dame, avait fini par se reprendre, et, après s'être retransformée en humaine, avait longuement réfléchis au message post-mortem de son étudiant. En tant que directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison du survivant, elle en savait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, à l'exception de Dumbledore et Harry, sur les aventures de ce dernier durant sa scolarité.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à appréhender la vérité derrière les mensonges de Dumbledore. Profitant d'être seule, elle traita le directeur de tous les noms, et ne s'épargna pas non plus pour avoir été aussi aveugle. Si un seul élève avait utilisé le dixième de ce vocabulaire, il aurait été bon pour trois mois de retenue et quelques centaines de points en moins.

Une fois calmée, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait dire au jeune Lord, l'avantage qu'elle avait était qu'Harry était déjà très remonté contre Dumbledore, donc il ne devrait pas tout rejeter en bloc. Sans même parler du fait qu'elle pensait, à raison, être plus proche du jeune homme que Dumbledore. Elle décida de laisser passer quelques jours avant de retourner au manoir Potter, mais elle renonça quand sa vieille amie Augusta lui dit que le jeune Lord était totalement débordé. Elle verrait le survivant à la rentrée, et à ce moment-là, il serait temps pour elle de tout lui dire.

Ainsi donc, la directrice adjointe, savait que cette vieille chèvre d'Albus bavait d'impatience d'avoir de nouveau le jeune Lord à sa portée, mais elle ne comptait pas lui permettre de le manipuler, elle allait tout faire pour qu'Harry ne se retrouve pas seul face au directeur.

L'autre professeur qui était conscient des projets du directeur était Rogue. À la différence que lui n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un message d'outre-tombe pour réaliser que Dumbledore était tout aussi maléfique que Voldemort, d'ailleurs le directeur ne s'en était jamais vraiment caché, du moins pas avec lui. Après tout, il le tenait, et un seul mot de sa part l'enverrait à Azkaban. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à « apprendre » l'occlumencie à ce petit crétin égocentrique de Potter, il n'avait simplement pas le choix, et puis la perte du clébard ne lui tirait pas larmes non plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes, pas qu'il ait la moindre envie de suivre Potter, mais il incarnait la seule alternative entre les deux vieux tarés, et, en plus, il avait son filleul sous sa coupe.

Visiblement le golden boy de gryffondor, s'était émancipé du directeur, et ce dernier allait tout faire pour retrouver le contrôle de sa marionnette, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le permettre, parce que cela signifierait également que Dumbledore aurait barre sur Drago !

Quand le brouhaha de cette bande d'hormones sur pattes à qui il devait enseigner, parvint jusqu'à lui, le maître des potions sorti de ses pensées, et se concentra sur les élèves.

Il avait beau avoir été prévenu, voir Potter sous sa nouvelle apparence était un choc. Certes il avait toujours une nette ressemblance avec son connard de père, mais bien moindre qu'avant, déjà il avait abandonné les lunettes, et laissé pousser ses cheveux pour pouvoir les attacher ce qui permettait de donner un côté plus discipliné à cette tignasse noire. Mais en plus, jamais James Potter n'avait été aussi grand ou aussi musclé, et encore moins aussi puissant que son rejeton.

Le sang des Prince, comme celui d'un certain nombre de vieille famille, portait certains dons, entre autre, celui de lire les auras, comme chez les Potter, un point commun qui agaçait profondément le maître des potions d'ailleurs. L'aura du gamin prouvait qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps pendant les vacances, quel que soit l'endroit où il ait été, cela lui avait réussi sur bien des plans.

Il oublia Potter en voyant son filleul rentrer dans la salle, accompagné de ses amis, il allait bien ! Et même mieux que ça, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, voir depuis toujours, Drago semblait heureux et détendu, d'ailleurs la grande majorité des serpentards semblaient moins tendus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry prit soin d'éviter le regard du directeur, sans en avoir l'air, discutant avec Neville, mais aussi avec Dean et Seamus, qui, échaudés par la propagande ministérielle de l'année passée, voulaient avoir la version du survivant concernant sa brouille avec les Weasley, avant de le condamner. Le jeune Lord expliqua posément ce qui c'était passé, et bien que les deux garçons ne soient pas au fait des coutumes des nobles, ils approuvèrent totalement le brun. D'autant qu'il était de notoriété publique que les deux garçons étaient ensemble, et le qualificatif de « sale pédé » lâché par Ron ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

L'histoire, entendue par Lavande et Parvati, fit le tour de la salle en à peine quelques minutes, et la grande majorité des élèves condamnèrent le comportement des deux derniers Weasley, tout en saluant, du moins pour tous sauf les serpentards, la mansuétude dont avait preuve le survivant envers le reste de la famille de rouquins.

Les nouveaux élèves ne furent pas très nombreux, beaucoup de parents avaient préférés envoyer leurs enfants en France ou même plus loin, pour les soustraire au risque d'être au même endroit que les deux plus grands ennemis de Voldemort.

Le festin de bienvenue se passa dans le calme, et, une fois que le dernier plat eut disparut, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituel discours de bienvenue.

« Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et bon retour aux anciens. Avant de vous laisser regagner vos lits, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. Suite aux évènements de l'année dernière, le professeur Ombrage a été condamnée à une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban en compagnie de notre ancien ministre. »

Il y eut de nombreux cris de joies, applaudissements, et vivats mais pour le survivant, car tous savaient que c'était grâce à lui que le crapaud était tombé. Bien que n'appréciant pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention dans sa propre école, surtout quand il parlait, Dumbledore fut obligé de laisser la vague passer, pour ne pas écorner son masque de gentil papy.

Quand les cris de joie se turent enfin, il poursuivit :

« Vu sa participation active aux exactions de la grande inquisitrice, Mr Rusard a été renvoyé de son poste de concierge. – Il y eut de nouveaux applaudissements – Et a été remplacé par Mrs Figg et sa brigade féline ! »

Harry jeta un regard en direction des portes, pour découvrir son ancienne baby-sitter, et quelques un de ses nombreux chats autour d'elle. Elle serait certainement plus efficace et moins sadique que Rusard. Il lui adressa un sourire aimable, auquel la vieille dame répondit.

« Cette année, le poste de professeur de DCFM sera assuré par Mr Rufus Scrimgeour, qui est un auror du ministère. Le ministère par ailleurs, m'a signalé que, durant une bonne part de l'année, une équipe d'investigation resterait dans l'école pour vérifier l'état des protections et les renforcer, ils vous interrogeront un par un, pour savoir si vous connaissez des failles dans la sécurité de l'école. Je vous prierais de leur facilité la tâche. Bien évidemment, toutes les sanctions « à vie » prise par madame Ombrage sont annulées.

Sinon, le professeur Rogue, à accepter, vu le faible nombre d'élèves ayant eu Optimal à leurs BUSES de potion, de revoir ses exigences à la baisse, pour intégrer les élèves ayant eu Effort Exceptionnel, je vous invite à vous adresser à vos directeurs de maison si vous souhaitez continuer les potions.

Outre cela, je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite, est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite et cela quelle que soit votre année. L'usage de la magie dans les couloirs est également interdite, et Mrs Figg à réédité une liste d'objet interdits, beaucoup plus raisonnable que l'ancienne.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. »

Harry alla pour se lever, quand la main du professeur McGonagall se posa sur son épaule :

« Monsieur Potter, le directeur souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau. »

Sans se démonter, le jeune Lord demanda :

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi, professeur ? »

La vieille dame retint un sourire :

« Il ne l'a pas spécifié.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune raison de m'y rendre. Le règlement est très clair sur ce point, le directeur ne peut convoquer un élève sans une raison valable qui doit être communiqué à l'élève en question au moins 24 heures à l'avance. D'ailleurs sauf cas grave, le directeur n'a pas à intervenir directement auprès des élèves, or je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, et donc je n'ai aucune raison de me rendre dans le bureau du directeur. »

La directrice de Gryffondor approuva :

« Très bien, Monsieur Potter, mais pourriez-vous m'accorder un entretien, dans mon bureau, Miss Granger, je souhaiterais également vous parler ! »

Les deux élèves approuvèrent, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe, tandis que cette dernière allait communiquer le refus du jeune Lord à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme cacha assez mal sa colère, mais outre Rogue et McGonagall, personne n'y prit vraiment garde. Les autres professeurs, comprenaient parfaitement que le jeune Lord n'ait aucune envie de se retrouver face à face avec le directeur.

La directrice de gryffondor, ne put résister et lâcha :

« Je vous avais prévenu à l'époque, que votre idée de le confier à ses horribles moldus finirait par se retourner contre vous. C'est chose faite ! Laissez ce garçon tranquille, Albus ! »

Dumbledore serra les dents, pour ne pas envoyer paître la vieille femme, mais puisque tous les professeurs écoutaient, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

« Je dois impérativement lui parler, Minerva !

\- Et lui, n'a rien à vous dire, et vous tiens pour responsable de son enfance malheureuse et de la perte de son parrain ! Plus vous vous accrocherez à lui, plus il s'éloignera. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, et rejoignit les deux élèves qu'elle avait convoqués dans son bureau.

Souriant aimablement, elle les invita à s'asseoir, et, après avoir fait venir de la tisane, dit :

« Bien, Miss Granger, l'année dernière nous avions d'autres soucis en tête que l'efficacité de nos préfets, mais cette année ce n'est plus le cas, aussi aurais-je besoin de votre impression général concernant le travail de Mr Weasley l'année dernière.

\- En tant que préfet ? »

La vieille dame approuva, et Hermione réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

« Très franchement professeur, je n'ai pas compris à l'époque comment Ronald avait pu être choisit, il est très loin d'avoir les meilleures notes de notre promotion, et n'a aucun sens des responsabilités. Il n'a jamais vu dans ce poste que le fait d'avoir du pouvoir, les devoirs lui passaient très loin au-dessus de la tête.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, théoriquement ça aurait dû être Monsieur Potter, mais le directeur a mis en avant le fait que vous aviez trop de choses à gérer.

\- Sauf votre respect, professeur, Harry n'était peut-être pas le plus travailleur, mais au moins il ne s'est jamais défilé quand il devait faire quelque chose ! »

Le brun sourit, mais ne chercha pas à nier, jusqu'à cet été, il n'avait jamais été un passionné des études.

« J'en prends bonne note, Miss Granger, vu la façon désastreuse dont Mr Weasley à remplit ses obligations de préfets, il a été déchu de son poste. Et c'est à vous de prendre le relai, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry sourit :

« J'apprécie professeur, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le temps pour cela, ou malheureusement pour le quidditch. Même en ayant abandonné un certain nombre de cours, mon nouveau statut me donne beaucoup de travail. Le magenmagot, la gestion de mes affaires, sans même parler de Voldemort. Si je peux me permettre, je vous conseillerais de nommer Neville, il est devenu beaucoup plus sûr de lui, et tout le monde sait qu'il nous a accompagné au ministère et a fait face à des mangemorts, d'ailleurs, il fut le dernier, avec moi, à rester debout. »

Le professeur de métamorphose fit la moue, mais approuva :

« Très bien, monsieur Potter, j'apprécie que vous soyez assez mature pour refuser une fonction que vous ne pensez pas pouvoir remplir. Je convoquerais monsieur Londubat demain. Bien, Miss Granger, je souhaiterais parler avec votre camarade, seul à seul, mais vous pouvez l'attendre dans le couloir. »

Hermione obéit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogatif au brun qui avait approuvé. McGonagall nota l'échange silencieux entre les deux élèves, et, sans l'apprécier, se sentit rassurée, au moins Harry n'était pas seul.

« Bien, Harry, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour deux raisons, la première, la voici. »

Elle se pencha derrière son bureau pour en ressortir en tenant un Éclair de feu.

« Je l'ai récupéré dans le bureau d'Ombrage, il est à vous. »

Harry saisit le balai avec émotion, il avait craint de ne jamais le revoir.

« Merci professeur, vous savez comme il est important pour moi. »

La vieille dame approuva, puis jeta un sort sur les murs, que le jeune Lord identifia comme un puissant sortilège d'intimité.

« Harry, le legs de votre père, contenait un message. Un message me demandant de veillez sur vous, et de m'assurer que le directeur serait… comment dire ? »

Le brun sourit :

« Serait autre chose qu'une vieille baderne hypocrite qui ne vise que l'augmentation de son propre pouvoir, quitte à me sacrifier dans la foulée ? »

L'incrédulité de son professeur le fit rire doucement :

« Je sais que je ne suis pas connus pour être le plus brillant de l'école, professeur. Mais je ne suis pas non plus un imbécile finis, et j'ai compris cet été que le directeur n'avait pas mon bien être à l'esprit, et qu'il avait tout fait pour me manipuler. »

La directrice adjointe hocha lentement la tête, puis se reprit et dit :

« Harry, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attaqué cette vieille chèvre ? »

Le brun ricana en entendant sa si stricte directrice de maison parler ainsi du directeur, il leva une main et dit :

« Professeur, avant de continuer, faisons donc rentrer Hermione, elle sait déjà tout. Et ensuite, je vais devoir vous demander un serment magique, j'ai confiance en vous, mais cela nous assureras que personne ne pourras vous extorquer des informations. »

La vieille dame n'hésita pas, et prêta serment, puis la préfète les rejoignit. Harry renforça les sorts d'intimité d'un mouvement de main nonchalant, puis se tourna de nouveau vers McGonagall. Il lui expliqua, en partie, ce qu'il avait appris durant l'été, les horcruxes, le fait que Dumbledore avait scellé sa magie, les cages mentales sur les parents de Neville, et surtout la petite surprise laissé par le vieux fou sur le fragment d'âme qu'il avait porté.

Minerva McGonagall avait connus la guerre contre Grindelwald, la première montée des ténèbres de Voldemort, et la seconde. Elle avait combattu au côté de Dumbledore depuis son diplôme, et l'avait toujours admiré, mais à cet instant, si le directeur avait été devant elle, il se serait pris un avada quitte à ce qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie à Azkaban.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue enseignante, la directrice de gryffondor jura comme un charretier devant des élèves, qui furent assez choqués de la très grande variété des insultes utilisées. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé, et laissèrent leur professeur sacrer jusqu'à plus soif, puis quand, enfin, elle se calma, le brun dit :

« Je vous avoue que je ne connaissais pas le quart des jurons que vous venez d'utiliser, professeur. »

Hermione étouffa tant bien que mal son rire devant le visage écarlate de McGonagall :

« Harry, si vous parlez de ce qui viens de se passer à vos amis, je vous assure que Voldemort ou Dumbledore seront les derniers de vos soucis. »

Le brun ricana, mais hocha la tête :

« Promis, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé mes études. – Le professeur de métamorphose le fusilla du regard – Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas encore fait tomber Dumbledore. Il y a deux raisons, la première c'est que je n'ai pas assez de preuves solides, la seconde c'est que le vieux fou reste le leader de l'opposition à Voldemort. Si je le détruisais, les gens paniqueraient, pensant que le seigneur des tarés n'a plus personne qui puisse s'opposé à lui. J'ai commencé à gagner une certaine légitimité politique, entre la chute de Fudge et Ombrage, et ma petite loi sur le Secret. Mais pour le sorcier lambda, je reste un gamin, certes ma petite conférence de presse impromptue à la gare va me faire gagner un peu de considération, mais pas assez. C'est pourquoi le ministère vient faire une inspection des protections. »

La vieille dame leva un sourcil interrogateur, et Harry dit :

« C'est une idée d'Hermione, à elle de vous l'expliquer. »

La jeune fille sourit, ravie de pouvoir étaler son intelligence devant un professeur :

« A l'origine, la ministre voulait surtout empêcher le directeur de trop courir après Harry, en ayant des agents en place, elle pourrait intervenir plus rapidement. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion pour Harry de se mettre en avant, qui mieux que lui connait les failles dans la sécurité de l'école ? Les inspecteurs étant consciencieux, ils vont finir par interroger le premier Lord sorcier sur tout ce qu'il a traversé depuis son entrée à l'école. Dans un souci de transparence, le ministère compte faire publier le rapport des inspecteurs dans la gazette, ce qui va, malgré lui, mettre en avant Harry.

\- Et montrer que c'est principalement lui, et pas Albus qui a fait face à Voldemort durant les 5 dernières années ! C'est une excellente idée, Miss Granger. »

Hermione se rengorgea, comme toujours quand un professeur la félicitait, et McGonagall demanda :

« Que puis-je faire, Harry ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules :

« Pour le moment, ce que vous aviez prévus de faire, professeur. Empêcher Dumbledore de m'approcher. Le connaissant il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, et il va certainement mettre en avant le fait de tester mes boucliers d'occlumens, s'il le fait, dite lui que j'accepterais que Rogue les teste, mais certainement pas lui.

\- Le professeur Rogue, Harry !

\- Je le traiterais avec respect, quand il fera de même et cessera de croire que je suis mon père ! Rogue m'a sciemment enseigner une forme d'occlumencie que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser à mon âge, pas avant ma maturation magique. Je sais que Dumbledore le tiens, et qu'il peut l'envoyer à Azkaban en claquant des doigts, du moins il le pouvait. Mais à cause de lui, j'ai perdu Sirius, alors estimons nous heureux que je me contente de l'appeler « Rogue », parce qu'il y a bien trop termes qui me viennent en tête ! À cause de lui, mes maigres barrières mentales ont été balayées, tout ça parce qu'il est trop lâche pour faire face à ses responsabilités. Personne ne l'a forcé à devenir mangemort ! Il a fait ce choix tout seul ! Ce qui me fait penser, j'imagine que Dumbledore espère que je reprenne les cours de potions, pour devenir auror, c'est hors de question ! Si j'estime avoir besoin de mes ASPIC dans cette matière, je les passerais en candidat libre. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et la directrice adjointe finit par dire :

« Bien, s'il n'y a rien d'autre, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de regagner vos dortoirs. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Les deux élèves répondirent de même, et filèrent jusqu'à la tour de gryffondor.


	24. Chapter 24

Malgré l'heure, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans la salle commune, chacun racontant ses vacances, ou parlant des récents bouleversements dans leur monde. Mêmes les premières années étaient encore debout, et Hermione les envoya tous au lit, faisant sourire les autres élèves.

Harry en profita pour monter dans son dortoir, il avait entraperçu les deux Weasley dans un coin de la salle de commune, et donc ne craignait pas de devoir faire face à Ron.

La porte du dortoir refermée, il sonda l'endroit, connaissant la vieille chèvre, il était à peu près certain qu'il y avait différents sorts d'écoute et autres dans son dortoir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver, il y avait non seulement un sort d'écoute, comme prévu, mais également un sort de contrainte, qui agissait sur son subconscient pendant son sommeil.

Il réfléchit un moment à la façon dont il pourrait se débarrasser des sorts en question sans que Dumbledore se doute qu'il était grillé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver, la réponse était Ron, il était certain que le rouquin allait tenter de revenir à la charge, il n'aurait plus qu'à simuler une colère plus grande que celle qu'il ressentirait, ce qui ferait sortir « involontairement » sa magie, magie qui ferait sauter les sorts en question.

Mais en attendant, il avait d'autres moyens pour contourner les sorts, un simple sortilège de silence suffirait pour le sort d'écoute, et dans un dortoir d'adolescents mâles, ce genre de sorts étaient monnaie courante, permettant certaines activités manuelles sans déranger ses voisins. Pour le sort de contrainte, il avait déjà décidé de ne pas dormir dans son lit, mais dans sa malle.

Le survivant se jeta donc un sort de silence, et ouvrit sa nouvelle malle pour descendre dans le studio qu'il y avait fait construire. Les malles avaient été enchantées pour que seuls ceux qui en possédaient une puissent les ouvrir, et les couvercles se refermaient automatiquement, empêchant toute présence inopportune.

La pièce dans laquelle il se retrouva faisait office de salon-salle à manger et cuisine, seuls la chambre et la salle d'eau étaient séparées. Il adorait ces aménagements, plus que son manoir, il n'avait jamais été fan des grandes pièces, il préférait les espaces plus restreints, plus chaleureux, cela venait certainement du fait d'avoir passé 10 ans dans un placard.

Rasséréné d'être hors de portée du vieux fou, il passa dans la chambre, pour y trouver Drago, déjà au lit, qui lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour se déshabiller :

« Alors, mon petit dragon, comment ça s'est passé avec les serpentards ? »

Le blond sourit :

« Mieux que je ne l'espérais, la majorité ont intégré le fait que tu n'étais pas le chienchien de Dumbledore, et que ta priorité s'était de protégé le monde magique. Ils ont aussi beaucoup appréciés le fait que tu ne leur demande pas de se battre pour toi.

Théo et Blaise vont certainement te courir après, Théo bave sur toi sans retenue, et Blaise court après tout ce qui porte un pantalon, ou presque. »

Le jeune Lord ricana :

« Et tu ne m'as pas revendiqué comme étant ta propriété ? »

Drago grogna :

« Si, mais j'ai aussi dit qu'on était un couple libre ! J'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas content si je me montrais trop possessif. »

Harry finit d'enlever son haut et se tourna pour faire face à son « petit ami » :

« Mon petit dragon, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu te montres possessif, ce que je ne veux pas ce sont des crises de jalousie. Mais tu as parfaitement le droit de faire comprendre aux autres que tu n'apprécierais pas qu'ils me mettent le grappin dessus. »

Le blond grogna de plus belle :

« Mouais, ça te flatte que je ne veuille pas te partager ! Mais au final tu feras comme tu veux, on le sait tous les deux.

\- J'avoue. Mais soyons clairs, petit dragon, le fait de savoir intellectuellement que nous sommes d'accord pour aller voir ailleurs, ne veux pas forcément dire que j'apprécierais de te voir t'afficher avec un autre. »

Le sourire du blond lui mangea tout le visage, c'était la première fois qu'Harry lui disait ça, il s'extirpa des couvertures, révélant sa complète nudité, et vint l'embrasser profondément :

« J'aime entendre ça ! »

Les mains du brun se saisirent des fesses pâles du serpentard pour l'attirer contre lui et le faire asseoir sur ses genoux :

« Drago, pendant mon absence, je n'ai pas entretenue de relation comme la nôtre, je n'ai pas eu de « petit ami », simplement des gens que j'aimais, et dont j'aimais partager le lit. Je reste très attaché à eux, mais nous deux, c'est différent. Et de cette différence, nait une possessivité indéniable, alors oui, tu peux coucher avec d'autres, et moi aussi, mais tu resteras mon petit ami aux yeux du monde, à moins que l'un de nous deux décide que cela ne le satisfait plus. On est d'accord ? »

Le blond approuva, et Harry l'embrassa profondément, avant de laisser ses mains partir à la découverte du corps fin de son ex-ennemi.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ils se retrouvèrent au salon, le brun vêtu d'un caleçon qui dessinait sans discrétion son membre, et le blond uniquement d'air. Drago s'était découvert un côté très décomplexé, tant qu'il était uniquement avec le brun ou, à la rigueur, les jumeaux qui se montraient de plus en plus entreprenants avec lui.

Puisque leur discussion privée, et le sexe qui avait suivi, les avaient détournés de leur conversation initiale, Drago reprit son rapport, tout en se blottissant contre le brun :

« Rogue m'a demandé de venir le voir dans ses appartements.

\- Il voulait être sûr que je n'avais pas abusé de la situation pour me venger, je suppose ?

\- Oui, je lui ai laissé entendre que nous nous entendions très bien, bien mieux qu'on aurait pu l'espérer. Je crois qu'il a hésité entre être soulager et vomir. »

Harry ricana, Rogue devait avoir été à la torture en sachant que son précieux filleul était entre ses mains.

« Il a reçu un mot du vieux taré, qui veux que Rogue teste tes défenses mentales. »

Le survivant eut un sourire mauvais, la chauve-souris allait tomber sur un os, il comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour aller faire un petit tour dans son esprit.

« Harry ! »

Le brun grogna tandis que son petit ami lui enfonçait un doigt dans le flanc pour le rappeler à l'ordre :

« Je sais, mon petit dragon, tu aimerais qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente. Mais Rogue m'a haït avant même de me rencontrer, et si je suis le premier à dire qu'il avait toutes les raisons de détester mon père, moi je ne lui avais jamais rien fait. Tu sais très bien, que je me montrerais civil s'il l'est avec moi, ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Si j'arrive vers lui avec une offre de cesser le feu, il le prendra pour de la faiblesse et de l'arrogance. »

Le blond fit la moue, il n'avait rien à répondre, Harry avait parfaitement raison, et il n'évoquait même pas le fait que Rogue avait participé à la mort de Sirius.

« Harry, tu sais qu'il est utile en tant qu'espion ! Si tu parviens à le retourner il pourra espionner les deux vieux tarés. »

Le jeune Lord haussa les épaules :

« Je sais, mais, sauf si je le fais chanter, il ne me suivra pas. Et très franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de l'avoir dans les pattes ! »

Drago resta silencieux un moment, puis dit :

« Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas aller le voir pour cette histoire d'occlumencie, et je ferais en sorte de débarquer peu après toi, pour jouer les médiateurs. »

Harry soupira :

« Si tu veux, mais je ne m'écraserais pas face à ce connard ! »

Le blond caressa doucement le torse musclé de son petit ami, pour le calmer :

« Je ne te le demande pas, simplement essaye de prendre en compte les avantages qu'il y aurait à l'avoir avec nous. »

Le survivant approuva, et, après quelques caresses supplémentaires, porta le blond dans la chambre pour le dévorer une nouvelle fois.

Comme prévu, lors du petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, McGonagall signala à Harry que le professeur Rogue l'attendait dans son bureau pour tester ses défenses. Le jeune homme trouva la mesquinerie de l'homme pitoyable, il l'avait vu à la table des professeurs en entrant, et la chauve-souris était partie tout de suite après avoir murmuré un mot à la directrice de gryffondor, juste pour lui faire rater son petit-déjeuner.

L'homme, en tant qu'espion, pouvait effectivement lui apporter beaucoup, mais il était plus que lassé de son attitude, et si jamais il prononçait un mot de trop, il allait le lui faire regretter.

Drago, de la table des serpentards, le vit se lever, et croisa rapidement son regard, c'était le moment.

Heureusement pour eux deux, ils avaient décidé de prendre un petit-déjeuner léger au lit, en profitant de la télé qu'Harry avait enchantée pour fonctionner dans la malle.

Le survivant, déjà en colère contre son professeur de potion, parcourus les couloirs d'un pas vif, assez satisfait à l'idée de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Rogue quand ce dernier attaquerait ses défenses mentales.

Bien qu'il meurt d'envie d'entrer directement dans le bureau du bâtard graisseux, il prit sur lui de frapper. Bien évidemment, Rogue prit tout son temps pour daigner l'autorisé à entrer.

Harry, suivant le plan, ne referma pas totalement la porte, et fit face à l'une des trois personnes qui haïssait le plus. Il ne tenta pas de cacher sa haine ou son mépris, il y avait tout de même des limites à ce qu'il acceptait de faire. Rogue lui rendit un regard tout aussi haineux et méprisant, au moins étaient-ils d'accord là-dessus.

« Alors, Potter, il parait que vous vous croyez désormais assez bon pour vous passer de cours d'occlumencie. Toujours aussi stupidement arrogant, comme votre père ! »

Harry le regarda d'un air ennuyer, avant de lâcher :

« Vous savez que la sénilité se soigne chez les sorciers, Rogue ? Vous radotez sérieusement, ou alors mon père occupait une place bien plus importante que je le supposais dans votre vie ? »

La colère du professeur fut assez jouissive pour le jeune Lord :

« C'est professeur Rogue, pour vous Potter ! Et cela feras 30 points de moins pour gryffondor, et 1 semaine de retenue pour insultes envers un professeur ! »

Harry lui adressa un sourire mauvais :

« Non, je vous appellerais par votre titre quand vous utiliserez le mien ! Et puisque vous m'avez insulté, ainsi que mon père défunt, vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de retirer des points à ma maison ou de me coller. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je porte l'affaire devant le conseil des gouverneurs ? Avec mes très nombreux souvenirs de vos méthodes pédagogiques en bonus ? »

La chauve-souris le fusilla du regard, le gamin avait raison, ayant été le premier à l'insulté, il était en tort, et le conseil le confirmerait, le règlement intérieur de l'école était clair. Quant au fait de l'appeler « professeur », si encore ce gamin arrogant avait été dans sa classe, ça aurait été différent, mais comme ce n'était plus le cas, s'il souhaitait que ce petit crétin l'appelle par son titre, il devrait faire de même, soit « Lord », et il préférait plutôt crever que d'en arriver là.

« Bien, je ne me laisserais plus marcher sur les pieds par vous, ou qui que ce soit, et ni vous, ni moi ne souhaitons rester plus longtemps que nécessaires en présence de l'autre. Donc veuillez tester mes boucliers mentaux, et nous ferons en sorte de ne pas nous croiser pour le reste de ma scolarité ! »

Convaincu que le gamin n'avait pas pût apprendre l'occlumencie pendant les vacances, Rogue tira une certaine satisfaction anticipé à l'idée de violer son esprit. Il ne le prévint pas, et lança le sort sans attendre.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part de Rogue, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris, et même si ça avait été le cas, ses boucliers étaient suffisamment résistants pour qu'il ait le temps de réagir avant qu'ils ne soient endommagés. Résolu à agacer l'homme, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Drago, il resta parfaitement stoïque, et haussa un sourcil quelque peu méprisant, l'air de dire que l'homme pouvait faire mieux que ça.

Rogue dut admettre qu'il était surpris, le gamin n'avait même pas cillé à sa première attaque, et rien que cela, prouvait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, et surtout qu'il avait trouvé la méthode adéquat pour son âge. Il utilisa sa colère quand le morveux le pris de haut, pour renforcer son attaque, il sentit le mur faiblir, mais visiblement le gamin s'en moquait, il continuait à le regarder avec un indéniable mépris.

Ulcéré, le professeur jeta toutes ses forces contre la barrière du gamin, et afficha un grand sourire en la sentant céder, sourire qui ne dura pas.

Harry avait construits ses barrières mentales en plusieurs cercles concentriques, et le premier mur, celui que venait de détruire Rogue était le plus faible, et surtout, était piégé, celui qui réussirait à le passer, se retrouverait embourbé dans une tonne de souvenirs où le survivant se contentait de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard, cela tout en se prenant l'équivalent mental d'un endoloris. Ce qui était parfaitement légal, et surtout, laissait l'attaquant incapable de contrer la riposte.

Le jeune homme ne manqua pas l'occasion, et partit à l'assaut de l'esprit de Rogue, esprit totalement désorganisé par son piège, il fouilla, sans se cacher le moins du monde, dans les souvenirs du professeur de potion. Particulièrement ceux concernant Voldemort, après tout, il était là pour ça.

Par hasard, il tomba sur un souvenir très particulier, et si Drago n'était pas entré à ce moment-là, il aurait très certainement tué Rogue directement.

L'arrivée du blond brisa le lien, et Harry cracha avec une haine que personne ne lui avait jamais vue :

« Sale bâtard ! Je devrais vous tuer de mes mains ! »

Sans le bracelet confié par Neal, tout le château, aurait ressenti le monstrueux déchainement de magie du survivant. Drago regarda son petit ami et son parrain, il ignorait ce que le brun avait vu, mais, pour qu'il soit dans cet état, cela devait être quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais.

« Harry ? Mon ange ? »

Le regard du brun le cloua sur place :

« Cet espèce de sous-merde est celui qui a donné la prophétie à Voldemort, c'est à cause de lui que mes parents sont morts ! »

Drago pâlît, il avait espéré que les deux bruns parviennent à un arrangement, mais là, ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser. Rogue était responsable de la mort des Potter, partiellement de celle de Sirius, et avait martyrisé Harry depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'école même un saint ne pourrais pardonner tout cela.

Le blond savait que si son parrain respirait encore, c'était uniquement à cause de lui, parce qu'Harry ne voulait pas le blesser.

« Parrain ! Tu dois faire ton choix maintenant, soit tu fais un serment magique pour être avec nous, soit Harry aura ta tête, et je ne l'en empêcherais pas. »

Le maître des potions sursauta, et gronda :

« Drago ! »

Mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner, parce qu'il savait que s'il ne sortait pas ses quatre vérités à son parrain, alors ce denier disparaitrait. Que ce soit de la main d'Harry, lapidé dans la rue, ou comme morceau de choix pour détraqueurs, cela n'avait pas d'importance, le résultat serait le même.

« Non ! En tant que ton filleul et un serpentard, je peux comprendre que tu aies tout fais pour survivre ! Mais s'en prendre comme tu l'as fait à un gamin pendant des années, juste parce qu'il ressemble à son père, c'est pitoyable ! D'ailleurs ton attitude avec notre maison est pitoyable, tu ne fais qu'apporter de l'eau au moulin de ceux qui disent que nous ne sommes que des tricheurs incapable de réussir sans cela, et ce sont les mêmes qui nous catalogue comme mangemorts alors même que le choixpeau n'a pas quitté notre tête ! Chaque fois que nous gagnons la coupe, tout le monde sait que c'est uniquement parce que tu nous favorise outrageusement, et quand nous perdons c'est encore pire, parce que cela signifie que même avec toi, nous n'y arrivons pas !

Nous sommes censés être la maison de la ruse, et toi tu te comportes comme un hippogriffe au milieu d'un poulailler ! Tu as entraîné la mort des parents de Harry, l'obligeant à avoir une enfance de merde à se faire traiter comme un elfe de maison, et en plus du reste, tu oses le harceler dès qu'il arrive, alors qu'il ne connait rien de notre monde ou de ses parents ? Quelle image ça donne de toi à ton avis ? Celle d'un faible, d'un homme sadique et mesquin qui croit, que s'en prendre à gamin rachitique de 11 ans va effacer ses humiliations passées ! Mais je vais t'annoncer un scoop, à part toi, personne n'en a rien à battre de tes humiliations passées, putain j'ai été transformé en fouine et je suis passé par des endroits que préfère oublier, et c'était i ans, de nous deux, je devrais être celui qui a le plus de rancune ! Mais non, tu te crois tellement important que tout le monde va forcément parler de tes mésaventures scolaires, on s'en balance, Harry ne l'a dit à personne d'autre qu'à maman qui était déjà au courant, et il s'est disputé avec Remus et Sirius à propos de l'attitude de son père, il a pris ta défense face à eux !

Parrain, je t'aime, tu as toujours été plus un père pour moi que Lucius, mais tes actes sont injustifiables, à la rigueur, ça aurait pu se justifier l'année dernière, après que l'autre face de serpent soit revenu, mais tu n'as pas attendus ! Non tu as commencé directement, alors que tu aurais simplement pût l'ignorer, mais non il a fallu que tu aille le chercher, que tu l'insulte, que tu insulte son père mort, et parce qu'il ne s'est pas laissé faire, tu l'as taxé d'arrogance !

Tout cela alors que tu étais responsable de la mort de ses parents ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre ne travers de sa route ! Si j'étais à sa place, tu seras déjà mort ! »

Rogue avait pâlit en entendant le jugement de son filleul, Drago venait de le descendre en flamme, et avait anticipé ses justifications, du moins les justifications officielles, parce que Drago ne savait pas que Dumbledore l'avait poussé à s'en prendre au survivant. En étant honnête avec lui-même, Rogue reconnaissait que son attitude en général, et envers Potter en particulier, n'était pas glorieuse. Mais, concernant Potter, il n'avait pas eu le choix, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être poussé non plus.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi le directeur voulait qu'il harcèle le survivant, le but était que ce dernier haïsse les serpentards, qu'il les catalogue tous comme des connards injustes,

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas attendu l'arrivée du survivant pour favoriser outrageusement sa propre maison, mais depuis que le brun avait passé les portes de l'école, tout cela avait atteint un autre niveau.

Harry, lui, était impressionné par la tirade du petit blond, il avait compris pourquoi Drago agissait ainsi, pour qu'il ne tue pas le bâtard graisseux sur le champ. Mais outre cela, il était convaincu que le blond avait parlé franchement, certes quand il était plus jeune, trouvait drôle de voir son « ennemi » se faire rabaisser par son parrain. Mais sur le long terme l'attitude de Rogue desservait la maison du serpent, la faisant passer pour une maison d'incompétents, incapable de gagner à la loyale.

« Drago, tu ne comprends pas ! »

Le jeune Lord leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment, cette petite merde allait tenter de se justifier ! Drago jeta un coup d'œil entendu à son petit ami, qui lança discrètement un sort d'intimité sur le bureau.

« Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Que tu as sacrifié les autres pour rester en vie ? Que tu as agît avec l'approbation du vieux fou ? Qu'il t'a poussé à martyriser Harry, pour qu'il haïsse les serpentards, pour qu'il ne se mêle pas aux autres Lords ? C'est cela que je ne comprends pas ? »

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil au survivant et resta estomaqué, le brun n'affichait aucune surprise, visiblement il savait déjà tout cela.

« Je sais que vous me prenez pour un con, Rogue ! Mais je ne le suis pas autant que vous l'imaginez, je sais très bien que le directeur à tout fait pour que je sois sa marionnette, son arme qu'il comptait sacrifier lors de l'ultime affrontement pour ensuite, en tirer toute la gloire ! Et vous, vous avez été son fidèle petit chien, et plutôt que d'assumer vos responsabilités, vous avez joué son jeu, après tout, vous aviez déjà mené mes parents et mon parrain à la mort, alors la mienne n'allait pas vous traumatiser, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai plus aucune patience vous concernant, alors voilà comment cela va se passer, soit vous prêter un serment magique, jurant de taire mes secrets et de me renseigner concernant ce que font les deux vieux tarés, soit je vous balance à mes grandes amies Amélia et Augusta, et vous finirez par rouler une pelle à un détraqueurs dans moins de deux semaines ! »

Le professeur de potion le fusilla du regard et cracha :

« Et vous croyez que le directeur….

\- Ouvrez les yeux, Dumbledore n'a plus aucune influence, contrairement à moi. Entre la marque sur votre bras, et ce que je viens de trouver dans votre esprit, vous aurez le procès le plus court de l'histoire, et Dumbledore vous laissera crever, parce qu'autrement il devrait ouvertement s'opposer à moi ! Et concernant le meurtre de mes parents, à votre avis, qui est le plus précieux pour lui ? Vous ou moi ? »

Rogue serra les dents, furieux que le gamin ait raison, l'influence du directeur n'était plus que le pâle reflet de ce qu'elle avait été, et même sans cela, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le sacrifier pour ne pas se brouiller davantage avec son précieux survivant !

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Harry grogna :

« Votre misérable vie pour commencer ! Et si, vous vous montrez réellement utile, je pourrais éventuellement, vous protéger après la guerre. Mais soyons bien clairs, un seul mot de travers sur mes parents, ou mes amis, et je vous envoie vous faire enculer par un détraqueur ! »

Le directeur de serpentard déglutît péniblement, ce gamin qu'il haïssait le tenait en son pouvoir, et il ne devait le fait d'être encore libre qu'à son filleul. L'accord n'était pas le meilleur qui soit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était soit ça, soit Azkaban, et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le jeune Lord préférerait largement la seconde option. Il n'était pas en position de négocier.

« Très bien, Potter, j'accepte ! »

Le brun hocha la tête, et lui dicta les mots du serment, il avait travaillé dessus avec ses autres alliés pour qu'il n'existe aucune possibilité de trahir la promesse magique.

Tout en ayant une forte envie de vomir, le professeur de potion, prononça chaque mot en sentant la rage lui laisser un arrière-goût infâme dans la gorge. Mais, malgré sa mauvaise volonté, le serment fonctionna et le filet de magie dorée scella son appartenance au camp du survivant.

« Vous allez donc dire, à cette vieille merde que mes boucliers sont parfaits, puisque c'est le cas. Et pour nous éviter à tous les deux la présence inopportune de l'autre, vous ferez vos rapports à Drago. Après tout, en tant que votre filleul, cela ne choquera personne qu'il vienne vous voir régulièrement. Mais permettez-moi un conseil, changez d'attitude, comme Drago l'a dit, votre favoritisme flagrant ne fait que desservir l'image de serpentard ! Un vrai serpentard favorisait sa maison, mais sans se faire voir, pour que les autres prennent leur victoire éventuelle pour une chose méritée.

Avant que je parte, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire, concernant Tom ou Dumbledore ? »

Rogue retint de justesse un commentaire acide concernant le fait qu'un gryffondor lui explique ce qu'était un vrai serpentard, et répondit :

« Le seigneur des ténèbres, souhaite que nous recrutions, et Dumbledore pensait que vous alliez continuer les cours de potions, ou que vous auriez besoin de cours d'occlumencie, et il attendait de moi que je continue à vous harceler comme les autres années ! »

Le jeune Lord hocha la tête :

« Pas de surprise donc. Très bien, pour le reste vous traiterez avec Drago ! »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée, suivit de près par Drago, qui avait simplement dit :

« Je suis content que tu ais fait le bon choix, parrain. »

Bien qu'ulcéré d'être désormais au service de Potter, Rogue dût reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi confiant quant à l'issue de la guerre.


	25. Chapter 25

La journée de cours fut très longue pour Harry, il connaissait la grande majorité de ce qui était enseigné, et le peu qu'il ignorait étaient des détails techniques, qui n'avaient qu'une importance très limité. C'est donc assez agacé à l'idée de perdre du temps en cours et pour ses devoirs, que le jeune Lord rentra dans la tour de gryffondor après le dîner.

Il avait alterné toute la journée entre satisfaction et colère, satisfaction d'avoir un espion auprès des deux vieillards et colère de savoir que ce bâtard était responsable de la mort de ses parents. Perdu dans ses pensées, il salua rapidement ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune, et monta directement dans son dortoir.

Ce ne fut que grâce à sa manie de laisser sa magie l'entourer pour détecter une menace, qu'il réussit à éviter un sort qui lui était destiné. Il ne fut pas spécialement surpris de voir que celui qui tenait la baguette n'était autre que Ronald. Le brun lui adressa un sourire diabolique :

« Très serpentard, Weasley, d'attaquer les gens par surprise. Mais même comme ça, tu restes un incapable ! »

Bien évidemment le rouquin prit très mal le commentaire du survivant et hurla de nouveaux sorts.

Harry, ne se donna même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette, d'une il n'en avait pas besoin, et de deux, cela prouverait au rouquin qu'il ne considérait même pas digne de combattre sérieusement.

À défaut, le jeune Lord désactiva le sortilège de silence que le dernier fils Weasley avait posé sur le dortoir pour que personne n'intervienne.

Affichant un sourire méprisant, le brun lâcha :

« Je sais que tu es un crétin, mais tu peux tout de même faire mieux que ça, Weasley ! »

L'attaque tombait à point nommé, d'une part cela lui permettait de laisser sortir la colère qui le rongeait depuis le matin, et d'autre part, il pourrait faire sauter les sorts de Dumbledore.

Ron attaqua de plus belle, jusqu'à lancer un sort de lacération très proche de la magie noire. Harry esquiva le sort, mais seulement en partie, et il sentit sa peau et sa chair s'ouvrir au niveau de son épaule gauche. Le rouquin se mis à le railler :

« Alors, le grand Harry Potter n'est même pas capable de me faire face ! »

Le brun ricana :

« Le grand Harry Potter fait en sorte d'avoir des preuves contre toi ! »

Ron le regarda sans comprendre, et ne compris pas davantage la suite, d'un seul coup, Harry sembla disparaître pour réapparaitre à un pas de lui, et le frapper au ventre, l'envoyant au sol, tandis que de nombreux élèves débarquaient dans le dortoir.

Harry tourna le dos au rouquin, qui, malgré les nombreux témoins, n'hésita pas et envoya un autre sort de découpe en direction de son ancien ami. Le brun, se baissa d'un coup, évitant le sort, qui fonça sur un autre élève. Fort heureusement pour ce dernier, Hermione conjura un bouclier, et Harry, laissa sortir sa magie avec suffisamment de force pour griller les sorts du directeur, et stupéfixa le rouquin.

Hermione évalua rapidement la situation, et dit :

« Neville, va chercher le professeur McGonagall. »

L'héritier Londubat ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et revint rapidement avec leur directrice de maison, et le directeur, qui, comme par hasard, se trouvait avec elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Monsieur Potter ? »

Le brun, tout en se tenant le bras, expliqua :

« Eh bien, professeur, quand j'ai passé la porte du dortoir, Weasley m'a attaqué sans sommation ni raison. J'avoue que je n'ai rien fait pour le calmer, j'ai été très énervé toute la journée, suite à mon entretien avec le directeur de serpentard, ce matin. Weasley n'a pas apprécié mes réflexions, et m'a attaqué de plus belle, jusqu'à me lancer un sort de découpe, qui, comme vous le voyez m'a touché. Comme nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en-dehors des cours, je l'ai frappé, et, alors qu'il tombait, les autres sont arrivés. Pensant que l'affrontement était terminé, je me suis retourné et il m'a attaqué dans le dos, j'ai pu esquiver, mais cela m'a mis très en colère, et j'ai sortis ma baguette pour le stupéfixer. Accessoirement, heureusement qu'Hermione à conjurer un bouclier, sinon un élève de première année aurait été touchés à ma place par son sort de découpe. »

Le directeur fusillait le rouquin du regard, il lui avait pourtant dit d'y aller pas à pas, mais cet imbécile n'avait pas supporté de se faire rejeter en public, d'autant moins quand la vérité avait été connue de toute l'école, et qu'il avait été mis au ban des élèves.

L'air de rien, le directeur vérifia les sorts qu'il avait placé sur le dortoir, mais il ne trouva rien, vu la magie qui s'échappait encore du survivant cela n'était pas étonnant. Foutu gamin, il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa magie, non ?

Poser de nouveaux sortilèges allait être compliqué, il ne pouvait pas simplement entrer dans un dortoir, du moins il ne pouvait plus, le château échappait à son contrôle, encore à cause du gamin. Légalement, Poudlard, comme les elfes, appartenait aux fondateurs, et à leurs descendants, donc à Harry.

Pendant que Dumbledore rageait intérieurement, McGonagall avait interrogé les autres élèves, qui avaient confirmés la fin de l'histoire du brun. Puis elle avait libéré le dernier fils Weasley, bien évidemment ce dernier nia farouchement, mais puisque toute la maison l'avait vue attaquer son ancien « meilleur ami » dans le dos, avec un sortilège très dangereux, personne ne crut à sa version.

Hermione, tout en soignant le bras de son frère de cœur, lui murmura quelque chose, et le brun approuva :

« Professeur McGonagall, Hermione viens de me rappeler qu'en tant qu'héritier d'un fondateur, j'ai certain droits sur le château. Évidemment la punition de Weasley ne me concerne pas, même si je vais avertir sa famille, mais vu les circonstances, je vais abuser de mes privilèges, et bannir Weasley de ce dortoir. Comme je ne veux pas l'imposer à quelqu'un d'autre, il aura sa propre chambre, avec un lit et une petite salle d'eau, qu'il devra entretenir lui-même. »

Le directeur fronça les sourcils :

« Harry, c'est peut-être exagéré. »

Le survivant le fusilla du regard :

« Pour vous, directeur, c'est Lord Potter-Black ! Et il s'agit de mes prérogatives d'héritier, cela ne rentre pas dans le cadre de vos fonctions ! »

Le vieil homme recula, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, il venait de perdre encore un peu plus d'estime dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de recouvrer son emprise sur lui.

« Très bien, Lord Potter-Black, vous avez parfaitement raison cela ne fais pas partie de mes fonctions. »

Il hésita à demander à son adjointe de ne pas se montrer trop dure, mais renonça, cela ne ferait que lui aliéner encore plus le gamin. N'ayant plus rien à dire, ni à faire, il salua tout le monde et regagna son bureau en jurant intérieurement. Visiblement le gamin avait goûté à la liberté et ne comptait pas y renoncer, Dumbledore grimaça, il avait de moins en moins d'options. Les potions de contraintes en étaient une, mais il allait devoir faire appel à Rogue, sans être manchot en potion, il n'avait pas le talent du directeur de serpentard, et une potion de contrainte suffisamment forte pour agir sur un garçon qui avait résisté à l'imperium lancé par Voldemort, n'était pas à la portée du premier venu.

L'imperium justement, était à oublier, si le gamin y avait résisté à 14 ans, aujourd'hui, avec des barrières mentales parfaites, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Il y avait aussi les philtres d'amour, mais cela impliquait un intermédiaire entre sa marionnette et lui, et la seule personne susceptible de remplir ce rôle était la dernières des Weasley, parce qu'il la payait. Mais une fois qu'elle aurait barre sur le survivant, ce qu'il lui donnait ne serait rien comparé à ce que le brun possédait, il ne faudrait donc pas longtemps à la rouquine pour l'envoyer paître.

Il y avait toujours les rituels de magie de sang, mais cela impliquait que le gamin soit inconscient et sa disposition pendant un très long moment, et cela hors du château, car jamais Poudlard ne permettrait qu'on pratique une telle chose sur l'un de ses propriétaires.

Rien de tout ceci n'était satisfaisant, et au final, sa meilleure option, bien que ce soit la plus longue, serait d'attendre que le gamin se calme. En attendant, il se tiendrait loin de lui, à la rigueur pourrait-il l'aiguiller grâce à Minerva, pour qu'il accepte d'intégrer l'ordre du phénix. Ce petit crétin serait certainement satisfait de se voir considéré comme un adulte, oui, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il laisserait échapper une réflexion à ce sujet devant le premier cercle de l'ordre, faisant son mea culpa, comme quoi il aurait dû informer le brun l'année précédente, et qu'il ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Oui, ça pourrait marcher !

Satisfait, c'est rasséréné que le vieil homme gagna ses quartiers pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année de gryffondor, l'ambiance était aussi bien plus légère depuis le départ du rouquin. Dean et Seamus, après s'être assurés que cela ne gênait pas Neville et Harry, se laissaient aller à s'embrasser gentiment, sans crainte d'entendre une réflexion homophobe, et les deux bruns, étaient très satisfait de ne plus avoir ce boulet aux pieds.

Le jeune Lord sourit en voyant ses deux camarades chambre aussi proches, il n'était pas attiré par eux, mais il les trouvait mignons.

Ils discutèrent de tous les avantages qu'ils avaient à ne plus avoir Ron parmi eux, ce qui regroupait ses horribles ronflements, son hygiène relative, sa manie de laisser traîner ses affaires partout, et sa tendance à fouiller dans leurs malles pour leur emprunter des choses sans autorisation. En reprenant tout cela, il fut évident que si le rouquin n'avait pas été le meilleur ami du survivant, personne ne l'aurait toléré.

Après un bon moment à casser sans vergogne du sucre sur le roux, Harry disparut dans sa malle, et Neville fit de même dans la sienne. Les deux autres garçons, bien que curieux, n'y trouvèrent rien à redire, au contraire, cela signifierait qu'ils auraient le dortoir pour eux seuls.

Harry, et tous les autres, se retrouvèrent au manoir Potter grâce aux portails. Le survivant et son petit ami firent le résumé des évènements des deux derniers jours. Les jumeaux furent outrés d'entendre ce que leur frère avait osé faire, et promirent de tout raconter à leurs parents au plus vite.

Les adultes félicitèrent le jeune Lord pour être passé outre sa haine, légitime, envers le directeur de serpentard, mais Harry vit distinctement la colère de Remus, le loup-garou, bien qu'en étant conscient des avantages à avoir Rogue de leur côté, devait rêver de bouffer le maître des potions.

La ministre fit ensuite son propre compte rendu, concernant la chasse aux horcruxes, et apporta, avec une certaine fierté, une bonne nouvelle, le département des mystères, grâce à la coupe de Poufsouffle récupérée dans le coffre des Lestrange, avait réussi à créer un détecteur, certes à faible portée, mais réagissant aux fragments d'âmes du mage noir.

Ce fut donc sur une note positive, que le petit groupe se dispersa.

Harry et Drago s'installèrent dans le salon de la malle du brun, et se pelotonnèrent sur le canapé en regardant un épisode de série télé. Ils furent rejoins par les jumeaux une petite demi-heure après, et ces derniers prirent place de chaque côté d'eux.

Drago appréciait de plus en plus le fait d'avoir 3 peluches, et les deux rouquins se montraient de plus en plus entreprenants avec le petit blond, mais au moindre signe de réticence ils cessaient immédiatement leurs travaux d'approches.

Ce qui rassurait le blond, les jumeaux n'iraient jamais plus loin que ce qu'il souhaitait.

Drago se blottis sur les genoux de Georges, ou Fred, il ne savait jamais qui était qui, et les deux comiques faisaient tout pour l'embrouiller encore davantage qu'il ne l'était. Visiblement seul Harry parvenait à dire qui était qui, sans doute en ressentant leurs magies qui étaient subtilement différentes l'une de l'autre.

Les bras du rouquin se refermèrent sur sa taille, et il reçut un baiser dans les cheveux :

« Ça va, petit dragon ? »

Le blond grogna :

« J'avoue qu'entre mon parrain et ton frère, pas trop. »

La prise se resserra autour de lui, et une main se glissa dans son pantalon pour caresser ses fesses :

« J'ai une idée pour te faire oublier. »

Drago sourit :

« Obsédé ! J'ai juste envie de câlin. »

La main disparue de son pantalon :

« Ok, petit dragon. Ça nous va ! On va se coucher ? »

Les deux étudiants approuvèrent, et ils furent bientôt tous les 4 dans le lit. Drago était entre Harry et un des jumeaux, et l'autre moitié était de l'autre côté du survivant. Chacun embrassa les autres, et s'est en se sentant parfaitement à sa place et rassuré, que le serpentard s'endormit.

Les jours suivants ne virent que deux évènements majeurs, le premier fut l'arrivée d'une beuglante pour Ronald, mais la lettre rouge ne venait pas de sa mère comme de coutume, mais de son père, chose que personne n'avait jamais cru possible. Le chef de famille avertit son dernier fils que si jamais, lui ou sa sœur, qu'il mettait dans le même sac, faisait encore quoi que ce soit de répréhensible contre Harry, ils seraient tous les deux retirés de l'école, et envoyés auprès de lointains cousins en Australie.

De ce qu'Harry savait, les cousins en question avait trois enfants, et, contrairement à Molly et Arthur, croyaient profondément aux vertus éducatives des sanctions physiques.

Le second évènement, fut l'arrivé de la délégation ministérielle, qui ne perdit pas un instant pour se mettre au travail. Ils étaient 12, 12 sorciers et sorcières, totalement honnêtes. La moitié d'entre eux, commença le jour même un scan des barrières magiques de l'école, tandis que l'autre commençait à interroger les septièmes années.

Il fallut attendre que trois semaines soient passées, pour qu'enfin l'ordre du phénix se réunisse au square grimaud. Harry avait été mis au courant par McGonagall et par Rogue. Le jeune Lord nota que le vieil homme n'avait même pas eu la courtoisie de lui demander l'autorisation de continuer à utiliser une maison qui lui appartenait. Mais il serait toujours temps pour lui de le mettre à la porte.

Comme toujours, le premier cercle de l'ordre s'installa dans la cuisine de la maison-mère des Black, et tout en dégustant les biscuits de Molly et en buvant du thé, ils firent leurs rapports à leur chef.

Rogue fut le premier, puisqu'il était celui qui avait généralement le plus d'informations.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres est furieux, les actions de Potter le font passer pour un imbécile, et l'interview qu'il a donné à la gare n'arrange rien. Beaucoup de mangemorts de second ordre se sont déjà exilés. Celui qui souffle ses répliques au gamin est brillant, il a parfaitement souligné tout ce qu'il fallait pour décrédibiliser face de serpent. Avec la loi sur le secret que Potter à fait passer, beaucoup de sang-purs, à l'origine pro-Voldemort sans être mangemorts, hésitent à retourner leurs vestes et à le soutenir. Voldemort a demandé à son cercle intérieur de recruter. Il attend de moi que j'encourage les serpentards à se joindre à lui. Mais le jeune Malefoy fait barrage, visiblement lui et sa mère se sont réfugiés chez Potter pendant l'été, et ils le soutiennent. Drago fait de la propagande pro-Potter, et ça semble fonctionner. »

Les deux directeurs de maisons virent l'éclair de colère qui traversa le visage de Dumbledore, visiblement il n'était pas content du tout de savoir que les Malefoy s'étaient alliés avec son précieux survivant. D'autant moins que cela donnait au brun, une ouverture dans la maison du serpent, si on ajoutait la loi sur le secret, et son rang, Potter devenait plus que fréquentable pour les vieilles familles qui n'étaient pas ouvertement mangemorts, et aussi pour les enfants de mangemorts.

« Merci, Severus. Puisque vous parlez d'Harry, je pense qu'il est utile que je clarifie certaines choses. Comme vous l'avez tous compris, Harry est très en colère après moi, et en y réfléchissant, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Quand il est réapparus, j'ai cru que sa colère venait de son lien avec Voldemort, mais Severus m'a affirmer qu'il avait parfaitement maitrisé l'occlumencie. Aussi n'est-ce donc que lui qui m'en veut. Il est certain que si j'avais été moins avare d'information l'année dernière, les choses auraient été différentes, mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Harry a beaucoup changé cet été, en mieux, il a gagné une grande puissance magique, et en a une très bonne maîtrise, ses résultats scolaires sont les meilleurs de son année, même Miss Granger ne peux plus le suivre. D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'il s'ennuie profondément pendant les cours, mais il se tient parfaitement.

Tout cela pour dire, qu'il a visiblement murit, et je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps de l'intégrer à notre petit groupe, au moins en partie. Mais j'y réfléchirais plus posément une autre fois.

Cependant, j'avoue que son rapprochement avec les Malefoy, alors qu'il a rejeté Ginny et Ron, m'inquiète… »

Molly le coupa :

« Harry a été forcé de couper les liens qu'il avait avec Ron et Ginny, quand ils l'ont insultés et ont insultés son invitée, alors qu'il nous avait conviés pour nous rendre service ! Il aurait très bien pu couper tous lien avec notre famille, et nous aurions encore été ses débiteurs, puisque nous avons deux dettes de vie à son endroit ! Je trouve qu'il a agît avec beaucoup de retenue, et le fait qu'il fréquente Narcissa et le petit Drago ne l'empêche pas d'être proche d'Hermione, Neville, ou d'autres. Visiblement c'est plutôt lui qui influence favorablement les Malefoy, pas l'inverse ! Nos enfants nous ont couverts de honte à cette occasion, cela ne vous concerne pas, Albus ! Et je ne parle même pas de l'attaque en traître de Ronald envers Harry ! Il aurait très bien pu faire pire que de l'isoler, et j'ai moi-même conseillé à Minerva de rallonger les punitions de Ron ! »

Les parents Weasley n'appartenaient pas au groupe d'Harry, mais ils lui restaient farouchement fidèles, sans les dettes qu'ils avaient auprès du vieux sorcier, ils l'auraient certainement envoyé paître.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à poursuivre dans cette voie, Dumbledore laissa tomber :

« Très bien Molly, je n'avais visiblement pas tous les détails de l'affaire. Cependant je persiste à craindre que certains serpentards ne tentent de manipuler Harry en lui faisant croire qu'ils sont de son côté. »

Il fut une nouvelle fois renvoyé dans ses buts, mais par Rogue :

« Celui qui tire les ficelles de Potter n'est visiblement pas un imbécile, ceux qui veulent sa protection doivent se soumettre à un interrogatoire sous veritasserum, de la légilimencie, et un serment magique. Qui que soit celui qui se tiens dans l'ombre, il est prudent. »

Minerva en rajouta une couche :

« J'ignore si quelqu'un conseille Harry. Mais quand Severus m'a parlé de cette histoire de soustraire les serpentards à l'influence de Voldemort, j'en ai parlé avec Harry. J'ignore où il était cet été, mais quand je l'ai mis en garde contre la rouerie des serpentards, il m'a répondu très simplement, en me rappelant que Peter Pettigrow était un gryffondor. Visiblement, il à dépasser les préjugés commun de l'école. C'est une bonne chose, cette guerre entre serpentard et gryffondor à bien trop durée, et ne crée que des problèmes. Puisque tout le monde condamne les serpentards par avance, ils n'ont aucune raison de faire des efforts pour montrer autre chose que leurs pires traits. »

Les autres membres présents approuvèrent, même si les serpentards sentaient toujours un peu le souffre pour le commun des sorciers, une fois sortit de l'école, l'esprit de corps des maisons n'avait plus du tout la même importance. Et même si l'ordre était composé en grande partie de gryffondors, les autres maisons, moins dures envers les serpentards, étaient tout de même représentées. Bien sur les serpentards étaient en nette minorité, puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux, Rogue et Maugrey. Le vieil auror avait fièrement porté les couleurs de serpentard pendant sa scolarité, mais c'était avant que Dumbledore ne devienne professeur.

Le chef de l'ordre du phénix sentait que son influence, même sur l'ordre était en train de ficher le camp, toujours à cause du gamin ! Pourtant, outre le fait qu'il refuse de le voir, le brun ne passait pas son temps à le fusiller du regard, comme il aurait dû le faire s'il avait su que la grande majorité des malheurs qui avaient émaillés sa courte vie, venait de lui. Dumbledore commença sérieusement à considérer la possibilité qu'il y ait un autre marionnettiste qui tirait les ficelles du survivant.

Mais qui ? Killian était dans l'autre monde, et, à part utiliser un phénix, il n'existait aucun moyen, à sa connaissance de communiquer avec Gaïa. Mais à part lui, il ne connaissait aucun adulte suffisamment proche du garçon et suffisamment malin pour lui créer autant de problèmes sans en avoir l'air. Il allait devoir se pencher sérieusement sur cette possibilité, Potter était SA marionnette, il l'avait façonné depuis sa naissance et même avant, pour en faire le parfait outil qui lui permettrait de diriger le monde, pas en prenant violemment le pouvoir, mais en faisant en sorte que les gens le réclament.

Il se secoua mentalement, et revint au moment présent :

« Bien sur ma chère, après tout, nous souhaitons tous que les maisons s'unissent pour faire face à la menace qu'est Voldemort. »

Rogue et McGonagall se retinrent de renifler de mépris. La directrice de gryffondor avait fait ses propres recherches dans les archives de l'école et avait découvert que c'était quand Albus était devenu professeur, que la maison serpentard avait commencée à être ostracisée. Rogue lui, devait la découverte des dessins du directeur à son filleul, qui lui-même la devait à Potter, mais il n'avait pas besoin de considérer ce point. Le directeur de serpentard était furieux contre lui-même, il avait réfléchis à ce que Drago, et Potter, lui avaient dit, et il devait bien reconnaître que les deux adolescents avaient raison. Il n'avait fait que renforcer l'image désastreuse de la maison serpentard.

Le pire avait été quand Drago lui avait démontré que McGonagall était plus serpentard que lui, parce qu'elle parvenait à favoriser sa maison l'air de rien, sans que personne ne trouve quoique ce soit à y redire. Ce qui était, malheureusement pour sa fierté, vrai !

« Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

Quelques membres signalèrent avoir repérés des mangemorts dans l'allée des embrumes, et à la grande bibliothèque sorcière de Londres, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Visiblement le serpent s'était retiré dans son trou et attendait de reconstituer ses forces avant d'attaquer de nouveau.

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait reprendre par deux fois lors de la même réunion, Dumbledore était assez satisfait, nul doute que son idée d'intégrer le morveux à l'ordre allait lui parvenir aux oreilles, et alors il serait bien obligé de venir lui parler. Ce que le directeur n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était que le survivant avait déjà son propre groupe pour combattre Voldemort, un groupe qui avait à sa disposition les ressources du ministère, ce que l'ordre du phénix n'avait jamais eu, même pendant la première guerre.

Le directeur quitta rapidement la réunion, pour regagner son école. Il n'aimait pas laisser les gens du ministère sans surveillance, et les autres professeurs, qui avaient tout d'abord craint leur présence, s'étaient en fait trouver face à des gens polis et compétents, ce qui faisait un contraste saisissant avec Ombrage. Ainsi les professeurs de Poudlard, étaient plutôt satisfaits de leur présence, Flitwick connaissait même la majorité de ceux qui s'occupaient des protections, et pouvait discuter boutique avec eux, les enchantements de haut-niveaux étaient un sujet rarement étudié, et les experts britanniques dans ce domaine se comptaient sur les doigts des mains.

Concernant les autres, ceux qui interrogeaient les élèves, ils se montraient aimable avec les étudiants, précisant qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses, les adolescents devaient simplement leur souligner ce qu'ils pensaient être des failles dans la sécurité de l'école.

Les employés du ministère, savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de vérifier les protections de l'école, mais que leur intervention était également une opération de communication auprès des jeunes gens, et de leurs familles. Les exactions d'Ombrage avaient détruit le peu de confiance et de respect que les étudiants avaient envers le ministère, et Amélia savait qu'il fallait leur montrer un autre visage, un visage sain, pas gangréné par la corruption, un visage ouvert où les nés-de-moldus pouvaient atteindre les plus hautes fonctions, un visage qui donnait envie en somme.

Des 12 inspecteurs, seul le responsable de l'équipe savait qu'ils étaient également là pour mettre en avant le survivant, les autres savaient seulement qu'ils devaient empêcher Dumbledore de trop s'approcher du jeune Lord.

Bien évidemment, Dumbledore ignorait le but final de l'inspection, pour lui il ne s'agissait que de communication pour montrer que le ministère n'était plus aussi pourri, et qu'il prenait à cœur la sécurité des enfants. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le pouvoir d'empêcher la présence des agents du ministère, Amélia Bones avait organisé l'intervention avec le conseil des gouverneurs, et le « propriétaire » du château, à savoir Harry.

Consciencieux, les inspecteurs venaient de terminer d'interroger les septièmes années, et comptait passer aux sixièmes années, dès que le week-end serait terminé.

Ce fut durant ce week-end que les choses bougèrent du côté des verts et argents.

Les serpentards n'avaient pas ouvertement choisis, mais ils avaient tous compris que les deux « princes » de l'école étaient ensemble, quand cela avait été révélé, ils avaient exigés des preuves que le blond ne les manipulait pas pour satisfaire son petit-ami.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry était alors intervenu, en tant que propriétaire du château, aucune pièce, en-dehors des appartements privés des professeurs, ne lui était interdite, et il s'était donc rendu dans la salle commune des serpentards.

Les quelques élèves totalement pro-Voldemort, avaient hurlés au meurtre de voir un gryffondor, et celui-ci en particulier, dans leur domaine, mais les autres les avaient stupéfixés et enfermé dans un placard. Si le premier Lord sorcier faisait l'effort de venir leur parler directement, ils l'écouteraient.

« Bonjour, avant tout, je vous présente mes excuses pour envahir aussi cavalièrement votre salle commune. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je sois présent pour répondre à vos éventuelles questions, j'ai confiance en Drago, mais les intermédiaires peuvent être la source de certaines déformations involontaires.

Vous avez tous compris, que Drago et moi-même sommes intimes, et je comprends que cela puisse vous faire douter de ses intentions. Je vais donc vous confirmer ce qu'il vous a dit dans le train. Je suis prêt, si vous le souhaitez, à assurer votre protection, tant que vous vous soumettez à un interrogatoire sous veritasserum, de la légilimencie, et que vous faites un serment magique de ne pas révéler mes secrets et de ne pas me trahir. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous combattiez contre les mangemorts, vous êtes des adolescents, tout ce que vous devriez avoir à l'esprit ce sont vos études et vos amours.

Mais, concernant ceux d'entre vous, dont les parents sont des mangemorts, vous devrez malheureusement les dénoncer pour les déchoir de leur tutorat auprès de vous. Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire, mais sans cela, ils pourraient m'accuser de vous avoir kidnappés.

Pour les autres, je peux offrir une protection similaire à vos familles, tant qu'elles se soumettent aux mêmes conditions de sécurité.

Ceci est la meilleure et la seule offre que je puisse vous faire ! Maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez des questions, je vais vous laisser réfléchir à tout cela. »

Il avait parcourus l'assemblée des serpentards du regard, attendant une question, et Théo s'était avancé, il lui avait fait signe de parler, et le petit serpentard brun avait demandé :

« Es-tu vraiment capable de détruire Tom Jedusor ? »

La petite déclaration qu'il avait faite à la gare, avait fait son effet, les gens étaient toujours horrifiés de dire ou entendre le mot « Voldemort », mais parler de Tom Jedusor n'impressionnait personne, et les gens commençaient à prendre l'habitude de désigner le mage noir ainsi.

Harry avait adressé un sourire au petit serpentard, notant intérieurement qu'il n'aurait rien contre le fait de l'avoir dans son lit, et avait répondu :

« Je le peux, ou du moins, je le pourrais, avant de lui faire face je dois faire certaines choses pour avoir toutes mes chances. Mais très franchement, en face à face, j'ai une bonne chance de le détruire. »

Théo s'en contenta, le gryffondor semblait confiant, et Drago avait assuré qu'il cachait une grande part de sa puissance. Pour lui c'était suffisant, il avait enfin une chance d'échapper à son avenir de mangemort, sans pour autant trahir ses convictions, Potter était finalement l'incarnation parfaite du troisième parti. Il n'était pas un sang-pur, mais était le premier Lord du pays, il était un gryffondor, mais avait un côté serpentard qu'on ne pouvait plus ignorer, et, en plus, il était puissant ! Tout ce qu'il fallait en somme.

« Ok, Potter, je marche avec toi ! »

Harry sourit, il avait bien pensé que les premiers à le rejoindre seraient les plus proches de Drago. Blaise approuva à son tour, suivit par Crabbe et Goyle. Les autres serpentards, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à suivre le mouvement, semblaient également prêts à le rejoindre, mais il mit le holà.

« Attendez ! Je pense que personne n'est vraiment surpris de voir les 4 plus proches amis de Drago nous suivre. Et je comprends que vous vous sentiez entraîné, mais je préfère que vous réfléchissiez encore quelques jours, si ces 4 la, passent les tests, ils seront autant de contacts que vous pourrez aller voir en toute discrétion, quelle que soit votre décision. A priori, rien ne vous arrivera avant les vacances de Noël, donc vous avez le temps de réfléchir. N'oubliez pas, qu'une fois que vous aurez choisi de ne pas rejoindre Tom, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont des inquiétudes concernant leurs mères, ou leurs frères et sœurs, vous pouvez m'en parler, et nous tâcherons de trouver une solution. »

Il se tourna vers son petit ami :

« Drago, je pense que votre dortoir serait un bon endroit pour faire passer les tests à tes amis. »

Le blond approuva et les 6 garçons passèrent donc la porte des dortoirs des garçons de sixième année. Harry fut le dernier à entrer, et verrouilla la porte d'un sort, avant de vérifier la présence d'éventuels sorts d'espionnage, puis il lança un sort d'intimité.

« Bien, messieurs, voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Comme je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le moindre risque d'attirer encore plus l'attention de Dumbledore. Je vais vous immobiliser, et brider vos sens, puis je vais vous emmener ailleurs, là je vous ferrais passer les tests. Est-ce que cela vous conviens ? »

Théo semblait le plus enthousiaste des quatre, et hocha immédiatement la tête. Blaise réfléchit plus posément, mais à défaut d'avoir une absolue confiance en Potter, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, il avait confiance en Drago, et il comprenait que le brun faisait cela pour garantir sa sécurité. Il acquiesça donc, et les deux autres garçons suivirent le mouvement.

« Parfait, pour que vous ne paniquiez pas, je vais me permettre de vous projeter dans un rêve, ainsi vous ne verrez pas le temps passer. »

Des quatre, seul Blaise releva véritablement ce que cela impliquait. En plus de tout le reste, Potter avait visiblement maîtrisé la magie mentale pendant son été.

Le jeune Lord fit ce qu'il avait dit, et les quatre camarades de Drago se retrouvèrent donc chacun dans un rêve agréable. Ceci fait, Drago et lui, les introduire dans la malle du blond, et rejoignirent celle qui était restée au manoir Potter. Harry se félicitait de son idée à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une des malles, c'était un système de transport sur, qui lui permettait d'aller et venir sans attirer l'attention.

Les quatre serpentards furent installés dans la salle de soin. Théo fut le premier à être réveiller et interrogé, il ne fit aucune difficulté pour avaler le veritasserum, et répondre à toutes les questions posées. Il se montra même un peu trop franc au goût de Drago quand il avoua son intérêt d'avoir le survivant dans son lit.

Harry ne cilla même pas en l'entendant, Drago l'avait prévenu, et à moins d'un véto absolu de son petit ami officiel, il n'avait aucune envie de repousser le mignon petit brun.

Après le veritasserum, Harry plongea dans l'esprit du serpentard, s'il n'y détecta aucune mauvaise intentions le concernant, ce n'était clairement pas le cas pour son père. Visiblement Nott sénior, avait traité son fils encore plus mal que les Dursley n'avaient traité Harry, ce qui expliquait sa petite taille et son appétit d'oiseau, sans parler des très nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient son corps. Théo voulait se venger, mais il n'osait pas, et selon lui, le fait de tourner le dos à Voldemort vaudrait à son père une raclée mille fois méritée.

Sortant de l'esprit du petit brun, le jeune Lord croisa son regard noisette emplit de larmes, et il ne put résister, il le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

« Je suis désolé Théo, tellement désolé pour toi. Mais c'est finis, tu n'as plus qu'à faire le serment, et tu seras en sécurité, je te protégerais. »

Drago, sans avoir jamais eu les détails, avait une assez bonne idée de ce que son ami avait vécu, et plutôt que de se sentir jaloux, il caressa tendrement les cheveux noirs du serpentard :

« Il a raison Théo, c'est finis. »

Théo en profita un peu, être dans les bras du gryffondor était très agréable, puis il s'écarta doucement, et prononça le serment magique qui liait tous ceux qui étaient avec le survivant.

Le filet de magie prouva sa bonne foi, et Harry l'embrassa sur le front :

« Bienvenue, petit loup. »

Théo lui adressa son plus magnifique sourire, assortit d'un regard débordant de sous-entendus, et répondit :

« Merci, Harry. Je suis prêt à faire _n'importe quoi_ pour te prouver ma reconnaissance. »

Harry ricana pendant que Drago fusillait son ami du regard, qui avait l'air de s'en moquer totalement, et le jeune Lord répondit :

« Je note, je note avec beaucoup de plaisir ! »

Le blond grommela dans sa barbe, mais les deux autres savaient qu'il en rajoutait beaucoup, comme souvent avec Drago. Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes.

Les deux bruns ricanèrent, puis Harry, après avoir embrassé le front de Théo et Drago d'une façon plus intime, s'occupa des autres.

Comme Drago l'avait prophétisé, ses amis étaient dignes de confiances, et furent donc accueillit avec plaisir au manoir Potter. Du moins, une fois que le jeune Lord eut précisé sur un ton qui n'appelait pas à la réplique :

« Les elfes qui s'occupent du manoir, ou d'ailleurs, toutes créature intelligente que vous pourriez croiser sont vos égaux ! Si j'apprends que l'un de vous à insulter, un elfe, mon conseiller gobelin, ou Remus, je vous promets que vous allez le regretter très amèrement ! »

Même Blaise, pourtant connus pour jouer le rôle d'un garçon totalement frivole, n'essaya pas de dissimuler le frisson de crainte que les paroles du brun générèrent en lui.

« Kery, qui est celui qui dirige mes elfes va vous faire visiter, si vous voulez, vous pouvez choisir des appartements pour les prochaines vacances. »

Kery apparus, et emmena les 4 serpentards, tandis qu'Harry attrapait son petit ami, et l'emmenait à la piscine. Tout en les changeant tous les deux d'un coup de magie sans baguette, il demanda :

« Mon petit dragon, tu comptes mettre un véto sur Théo ? »

Drago soupira :

« Non, je sais que ton côté macho plein de muscle adore les petits mecs tous fins, la preuve, moi ! Théo fait réagir le héros protecteur des « faibles » ce qu'il n'est d'ailleurs pas, mais tu es déjà gaga devant lui. Alors non je ne mettrais pas de véto, mais je le connais depuis toujours, et je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon petit frère, donc je ne jouerais pas avec vous.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais j'imagine que les jumeaux trouveront de quoi t'occuper pendant ce temps. »

Le blond rougit tout en souriant d'un air grivois, il avait finalement cédé aux avances conjugués des jumeaux et Harry le week-end précédent, et il lui avait bien fallut le dimanche entier pour se remettre. Les trois autres ne s'étaient quasiment occupés que de lui, saturant quelque peu ses sens.

« Sans doute, sinon je me suis dit que je vais voir ce que Subaru pense de ce genre d'activité. »

Le brun sourit, son « onii-san » avait déjà exprimé un certain intérêt pour le blond quand ils avaient parlés de la façon dont leur couple fonctionnait.

« Je penses que tu n'auras aucun mal à le convaincre. »

Le blond sourit d'un air fier, Subaru était un très beau garçon, bien plus fort que sa silhouette longiligne ne le laissait croire, et Drago était satisfait de savoir que le japonais était intéressé par lui.

« Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord ? »

Le serpentard approuva :

« Tant que tu me reviens, oui. »

Harry l'embrassa profondément, avant de dire :

« Mon délicieux petit dragon, notre complémentarité ne fais que grandir, je reviendrais toujours, parce que tu resteras toujours mon préféré. »

Drago se rengorgea, c'était flatteur de savoir qu'il était le préféré de ce mannequin qu'était devenu Harry.

Le jeune Lord le souleva de terre et le porta dans la piscine, il s'était découvert une passion pour l'eau et la nage, il venait au moins une fois par semaine, plus le week-end au manoir pour simplement nager.

Son petit-ami garda ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes autour de sa taille, avant de commencer à lécher et mordiller son cou et son oreille, récoltant une fessée :

« Drago ! Tes amis vont nous rejoindre, je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi, à bander comme un âne ? »

Le blond sourit :

« Tu vas avoir l'air de ce que tu es, une bombe sexuelle, avec un engin de compétition ! Il vaut mieux que Théo se rende compte très vite de ce que tu caches dans ton pantalon, sinon il va prendre peur ! »

Harry gronda :

« Et si je te prenais là, sur le bord de la piscine ! Pour t'apprendre à me chauffer de cette façon ? »

Le serpentard imagina un instant la scène, avant d'asséner une claque sur le crâne de son amant :

« Foutu lion obsédé ! »

Le brun ricana, et continua :

« Tu t'imagines, tout échevelé, en train de crier comme tu sais si bien le faire, et là tes amis débarquent et te voient en train de jouir comme un fou alors que je m'enfonce encore et encore dans ton si joli petit cul. »

Le blond se détacha, mais pas assez vite pour que son petit ami manque le fait qu'il était aussi raide que lui désormais. Drago frappa, mollement le torse musclé du brun :

« Pervers ! »

Riant, le survivant l'embrassa avant de plonger sous la surface et de commencer à nager.

Drago le regarda faire un court moment en souriant, plus le temps passait, plus il était accroc, et il savait que c'était réciproque, même s'ils allaient voir ailleurs, ils restaient un couple, et le serpentard savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en demander davantage.

Il se mit à nager également, autant, avant d'arriver ici, l'exercice physique lui répugnait, il trouvait que c'était indigne de lui, mais il avait revu son jugement. En tout cas pour la nage, mais Harry ne se contentait pas de ça, il avait acheté des équipements moldus de musculation, et s'entretenait sérieusement, pas par vanité, bien que le fait d'attirer des partenaires potentiels le motive, mais surtout parce qu'il avait appris que plus un corps était fort, plus il pouvait canaliser de magie.

Les 4 serpentards les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, Théo et Blaise ne cachèrent pas leur intérêt devant le spectacle du jeune Lord au torse superbement musclé, sur lequel glissait de fines gouttes d'eau, et ne portant qu'un très petit et très moulant boxer de bain. Cessant un moment ses longueurs, Harry dit :

« Il y a des maillots pour vous dans les cabines, si vous voulez. »

Il n'y eut aucune hésitation de la part de Théo, qui bondit directement dans une cabine pour se changer à toute vitesse. Blaise et les autres se montrèrent moins empressés, mais le suivirent tout de même.

Le gryffondor ne manqua pas la sortie du petit serpentard, qui, malgré les très nombreuses cicatrices qu'il portait, était juste magnifique. Théo entra doucement dans l'eau, savourant le regard du survivant sur son corps, il avait craint pendant une seconde que ses cicatrices ne le rebutent, mais l'intensité du regard d'émeraude le détrompa.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, qui hocha simplement la tête, lui donnant l'autorisation de flirter et plus avec son petit ami.

Une fois les marches descendues, Théo s'approcha doucement du gryffondor, qui se tenait accroupis et lui adressa un sourire timide, largement simulé, qui fit craquer Harry :

« Tu es trop mignon, Théo ! »

Le serpentard sourit fièrement, et tendit une main vers le brun en disant :

« Je ne sais pas nager, tu m'apprends ? »

Drago s'étouffa de rire, Théo nageait comme un poisson en réalité, mais la manœuvre était bien trouvée.

Harry haussa un sourcil en direction du petit brun, parfaitement conscient que ce dernier lui mentait, et répondit :

« J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de t'apprendre autre chose, mais bon si tu veux seulement que je t'apprenne à nager. »

Le blond se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air dépité de son ami. Il avait lui-même appris qu'Harry n'était plus le crédule gryffondor qu'il avait été, loin de là, et particulièrement en matière d'approche amoureuse, en fait, Drago ne connaissait aucun autre adolescent aussi à l'aise avec sa sexualité que son petit ami.

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse, et attira le serpentard dans ses bras pour murmurer :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer avec moi, Théo. Je suis tout disposé à ce que tu partages mon lit. »

Théo rougit furieusement, il avait beau savoir que Drago et Harry était un couple libre, il n'avait pas envisagé que le gryffondor soit aussi décomplexé. Le souffle un peu court à l'idée de ce qui se profilait dans un avenir proche, il répondit :

« Ok, juste… heu… je n'ai jamais… »

Harry le coupa d'un rapide baisé sur les lèvres :

« T'inquiète petit loup, c'est toi qui fixe les limites. Toujours, tu peux demander à Drago. »

Le blond confirma :

« Il dit vrai, Théo. Il a été mon premier, et il a été parfait, il n'ira jamais plus loin que ce que tu veux. »

Le rougissement du petit serpentard s'accentua, il était bien moins à l'aise avec ces questions que les deux garçons. Le survivant l'embrassa de nouveau :

« Théo, le sexe est une réalité, un besoin comme manger ou dormir, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir concernant cela. Calme-toi, il n'arrivera rien que tu ne souhaites pas. »

Théo hocha doucement la tête, et pris l'initiative d'un autre baiser, avant de dire :

« Ok, Harry, je te fais confiance. »

Après un nouveau baiser, un peu plus profond, le grand brun se détacha délicatement, laissant le choix à l'autre garçon de rester coller contre lui. Théo comprit le message, et passa ses bras autour du cou du survivant qui l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

Le petit serpentard posa sa tête sur l'épaule musclé du jeune Lord et soupira de bien être, c'était juste tellement bon de sentir les grands bras musclés d'Harry autour de lui.

Les trois autres serpentards les rejoignirent, et ils se retrouvèrent à jouer dans l'eau avec Drago comme des enfants, tandis que Théo et Harry restaient coller l'un à l'autre.

Le jeune Malefoy avait compris qu'outre l'attirance purement physique que les deux bruns ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, pas la complémentarité magique que lui-même partageait avec son petit ami, mais autre chose que du sexe. Théo n'avait jamais eu droit à des câlins, son père le maltraitait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et sa mère était morte quand il était bébé, tuée par son père d'ailleurs.

Harry et lui partageaient une enfance désastreuse. Et si le gryffondor, au vu tout ce qu'il avait gérer, arrivait à mettre ses traumatismes de côté, même s'il devrait tôt ou tard affronter son passé, Théo souffrait du sien tous les jours. Pour guérir, ou au moins, aller mieux, Théo avait besoin d'un référent qui le comprenne, le protège et l'aime pour le moment cet amour serait en partie physique, mais sur le long terme, Drago ne doutait pas que Théo deviendrait un petit frère d'adoption pour son petit ami.

Et puis, il devait admettre qu'il était touché de voir son Théo se détendre réellement, cela n'arrivait jamais, il était toujours sur le qui-vive, craignant que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Même avant son changement de camp, Drago avait haït le père de Théo pour avoir brisé son fils de cette façon.

Fort heureusement, les autres garçons de leur dortoir, plutôt que de considérer avec mépris les cauchemars récurrents, et très bruyants, de leur camarade, s'étaient réunis pour l'aider. Théo était un peu leur petit frère à tous, et chacun d'eux s'assurait qu'il allait bien.

Ils profitèrent de la piscine pendant un long moment, puis Harry sonna l'heure du départ pour Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, ils devaient retourner à l'école pour que les autres serpentards ne s'inquiètent pas. Théo resterait au manoir avec Drago et lui, déjà par envie, mais aussi parce que le petit brun s'était endormi dans les bras du gryffondor et semblait connaître un sommeil véritablement paisible.

Blaise sourit en voyant Harry porter son ami comme s'il ne pesait rien et murmura :

« Tu penseras à lui donner son biberon et à changer sa couche. »

Les autres rirent doucement, c'était dit sans méchanceté, mais il était indéniable que Théo avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon dans les bras de son grand frère. Harry sourit :

« File, avant que je fasse en sorte que TU ais besoin de couche ! »

Le métis prit un air outré, mais obéit quand il reçut une petite décharge de magie dans les fesses.

Drago leur montra la malle du manoir, et leur expliqua le système de transport qu'elle contenait. Les trois autres furent plus qu'impressionnés, et ils furent de retour à Poudlard en un rien de temps, tandis qu'Harry montait dans ses appartements, en portant toujours Théo, qui, tout endormit qu'il soit, le tenait fermement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il changea son boxer de bain et celui de son koala humain, pour des sous-vêtements classiques, dans lesquels nageait le petit serpentard, et s'allongea dans son lit, gardant sa prise sur ce garçon si adorablement fragile. Il lança un petit sort assourdissant à Théo, et alluma la télé, lui et Drago étaient devenus assez accrocs à cette activité, mais ils ne regardaient que rarement ce que les chaînes passaient, préférant les films et séries.

Drago avait déjà commencé un classement de ses films favoris, dans l'ensemble il aimait beaucoup le fantastique vus par les moldus, ainsi le seigneur des anneaux était l'un de ses préférés, mais s'il y avait un film qu'il aurait emporté sur une île déserte c'était Le Parrain de Coppola, sans doute que cela faisait écho à sa ruse de serpentard.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il allait se faire incendier, si jamais il commençait un film ou une série que Drago adorait sans l'attendre, Harry se rabattit sur un film de super-héros, qui en plus d'être de bons divertissements, étaient aussi des bonbons pour les yeux au vu des acteurs masculins.

Le blond revint assez rapidement, et râla :

« Je te signale que tu avais verrouillé la porte du dortoir, on a du s'y mettre tous les 4 pour briser ton sort ! »

Harry eut le bon goût de paraître penaud :

« Désolé mon petit dragon, j'avais oublié. »

Le serpentard grommela :

« Crétin de gryffondor ! »

Harry ricana, et dit :

« Va prendre une douche, mon petit dragon, et rejoins-nous, je pensais montrer à Théo certain de tes films préférés. »

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et fila dans la salle de bain avant de revenir rapidement se glisser dans le lit. Théo se réveilla quelques minutes après, et embrassa doucement Harry avant de se blottir contre lui en souriant à Drago qui ne pût que lui rendre son sourire.

Drago expliqua brièvement à Théo ce que Harry avait prévu pour le reste de l'après-midi, et ce dernier accepta, l'air enthousiaste du blond lui laissait croire qu'il n'allait pas regretter son choix. Et ce fut le cas.

Comme Drago lors de sa première expérience, il se blottit contre Harry lors des passages qu'il jugea effrayant, mais sinon, il regarda le film avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

Ils restèrent au manoir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, et seulement alors, ils regagnèrent Poudlard. Comme ses amis, Théo fut très impressionné par le système des malles, et Harry promis de lui en faire construire une pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre s'il en ressentait le besoin. Les deux serpentards, prirent le portail pour la malle de Drago, tandis qu'Harry allait dans la sienne.

Il n'avait pas perdu sa journée, 4 serpentards, et pas des moindres avaient décidés de faire faux bond à Tom, et, en prime, il avait gagné un futur amant qui était totalement craquant.

Les deux serpentards, restèrent un moment dans la malle du blond, Théo souhaitant parler avec son ami.

« Drago, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de ressentiments entre nous. Alors même si vous êtes un couple libre, si tu me dis de ne pas coucher avec Harry, je le ferais. Tu es plus important pour moi que ça. »

Le blond l'attira dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le crâne :

« Mon Théo, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Harry, et j'ai donné mon accord. Théoriquement, quand on joue avec quelqu'un d'autre, on le fait ensemble, mais toi, tu es comme mon petit frère, et je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée de coucher avec toi. C'est mon seul problème. Mais en-dehors de ça, j'ai compris que tu avais besoin d'Harry, le sexe entre vous est un bonus, mais vous partagez le fait d'avoir eu une enfance de merde. Vous avez réagi différemment, mais Harry est déjà prêt à sortir ses griffes pour te protéger, et toi… Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi détendu que dans ses bras. Tu n'as même pas fait un seul cauchemar, rien que pour ça, je ne me mettrais pas entre vous. Profite de ce qu'il t'apporte, que ce soit la sécurité, l'affection ou le sexe. Mais n'oublie pas, qu'il est à moi ! »

Le brun hocha la tête :

« Je sais qu'il est à toi, je sens votre connexion. Je pense que je profiterais de son superbe corps un moment, mais sur le long terme, j'espère juste qu'il soit… mon nouveau grand frère, comme toi. »

Drago sourit :

« Oh, il le sera, ça crève les yeux. Et je serais ravi que tu sois notre petit frère à tous les deux, mon Théo. »

Les deux serpentards restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, puis ils quittèrent la malle pour rejoindre la grande salle.


	27. Chapter 27

Le reste du week-end se déroula sans incidents, tous les adolescents du groupe d'Harry se retrouvèrent au manoir le dimanche, et profitèrent de ses aménagements. Théo, Drago et Harry restèrent majoritairement dans la salle de bal reconvertit en cinéma.

Mais Harry savait que la salle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi pour toujours, en tant que premier Lord il devait donner des bals et des réceptions, et tout le monde l'attendrait au tournant. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve un autre endroit pour installer son « cinéma », mais toutes les pièces existantes du manoir, avaient déjà une fonction, il fallait donc en créer un nouvelle.

Fort heureusement, Kery et ses comparses, étaient parfaitement à même de s'en occuper, et, tandis que ses deux serpentards préférés regardaient le second volet du seigneur des anneaux, lui discutait aménagement avec le premier de ses elfes.

Kery, tout à fait conscient des obligations de son maître et ami, avait déjà réfléchit à la chose, et proposa deux possibilités, soit creuser un sous-sol, soit créer une pièce derrière le hall central.

Harry choisit le sous-sol, car cela lui procurerait beaucoup plus de place, entre pour ses appareils de musculation qu'il avait installé au bord de la piscine, ce qui limitait l'espace, il prit donc d'autres dispositions.

L'elfe, après avoir écouté attentivement les souhaits de son maître, lui promis que tout serait réglé d'ici deux semaines, et le jeune Lord le laissa gérer. Il avait une confiance absolue en ses elfes, qui, contrairement à ce que la majorité de leur espèce faisait croire à leurs propriétaires, n'étaient pas plus stupide que les humains. Les elfes de maisons, avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'ils devaient paraître insignifiants aux yeux des sorciers, leurs révéler qu'ils étaient plus puissants et aussi intelligents qu'eux, n'aurait causé que des problèmes. Car malgré tout, ils avaient besoin du lien qui équilibrait leurs magies.

Le jeune Lord se promit d'étudier soigneusement ce qui différenciait Dobby des autres elfes, peut-être arriverait-il à faire quelque chose pour les aider.

Le jeudi suivant, Harry fut convoqué par les agents du ministère, pour leur signaler les éventuelles failles de l'école. Sans connaître la véritable raison de leur présence à Poudlard, en excluant le chef de la délégation, les agents du ministère, décidèrent d'eux-mêmes d'être exceptionnellement deux pour entendre les déclarations du survivant.

Les deux agents se présentèrent comme étant, Elizabeth Dantos, et Luke Dickinson, à savoir une jeune femme fraîchement affectée au DJM, et un homme plus proche de la fin de sa carrière que du début. Les premières questions furent les mêmes que pour tous les autres élèves, mais il devint rapidement évidemment, que le jeune Lord en connaissait plus sur le château que n'importe quel autre élève scolarisé. Et, finalement, LA question tomba, de la part de la jeune femme :

« Lord Potter, pardonnez-moi d'être aussi directe, mais comment se fait-il que vous en sachiez autant sur les passages secrets, et autres ? »

Harry lui sourit gentiment :

« Voyez-vous madame, depuis mon arrivée ici, il ne s'est pas passée une année où je ne me suis pas retrouvé plongé dans un aventure potentiellement mortelle. »

Le chef de la délégation, qui était le numéro 3 du DJM, n'était pas présent, ses liens avec la ministre étaient trop évidents, mais il suivait malgré tout l'interrogatoire du jeune Lord grâce à un système d'écoute fournis par le chef du département des mystères.

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et l'autre agent, lâcha :

« Veuillez développer, je vous prie. »

Retenant un sourire, Harry expliqua donc, ce qu'avait été ses 5 précédentes années à Poudlard.

Il venait à peine de terminer la première, quand Dickinson l'arrêta :

« Lord Potter, je pense qu'il serait sage que notre responsable soit présent. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire, tout cela n'est pas un secret, toute l'école est au courant. »

La jeune femme rectifia :

« Lord Potter, il y a bien eut des rumeurs, mais jamais aucun détail. »

Le survivant mima une certaine incrédulité :

« C'est difficile à croire, mais il est vrai que je n'ai jamais suivit la presse sorcière avant la fin de ma quatrième année, et ce que j'y ai vu ne m'a pas incité à continuer. »

Les deux agents approuvèrent, vu que c'était à cette période que la presse, sous la pression de Fudge l'avait traité de fou, on pouvait aisément comprendre que le jeune homme n'en ait pas une très haute opinion.

Le responsable fut donc appelé, et les rejoignit après quelques minutes, il salua le jeune Lord, et demanda :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

L'homme lui résuma la première année, et le chef de la délégation dit :

« Très bien, je vais écouter Lord Potter, mais je vous prierais de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que Lord Potter a été contraint de dire certaines choses. »

Harry reprit son récit avec sa seconde année, et la chambre des secrets, il avoua qu'il n'y avait jamais remis les pieds, mais qu'il serait sans doute bon d'y faire un tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'existait pas de passages secrets qui en partaient.

Les enquêteurs approuvèrent cette suggestion, et Harry continua sur sa troisième année, l'utilisation d'un retourneur de temps ne sembla pas tellement plaire aux agents, mais puisqu'il était mineur à l'époque que c'était le président du magenmagot qui l'y avait incité, il n'aurait pas de problème.

La quatrième année, particulièrement sa fin, fut difficile à raconter pour Harry, la mort de Cédric pesait encore lourdement sur sa conscience, bien qu'intellectuellement il se sache innocent.

Mais la cinquième fut bien plus ardue à narrer, et il termina en s'essuyant les yeux à la pensé de son parrain, sacrifié par cette vieille baderne.

Les deux interrogateurs officiels s'entreregardèrent un bon moment, avant de se tourner vers leur responsable, qui semblait assez incertain également. La ministre ne lui avait pas donné de détails, simplement qu'il devait faire en sorte que le jeune Lord raconte par le menu ses années à Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce gamin, qui n'avait que quelques années de plus que son propre fils, ait traversé autant de choses.

Il se racla la gorge, et dit :

« Nous allons transmettre notre rapport au plus vite, Lord Potter. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette demande, mais pourriez-vous faire un serment magique concernant la véracité de ce que vous venez de raconter ? »

Harry approuva, et jura sur sa magie qu'il n'avait dit que la vérité. Le serment fonctionna, et c'était ça le plus beau dans le plan d'Hermione, il n'avait même pas à exagérer. Sa vie seule aurait suffi à écrire des livres.

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, bien plus tard que pour les autres, et pour cause, il prit le chemin de la tour de gryffondor.

Le rappel des morts de Cédric et Sirius l'avait perturbé, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouvé Drago et Théo et se blottir contre eux deux.

C'est à cause de son abattement qu'il ne sentit le sort qu'une fois que ce dernier l'eut frappé dans le dos.

Ce n'était pas un sort d'attaque, heureusement pour lui, mais un puissant sortilège de contrainte. Toute autre personne aurait eu son esprit ravagé par la piètre maîtrise du lanceur.

Le sort de contrainte, était une forme dérivée d'impérium, à la différence qu'il était censé implanté une idée dans le subconscient de la personne visée, cette idée allait peu à peu remonter jusqu'à la conscience de la victime, qui la trouverait parfaitement normale.

Mais pour lancer correctement ce sortilège, il ne fallait pas simplement connaître les mouvements de baguette et la formule, non, il fallait avoir une bonne maîtrise de la magie mentale, ce que n'avait visiblement pas l'assaillant.

Le sort lancer imparfaitement n'avait que deux résultats possibles, soit il échouait purement et simplement, soit il transformait la cible en légume. De plus, tout comme l'imperium, le sort ne fonctionnait pas, ou très peu, sur les occlumens.

Harry élimina tout de suite Dumbledore de sa liste de suspect, c'était bien trop brouillon pour que le directeur soit derrière cette attaque. Mais cela laissait pas mal de monde, des mangemorts convaincus, de serpentards ou autres, aux pantins du directeurs.

Tout en renforçant ses barrières mentales, Harry attrapa l'idée qu'on tentait de lui imposer, et en déduit l'identité de l'attaquant, en l'occurrence une attaquante ! Ginnerva ! Cette petite dinde voulait qu'il lance les démarches pour qu'elle devienne la prochaine Lady Potter ! Elle pouvait toujours rêver !

Le survivant réfléchit rapidement, soit il faisait semblant de succomber au sortilège, soit il simulait l'apathie, soit il faisait en sorte d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide.

Il choisit la troisième option, il avait besoin d'un témoin ! Tout en continuant à maintenir ses barrières mentales, il envoya une minuscule part de sa conscience à la recherche d'aide. Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas à chercher loin, les gens du ministère venaient tout juste de sortir de la salle dans laquelle ils l'avaient interrogé, il s'infiltra dans l'esprit le plus ouvert, celui de la jeune femme, et simula une plus grande panique qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

La jeune femme, qui était en train de discuter avec ses collègues des révélations que le survivant leur avait faite, se figea soudainement, et parti en courant en disant

« Suivez-moi ! »

Les deux autres la suivirent, et ils tombèrent rapidement sur une Ginny Weasley en train de lancer un sortilège à Harry Potter. Ginnerva, trop concentré sur le fait de réussir son sort, ne les avait pas entendus arriver, aussi fut-elle particulièrement surprise quand elle se prit un sortilège de désarmement qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur.

Harry, tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête, la fin brutale du sort lui avait donné une migraine épouvantable. Bien qu'étant à peu près certain que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné, il scanna très attentivement son esprit, pour s'assurer que rien n'avait passé ses barrières.

Mademoiselle Dantos, se précipita à ses côtés :

« Lord Potter, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Harry gémit :

« Sortilège contrainte… arrêt trop brusque. »

Les deux autres agents, et la jeune femme, fusillèrent la rouquine du regard. Sans être aussi impardonnable qu'un impérium, les sortilèges de contraintes, ne venaient pas loin derrière. Même en tant que sorcière mineure, la dernière Weasley risquait de très gros ennuis, si l'usage du sortilège de contrainte était avéré.

Elizabeth se repencha sur le survivant :

« Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Harry refusa :

« Non. Mon dortoir ! »

Pour un autre élève, un élève mineur, la jeune femme ne se serait pas laisser dictée sa conduite, mais le jeune homme était un Lord de plein droit, et s'il ne souhaitait pas aller quelque part, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'y contraindre.

Elle le ramena donc à la tour de gryffondor, et le confia à Neville, qui le fit immédiatement monter dans leur dortoir, pour se rendre au manoir Potter. À peine furent-ils sortit de la malle, que Kery apparus et pris son maître en charge.

Le jeune Lord fut installé dans ses appartements, et l'elfe, aidé de Remus, le mis au lit avant de lui faire ingurgité différentes potions, qui apaisèrent son mal de tête et l'envoyèrent au pays des rêves.

Neville, après avoir laissé son ami aux bons soins de l'elfe, regagna la malle du survivant et toqua à la porte de la chambre en disant :

« C'est Neville ! »

Il entendit Drago lui dire d'entrer, et rougit en voyant les deux serpentards torse nu dans le lit de son ami. Il ne jugeait pas les choix intimes d'Harry, mais il était assez mal à l'aise quand il y pensait.

« Harry a été attaqué par Ginny, elle a tenté de lui lancer un sort de contrainte, je l'ai emmené au manoir et Kery et Remus s'occupent de lui. »

Drago hurla de rage, en traitant la rouquine de tous les noms, tandis que Théo devenait totalement blême à l'idée qu'Harry lui soit enlevé. Neville mis une petite claque sur la tête du blond en lui désignant Théo. Drago oublia toute sa rage, et attira son ami contre lui :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Théo. Ce n'est pas cette petite dinde qui va réussir à manipuler son esprit, même Rogue reconnais qu'Harry à des barrières infranchissables. Neville ? »

Le gryffondor approuva :

« Le sortilège n'a pas fonctionné, et Ginny s'est fait attraper par 3 des agents du ministère. Harry se repose, c'est tout. Il est au manoir juste pour ne pas être aux mains de Dumbledore. Allez le rejoindre, je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus. »

Les deux serpentards attendirent juste qu'il quitte la malle, et se précipitèrent au manoir.

Remus était toujours au chevet d'Harry, et sourit en les voyants débarqués, aucun des deux n'avaient pris le temps de mettre plus de vêtements qu'ils n'en portaient, et étaient donc uniquement vêtus de boxer.

« Il dort, Subaru va vérifier que son esprit n'a pas été infecté. Laissez le dormir autant qu'il le souhaite, demain il devrait être en pleine forme. »

Les deux adolescents approuvèrent, et se glissèrent dans le lit, pour entourer le jeune Lord. Subaru arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et sourit en voyant son petit frère aussi entouré. Son sourire prit une autre signification quand il croisa le regard du blond, et Drago lui rendit un sourire équivalent.

Subaru se mis à genoux sur le lit, les jambes de part et d'autres de celle du survivant et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touche. Il se mit à réciter un mantra, se concentrant pour scanner délicatement l'esprit d'Harry.

Le japonais était le seul, du moins sur Terre, qui était reconnus par les défenses mentales du jeune Lord comme étant autorisé à parcourir son esprit. Harry avait discuté avec Killian des sorts et potions de contraintes, et le prince lui avait conseillé de laisser à quelqu'un de confiance un plein accès à son esprit pour qu'il puisse vérifier s'il avait été victime de l'un ou l'autre, et remédier à cela.

Subaru était un reconnus dans toute l'Asie comme un maître en magie mentale, et donc était le candidat tout désigné pour cette tâche. Avec Killian, Subaru était certainement la personne en qui le jeune Lord avait le plus confiance, peu après leur rencontre, et que le japonais eut prêté serment, le chef de clan nippon avait convaincu Harry de pratiquer une communion spirituelle. Ils avaient donc partagés l'intégralité de leurs vies avec l'autre, ne cachant absolument rien.

Harry avait donc appris que Subaru avait eu une sœur jumelle, tuée par l'homme dont il était amoureux, et cet homme était finalement mort de la main de Subaru, il s'était laissé tuer par Subaru, car malgré tout, il l'aimait également et ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer.

Cela et la propre histoire du survivant, avait liés les deux garçons aussi intimement que des frères, et Subaru veillait sur son petit frère adoré avec la férocité d'une lionne protégeant son petit.

Le japonais examina avec beaucoup d'attention l'esprit du gryffondor, et ne trouva heureusement aucune trace du sortilège. Les défenses du brun étaient quasiment inviolables, et il aurait fallu beaucoup plus de puissance et de maîtrise pour arriver à un résultat avec ce sort.

Vacillant de fatigue, Subaru lâcha :

« Il va bien, aucune trace. »

Drago, l'aida à se redresser, et le guida pour qu'il s'asseye au bord du lit :

« Tu as aussi besoin de repos, reste avec nous. »

Le japonais lui caressa la joue, avant de l'embrasser doucement :

« D'accord, petit dragon. »

Le blond lui rendit son baiser, se retenant de justesse de ne pas grimper sur ses genoux pour se blottir contre lui.

Les 4 garçons passèrent donc la nuit ensemble, et Drago bava allègrement devant le corps fin mais superbement sculpté du japonais, il ne comptait pas attendre encore 107 ans avant de l'attirer dans un lit pour faire plus que dormir.

 _Poudlard._

Sur les conseils de l'héritier Londubat, les agents du ministère, plutôt que de rendre compte au directeur, se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice des gryffondors en compagnie des deux préfets de 6ème année, et de la rouquine.

Quand Elizabeth Dantos, eut finis d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé, la directrice-adjointe eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas gifler la dernière des Weasley.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, si l'utilisation du sortilège de contrainte est avéré, vous serez expulser définitivement de l'école, et sans doute envoyé à Azkaban, si Lord Potter dépose une plainte officielle ! Par Merlin, vous avez une dette de vie à son endroit, et vous l'attaquer dans le dos, il pourrait exiger votre tête, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, petite imbécile ! »

Plutôt que de se recroqueviller, Ginny se redressa :

« Je serais la prochaine Lady Potter espèce de vieille folle ! Harry m'aime, il m'épousera ! Je serais la première Lady sorcière du pays, et… »

McGonagall la coupa :

« Et rien du tout ! Vous et votre frère avez fait assez de dégâts ! »

Elle lui lança un sort de silence, et utilisa la cheminette pour contacter le Terrier. Arthur, qui venait juste de rentrer du ministère, blêmit en voyant la tête de la directrice de gryffondor dans sa cheminée, surtout au vue de l'air qu'elle affichait.

« Minerva ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

La vieille femme lâcha :

« Venez immédiatement avec Molly ! Cette fois la coupe est pleine ! »

Le pauvre patriarche Weasley imagina sans mal la raison de cette convocation, Ron ou Ginny avaient encore du faire une monumentale connerie.

« Nous arrivons ! »

Il appela son épouse à grand cri, et quelques instants après, ils étaient dans le bureau de la directrice de gryffondor. Les deux Weasley perdirent toute couleur en voyant leur fille unique encadrée par 3 agents du ministère, deux préfets et le professeur de métamorphose.

« Ginnerva a été surprise par les agents du ministère entrain de lancer un sortilège sur Lord Potter, ce dernier, à affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège de contrainte. Mais pour l'instant il se repose. Arthur, Molly, j'ignore comment ou pourquoi, mais il me semble évident que vos deux derniers enfants ont un sérieux problème ! Mademoiselle Dantos, veuillez lancer le priori incantatem sur la baguette de mademoiselle Weasley. »

Elizabeth s'exécuta, et comme attendu ce fut bien un sort de contrainte qui s'échappa du morceau de bois.

Tous les élèves ayant fréquenté l'un des 7 enfants Weasley savaient que les colères de Molly pouvaient être terrifiantes, mais jamais personnes n'avait assisté en direct à la fureur d'Arthur, et il se révéla bien plus impressionnant que son épouse.

Arthur gifla fortement sa fille, et hurla :

« Tu es une honte pour notre famille ! J'ignore qui est celui qui t'a mis en tête que tu épouserais Harry, mais même s'il entreprenait les démarches je refuserais pour son propre bien ! Tu es une petite imbécile, imbue d'elle-même, si je ne te renie pas sur le champ c'est parce que je veux en parler avec Harry d'abord ! Quoiqu'il en soit, toi et ton imbécile de frère avez dépassé les bornes ! Vous partirez ce week-end pour l'Australie, à moins qu'Harry ne réclame ta vie, ce qu'il est parfaitement en droit de faire, petite idiote ! »

Soufflant comme un taureau furieux, il se tourna vers la directrice de gryffondor :

« Minerva, auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire venir Ronald ainsi que leurs affaires à tous les deux ! Nous les ramenons avec nous, que vous excluiez Ginnerva ou non m'importe peu, pour l'honneur de ma famille, et par respect pour Lord Potter, je refuse que ces deux-là restent à proximité de lui ! »

La directrice adjointe hocha la tête, et transmis les instructions aux elfes de maisons. Quelques minutes après, Ronald entrait dans le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose en boudant, il était en train de dormir quand un elfe était venu le chercher.

Ronald n'avait jamais vu son père en colère, ou en tout cas, il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais l'air que son géniteur affichait, ne pouvait tromper personne. Voyant sa sœur afficher une superbe trace de main sur la joue il jura mentalement, elle s'était faite attrapée ! Pourtant c'était un bon plan, Ginny épousant Harry, ils auraient eu plein accès à la fortune des Potter et des Black ! Sans réfléchir, comme souvent, il dit :

« Espèce de conne, il a fallu que tu te fasse choper ! »

La gifle de son père, suivit par celle de sa mère, le sonna sérieusement, mais pas assez pour qu'il manque le ton méprisant de son père :

« Je t'avais prévenu, espèce de petit crétin ! Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire, te tenir tranquille, mais il a fallu que tu participe à cette lamentable histoire ! Vous me faites honte, tous les deux, jamais je n'aurais pensé que mes propres enfants pourraient tomber si bas ! Même Percy ne m'a pas fait autant honte ! Harry n'a eu que de la bienveillance pour notre famille, et c'est ainsi que vous le remercier ! »

Ron rougit, et oublia toute prudence :

« Mais c'est un putain de sale pédé, en plus il a tout, il est riche, il est célèbre, tout ! Lui, il n'a pas porté des robes d'occasion ou à se cacher parce que son père est un stupide passionné de ces sales moldus ! »

La gifle suivante, vint d'Hermione, suivit par coup de poing de Neville :

« Non il ne se cache pas de son père, parce que son père est mort espèce de crétin ! Tu es sale petit con vaniteux et jaloux Weasley ! Trop bête pour voir ce qu'il a, toi et ta conasse de sœur êtes la honte de notre maison et de votre famille ! Vous aviez ce pourquoi Harry et moi aurions tout donné, une famille ! Mais tu es tellement stupide que tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte de ta chance ! Tu me fais vomir ! »

Arthur, bien que blessé des mots de son fils, les ignora et lâcha :

« Si je te fais tellement honte, Ronald, je peux très bien te renier ! Puisque tu sembles penser que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi. »

Molly s'effondra en larmes, et serra le bras de son mari, elle espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais vu les évènements de la soirée, et les paroles de leur dernier fils, elle ne pouvait pas le défendre.

Ron blêmit en entendant la menace de son père, tout stupide qu'il soit, il savait ce qui arrivait aux sans-noms, une mort lente et douloureuse.

« Minerva, nous partons ! Neville, Hermione, même si je compte le faire moi-même, j'espère que vous pourrez présenter mes excuses à Harry. »

Les deux préfets hochèrent la tête, et les 4 Weasley quittèrent le château.

Les agents du ministère regagnèrent leurs propres quartiers peu après, et, après avoir fait apporter du thé et avoir lancé un sortilège d'intimité, le professeur dit :

« Comment va Harry ? »

Neville la rassura :

« Bien, enfin il ira bien demain, l'arrêt brutale du sort lui à causer une très grosse migraine, et je l'ai emmené au manoir. Kery et Remus s'occupent de lui, et Subaru va vérifier que le sort n'a pas fonctionné. »

La vieille dame soupira lourdement :

« Albus risque de créer des problèmes. J'ignore quels sont les termes de l'accord passé avec Arthur, mais s'il a le pouvoir de faire en sorte que ces deux petits crétins reviennent à Poudlard, il le fera ! »

Hermione approuva :

« Surement, mais nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose. Tant que les Weasley seront débiteurs auprès de lui, il aura barre sur eux. »

Neville souleva un point qu'il trouvait curieux :

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est cette absolue conviction qu'à Ginny qu'elle va être la prochaine Lady Potter, qu'elle y ait rêvé, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, j'imagine que beaucoup de jeunes filles de notre génération y ont rêvé. Mais elle est convaincue, alors qu'il est évident qu'Harry est gay, et si Ron a toujours été un imbécile, ce n'est pas le cas de Ginny.

\- Tu penses qu'elle n'est pas vraiment consciente de ses actes, Nev' ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais avoue que son attitude convaincue est bizarre.

\- En effet, monsieur Londubat, maintenant que vous le dites, son aveuglement est réellement curieux. Ronald est…

\- Un crétin !

\- Certes, mademoiselle Granger, je cherchais simplement un mot plus poli. Mais Ginnerva est clairement plus intelligente que lui.

\- Pas dur.

\- En effet, monsieur Londubat. Pour que cette idée soit aussi profondément ancrée en elle, il aurait fallu l'implanter dans son esprit bien avant que Ginnerva n'entre à Poudlard.

\- Cela n'a rien d'impossible, professeur. Dumbledore a toujours été proche des Weasley, j'imagine qu'il a visité Molly après chacune des naissances.

\- Vous pensez qu'il aurait implanté cette idée dans l'esprit de Ginnerva alors qu'elle était bébé ?

-Pourquoi pas, il a bien posé des sceaux sur la magie d'Harry quand il n'avait qu'un an. »

Le professeur de métamorphose fut forcée de concéder se point à Neville, Dumbledore ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs.

« La seule chose qui pourrait empêcher Ginny de revenir à Poudlard malgré l'intervention de Dumbledore, serait qu'Harry réclame sa vie, mais nous savons tous qu'il ne le feras pas.

\- Vous avez raison, mademoiselle Granger ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir. Tout va dépendre de ce que feront Albus et Harry. Retournez dans vos dortoirs, et tenez-moi au courant s'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau. »

Les deux préfets approuvèrent et rentrèrent dans la tour de gryffondor, pour se précipiter directement dans leurs malles, et aller au manoir.

Kery les rassura tout de suite :

« Le maître va bien, monsieur Subaru à confirmer que le sort avait totalement échoué. Le maître, monsieur Drago, monsieur Théodore et monsieur Subaru, dorment. Souhaitez-vous passer la nuit ici ? »

Les deux adolescents s'entreregardèrent et Hermione trancha :

« Reste Neville, moi je retourne à Poudlard, à défaut d'être certains qu'ils ne reviendront pas, je vais faire en sorte que Parvati et Lavande sachent ce qui s'est passé ! Demain, tout le château sera au courant. »

Le brun sourit :

« Très serpentard, Hermione. »

La préfète ricana, et disparue dans la malle, tandis que Neville allait se coucher dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec ses parents.


	28. Chapter 28

Comme prévu, le lendemain tout le collège, directeur inclus, savait ce qui était arrivé pendant la nuit. Furieux, Dumbledore se retourna contre son adjointe :

« Minerva, vous auriez dû m'avertir ! »

Le strict professeur haussa un sourcil :

« Et à quel titre, Albus ? Cela ne concernait que mes lions ! Ce n'était pas un incident inter-maisons. De plus, Molly et Arthur n'ont pas protestés, et ils ont emmené leurs enfants, ils attendent simplement de savoir ce que Harry va faire.

\- Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été conduit à l'infirmerie ?

\- Il a refusé, puisqu'il est majeur, c'est son choix.

\- Mais il peut avoir de graves séquelles !

\- Visiblement pas, il vient d'entrer. »

Le vieil homme sentit son cou craqué en tournant la tête vers les grandes portes, où se tenait effectivement le survivant, entouré de Neville et Drago.

En général, bien que leur couple ne soit plus un secret, Harry et Drago faisaient en sorte ne pas trop s'afficher, mais ce matin Drago refusa de se séparer de son petit ami, d'une part par choix, mais aussi parce qu'il avait promis à Théo et Subaru de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Les trois garçons s'installèrent donc à la table des gryffondors, et s'il y eut quelques remous, les regards conjugués d'Harry, Hermione et Neville suffirent à faire taire d'éventuelles protestations.

Tout en déjeunant, les 4 amis discutèrent de la situation, sachant pertinemment que tout le monde les écoutait. Drago fut le premier à mettre les pieds dans le plat :

« Harry, tu vas faire quoi avec les deux belettes ? »

Le brun grimaça :

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque de leur faire subir toutes les conséquences de leurs actes, mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup les autres Weasley, et eux ont toujours été gentils avec moi. »

Le serpentard approuva, à la grande surprise des gryffondors présent :

« Je sais, les jumeaux sont tops, et même s'ils ne roulent pas sur l'or, Lord et Lady Weasley sont des sang-purs dignes de ce nom. J'avoue que je ne connais pas les deux plus âgés, mais je n'ai jamais entendu quoi que ce soit de négatif sur eux.

\- C'est bien le problème, Drago. Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux me sont très chers, de même que leurs parents. J'imagine qu'il faut que je parle avec Lord et Lady Weasley. »

Ce fut Neville qui vola la réplique qu'aurait dû dire le serpentard :

« Harry, je comprends, et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les jumeaux, mais tu ne peux pas ne rien faire ! Pas après qu'ils t'aient tous les deux attaqués ! Tu dois montrer que tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. À ta place je déchainerais toute la puissance dont je dispose pour qu'ils payent ! Mais parles-en à Lord et Lady Weasley au plus tôt ! Aujourd'hui si tu peux, il ne faut pas laisser pourrir cette situation sur pied ! »

Harry approuva, et se tourna vers Hermione :

« Tu en dis quoi, petite sœur ? »

La préfète soupira :

« Très franchement, Harry. À ta place je ferais d'eux un exemple ! Ronald t'a attaqué sans raison, et Ginnerva à utiliser un sortilège qui devrait lui valoir dix ans à Azkaban, je suis d'accord avec Neville, tu dois réagir. Mais je comprends que ce soit délicat. Je rejoins les autres, va voir Arthur et Molly. »

Le jeune Lord approuva, et se leva pour se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Il s'arrêta devant sa directrice de maison et dit :

« Professeur McGonagall, veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre votre repas, mais j'aurais à vous parler. »

Bien évidemment, les professeurs, comme les élèves avaient suivi la discussion que venait d'avoir les 4 élèves, et Dumbledore ne parvint pas à se retenir :

« Harry, ne soit pas trop dur avec…. »

Le regard du brun le cloua sur place :

« Je croyais avoir été clair, pour vous c'est Lord Potter-Back, directeur ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous ne vous appelez pas « professeur McGonagall » ! »

La grande salle se figea une seconde, avant d'être secouée d'un grand éclat de rire, le survivant venait de rembarrer le directeur d'une façon magistrale.

Dumbledore rougit de colère, résistant de justesse à son envie de coller une gifle au jeune Lord, cependant il dit :

« Lord Potter-Black, vingt points en moins pour irrespects envers… »

McGonagall le coupa :

« En aucun cas, Albus ! Lord Potter-Black ne s'adressait pas à vous, et vous vous êtes immiscé dans une conversation qui ne vous concernait pas. Il ne vous pas insulter, alors que vous vous permettez une familiarité qu'il vous a déjà interdit il y a peu ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires, Albus ! Personne ne vous a demandé votre avis ! »

Le directeur en resta figé de stupeur, coup sur coup il venait de se faire remettre à sa place devant toute l'école. Et s'il faisait un scandale, l'histoire serait montée en épingle, d'autant plus avec les agents du ministère présent, et ce serait finalement lui qui y perdrait le plus. Décidément depuis cet été, il perdait de plus en plus de son influence, et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Je vous écoute, Lord Potter-Black. »

Résolu à titiller le directeur, le brun répondit :

« Je vous en prie, professeur, vous pouvez m'appelez Harry. Je voulais simplement vous demander de faire savoir aux professeurs dont je devais suivre les cours aujourd'hui, que je vais devoir m'absenter, les évènements de cette nuit doivent être réglé, et au plus vite. »

Dumbledore, outré de voir que son adjointe réussissait là où il échouait lamentablement, voulut de nouveau intervenir :

« Je ne le permettrais pas ! »

La colère du brun irradia dans tout le réfectoire :

« Vous n'avez rien à permettre, directeur. En tant que Lord je peux m'absenter quand je le souhaite ! C'est par simple courtoisie que j'informe ma directrice de maison ! Cessez donc de vous mêler de ma vie, j'estime que vous y avez fait suffisamment de dégâts ! »

Le directeur déglutit péniblement, la puissance du garçon n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait été, la destruction d'un sceaux avait ou allait, entraîner tôt ou tard, la destruction des autres. Et quand ce serait fait, le garçon le dépasserait de loin, avant même d'avoir atteint sa pleine maturation magique.

Le seul point positif, était qu'apparemment, le gamin ne lui en voulait QUE pour le fait de l'avoir placé chez les Dursley. Il n'y avait rien qui laissait croire qu'il en savait davantage.

« Bien sûr, Harry, je vous remercie de votre courtoisie. Je ferais passer le mot à vos professeurs. »

Harry s'inclina légèrement devant son professeur de métamorphose, et regagna sa place, l'ensemble des élèves le suivait des yeux, mais il s'en moquait, Dumbledore l'avait cherché, et il l'avait trouvé. Tant mieux si sa petite sortie faisait comprendre à plus de monde qu'il n'était plus la marionnette de Dumbledore.

Il se rassit à côté de Drago qui l'embrassa tendrement puis lança un regard méprisant au directeur avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette. Le brouhaha des conversations finit par reprendre, et les 4 amis dissertèrent longuement sur l'audace du directeur, le comparant presque à du harcèlement.

Une fois le repas terminer, Harry repassa dans son dortoir, et sorti ouvertement de l'école pour transplanner à son manoir. Sitôt arrivé, il demanda à Kery d'aller trouver Lord et Lady Weasley, et de leur dire qu'il était chez lui et qu'il attendait leur venue.

L'elfe s'exécuta promptement, et revint en disant que les Weasley arriveraient dans quelques minutes.

Et effectivement, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les parents Weasley étaient devant la limite du domaine. Ce fut un elfe qui les conduisit jusqu'au salon où les attendait le jeune Lord.

Les deux Weasley comprirent le message, ils avaient perdus de nombreux points dans l'estime que leur portait Harry pour qu'il ne vienne pas lui-même les accueillir.

C'est en étant très mal à l'aise qu'ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils désignés. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Harry lâcha :

« Nous avons un problème, Lord Weasley. »

Arthur hocha la tête, et répondit :

« En effet, Lord Potter, et je vous prie humblement d'accepter mes excuses et celle de ma famille pour le comportement inqualifiable de mes deux derniers enfants. »

Bien qu'il n'aime pas ça, Harry continua à adopter un comportement froid :

« Lord Weasley, je ne doute pas de votre sincérité, mais vos deux cadets ont déjà mis à mal une fois, les relations entre nous, or rien n'a été fait pour qu'ils modifient leur comportement ! Les excuses sont une chose, mais tant que vous n'aurez pas très sérieusement repris en main ces deux individus, rien ne changeras. »

Arthur baissa la tête, Harry avait parfaitement raison, il avait fait la morale à Ron et Ginny après le désastreux thé avec Lady Londubat, mais pas plus. Or depuis, les deux avaient attaqués le jeune Lord.

Le silence pesa encore un moment, puis Harry explosa :

« Bon sang, Arthur ! N'importe quel autre parent leur aurait mis une raclée magistrale pour leur comportement ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait, je l'ignore, mais voyez où nous en sommes. Je voulais sincèrement aider votre famille à retrouver sa place légitime, et cela sans que vous vous sentiez redevable envers moi ! Mais au lieu de reconnaissance je n'ai reçu que des attaques et des insultes ! Et aujourd'hui, je suis dans une position où je dois exiger réparation ! Je pourrais réclamer la vie de votre fille, et sans doute celle de votre fils, beaucoup n'attendent rien de moins que cela vu l'offense qui m'a été faite ! Vos deux stupide rejetons, non seulement m'ont attaqué mais mette à mal mes projets pour préserver notre monde ! Tous les sang-purs et les Lords retiennent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que je prenne une décision, cela uniquement parce que ces deux imbéciles ne se sont pas pris assez de fessée ! »

Molly pleurait dans son mouchoir, elle était totalement perdue, le comportement de Ron et Ginny lui faisait honte, d'autant plus qu'ils s'en prenaient à ce garçon qu'elle considérait comme un autre de ses enfants. Comment ses deux petits avaient-ils put aussi mal tourner ? Et se pauvre Harry était forcé de se montrer dur pour ne pas perdre la face devant les autres Lords, si sa position propre n'était pas confortable, celle d'Harry était encore plus difficile.

« Lord Potter, à moins que vous ne demandiez leurs vies, je compte les envoyer en Australie auprès de lointain cousins qui sont beaucoup plus sévères que nous. Même si j'avoue avoir été tenté de les renier tous les deux. »

Harry réfléchit un moment, puis demanda en regardant Arthur dans les yeux :

« Et vous pensez que vous pourrez le faire ? Les exilés ? Ne croyez-vous pas que l'on va vous « conseiller » de vous montrer plus conciliant, en arguant que ce ne sont que des enfants ? »

Le patriarche Weasley vira au blanc, et Harry enfonça le clou :

« Oui, je suis au courant de vos dettes envers le directeur. C'est parce que je le sais que je vous ais pardonner votre silence concernant mon rang. »

Arthur se redressa :

« Dumbledore n'a pas à me dire comment je dois élever mes enfants ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil :

« Ah oui ? Ne vous aurait-il pas fait signer un contrat de vassalité ? »

Le rouquin le regarda avec surprise, puis répondit :

« Eh bien si, mais… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et le coupa :

« Mais rien, Arthur ! En signant ce contrat obsolète, vous vous êtes affilié au clan Dumbledore, en cela, si le chef du clan décide que vous ne prodiguer pas une éducation adéquate à vos enfants, il peut décider de les prendre à sa charge ! Vous vous êtes fait berner, Arthur ! Vous avez soumis votre famille sans même le savoir ! »

Le patriarche rougit furieusement, il venait de réaliser que le jeune homme avait raison, à l'époque, Dumbledore avait argué que le contrat de vassalité empêcherait les mauvaises langues de s'attaquer à eux, puisqu'il était courant que les membres d'un même clan s'aident en cas de besoin.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment pris garde à ce qu'il avait signé, après tout, c'était de Dumbledore dont on parlait, le leader de la lumière, à l'époque personne ne pensait qu'il puisse agir autrement que par bienveillance.

« Enfin, ce qui est fait, est fait ! Mais cela peut être un avantage. Puisque vous n'appartenez plus au clan Prewett, qui a par la même occasion été suspendu, et dont vous étiez le chef par alliance, si vous reniez vos deux cadets, ils prendront automatiquement le nom de Dumbledore, et le problème ne sera plus le vôtre.

Arthur, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à emprunter de l'argent à Dumbledore, je sais bien que votre poste ne paye pas bien, mais tout de même, vous êtes chef de département ! »

L'homme haussa les épaules :

« Il y a eu des coupes budgétaires, et comme mon département n'était pas considéré comme important, nous avons été l'un des premiers à voir nos salaires diminués. »

Harry sentait qu'il tenait quelque chose :

« Quand cela est-il arrivé ? »

Arthur réfléchit, et répondit :

« Peu après la naissance de Ronald, Molly attendait déjà Ginnerva. Quand il l'a appris, Dumbledore est tout de suite venu nous proposer une aide financière. J'ai accepté, et il m'a fait plusieurs versements, puis, à un moment, il m'a dit que quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche, et que l'on commençait à dire qu'il s'achetait notre loyauté. C'est là qu'il m'a proposé ce contrat de vassalité. »

Le brun jura intérieurement, il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que c'était Dumbledore qui avait poussé cet imbécile de Fudge à entraîner les Weasley à la misère, pour avoir barre sur eux.

« Combien ? »

Arthur rougit, et répondit :

« 5 000 galions. »

Le brun hocha la tête :

« Bien. Avez-vous confiance en moi ? »

Les deux Weasley approuvèrent sans hésitation, et Harry continua :

« Parfait, alors voilà ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez vous rendre à Gringots, et demander un audit de tous les comptes Weasley ! J'insiste, sur le fait que l'audit doit porter sur TOUS les comptes ! N'oubliez pas cela !

\- Mais Harry, nous n'avons qu'un compte !

\- Faites-moi confiance, Molly. Vous aurez une surprise, avec l'argent que vous allez trouver, et qui ne viens pas de moi, je vous le jure. Vous allez pouvoir rembourser le directeur, mais avant de le faire, vous allez renier Ronald et Ginnerva. Ils vont ainsi devenir des Dumbledore, pas des sans-noms.

Ceci fait, je déposerais des plaintes contre eux, et ce sera au directeur de se débattre dans toutes ces histoires. »

Arthur, sans être un expert dans le jeu des petites trahisons et chausse-trappes des Lords entre eux, voyait se dessiner devant ses yeux, un schéma qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Harry, tu ne suggères pas que…

\- Je ne suggère rien du tout, Arthur ! Simplement, faites ce que je vous dis. »

Les deux Weasley s'entreregardèrent et hochèrent la tête :

« Très bien, Harry. Nous te faisons confiance, et nous allons aller à Gringots immédiatement. »

Le jeune Lord approuva, et les convia à revenir, une fois que tout serait fait.

Les parents Weasley transplanèrent donc à la banque des sorciers, et, après avoir fait la queue, se retrouvèrent devant un gobelin à l'air aussi revêche que les autres. Poliment, Arthur n'ayant jamais jugé utile de se montrer méprisant avec les petites créatures, il demanda :

« Nous souhaiterions avoir un audit de tous les comptes Weasley. »

Le gobelin hocha la tête, et claque des doigts, faisant apparaître un parchemin listant les avoirs des différents comptes Weasley, ainsi que le nom des propriétaires. Bien évidemment, Arthur ne pouvait voir que les comptes des gens sous son autorité, donc lui-même, son épouse, pour peu qu'elle possède un coffre, et ceux de ses enfants encore mineurs.

Dire qu'il fut surpris de voir que ses deux derniers avaient chacun un coffre, et qu'ils contenaient pratiquement 35 000 galions à eux deux, serait un euphémisme. Soufflant lourdement, il dit :

« Pouvez-vous faire transférer tous les avoirs des coffres de Ronald et Ginnerva Weasley sur le compte principal ? »

Le banquier approuva, et l'opération fut effectuée sur le champ. Arthur remercia le gobelin, et, tout en soutenant son épouse, ils ressortirent de la banque, pour transplanner au terrier.

L'incrédulité avait fait place à la colère, il s'était privé depuis des années pour assurer que ses enfants auraient tous de quoi remplir leurs assiettes, et dans le cas de Ronald cela signifiait se priver beaucoup. Alors que ces deux petits ingrats possédaient des coffres débordants de galions !

« Ronald ! Ginnerva, descendez immédiatement ! »

Les deux enfants obéirent, ils savaient que leurs parents revenaient d'un entretien avec Harry, et craignaient de savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Arthur s'assit à table de la cuisine, et leur aboya de s'asseoir.

« Avant de vous dire ce que nous avons décidez, j'exige que vous m'expliquiez d'où venait l'argent qu'il y avait dans vos coffres personnels ? »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard paniqué, jamais leurs parents n'auraient dû se douter de cela.

« Comment tu…

\- La question n'est pas là, Ginnerva ! D'où venait cet argent ? »

Il y eut un nouveau regard, Ginny tentant de faire comprendre à son frère qu'il devait fermer sa grande bouche, mais Ron ne compris pas, et lâcha :

« Du professeur Dumbledore ! »

Les jointures du patriarche Weasley blanchirent tandis qu'il serrait avec force le bord de la table.

« Et je peux savoir, pourquoi il vous payait ? »

Ginny, partant du principe que son débile de frère avait déjà vendu la mèche, répondit :

« Pour surveiller et orienter Harry. Qu'on fasse en sorte qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions. »

Arthur et son épouse, furent horrifiés, d'une part de la malfaisance du directeur, mais aussi et surtout de l'air totalement neutre de leurs enfants. Aucun des deux ne semblait considéré comme étant mal de faire ce genre de chose.

« Pour votre information, tout ce qu'il y avait sur vos comptes est désormais sur le compte familial ! »

Ron blanchit, et Ginny se mit à pleurer, ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus rien.

« J'ignore ce qui ne va pas chez vous ! Et je m'en moque, vous avez fait honte à cette famille au-delà de ce qui était acceptable, aussi, voici ma décision. Moi Arthur Septimus Weasley, chef de la famille Weasley, renie Ronald Billius Weasley et Ginnerva Molly Weasley, désormais, et pour toujours ils n'appartiendront plus à la famille Weasley ! »

Les deux adolescents sentirent leurs souffles leur échapper, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent éjecter de la maison avec toutes leurs affaires. Leur ex-père, se tenant sur le seuil, lâcha :

« Vous n'êtes plus des Weasley, soyez heureux de ne pas être des sans-noms, puisque Dumbledore souhaitait que vous lui obéissiez, allez donc le voir ! »

Il claqua fermement la porte, et accueillit sa femme en pleurs dans ses bras. Il la garda un moment contre lui, puis il lança un petit sortilège de sommeil sur elle, et l'allongea sur le canapé, avant de prendre la cheminette pour le chaudron baveur et retourner à Gringots.

Il fit de nouveau la queue, et, une fois arrivé au gobelin, dit :

« Je viens faire un virement pour régler une dette et rompre un contrat de vassalité. »

Le gobelin approuva, et le fit conduire dans un des bureaux.

Un autre gobelin, assis derrière un bureau le salua, et dit :

« Bien, Lord Weasley, vous souhaitez donc rembourser les prêts effectués à votre endroit, par le directeur de Poudlard, et donc rompre le contrat de vassalité qui vous lie, est-ce exact ? »

Le rouquin approuva, et le gobelin, vérifia que le coffre des Weasley avait de quoi rembourser la somme, avant de sortir un parchemin, en disant :

« Tout me semble en ordre, vous n'avez qu'à signer. »

Le patriarche roux n'hésita pas une seconde, et signa, mettant fin au contrôle qu'avait Dumbledore sur lui.

Le gobelin confirma la restauration du clan Prewett, et Arthur transplanna chez lui pour y réveiller son épouse avant de retourner au manoir Potter.

Cette fois-ci, Harry les attendait à la limite du domaine, et les accompagna jusqu'au salon.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, le jeune homme dit :

« Bien ! Arthur, Molly, je vous remercie de votre confiance, et je vais encore abuser quelque peu en vous demandant un serment magique concernant ce que je vais vous dire. »

Vu qu'ils venaient de renier leurs deux derniers enfants sur son conseil, les Weasley ne firent pas de difficultés, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Harry leur raconta alors la véritable histoire de sa vie, décrivant les manipulations de Dumbledore en détail. Il termina avec la petite surprise que le vieux bâtard avait ajouté sur l'horcruxe qu'il portait, la fureur des deux Weasley lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Vous allez devoir serrer les dents, encore un moment. Pour le moment, le vieil homme ne doit rien savoir. »

Arthur hocha la tête, mais Molly était encore en mode « dragonne couvant ses œufs ». Harry lui posa une main sur le bras :

« Molly, calmez-vous, croyez-moi je sais à quel point vous êtes furieuse, je l'ai été tout autant, voir même plus. Mais nous devons voir plus loin, vous allez déjà avoir beaucoup à faire dans peu de temps. Dumbledore va certainement vous demander des explications sur votre remboursement soudain. Vous vous contenterez d'être honnête, vous avez demandé un audit de tous les comptes Weasley, et vous avez découverts ceux de Ronald et Ginnerva, que vous avez récupéré et utiliser pour le rembourser. »

La matriarche hocha la tête, mais dit :

« Harry, il va certainement vouloir savoir ce que Ronald et Ginnerva nous ont dit pour justifier la présence de cet argent. »

Le brun jura dans sa barbe inexistante, il avait oublié ce détail, trop concentré sur le fait de ramener les Weasley à lui. Les Weasley ne lui étant plus soumis, le vieil homme se douterait qu'ils allaient courir informer le survivant.

Il retourna la situation dans tous les sens, puis conclus finalement :

« Voilà, ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons au Terrier immédiatement. Je vais avoir besoin de votre permission pour sceller les souvenirs de notre première conversation dans vos mémoires, pour qu'il ne tombe pas dessus, si jamais il utilisait la légilimencie. Mais avant cela, vous allez, tous les deux, déposer votre souvenir de la confrontation que vous avez eu avec Ronald et Ginnerva dans une fiole. Je vais les dupliquer, et vous pourrez les réintégrer. Dumbledore va certainement vous lancer à tous les deux des oubliettes, pour que vous ne puissiez pas m'informer de la situation. Je serais présent constamment, au cas où il tente pire, et comme témoin pour le futur procès. Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre. »

Ainsi fut-il fait, et bientôt ils se rendirent tous les trois au Terrier, Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité, associé à plusieurs charmes pour que le vieux fou ne puisse pas le remarquer.


	29. Chapter 29

Quand ils furent tous en place, Arthur lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre en disant :

« Poudlard, bureau du directeur. »

Dumbledore venait juste de recevoir le courrier de Gringots, comme quoi les conditions mettant fin au contrat de vassalité entre lui et la maison Weasley avaient été remplies, et qu'en conséquence le dit contrat n'était désormais, plus valide.

Le directeur ne comprenait pas d'où Arthur avait pût tirer une telle somme, la seule chose qui le rassurant c'était que l'argent ne pouvait pas venir du survivant, pas dans la situation tendue entre les deux familles. Mais cela restait très gênant, s'il n'avait plus de contrôle sur les Weasley, ils iraient tout droit dans le bras du gamin, après tout, il avait tout fait pour cela !

S'il fut brièvement rassuré de voir apparaître le visage d'Arthur dans les flammes de sa cheminée, cela ne dura que le temps de voir son expression :

« Albus ! Molly et moi attendons des explications, pourquoi avez-vous payé Ronald et Ginnerva pour espionner et manipuler Harry ? »

Dumbledore jura intérieurement, tout en remerciant sa chance, si les deux rouquins avaient informés le gamin, ce dernier serait déjà-là pour lui faire une scène monstrueuse. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, donc les Weasley attendaient d'avoir sa version avant de le balancer. Comme quoi, il était utile de se donner l'air d'un vieux bonhomme un peu fou, les deux roux lui accordait le bénéfice du doute. Crétins ! Il aurait vite fait d'effacer cette information de leur mémoire !

« J'arrive, Arthur, je vais vous expliquer ! »

Le patriarche roux hocha la tête, et se retira de la cheminée pour laisser le passage au directeur.

Albus débarqua donc dans le salon du Terrier et fit face aux parents Weasley qui le fusillaient du regard. Sachant qu'il avait le temps d'en apprendre davantage, le vieil homme dit :

« Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

Molly gronda comme une tigresse, mais Arthur expliqua :

« Je suis allé à la banque ce matin, pour voir ce que je pouvais offrir comme compensation à Harry. Même sans y croire, je me suis dit que je ne perdais rien à demander les positions de tous les comptes Weasley et Prewett, au cas où il reste quelque chose dans un coin. Inutile de vous dire que j'ai été plus que surpris en voyant que Ronald et Ginnerva avaient tous les deux des coffres personnels bien remplis. Sachant que cette nuit même, Ronald s'est plaint de devoir porter des robes de secondes mains parce que je ne gagnais pas assez d'argent, j'ai décidé de leur donné une bonne leçon sur ce point, et j'ai tout transféré sur le compte principal.

Puis je suis revenus ici, et je leur ai demandé d'où venait cet argent, ils m'ont affirmé que c'était de vous, et cela pour qu'ils surveillent et manipulent Harry ! J'ai été ulcéré à un point que vous n'imaginez pas ! Je les ais renié, et ce n'est qu'à cause de ce contrat de vassalité entre nous, qu'ils ne sont pas devenus des sans-noms ! Je les ai chassés, et je suis retourné à la banque pour mettre fin au contrat entre nous !

Molly souhaitait que nous informions Harry immédiatement, mais vu ce que vous avez fait pour cette famille, j'ai estimé que vous aviez le droit de vous expliquer avant. Donc nous vous écoutons ! »

Le directeur se perdit dans ses pensées, le contrat l'avait bien servit pendant près de 16 ans, mais là ce maudit bout de papier venait de lui revenir en pleine face. Les deux derniers ex-Weasley étaient désormais à sa charge à cause de ça. Et si jamais Harry déposait une plainte officielle, ce serait lui qui devrait se débrouiller avec ça. Il ne pouvait même pas renier de nouveau les deux boulets, pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait quelque chose de suffisamment grave, mais il verrait cela plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait des choses plus graves à gérer, si les Weasley répétaient ce qu'ils avaient entendus au survivant, ce dernier serait définitivement perdu pour lui. Il hésita un moment à les tuer, mais renonça, il n'avait pas le même ascendant sur Bill, et sans même parler de sa fiancée, qui tenait Harry en haute estime depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers où il avait « sauvé » sa petite sœur et elle-même dans le labyrinthe. Non, il allait leur effacer la mémoire concernant ce point, et tout irait bien.

Avec une dextérité très impressionnante pour son âge, Dumbledore saisit sa baguette, et stupéfixa les deux Weasley. Harry, cacher sous sa cape, se tenait prêt à tout, si jamais le vieux fou prononçait un « A » il le réduirait en miette.

Mais heureusement, il ne lança que des sorts d'oubliettes, après s'être assuré que les deux roux lui avaient tout dit. Sur ce, il leva son sortilège de stupéfixion, et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était :

« Arthur, Molly, je suis ravi que vous ayez trouvé de quoi me rembourser. Et pour ce qui est de Ronald et Ginnerva, je les enverrais au loin, puisqu'ils portent désormais mon nom, il serait malvenue qu'ils soient scolarisés à Poudlard. »

Les Weasley approuvèrent, et après quelques banalités, le directeur retourna à l'école. Harry vérifia que le vieil homme n'avait pas laissé quelques sortilèges de surveillance, puis sortit de dessous sa cape, faisant sursauter les Weasley. Mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler :

« Vous allez comprendre dans une seconde. »

Il sortit une pensine réduite de sa poche, et la posa devant eux :

« Regardez. »

Les deux roux s'exécutèrent, ne voyant aucun mal à regarder un souvenir, et en ressortirent blancs de rage.

« Vous pouvez récupérer vos souvenirs, ou les laisser dans un endroit sûr. Comme vous le souhaitez, mais je vais devoir déverrouiller les souvenirs que j'ai caché dans vos mémoires. »

Ce qui fut fait, et après quelques instants à se remettre de toutes ces « nouvelles » informations, les deux Weasley furent sur le pied de guerre pour faire payer sa traîtrise à Dumbledore.

Harry employa beaucoup de temps à les calmer de son mieux, leur faisant comprendre qu'il était encore trop tôt pour s'en prendre au vieil homme. Puis, enfin satisfait, il regagna son manoir, et profita du reste de sa journée pour se détendre, du moins, après avoir contacté Amélia et Lady Londubat pour leurs expliquer la situation et déposer une plainte contre les deux nouveaux membres de la famille Dumbledore.

Ronald et Ginnerva venaient justement de parvenir jusqu'à l'école, où les attendait Dumbledore, furieux.

« Vous êtes deux imbéciles ! Je vous avais dit de rien précipiter, mais il a fallu que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête ! Résultat, vous avez perdu toutes vos chances de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Potter. Ce petit crétin doit m'obéir, je n'ai pas sacrifié ses imbéciles de parents et son crétin de parrain pour qu'il se mette à penser par lui-même ! À cause de votre stupidité, je me retrouve avec vous deux sur les bras, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de vous ! Je vais vous expédier à Salem ! Au moins si vous créer d'autres désastres ce seras loin ! »

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et attrapa les deux jeunes gens par leurs cols et transplanna dans son manoir, où il les confia à un elfe en disant :

« Ils restent dans leurs appartements, je ne veux pas qu'ils traînent dans la maison. Ils ont leurs livres de cours s'ils s'ennuient ! »

L'elfe approuva, et le directeur disparut de nouveau.

Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir été aussi négligent. Plutôt que d'attendre les deux boulets dans son bureau, il avait choisi de les attendre aux grilles de l'école, et c'était donc en plein air, qu'il avait lâché toutes ces informations, à portée d'oreilles d'un homme qui lui avait toujours été totalement dévoué, et qui s'effondra en larmes dès qu'il eut disparut. Rubéus Hagrid n'avait jamais eu qu'admiration et reconnaissance pour le directeur, mais apprendre qu'il avait sacrifié James, Sirius et sa petite Lilly qui avait toujours été si gentille avec lui, tout ça pour contrôler Son petit Harry qu'il avait lui-même tiré des ruines de la maison le soir d'Halloween, lui brisa le cœur.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il était incapable de garder un secret, et qu'il risquait très gros si Dumbledore apprenait qu'il savait, il courut vers le château, il devait trouver Harry et tout lui dire, avant de croiser le directeur qui le percerait à jour instantanément.

Il fonça jusqu'à la tour de gryffondor, il était presque l'heure du déjeuner, il avait donc des chances de tomber sur un élève qui pourrait lui dire où se trouvait Harry. Il faillit percuter la petite Hermione qui était repassée par la tour pour déposer ses livres du matin pour prendre ceux de l'après-midi, il en remercia Merlin.

« Hagrid, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Le demi-géant se retint de justesse de lui dire la vérité, et dit simplement :

« Où est Harry ? Je dois le voir, c'est très important ! »

Il se sentit désespéré en entendant la réponse :

« Harry n'est pas à l'école, Hagrid, il est chez lui à gérer l'histoire des Weasley. »

Émotionnellement instable, le professeur de SACM, hurla :

« JE DOIS LE VOIR ! »

Hermione, sans comprendre le fond de l'histoire, compris tout de même que ce devait être quelque chose de très grave, pour mettre le demi-géant dans cet état.

« Venez Hagrid, j'ai un moyen de le contacter. »

Elle le fit entrer dans la salle commune, et lui demanda d'attendre, tandis qu'elle grimpait dans son dortoir pour utiliser sa malle et se rendre au manoir Potter. Plutôt que de courir après son ami, elle convoqua un elfe et lui expliqua la situation.

L'elfe rejoignis son maître dans l'instant, ce dernier était, comme souvent, en train de nager, à la différence que pour une fois, il avait interdit l'accès de la piscine aux autres résidents, et en profitait pour nager nu. C'était un des petits plaisirs de la vie qu'il appréciait grandement, aussi bien quand il était seul, que quand il était avec Drago, même si, dans ce dernier cas, le temps consacrer à la nage n'était jamais très long, car d'autres activités physique la remplaçait.

Suite au message de son elfe, Harry sortit immédiatement de la piscine, se sécha et s'habilla d'un claquement de doigts, avant de faire savoir à Hermione, qu'il allait revenir ouvertement à l'école pour parler avec Hagrid.

La préfète regagna l'école par sa malle, et transmis l'information au professeur de SACM, tandis qu'Harry « transplannait » devant les grilles de l'école, et se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la tour de gryffondor.

Heureusement, il ne croisa personne susceptible de le ralentir, et arriva assez rapidement dans la salle commune décorée de rouge et d'or.

Le soulagement du demi-géant fut palpable quand il vit enfin la tignasse noire de son petit Harry, qui avait tout de même bien grandit.

Il commença à parler à toute vitesse, mais en entendant « Dumbledore a dit… » Harry le coupa :

« Hagrid ! Venez, et vous me direz ça sans qu'on puisse nous écouter. »

L'homme rougit, et Harry l'entraîna dans un coin de la salle commune, où il lança un puissant sortilège d'intimité. Alors il fit signe à son premier ami dans le monde magique de parler.

Harry, ne fut pas plus surpris que cela par ce que lui révélait Hagrid, il savait déjà la vérité concernant ses parents par le message posthume que son père avait adressé à McGonagall, et pour Sirius, il s'en était douté, bien qu'il ne sache pas comme le vieil homme avait réussi son coup. La seule véritable nouvelle, était qu'il avait désormais un témoin, et s'il ne hurla de joie, ce ne fut que par respect pour le demi-géant qui était bouleversé de voir son idole choir de son piédestal.

« Hagrid, je sais que vous êtes très perturbé par ce que vous avez entendu, et nous savons tous les deux, que vous êtes trop franc pour cacher quoique ce soit. Aussi je vous propose d'extraire le souvenir de ce que vous avez entendu, ainsi vous oublierez, mais la trace des malversations du directeur restera. D'accord ? »

Le professeur approuva, et bientôt, son souvenir fut soigneusement enfermé dans un flacon, qu'Harry rangea soigneusement dans son manoir.

Il assista aux cours de l'après-midi en se forçant à ne pas jubiler. Le vieux bouc était cuit cette fois, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la série d'articles qui le mettrait en avant, et alors il pourrait enfin détruire cette vieille raclure.

Il quitta de nouveau l'école le soir même, en compagnie de Drago, ce dernier étant son pupille, il avait le droit de l'emmener avec lui. Les autres rejoignirent le manoir par les malles le lendemain, et ils furent tous particulièrement satisfait des derniers évènements. Les Weasley, qui faisaient désormais parti de leur petit groupe, furent surpris de voir autant de monde se tenir aux côtés du survivant.

Amélia et Lady Londubat rongeaient leur freins à l'idée de faire tomber le directeur au plus vite, la ministre visait la justice, mais la matriarche Londubat, visait la vengeance, puisque c'était Dumbledore qui avait transformé son fils et sa belle-fille en légumes.

Le seul qui ne fut pas présent, parce qu'Harry refusait qu'il mette un pied chez lui, était Rogue, mais Drago montra le souvenir du visionnage d'un souvenir de son parrain, ce qui permettait à ce dernier de ne pas avoir la mémoire touée comme un gruyère.

Visiblement, les serpentards pro-Voldemort, avaient informé leurs parents, et donc Tom, du fait que le survivant braconnait sur ses terres et y avait beaucoup de succès. Harry ne fut pas désolé une seconde de voir le bâtard graisseux se prendre plusieurs doloris pour ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela, de son point de vue, Rogue ne méritait pas mieux.

Les autres mangemorts ne furent pas épargnés, leurs tentatives de recrutement n'avaient pas été couronnées de succès. Les plus faibles n'avaient pas aussi peur de « Tom Jedusor » que de Voldemort, et n'auraient, de toute façon, pas été très utiles. Et les plus forts, ou les plus fortunés, se montraient bien plus réceptifs à la position du survivant qu'à celle du seigneur des ténèbres.

Tom était donc frustré et furieux, il n'avait pas assez de force pour s'en prendre à Azkaban et libérer ses mangemorts les plus fidèles et les plus puissants, et donc il ne pouvait plus lancer de grandes attaques terrifiantes comme il l'avait fait lors de la première guerre. En plus, il devait se retenir de trop torturer ses serviteurs, puisque cela n'aurait fait que les pousser à l'abandonner.

Au final, il était bloqué, il devait trouver une autre voie, un autre moyen de regagner de la puissance. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre.

Amélia fit part des avancés du département des mystères et des groupes de recherches concernant les horcruxes. Mais si le système de repérage inventé par le département des mystères était de plus en plus performant, il n'avait pas une portée supérieure à 200 mètres, il fallait donc réduire le champ de recherche, ou parvenir à créer un détecteur capable de scanner tout le territoire.

Hermione se tourna vers le dernier des maraudeurs :

« Remus, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas adapter les principes de la carte du maraudeur à tout le pays ? »

Le loup-garou réfléchit :

« Eh bien, en théorie si, rien ne l'empêche, d'autant que l'on n'a pas besoin d'être aussi précis que pour l'originale. Ce qu'on veut c'est avoir une localisation approximative, je vais me pencher là-dessus avec Monsieur Stein. Bonne idée, Hermione. »

La jeune fille rougit quand les autres se joignirent aux félicitations, quand on eut expliqué à tout le monde de quoi il était question.

La petite réunion se conclut là-dessus, et ceux qui ne résidaient pas au manoir regagnèrent leurs demeures ou l'école.

Les deux seuls élèves à rester, en dehors d'Harry, furent Drago et Théo.

Le petit serpentard brun, avait été très inquiet suite au sort de contrainte, et avait donc décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de sauter le pas avec Harry, puisque personne ne pouvait dire de quoi l'avenir serait fait, et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets si quelque chose arrivait à Harry ou lui.

Bien évidemment, il en avait discuté avec Drago, qui avait parfaitement compris, et s'était assuré d'avoir une place dans le lit de Subaru au même moment.

Harry emporta donc Théo dans ses appartements, tandis que Drago était lui-même porté par Subaru dans les appartements de ce dernier. Dans ce dernier cas, tout se passa simplement et sans crainte, mais il n'en fut pas de même pour le couple de bruns.

Tout décidé qu'il fut, Théo avait tout de même peur, il se sentait fébrile et craignait d'être décevant pour le gryffondor qui avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui, c'est donc en tremblant comme une feuille, que le petit serpentard fut allongé sur l'immense lit du maître de maison.

Théo portait un pyjama en soie beige, qui appartenait normalement à Harry et dans lequel il nageait, ce qui le rendait totalement craquant selon le jeune Lord.

Harry lui, portait encore des vêtements de jours, pour la première fois, il s'était réellement intéressé aux écuries et à ses résidents. Il avait fini par faire plusieurs fois le tour du domaine sur un étalon palomino doré à la crinière d'un blanc éclatant, et aux yeux bleus, ce qui, d'après l'elfe en charge des écuries n'aurait pas dû être possible pour une monture avec cette robe.

Le survivant avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour le cheval, qui s'appelait Mowgli, car il avait été élevé par des thestrals, tout comme le personnage de Kipling avait été élevé par des loups.

Le cheval l'avait abondamment reniflé avant de lui mettre un petit coup de tête amicale, et Harry avait scellé leur entente de quelques morceaux de pomme. Les robes de sorciers n'étant définitivement pas faites pour la monte, il portait un jean cintré, des bottes, et un t-shirt moulant.

Et c'était ce point qui intéressait Théo, les vêtements diablement moulants, de son futur amant, qui ne laissaient guère de place de à l'imagination.

Harry se pencha au-dessus du petit serpentard, et l'embrassa délicatement, avant de dire :

« Tu m'arrête au moindre doute, mon petit Théo, on est bien d'accord ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, hypnotisé par les yeux vers d'émeraudes, assombris par le désir, qui semblaient lire dans son âme. Il reçut un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres, puis la bouche du survivant s'attaqua à son cou, le faisant frissonner, avant de continuer sur le bas de sa gorge et d'être arrêtée par le premier bouton de son haut de pyjama.

Les mains d'Harry s'attaquèrent à ces obstacles, et bientôt, le haut de pyjama fut totalement ouvert, et la bouche du jeune Lord reprit son exploration, par des petits baisers délicats, et de très légers coups de langue.

Théo se détendait peu à peu, Harry se montrait très doux, et son bas de pyjama proclamait sans aucun doute qu'il aimait beaucoup ce traitement. Le gryffondor parcourus le torse du petit brun de sa langue à plusieurs reprises, avant de faire disparaître par magie leurs deux hauts, pour frôler la peau du serpentard de la sienne.

Le petit Théo agit réellement pour la première fois, et posa ses mains sur le torse puissant du survivant, le caressant avec fascination avant de lâcher dans un murmure rauque :

« Allonge-toi. »

Ravi de le voir faire preuve d'initiative, Harry obéit, et Théo s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser profondément, frottant sa peau contre celle du survivant, avant d'oser la goûter de sa langue. Après un moment, il couina :

« Enlève ton pantalon. »

Le gryffondor hocha la tête, et fit donc disparaître son pantalon, ne lui laissant plus que son slip largement distendu. Poster sur les cuisses larges du jeune Lord, Théo ne rata pas la déformation du sous-vêtement, et déglutit péniblement. La hampe du survivant lui semblait énorme, et il avait très peur d'avoir mal.

Harry le compris, et l'attira contre lui :

« Mon Théo, il ne faut pas avoir peur, n'oublie pas que tu fixes les règles, et que si tu veux aller jusqu'au bout, je prendrais tout le temps qu'il faut pour que tu n'ai pas trop mal. »

Le gryffondor était parfaitement sincère, et cela le rassura grandement, bien que n'étant pas un membre des rouge et or, le petit brun décida de faire preuve de courage, et ôta lui-même le dernier rempart de tissus qui lui cachait le corps du jeune Lord.

Il se mordit les lèvres devant la complète nudité, et la glorieuse manifestation du désir qu'il inspirait à ce si magnifique mâle.

Harry était une véritable bombe sexuelle, un corps parfait, un membre impressionnant, un beau visage, tout !

Le survivant, ne voulant pas que son si délicieux petit serpent, se pose trop de question, le guida pour qu'il se remette à cheval sur lui, mais bien plus haut, de façon à ce que son entrejambe soit à portée de sa bouche. Il s'attaqua à la soie tendue du bas de pyjama à coups de langues, faisant gémir le petit brun, puis, il fit disparaître son pantalon, et goba le désir rougit du serpentard qui cria.

Harry, les mains fermement agrippées aux fesses pâles de Théo, alterna entre son désir et son scrotum, léchant, suçant, mordillant, jusqu'à ce que le serpentard gémisse :

« Arrête ! »

Le survivant obéit, et Théo haleta :

« Je vais jouir si tu continues, et je veux tout ! »

Harry acquiesça, et, après un dernier coup de langue sur la hampe raide, murmura :

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes, mon Théo. »

Le petit serpentard obéit, et enfouit bientôt son visage dans un oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements en sentant la langue et les doigts du jeune Lord s'insinuer en lui, il avait un peu honte d'être aussi sensible, autant pour le soi-disant contrôle des serpentards.

Harry le prépara longuement, d'une part pour réduire au minimum la douleur que son délicieux petit Théo ressentirait, et aussi parce qu'il adorait les petits cris et les gémissements qu'il poussait.

Le petit serpentard, finit par gémir :

« Putain, Harry, prends-moi ! »

Le survivant sourit, et ajouta un sort de lubrification à son œuvre, avant de se glisser tout doucement dans l'intimité du petit serpent. Théo serra les dents, la hampe du jeune Lord était bien plus large que quelques doigts. Harry lui caressa les flancs, avant de saisir son désir en disant :

« Détends-toi, mon Théo. Plus tu te crispe, plus tu auras mal. »

Le petit brun fit de son mieux, et effectivement, la douleur diminua. Harry s'enfonça de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il soit totalement en Théo. Après quelques minutes de quasi-immobilité, la main du gryffondor étant toujours autour du membre du petit serpentard, ce dernier gémit :

« Bouge ! »

Le survivant commença avec douceur, à aller et venir dans l'intimité de son amant, mais la douceur ne suffit bientôt plus à Théo, et, tout en criant d'un plaisir nouveau, il lâcha :

« Plus fort ! »

Bien que surpris, le jeune Lord ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se fit plus rapide et plus puissant, les cris de plaisir de Théo emplissant ses oreilles. Il avait laissé tomber le membre du petit serpentard, pour tenir fermement les hanches de ce dernier et le pilonner avec force.

Théo finit par pousser un ultime cri et explosa sur les draps, contractant son intimité et forçant le gryffondor à le rejoindre dans la jouissance.

Avachi sur le dos humide de sueur du petit brun, Harry haleta :

« Tu étais incroyable, mon Théo. »

Le serpentard était tout bonnement incapable de parler, et se contenta de gémir. Harry se retira délicatement, et se laissa tomber sur le lit admirant la vue que lui offrait Théo, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il fallut encore quelques instants au petit brun pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, et venir se blottir contre le survivant, pour murmurer :

« Harry, c'était absolument génial. »

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles et silencieux, puis Harry murmura :

« On va prendre un bain, mon délicieux petit Théo ? »

Le dit Théo, passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune Lord, et se laissa porter par ce dernier jusqu'à la baignoire. Blottis contre son amant, Théo se laissa aller à la chaleur de l'eau et s'endormit, abruti par le coït qu'il venait de ressentir pleinement pour la première fois.

Harry sourit, ce garçon était définitivement irrésistible, son petit gabarit, son abandon, et même ses cicatrices, le rendait irrésistible aux yeux du survivant. Dès qu'il avait plongé dans son esprit pour vérifier sa franchise, Harry avait senti qu'il ne pourrait jamais se libérer de ce besoin de le protéger.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, et le lava avec douceur, avant de faire de même pour lui, et de regagner leur lit. C'est avec le petit brun fermement agrippé à lui, qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

 _Petit message à une review anonyme de "la prof": Je suis parfaitement conscient d'être une quiche en grammaire, et je n'ai pas de bêta, mais si le poste t'interesse, je serais ravi que tu t'y colle, tiens moi au courant._

 _bye_


	30. Chapter 30

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain fut assez amusant, l'air qu'affichait Théo ne pouvait tromper personne, il était en pleine phase post-dépucelage, et arborait un sourire niais qui le proclamait haut et fort.

Mais personne ne lui fit la moindre réflexion, même pas pour le taquiner gentiment, ils étaient tous passé par là, et n'avaient aucune intention de faire éclater la bulle de bonheur du petit serpentard.

Le reste de la journée se passa sensiblement de la même façon, Théo passant son temps avec Harry et Drago avec Subaru.

Le soir, les trois élèves retournèrent à l'école, Théo par la malle, et Drago et Harry plus ouvertement.

Théo ne s'imposa pas aux deux garçons pour la nuit, qui en profitèrent pour discuter de leurs expériences du week-end, et se montrer que leur préférence allait toujours à l'autre.

* * *

La réalité les rattrapa lors du petit déjeuner du lundi suivant, quand la gazette arriva dans la grande salle.

 _LA VÉRITÉ SUR LE SURVIVANT_

 _Depuis la rentrée scolaire, une douzaine d'agents du ministère sont présents à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le but de cette présence étant de vérifier l'état des barrières protégeant le château et de s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de les tromper. Ainsi, la moitié des agents ministériels, sont des experts reconnus en enchantements de hauts-niveaux, et la seconde moitié est là pour interroger les élèves afin qu'ils partagent leur connaissance du château et de ses nombreux passages secrets._

 _Quel rapport avec le survivant, qui est devenu, il y a peu, le premier Lord sorcier de notre pays ? Le rapport est le suivant : comme tous les autres élèves, le jeune Lord a été interrogé par les agents du ministère._

 _Nous avons tous entendu parler, avec plus ou moins de détails, des aventures qui ont émaillées la vie scolaire de Lord Potter-Black, mais personne n'en a jamais eu le récit complet, du moins jusqu'à jeudi dernier._

 _Lors de son entretien avec les agents ministériels, le jeune Lord a été amené à raconter en détails ses années passées à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

 _Nous, à la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier, avons été horrifiés d'apprendre ce par quoi était passé celui qui n'était encore qu'un petit garçon !_

 _Les agents du ministère l'ont été tout autant, et ont même demandé un serment magique au jeune Lord pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses dires, tant ils semblent incroyables._

 _Voici, raconter avec les propres mots, de Lord Potter-Black, comment s'est déroulé sa toute première année dans le fief du directeur Dumbledore :…_

Le journal reprenait ensuite ce qu'Harry avait dit lors de son entretien, et l'article se concluait ainsi :

 _Ainsi donc, Tom Jedusor, malgré ce que clamait l'ex ministre Fudge, n'était pas mort, et avait déjà tenté de se réincarner, et ce fut grâce à un enfant de onze ans, qu'il en fut empêcher, cela alors que le soi-disant « plus grand sorcier du siècle » était responsable de la sécurité des élèves !_

 _Le plus terrible, est que cette première année, si riche en émotion pour un petit garçon qui découvrait notre monde puisque le directeur Dumbledore l'avait confié, sans en informé personne, à des moldus ne fut pas la pire du survivant. À chacune de ses années à l'école, il a été confronté à des dangers mortels, cela, sans que le directeur ne fasse quoi que ce soit !_

 _Demain, nous vous livrerons l'histoire de la seconde année du survivant, qui s'est conclue par une bataille épique entre un garçon de 12 ans armé d'une épée et un basilic de 15 mètres !_

La grande salle était restée silencieuse tant que les élèves lisaient l'article, mais une fois ceci fait, le réfectoire explosa en cris, questions et exclamations diverses.

Harry tentait, avec succès, d'ignorer les nombreuses questions qu'on lui posait, et de ne pas montrer sa profonde satisfaction. Il avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, et la colère du vieux bouc était palpable, il passait, à raison d'ailleurs, pour un incompétent absolu. Incapable d'assurer la sécurité de ses élèves, et du survivant en particulier.

Le vieil homme sentait les regards d'un certain nombre d'élèves sur lui, attendant sa réaction, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, du moins pas grand-chose. Il se tourna vers le chef de la délégation du ministère et siffla :

« Depuis quand le ministère est-il une telle passoire, que les déclarations d'un élève se retrouve dans la presse ? »

C'était bien le seul angle sous lequel il pouvait attaquer, puisque ce petit crétin avait fait un serment magique pour assurer la véracité de ses dires, il ne pouvait pas les décrédibiliser. Le numéro 3 du DJM, se leva et répondit de manière à ce que toute la salle l'entende :

« Si vous aviez pris la peine de lire le courrier de la ministre de la magie, vous auriez su qu'en-dehors des détails des protections présentes ou ajoutées, tout le reste de notre enquête serait communiqué à la presse pour montrer la volonté de transparence du ministère ! Si la gazette à trouver matière à faire un ou plusieurs articles sur votre incapacité à assurer la sécurité des élèves, ne vous en prenez qu'à vous, directeur ! Et puisque vous tenez à parler de cela devant toute l'école, permettez-moi de trouver votre notion de la discrétion assez élastique ! »

Les élèves ricanèrent de voir le directeur se faire rembarrer de nouveau. Dumbledore les fusilla du regard, oubliant totalement son masque de papy gâteau, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un grand jeune homme brun, qui, contrairement aux autres, mangeait sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Ce foutu gamin ne lui faisait même pas grâce d'un regard, s'estimant dans son bon droit en le démolissant.

Dumbledore, par dignité, resta encore quelques minutes, puis rejoignit son bureau, pour sacrer autant qu'il en avait envie. Une fois sa colère extériorisée, il relut avec attention l'article infamant, et se félicita de ne pas s'en être pris au gamin. Ce petit crétin ne l'avait jamais directement mis en doute, il avait seulement constaté que Voldemort avait profité de son absence pour tenter de s'emparer de la pierre, mais jamais il n'avait dit quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il s'était borné aux faits, et c'était le journaliste, ou peut-être un agent du ministère qui avait mis en doute sa capacité à assurer la sécurité des élèves.

C'était un bon point, le gamin était peut-être en colère après lui, mais il ne semblait pas être conscient de ses manipulations. Le mauvais point, était qu'il avait certainement raconté toutes ses années de la même façon, et l'image que cela allait donner de lui n'allait pas être à son avantage. Il avait toujours laissé croire aux gens, qu'à chaque aventure du gamin, à part en quatrième année, il n'était jamais loin, et qu'il était celui qui avait fait le plus dur. Heureusement, il ne l'avait jamais dit ouvertement, simplement laisser croire.

Mais la série d'articles à venir, allait pointer du doigt le fait que c'était le gamin qui avait tout fait, pas lui ! Ce petit crétin allait devenir LE grand adversaire de Voldemort, alors que lui allait certainement être mis à la porte de l'école pour avoir laissé le survivant être en danger de mort aussi souvent.

Il en était à chercher un moyen d'empêcher ou de minimiser les futures publications, quand un hibou du ministère débarqua dans son bureau, en tenant une lettre venant du DJM. Le vieil homme arracha le parchemin à l'oiseau qui hulula d'indignation devant cette violence avant de filer sans demander son reste.

La lettre était une notification de dépôt de plainte venant de Lord Potter-Black à l'encontre de ses pupilles, Ronald et Ginnerva Dumbledore. Le gamin réclamait des sanctions exemplaires et une très lourde compensation financière. Le directeur ne se faisait aucune illusion, il ne pouvait pas gagner ce procès, heureusement, personne ne pourrait ressortir l'histoire des paiements aux deux boulets.

Le procès se déroulerait le lundi suivant, au ministère, et la liste des témoins de l'accusation étaient plus que conséquente, comptant presque toute la maison gryffondor, les trois agents du ministère qui avaient été témoin de l'attaque de Ginnerva, McGonagall, et les deux parents Weasley. En matière de défense, il n'y avait personne ! Et pour cause, ces deux crétins étaient coupables !

Cette histoire, en plus des articles, allait lui couter cher à tout point de vue, que ce soit en crédibilité, ou financièrement ! Les pauvres 5 000 galions qu'il avait prêté aux Weasley ne seraient rien en comparaison de ce qu'il allait devoir verser au plus riche sorcier d'Europe.

La semaine, fut aussi difficile que prévue pour le directeur, chaque matin, un nouvel article résumant une des années scolaires du survivant était publié, et à chaque fois, le journaliste en charge, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas toujours du même, descendait Dumbledore en flamme.

Bien évidemment, il n'existait pas dans le monde magique, quelque chose de comparable aux instituts de sondage moldus, la chose la plus approchante de cela, étaient les retours des patrons de bars. Et théoriquement, Dumbledore aurait du pouvoir compter sur Tom du chaudron baveur, Mme Rosmerta des trois balais, et son frère à la tête de sanglier. Mais les deux premiers avaient déjà pris leurs distances avec lui, ce qui était une indication en soi, et son frère Alberforth, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à lui rapporter toutes horreurs qu'il entendait sur son compte, et qui, souvent, mettait en avant le survivant.

Les deux frères étaient brouillés depuis la mort de leur sœur, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs le nez cassé du directeur, gracieuseté de son frère. Mais le patron de la tête de sanglier, sans être un partisan de son frère, restait un adversaire inconditionnel du seigneur de ténèbres, or jusqu'à récemment, c'était Albus qui incarnait l'opposition à Voldemort. Mais la place venait d'être prise par un jeune homme de 16 ans, ce qui enchantait Alberforth.

Le directeur voyait donc sa popularité et sa crédibilité baisser sans arrêt, alors que celle du gamin grimpait en flèche, plus les jours passaient, plus les sorciers étaient convaincus que ce jeune lord, qu'ils avaient tous considérés comme dérangé, était la solution à tous leurs problèmes. S'il avait déjà tant fait contre Tom Jedusor, nul doute qu'il finirait par le détruire et ramener la paix et la sécurité dans leur monde.

Dumbledore faisait face à l'un des plus vieux problèmes du monde, quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus beau, était en train de lui voler la vedette. Certes il avait arrêté Grindelwald, mais c'était il y a longtemps, alors que les exploits du survivant étaient tout neufs. Quant à ses travaux sur le sang de dragon, la majorité des sorciers s'en moquait comme de leur première chemise.

Comment aurait-il pût faire le poids face à ce jeune homme, grand, beau, charismatique, dont la famille avait toujours été de farouches partisans de la lumière, qui descendait d'un fondateur, qui avait accomplis des merveilles très jeune, qui avait perdu ses parents, qui avait été maltraité dans son enfance, et qui, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, était le plus riche sorcier d'Europe ?

Pendant des années, Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs capitalisé sur l'histoire du survivant, se présentant comme son mentor, celui qui le formerait pour l'affrontement final, et qui, si tout c'était déroulé selon ses plans, aurait pleuré sur son cadavre après sa victoire ! Mais la marionnette avait coupé ses fils, Pinocchio était devenu un vrai petit garçon, et cela sans même s'en rendre compte.

Si encore ce petit crétin avait été conscient qu'il manœuvrait d'une façon magistrale pour lui ravir son « poste » de leader de la lumière, il aurait su comment répliquer, mais le pire était qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès ! Il ne l'attaquait pas directement, jamais, il racontait ses aventures, portait plainte contre ceux qui l'avait attaqué, mais outre le fait qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot contre lui !

Le lundi suivant le premier article retraçant la scolarité du survivant, le directeur, accompagné de ses deux boulets, se rendit au ministère pour le procès. Ironie du sort ou volonté délibérée de la présidente du magenmagot, l'audience eut lieu dans la même salle que pour le procès du survivant pour usage illégale de la magie.

Dumbledore ne se faisait aucune illusion, il allait perdre, aussi quand la vieille Londubat lui demanda si les accusés avaient une déclaration à faire, il dit :

« Madame la présidente, mes deux pupilles, reconnaissent l'intégralité des faits qui leurs sont reprochés. Et tiennent à signaler qu'ils ont déjà été punis quand ils ont été reniés par leur famille de sang. »

Le groupe d'Harry avait envisagé cette possibilité, après tout Dumbledore n'était pas un imbécile, et devant une bataille perdue d'avance, il préférerait certainement renoncé.

« La cour est sensible à l'honnêteté dont ils font preuve, mais cela n'enlève rien à la gravité des faits qui leurs sont reprochés. Au vue de leur jeune âge, le plaignant à souhaiter qu'aucune peine de prison ne soit requise, cependant, il a demandé qu'à défaut, ils soient exilés et réclame une compensation financière. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous n'aurons qu'à décider du lieu de l'exil, et du montant de la compensation, si vous ne l'êtes pas, les sanctions pourraient être plus graves. »

Comprenant bien qu'il devait minimiser autant que possible les conséquences de ce que ces deux crétins avaient fait, le directeur refusa de contester :

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord, j'avais pensé les envoyés à Salem. »

La présidente hocha la tête, et se pencha vers la place où était assis Harry, il ne s'agissait plus d'un procès, mais d'une négociation, le survivant lui murmura son avis, et Lady Londubat dit :

« Le plaignant réclame qu'ils soient exilé en Australie, et cela à vie ! Pour ce qui est des compensations, il laisse à la cour le soin d'en décider le montant. »

C'était un joli mélange de sévérité et d'indulgence, le jeune Lord tenait à être sûr que ces deux traîtres ne recroiseraient plus jamais son chemin, mais ne souhaitait pas se battre pour des questions bassement monétaire. L'ensemble du magenmagot étant présent, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Dumbledore du côté des accusés alors que c'était le survivant qui était le plaignant, tous apprécièrent le savant dosage dont il faisait preuve. La grande majorité des membres du magenmagot étaient riches, à quelques exceptions près, et comme beaucoup de gens riches, s'ils méprisaient les pauvres, ils méprisaient encore plus les questions d'argent, trouvant cela d'une grande vulgarité.

Outre les mangemorts, qui auraient préférés voir le vieux fou souffrir davantage, même les pro-Voldemort, qui l'étaient d'ailleurs de moins en moins, comprirent que le jeune Lord ne voulait pas se montrer trop sévère, mais ne voulait pas non plus recroiser ses anciens amis.

La cour, après délibération, fixa la compensation à un million de galion pour Ronald, pour son attaque et sa collaboration à celle de sa sœur, et à 3 millions pour Ginnerva, l'utilisation d'un sortilège de contrainte n'ayant pas été appréciée du tout. Ainsi donc, Dumbledore se retrouva à devoir verser 4 millions au survivant pour avoir eu la mauvaise idée de faire signer un contrat de vassalité à Arthur Weasley pour un prêt de 5 000 galions.

L'exil à vie, fut prononcer à l'unanimité, et c'est en pleurants et en hurlants que les deux anciens Weasley furent reconduit au manoir du directeur par les aurors.

Dumbledore ne traîna pas non plus, contrairement à Harry, qui en profita pour discuter avec les autres Lords et Ladys présents. Il ne dit rien de bien nouveau, réaffirma sa position contre l'ouverture sans contrôle, confirma qu'il avait bien l'intention, quand il se serait suffisamment entraîné de détruire Tom Jedusor, et évoqua le bal qu'il comptait donner dans un avenir relativement proche.

Ce fut cette dernière annonce qui fit le plus de bruit, chacun souhaitant être invité, particulièrement les mangemorts qui pensaient, sottement, pouvoir, soit échapper à leur maître, soit lui apporter la tête de son ennemi.

Chacun retourna finalement à ses affaires, et Harry, accompagna la ministre et la présidente du magenmagot jusqu'aux appartements de la première.

Une fois installés dans le salon, devant une tasse de thé, la ministre se tourna vers le survivant et dit :

« Harry, nous aurions besoin que vous passiez votre maîtrise de magie mentale au plus tôt ! »

Le jeune Lord leva un sourcil :

« Ma chère, vous savez qu'en-dehors des deux guerres, vous satisfaire est ma première priorité, mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette demande. Ce que j'ai fait concernant Lord Londubat, et ma marraine, je l'ai fait sans avoir de maîtrise officielle. »

Les deux dames sourirent au compliment, et la ministre expliqua :

« Le titre de maître en magie mentale à un effet rétroactif, la majorité des gens, considèrent, souvent à raison, que les semaines précédant l'examen l'individu est déjà un maître, simplement non-reconnus. Harry, en décrochant cette maîtrise, vous pourrez témoigner en tant qu'expert devant la cours, pour désigner Dumbledore comme étant celui qui à emprisonné mentalement Franck et Alice. En tant que maître mentaliste, vous pourrez répondre de la véracité des souvenirs qu'on vous confiera concernant l'horcruxe que vous portiez et les modifications que le vieux bouc y avait apportées. Même si tout cela s'est passé avant que vous soyez « officiellement » reconnus comme maître. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Très bien, Amélia, j'imagine qu'un examinateur de la guilde attends à proximité, alors finissons-en rapidement. Mais, ce point en soulève un autre, si je passais et obtenais mes maîtrises dans certaines des matières enseignées à l'école, que se passerait-il pour moi vis-à-vis des cours ? »

Les deux femmes s'interrogèrent du regard, mais aucune des deux ne fut capable de répondre.

Le monde magique britannique ne connaissait que trois niveaux de diplômes, BUSES, ASPIC, et maîtrises, la magie mentale n'étant pas enseignée à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas d'examen de Buses ou d'Aspic, pour cela, seulement la maîtrise. Mais pour la métamorphose ou les potions, théoriquement, personne ne passait sa maîtrise avant ses Aspics. D'ailleurs, en-dehors de ceux se destinant à l'enseignement ou à la recherche, peu de gens passaient des maîtrises.

« Je crois me souvenir que Lady Marchebank connais ce genre de choses sur le bout des doigts. Peut-être serait-il opportun de l'interroger ?

\- Harry, qu'avez-vous en tête ?

\- Eh bien, même si je suis à peu près libre de ne pas aller en cours quand je le souhaite en invoquant les obligations de mon rang, je perds tout de même un temps précieux à faire les devoirs demandés. Si les maîtrises me dispense de certains des cours où je n'ai plus rien à apprendre, cela me donneras beaucoup plus de temps pour mes autres occupations. D'ailleurs, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je doute que les professeurs des matières concernés m'obligent à perdre mon temps si je leur présente une maîtrise. »

La grand-mère de Neville approuva, il y avait effectivement peu de chance que les professeurs fassent perdre du temps à un élève ayant le même niveau qu'eux.

Cela sans même parler de la publicité que cela ferait au jeune Lord, passer des maîtrises avant même d'avoir finis Poudlard, personne ne pourrait en dire autant, pas même Dumbledore !

« Harry, puis-je vous suggérer de ne pas passer la maîtrise de DCFM ? Je sais, comme tout le monde que vous êtes le meilleur élève qu'on ait vu depuis la vieille chèvre, mais si jamais vous la passiez…

\- On se demanderait pourquoi je ne vais pas directement affronter Tom, je suis d'accord, et je ne comptais pas la passer, Amélia. Le professeur Scrimgeour, bien qu'il soit un peu brusque pour les premières années, connais parfaitement son sujet, et ses cours sont très intéressants. De plus, c'est un excellent duelliste, j'apprends énormément sur ce point, et je pense demander au professeur Flitwick des cours particuliers, après tout, il est l'un des rares détenteurs de 3 baguettes d'or.

\- Et vous en profiterez pour le retourner contre Dumbledore !

\- C'est une possibilité, en effet, Lady Londubat. Pour le professeur Chourave, je compte sur Neville pour l'amener à nous. Il est son meilleur élève, le seul qu'elle autorise dans ses serres privées. »

Les deux dames approuvèrent, et le jeune homme dit :

« Bien, je vous saurais gré de vous renseigner, pendant que je passe cette maîtrise en magie mentale. »

La ministre approuva, et convoqua un elfe qui emmena le jeune Lord dans une autre pièce, où patientait un vieil homme.

Harry s'était fait un devoir de mémoriser les visages des gens les plus importants du monde sorcier britannique, aussi n'eus-t-il pas de mal à reconnaître le grand maître de la guilde des mentalistes.

Il s'inclina à demi :

« Grand maître, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, et un honneur encore plus grand que vous vous soyez déplacé pour cet examen. »

Le vieil homme inclina la tête :

« Lord Potter-Black, c'est moi qui suis honoré. Prenez place, et laissez-moi vous expliquer les modalités de l'examen. »

Harry s'assit en face du vieil homme, et ce dernier expliqua :

« L'examen se déroule en trois parties, tout d'abord, je vais vous confier une pensine avec différents souvenirs dedans, vous devrez déterminer lesquels sont authentiques, et lesquels sont faux ou modifiés. Durant ce temps, je vous attaquerais mentalement de façon aléatoire, une fois que vous aurez terminé d'examiner les souvenirs, ce seras à vous de m'attaquer. Si je suis satisfait, je vous reconnaitrais comme un maître mentaliste. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- En effet, si jamais vous veniez à apprendre des choses qui….

\- Tout ce que je pourrais éventuellement apprendre pendant l'examen est soumis au secret, de même que pour vous. Nous allons tous les deux prêter un serment magique pour ne rien révéler de ce que nous pourrions surprendre dans l'esprit de l'autre. »

Le jeune Lord se sentit soulagé, et le grand maître lui fournit le texte du serment, qu'ils prêtèrent tous les deux.

Puis l'examen commença. Harry se plongea dans les souvenirs, sans intérêt, fournis par l'examinateur, il n'avait jamais étudié la façon de reconnaître un vrai souvenir d'un faux. Cela ne s'était jamais trouvé, et comme il usait et abusait des serments magiques pour être certains que ceux qui venaient à lui étaient sincères. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'usage.

Mais il joua le jeu, il y avait une vingtaine de souvenirs dans la pensine, et il les visionna tous une première fois avant de les examiner en détails. Le grand maître n'avait pas encore attaqué, sans doute attendait-il qu'il soit plus concentré sur sa tâche.

Le premier souvenir était une conversation entre le grand maître et un autre homme, plus jeune, mais sans doute de sa famille vu leur ressemblance, et ils discutaient de la loi qu'Harry avait fait passer au magenmagot. Le jeune Lord détailla le souvenir sous toutes les coutures, mais ne trouva rien qui lui fasse croire à un faux ou une manipulation.

Soit le souvenir était parfaitement authentique, soit il ne savait pas quoi chercher.

Ce fut quand il passa au second, qu'il sentit la première attaque mentale.

Il comprit immédiatement la différence entre un simple pratiquant, comme Rogue, et un maître. La puissance développée par le vieil homme n'avait absolument rien à voir ! Même au plus fort de sa colère, Rogue n'avait pas manifesté la moitié de l'énergie que le grand maître utilisait.

Harry hésita une seconde, à renforcer sa première barrière, mais renonça, son cercle extérieur n'était qu'un piège, et il pensait que c'était une bonne chose de le montrer à l'examinateur. Aussi se concentra-t-il sur le second souvenir, tout en gardant à l'œil l'état de ses défenses.

Cette fois, un peu d'attention lui suffit pour voir que le souvenir avait été modifié. Le souvenir était une autre conversation, mais la pièce dans laquelle cette discussion se déroulait contenait une horloge, et cette dernière passait de 13h12 à 13h14 sans passer par 13h13. Il profita d'être sûr que le souvenir était modifié, pour le sonder avec sa magie, cherchant une trace qui le rendrait différent du précédent.

Il sentit sa première barrière tombée tandis qu'il cherchait la trace magique de la manipulation, et il entendit le commentaire du grand maître :

« Très joli, Lord Potter-Black. Un piège vicieux qui vous permet de contre-attaquer ! »

Harry ressortit de la pensine et hocha la tête :

« En effet, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été….

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, continuez votre examen ! »

Le jeune homme obéit, et continua d'examiner les souvenirs. Il finit par déterminer ce qu'était la trace d'une manipulation, et fut estomaqué de réaliser que le premier souvenir, était entièrement fabriqué, rien n'était vrai, cette conversation n'avait jamais eue lieu, et pourtant il aurait mis sa main au feu que le souvenir était authentique.

Durant le temps qu'il lui fallut pour déterminer quels souvenirs étaient vrais ou faux, il avait défendu âprement son esprit. La seconde barrière, était bien plus forte que la première, et leurs forces continuaient à augmenter jusqu'à l'avant dernière, la toute dernière semblait beaucoup plus faible que les autres, et c'était le cas, car, contrairement à ce que ferais la majorité des gens, cette dernière barrière ne protégeait pas ses souvenirs les plus importants. En réalité, ses souvenirs les plus précieux, étaient cachés dans l'avant-dernier cercle, dans une portion scellée qui se présentait toujours à l'opposé de la direction de l'attaque.

Le grand maître réussit à passer ses secondes, troisièmes et quatrièmes barrières, n'en laissant plus que deux avant l'ultime. Mais il s'arrêta, quand le jeune Lord ressortit de la pensine.

« Bien, bien. Le simple fait que je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, prouve que vos défenses sont largement suffisantes pour être considéré comme un maître dans ce domaine. Qu'en est-il des souvenirs ? »

Harry lui fit la liste des souvenirs authentiques, de ceux qui avaient été modifiés, et de celui qui était intégralement faux, en précisant :

« Je suis plus qu'impressionné par la qualité du souvenir, c'est du grand art. »

Le vieil homme se rengorgea :

« J'apprécie l'hommage, et je suis quant à moi très impressionné que vous ayez réussit à le reconnaître comme faux, la majorité des gens tombent dans le piège. Bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'une épreuve. Pour information, je ne me défendrais pas, et vous allez m'affronter deux fois. Une fois alors que j'utilise la méthode des barrières, et une autre alors que j'utilise la méthode de l'esprit vide. »

Harry approuva et riva son regard dans les yeux gris du grand maître.

Le vieil homme avait construit des barrières d'une telle force, qu'il sembla à Harry se trouver devant les murs d'une forteresse.

Plutôt que d'attaquer en force, il scanna toute la muraille, le grand maître avait suivi le même principe que lui, à la différence qu'il avait choisi des carrés imbriqués les uns dans les autres. Cette différence, bien qu'anecdotique dans le cadre de son examen, donna une idée au jeune Lord, mais il s'y consacrerait plus tard, et après en avoir parlé avec le grand maître.

Bien évidemment les défenses du vieil homme étaient parfaites, il n'y avait pas le moindre accroc dans la muraille qui protégeait son esprit. Aussi n'eus-t-il pas d'autres choix que d'attaquer en force.

Comme il l'avait dit, le grand maître ne se défendit pas, laissant ses barrières tombées sous les assauts du survivant. Par respect, et aussi parce qu'il se doutait que certains étaient piégés, Harry ne s'attarda pas dans les souvenirs qu'il entrapercevait.

Il avait abattus trois barrières, quand le vieil homme lui dit de cesser.

« Félicitations, j'ignore qui vous a appris, mais s'il n'appartient pas la guilde, dites-lui que nous serons très heureux de l'accueillir parmi nous. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Je transmettrais, si je le revois.

\- Très bien, il ne nous reste plus que la dernière épreuve. Faites ! »

La méthode de l'esprit vide, était beaucoup plus difficile à contrer, puisqu'il n'y avait rien sur quoi se concentrer. Rogue l'utilisait face à Voldemort de façon partielle, il vidait son esprit de ce qui montrait qu'il ne lui était pas fidèle, et ne laissait que les souvenirs qui le faisait passer pour un mangemort dévoué. Mais le grand maître, dans cette situation, arborait un esprit totalement vide, pas un souvenir ne traînait, rien, le néant absolu !

Ignorant quoi faire, le jeune Lord reprit ce qu'il avait utilisé sur les Londubat, à savoir qu'il conjura une source de lumière, mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose. Il se rappela alors ce que Killy lui avait appris, que la magie attirait la magie, il bannit la lumière, et généra une sphère de pure magie, et un instant plus tard, il se retrouvait de nouveau devant les impressionnantes murailles qu'il avait déjà mises à bas.

« Extraordinaire ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un briser la transe aussi aisément, et surtout pas la mienne, sans vouloir me vanter ! Vous avez un don incroyable pour la magie mentale, Lord Potter-Black ! Je vous reconnais comme maître mentaliste ! »

Harry le remercia, et demanda :

« Donc, les deux méthodes peuvent se cumuler ?

\- Oui, avec beaucoup d'entrainement, mais ne vous souciez pas de cela, tant que vous n'avez pas atteint votre pleine maturation magique, la technique de l'esprit vide vous es impossible à utiliser.

\- Oui j'ai appris cela. En voyant vos barrières, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. »

Le vieil homme sortit un parchemin d'une élégante serviette en cuir de dragon et commença à le remplir, en disant :

« Je vous écoute.

\- Eh bien, nous pouvons donner à nos barrières n'importe quelle forme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Si nous leur donnions la forme d'un diagramme magique, un nœud du bouclier, ou autre… »

Le grand maître cessa d'écrire, et dévisagea le jeune Lord :

« N'essayez jamais ! Vous détruiriez votre esprit ! Je suis sérieux, jeune homme ! D'autres ont eu cette idée avant vous, et tous ceux qui ont essayé ont perdus l'esprit et parfois la vie ! »

Harry leva les mains :

« Très bien, je ne voulais pas vous causer une telle émotion. »

Le vieil homme souffla, et sourit doucement :

« Je m'en doute, mais vous devez comprendre que c'est impossible ! Même en tenant compte de vos extraordinaires dispositions, vous ne pourriez pas réussir cela ! Personne n'a jamais réussi, en exceptant Merlin lui-même, et encore, cela n'est pas prouvé ! Alors je vous en prie, oubliez cette idée ! »

Le jeune Lord hocha la tête, il ne ferait pas d'expérience de ce genre, mais il comptait bien interroger Neal. Le grand maître était peut-être le meilleur mentaliste de Grande-Bretagne, et peut-être de la Terre, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas au niveau des mages de Gaïa, eux ne se contentaient pas de dire « n'essayez pas », ils étudiaient la question, est-ce que Merlin avait vraiment réussi ? Si oui, pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Qu'avait-il de différent ? Étais-ce juste une question de puissance ? Etc.

Mais les sorciers britanniques, se contentaient de répéter bêtement ce qu'ils avaient appris de leurs aînés, sans chercher plus loin. Alors peut-être qu'effectivement il ne pourrait jamais utiliser de diagramme magiques comme plan de ses barrières mentales, mais au moins, il saurait pourquoi !

Le vieil homme, signa finalement le parchemin qu'il avait rempli, et donna un petit coup de baguette dessus, en disant :

« Voilà, Lord Potter-Black, vous êtes désormais reconnus comme un maître en magie mentale, et vue votre niveau, j'estime que vous l'êtes depuis vos 16 ans, à peu de choses près. »

Harry le remercia, et regagna le salon où l'attendaient la ministre et la présidente du magenmagot, désormais en compagnie de la présidente de l'académie des examinateurs magiques, Lady Marchebank.


	31. Chapter 31

Le jeune Lord fit un baisemain à la minuscule sorcière, qui lui sourit :

« Vous avez bien changé depuis vos BUSE, Lord Potter-Black. Augusta me dit que vous venez de passer votre maîtrise de magie mentale, comment va ce vieux bandit ?

\- Il m'a semblé très en forme, Lady Marchebank, presque autant que vous-même. »

La vieille dame ricana :

« Vous êtes un vil flatteur ! Alors, vous envisagez de passer des maîtrises avant même de finir Poudlard, c'est très irrégulier ! Mais rien ne vous en empêche. Pour répondre à la question que vous vous posiez, il est évident, que vous n'aurez plus à suivre les cours dans lesquels vous avez une maîtrise, de même que vous n'aurez pas à passer vos ASPIC dans ces matières. »

Harry hocha la tête, c'était bien ce qu'il avait espéré, ainsi il pourrait ne garder que la DCFM comme cours effectif, et s'entraîner au duel avec Flitwick, si ce dernier acceptait.

« Parfait, dans ce cas, je souhaiterais passer les maîtrises de métamorphose, sortilèges, et potions. »

La vieille dame approuva :

« Très bien, je vais organiser cela au plus vite. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Les autres répondirent de même, et Harry remis le certificat de maîtrise qu'il venait de recevoir à la ministre pour qu'elle le fasse enregistrer, il regagna ensuite son manoir.

Comme convenu avec Kery et les autres elfes, les petites créatures avaient ajoutés un sous-sol au manoir. L'accès s'en faisait par un escalier hélicoïdal qui se trouvait sous celui du hall. Mais le sous-sol ne couvrait pas toute la surface du manoir, il se situait dans le coin supérieur droit, par rapport à l'entrée principale, soit, sous la salle à manger et autour de la piscine.

Une fois l'étage inférieur atteint, un couloir distribuait un laboratoire de potion, la salle de projection, qui était la raison initiale de ce rajout, et, la nouvelle salle de sport.

Cette dernière était installée autour de la piscine, dont les bords avaient été rendus transparents par magie, mais également enchantés pour devenir immatériel si l'un des résidents permanents souhaitait passer à travers. Ainsi, après une séance de musculation, Harry pouvait traverser la vitre qui le séparait de la piscine et se retrouver directement dans l'eau. De même qu'il pouvait sortir de la piscine en traversant la vitre pour se retrouver directement dans la salle de sport. C'était un gadget, il aurait tout aussi bien pu faire installer un autre escalier allant de la piscine à la salle de sport, mais c'était beaucoup plus fun de cette façon.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre, les autres étaient retournés en cours, et il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, pour une fois. Ils avaient tous décidés de laisser passer un peu de temps entre les articles et l'attaque sur Dumbledore, il fallait que les sorciers intègrent ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, d'autant que la nouvelle de sa maîtrise en magie mentale à 16 ans, allait encore faire du bruit.

C'était aussi pour cette raison, qu'il souhaitait passer ses maîtrises le plus tôt possible, pour écraser le vieil homme, et la chauve-souris en même temps.

Il afficha un sourire mauvais en pensant à la tête que ferait Rogue quand il aurait sa maîtrise, il doutait d'être jamais un très grand maître des potions, une qualité qu'il reconnaissait au bâtard graisseux mais ce qu'il avait appris sur Gaïa le ferait passer pour un maître acceptable.

Concernant la métamorphose, eh bien, outre le fait d'être animagus multiple à 16 ans, il avait, comme pour les enchantements et sortilèges, compris les principes sous-jacents de la magie, en cela il avait un net avantage sur les moutons qui se bornaient à apprendre par cœur des mouvements et des formules.

N'ayant rien de prévu, il aurait pût aller nager ou regarder un film, mais il décida de s'avancer concernant le futur bal qu'il allait donner, et il avait le professeur idéal pour cela, Narcissa.

La mère de Drago, passait la majorité de son temps dans la serre à lire parmi les fleurs, ou dans ses appartements à regarder, en « cachette », même si tout le monde le savait, des soaps à la télé. Vu l'heure, Harry savait qu'il la trouverait dans la serre, et c'est donc là-bas qu'il se dirigea.

Il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver que Narcissa, mais également Alice. Les premiers temps avaient été quelque peu tendus entre les Londubat et Lady Malefoy, qui restait l'ex-sœur de celle qui les avait torturé jusqu'à la folie. Mais, après que tout le monde y ait mis du sien, particulièrement Drago et Neville qui s'entendaient très bien, les tensions s'étaient bien apaisées, et Alice, tout en étant beaucoup moins mondaine que la blonde, appréciait de savoir ce qui c'était passé pendant ses années d'inactivité.

Ainsi les deux femmes étaient-elles devenues proches, et échangeaient facilement.

Toujours parfaitement dans son rôle de Lord, Harry leur fit un baisemain à toute les deux, et, après avoir été invité à se joindre à elles, expliqua la raison de sa visite.

« Narcissa, même moi je sais que vous avez toujours donné les soirées les plus réussies de la noblesse sorcière. Comme vous le savez sans doute, je me dois de donner un bal à priori durant les congés d'hiver, et je souhaiterais que vous m'aidiez à l'organiser. »

La pâle Lady sourit, visiblement ravie de la demande :

« Oh, Harry, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ferais en sorte que cette soirée reste dans les mémoires. Bien, il nous faudra des musiciens, ainsi qu'un traiteur, beaucoup de champagne, et quelques bons alcools forts, des cigares, des fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs. Vous souhaitez uniquement un bal, ou bien un dîner également ?

\- Le bal doit faire office de présentation officielle, même si j'ai déjà siégé et fait adopter une loi. J'ignore ce qu'il est normal de faire ?

\- Eh bien, en règle générale, les jeunes gens sont présentés lors du bal, il va d'ailleurs falloir trouver quelqu'un pour vous présenter officiellement. Malheureusement, cela ne peut pas être Remus, vu sa condition, même si j'imagine que vous refuserez qu'il ne soit pas présent. La coutume veut que vous soyez présenté par un mâle de votre lignée. Mais heureusement, rien n'oblige que ce soit un britannique, donc Subaru feras parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Un point de régler, et vous avez parfaitement raison concernant Remus. Qu'en est-il de cette histoire de dîner ?

\- Il peut arriver que le bal soit divisé en deux parties, une première partie, très officielle, puis un dîner regroupant votre famille et vos proches, puis la seconde partie du bal rassemblant ces mêmes personnes. Mais cela ne se fait généralement que pour les familles très nombreuses, cependant cela reste un message fort pour ceux qui sont conviés au dîner tout en n'appartenant pas à votre famille.

\- J'imagine. Qu'en est-il des indésirables ?

\- Les mangemorts qui voudraient profiter de la soirée pour s'en prendre à vous ? En tant qu'hôte, et vu le climat actuel vous pouvez exiger des serments magiques de vos invités, les mangemorts crierons au scandale, mais je pense que les autres seront rassurés, de plus, vous pouvez exiger du ministère une protection.

\- Je vous avoue, ma chère, que si je n'étais pas obligé d'en passer par là pour préserver mon capital politique, je renoncerais à ce bal, d'autant que je ne sais pas danser. Ce qui me fait penser, à qui vais-je devoir écraser les pieds ? Et surtout à qui ne dois-je surtout pas proposer une danse ?

\- Eh bien, vous pouvez danser avec la ministre, Lady Londubat, Alice, moi-même, Hermione, et Susan. Cela ne portera pas à conséquence, puisque tout le monde sait que vous êtes proche de nous. De même, vous pouvez danser avec les garçons que vous fréquenter, cependant, vu que vos goûts en la matière sont maintenant connus, vous devriez éviter de danser trop souvent avec l'un de vos amants. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Tout ce que vous ferez ce soir-là, sera analysé et disséqué, d'autant que vous allez devoir inviter au moins un journaliste et un photographe de la gazette. »

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel, cette histoire commençait déjà à épuiser sa patience !

« Autre chose ? »

Narcissa approuva :

« En effet, un détail quelque peu vulgaire, quel budget envisagez-vous ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules :

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, puisque vous semblez être totalement dans votre élément, faites-moi quelques propositions associés à une estimation du coût. Mais je ne veux pas quelque chose de trop clinquant, je crois que tout le monde sait que j'ai la chance d'être très riche, je n'ai aucun besoin de l'afficher. »

La blonde sourit :

« Pas comme Lucius donc ! J'ai bien compris Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. En toute franchise, j'ai toujours trouvé que mon époux avait un goût déplorable et m'a-tu-vue. Mais les Malefoy, malgré ce qu'ils racontent, ne sont pas aussi anciens ou nobles que les Black ou les Potter, alors ils cherchent à compenser. »

Harry ricana, si jamais il recroisait Lucius, il comptait bien l'asticoter sur le sujet.

« Alice et moi allons réfléchir à tout cela, et nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

Harry s'inclina et se retira, il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec sa marraine, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle, et visiblement elle non plus. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à admettre que son fils et son filleul soient passés directement, de son point de vue, de bébés portants des couches, à des jeunes hommes bientôt majeurs, ou déjà dans le cas de Harry.

Franck semblait le vivre mieux, mais il pouvait parler avec Remus, alors que les amies d'Alice ignoraient tout de sa résurrection, puisque la guérison des Londubat ne devait pas être connue de Dumbledore.

Le jeune Lord avait tout de même fait en sorte que sa marraine sache que son apparente indifférence à son endroit n'avait rien à voir avec elle, et que cela ne tenait qu'à son incertitude. Neville avait servi de coursier à cette occasion, et l'avait assuré que sa mère comprenait, et qu'elle-même ne savait pas trop quelle place elle pouvait espérer avoir dans la vie du survivant.

Ayant fait son devoir, Harry profita de la piscine, que lui et ses amis semblaient être les seuls à utiliser. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ne s'en plaignait pas, certes il s'entendait bien avec tous les gens qui résidaient chez lui, mais il aimait être tranquille quand il barbotait.

La fin des cours à Poudlard, provoqua l'arrivée de ses amis, Drago et Théo l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle, et finirent blottis ensemble contre lui. Même si les deux serpentards n'envisageaient pas une seconde de coucher ensemble, ils aimaient être collés contre le gryffondor en même temps.

Neville de son côté, tentait de détourner son regard de la plantureuse silhouette de Susan, qui était particulièrement bien formée pour son âge, tandis qu'Hermione discutait avec Blaise, qui, lui, jetait de fréquent coup d'œil en direction du trio de garçon.

Quand il avait vu Harry après sa transformation, il l'avait trouvé vraiment attirant, mais, en parlant avec lui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un amant occasionnel pour le brun, et il voulait plus. N'ayant aucune intention de mettre à mal la relation entre le survivant et Drago, il s'était donc effacé, mais cela ne l'empêchais pas de se rincer l'œil de temps en temps.

Crabbe et Goyle participaient également à la conversation, demandant des explications à la brunette concernant les devoirs à rendre. Et cette dernière était ravie d'avoir un public attentif à ses explications.

Le groupe hétéroclite d'adolescents ne se cachait désormais plus quand ils étaient à l'école. Cela malgré, ou à plutôt, à cause, de la désapprobation manifeste du directeur.

Ils jouèrent un moment dans la piscine, avant de se mettre sérieusement à leurs devoirs, grâce à la très organisée préfète de gryffondor, ils étaient tous à jour dans leurs devoirs.

Quatre nouvelles semaines passèrent, et Harry reçut enfin un message de Lady Marchebank pour ses examens de maîtrise.

Il se rendit donc au ministère, pour rencontrer, en premier lieu, son examinateur en potion. C'était la matière la moins fatigante magiquement, et celle où il était le moins brillant, deux bonnes raisons pour passer l'examen en premier.

L'homme était un petit sorcier bedonnant, à l'air jovial, qui se déclara enchanter de le rencontrer, et lui demanda de lui rédiger une recette de base, à savoir sans les temps de cuisson et autres détails, pour une potion destinée à endormir un dragon pendant au moins 24 heures.

Pour répondre, il fallait à la fois connaître le métabolisme des dragons, ainsi que les ingrédients et leurs interactions.

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques instants, avant de commencer à noircir son parchemin.

Au final il rendit deux recettes, la première étant « potentiellement » un somnifère pour dragon, et la seconde un moyen de les réveiller.

L'homme examina avec attention les deux recettes, faisant mentalement les potions, avant d'afficher une moue impressionnée :

« Étonnant, pourriez-vous développez ? Et m'écrire une procédure plus détaillée ? »

Le jeune Lord hocha la tête, en tant qu'animagus dragon, il connaissait très bien le métabolisme de ces sauriens, et il avait, grâce à son occlumencie développé une mémoire sans faille. Il reprit la liste des ingrédients, et rédigea une procédure complète.

Une nouvelle fois, l'examinateur fit la potion en esprit, et conclus :

« Brillant ! Vous semblez avoir une très bonne connaissance des dragons, et des ingrédients. C'est très prometteur. Bien, votre seconde épreuve, sera de me faire une potion de Felix felicis. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, c'était une potion particulièrement ardue, et peu de gens étaient aptes à en produire, mais un maître des potions devrait en être capable.

Comme il était de coutume de le faire lors du passage de la maîtrise, Harry avait amené ses propres instruments, chaudrons et ingrédients, l'examinateur avait également quelques ingrédients rares pour les potions particulières, et lui fournit ce qui lui manquait.

Bien que cela ne soit pas coutumier dans le brassage des potions, Harry prépara tous ses ingrédients à l'avance, et utilisa sans honte, des balances et thermomètres moldus enchantées. C'était beaucoup plus précis que les vieilles balances à poids, et les sortilèges de mesures les plus courants.

L'examinateur, bien que surpris, ne dit rien, se contentant de lire un livre pendant que le jeune Lord travaillait.

Après plusieurs heures, Harry se déclara satisfait, sa potion avait la bonne couleur d'or fondu, et se comportait comme il se devait, à savoir que toutes goutes dépassant du chaudron revenaient directement dedans.

Le petit homme examina longuement la potion, avant de la tester avec différents réactifs, et conclus :

« Eh bien, félicitations, Lord Potter, vous êtes désormais le plus jeune maître des potions jamais enregistré, le précédent records était de 20 ans, et était détenu par le professeur Rogue. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera très fier d'avoir été battus par l'un de ses élèves. »

Harry se retint de justesse de donner son avis, regrettant juste de ne pas pouvoir voir la tête de Rogue quand il apprendrait la nouvelle.

Comme lors de l'examen de magie mentale, l'homme remplit un parchemin qu'il certifia d'un coup de baguette, et le lui remit en le félicitant de nouveau.

Ce fut plein de confiance en lui, qu'Harry se rendit à l'examen de métamorphose. Il s'assura que la jeune femme qui jugerait son travail prête serment de ne rien dévoiler, et se transforma d'abord en lion, puis en magyar à pointes, avant de prendre la forme d'un griffon, et de redevenir humain.

Il fut non seulement le plus jeune maître en métamorphose jamais enregistré, mais également celui qui mis le moins de temps pour passer l'examen.

Les enchantements et sortilèges se passèrent presque aussi bien, l'examinateur, lui confia plusieurs tâches, enchanter des objets pour obtenir un certain effet, lancer des sort pour faire quelque chose de particulier, etc.

Harry accomplis le tout en silence, il ne connaissait pas la majorité des sorts normalement utilisés pour obtenir les résultats demandé, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il « dit » simplement à sa magie le résultat qu'il souhaitait, et cette dernière s'exécuta, cela sans qu'il ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, ce qui impressionna grandement l'examinateur, qui était bien incapable de faire tout cela en silence.

Ainsi donc, le survivant décrocha ses maîtrises, dans ces 3 magies fondamentales. Mais, outre l'indéniable satisfaction de pouvoir jeter son titre de maître de potion à la face de Rogue, le but principal était de le faire passer pour un génie ! Ce que le jeune Lord n'avait pas la prétention d'être.

Cependant, aussi stupides et crédules soient-ils, les sorciers risquaient de commencer à douter s'il réussissait trop facilement. Mais fort heureusement, le cas avait été envisagé par son petit dragon, et l'annonce de ses différentes maîtrises seraient étalée sur plusieurs semaines.

Assez fatigué, le jeune Lord retourna à son manoir, Remus et les autres adultes l'y attendaient et quand il confirma qu'il avait réussi ses examens, il fut chaudement félicité par tous. Mais, tout en étant sincère, les adultes comprirent son besoin de repos, et s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

Harry fila directement dans sa piscine, après avoir fermé les portes, ne laissant passer que ses amants, il s'abandonna à l'eau chaude dans le plus simple appareil. Faisant la planche il se sentit s'endormir, et apprécia le soutient du manoir, soutient physique, puisque la maison, solidifia partiellement une partie de l'eau, comme un matelas pneumatique, sans le côté plastifié désagréable. En sécurité, Harry se laissa emporter au pays des rêves.

Drago et Théo, une fois les cours terminés, filèrent au manoir, ils n'avaient pas trop de doute sur la réussite de leur petit-ami et amant, mais la certitude la plus absolue ne vaut pas une petite preuve.

Kery apparus devant eux, dès qu'ils quittèrent la malle magique, et dit :

« Le maître dort dans la piscine, messieurs, il est très fatigué. »

Le sous-entendu étant, « ne débarquez pas comme des furies ! », les elfes du manoir, avec le plein soutient de leur maître, ne s'aplatissaient pas devant les sorciers, et les résidents du manoir, avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas s'en offusquer.

Les sorciers présents au manoir Potter avaient commencé à réaliser que les elfes de maisons, qu'ils avaient toujours pris pour des créatures inférieures, stupides, et possédants peu de pouvoirs, étaient le complet opposé.

À part Remus, qui n'avait jamais eu d'elfe, et donc n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec l'un d'eux, tous les autres avaient été estomaqués, les Malefoy en premier. Si Narcissa avait pris le pli rapidement, ajouté un « s'il vous plaît » ne coutant pas cher, Drago avait clairement eue plus de mal, et l'avait payé ! Pas par les elfes, mais par Harry, et il avait découvert que son petit ami ne plaisantait pas quand il lui avait dit qu'il regretterait le fait d'avoir été désagréable avec les créatures résident au manoir.

Il l'avait clairement regretté, quand il avait dû s'excuser à genoux auprès de l'elfe qu'il avait insulté, cela en ayant encore son pantalon et son boxer baissés, et son pâle arrière train, écarlate.

Le seul point positif de l'histoire, avait été que le jeune Lord l'avait ensuite guérit à coup de langue, pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement après. Mais le blond avait appris ce que coutait l'irrespect, et il avait ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature des elfes de maisons, aussi, si Kery disait que son maître avait besoin de repos, il l'écouterait !

C'est très calmement, que les deux garçons gagnèrent la piscine, ils échangèrent un sourire grivois, en voyant la complète nudité du survivant, qui dérivait sur son matelas d'eau. Aucun des deux serpentards n'hésita à se mettre totalement nu, ils partageaient le même dortoir depuis des années, et s'étaient déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient renoncé aux vêtements et sous-vêtements quand ils dormaient ensemble, blottis contre le gryffondor.

Ils entrèrent dans l'eau avec précaution et s'assirent sur les marches, Théo se blottis contre son ami, et ils restèrent à simplement regarder le survivant dormir. Harry était plus que sexy, et semblait généralement être un roc sur lequel ils pouvaient s'appuyer, mais quand il dormait, il semblait perdre des années, et était touchant d'innocence.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le jeune Lord émerge.

Les trois garçons jouèrent un moment dans la piscine, puis s'installèrent au bord pour prendre un thé largement agrémenté de gâteaux. Harry regardait ses deux petits serpents avec bonheur, il les aimait tous le deux, de façon différente, mais il les aimait sincèrement.

Théo avait dénoncé son père quelques temps auparavant, et bien que ce dernier n'ait pas été attrapé, il avait été condamné par contumace, et déchu de ses droits. Le petit serpentard, avait demander à ce que ce soit Harry qui ait sa garde, puisqu'ils avaient un lointain lien de parenté, et que la présidente du magenmagot adorait le survivant, cela avait été accepté sans problème, malgré l'illogisme évident de la chose.

Ainsi le petit brun était devenu le pupille de son amant, et le frère d'adoption de Drago, ce qui le ravissait. Il était très attaché aux deux garçons et savoir que ses liens avec eux étaient officiels, le rendait extatique.

Les serpentards, du moins ceux dont les parents étaient mangemorts, avaient, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, dénoncer leurs pères, et quelques fois leurs mères si cette dernière était trop pro-Voldemort. Mais Tom était, en plus du reste, un misogyne convaincu, et outre Bellatrix, morte et enterrée, les femmes n'avaient jamais été pour lui que des poules pondeuses tout justes bonnes à lui donner de futurs mangemorts.

Même dans une société aussi patriarcale que la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, les Ladys avaient toujours eu une place de choix dans la haute-société, et le mépris qu'affichait Tom envers elles, les avaient détournées de lui depuis longtemps, d'autant plus depuis que le survivant se positionnait contre l'ouverture aux moldus.

Harry avait passé un certain temps à faire le tour de ses autres propriétés pour en restaurer les protections, aidé par ses elfes et les gobelins, car il n'avait aucune intention de loger tout ce monde au manoir Potter. Quasiment tous les enfants et épouses de mangemorts s'étaient tournés vers lui, après tout, le choix était facile. D'un côté il y avait un psychopathe qui tuait et torturait ceux qui le suivait, et de l'autre, le premier Lord sorcier qui se contentait de les mettre à l'abri et de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas des espions.


	32. Chapter 32

Tom était hors de lui, sa colère aurait normalement valut un bon nombre de doloris et autres joyeusetés à ses mangemorts, mais il avait compris qu'il devait se retenir, parce que, plus il les torturerait, plus ils feraient tout pour déserter.

Or il avait déjà perdu presque toute la nouvelle génération de mangemorts, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de perdre le peu de serviteurs qui lui restait.

Il n'y avait que deux points positif pour lui ces derniers temps, la chute de Dumbledore, qui affichait la plus basse côte de popularité qu'il n'eut jamais eue, et le ralliement récent des détraqueurs à sa cause. Malheureusement, la ministre, avait renvoyé les gardiens d'Azkaban peu de temps après sa prise de fonction, ce qui l'empêchait de récupérer facilement ceux de ses mangemorts emprisonnés.

Mais cela lui donnait une force de frappe qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis longtemps, et il comptait bien l'utiliser !

Ainsi, alors que le survivant se délectait d'un excellent chocolat chaud, et de la vue de ses deux petits serpents en tenue d'Adam, Voldemort planifiait une attaque d'envergure pour rappeler à tous qu'il restait la pire terreur de leur monde.

Du côté du directeur, les choses étaient encore plus difficiles. Le ralliement des serpentards au gamin les rendaient fréquentables pour les autres maisons. À part quelques irréductibles, qui se faisaient remettre à leur place par leurs propres camarades de maison, les serpentards avaient arrêté d'insulter les autres, même Rogue s'était calmé. Il avait d'ailleurs convoqué la chauve-souris pour lui rappeler qu'il le tenait en son pouvoir, mais ce dernier l'avait envoyé paître, en lui rappelant que si jamais il lui venait l'envie de le balancer, lui-même pourrait en raconter pas mal sur le directeur, et vu sa côte de popularité, personne n'interviendrait pour le sauver.

Dumbledore avait été contraint de le laisser partir, Rogue avait raison, il n'avait jamais caché ses sombres desseins avec lui, pensant, à tort, qu'il ne risquait rien puisque personne ne croirais un mangemort. Mais désormais, avec son filleul qui se faisait baiser par le survivant, le maître des potions avait bien plus d'influence politique que lui-même. S'il tentait de le faire chuter, Rogue n'aurait qu'à tout raconter à Drago, et sa petite marionnette serait définitivement perdue !

La colère du vieil homme atteignit de nouveau sommets, quand la gazette annonça que le survivant avait réussi sa maîtrise de Sortilèges et Enchantements. Non content d'être reconnus comme un maître mentaliste, le gamin était désormais un maître enchanteur, à 16 ans, il avait déjà deux maîtrises. Dumbledore en avait trois, une en DCFM, une en métamorphose, et une en magie mentale, mais il les avait eu quand il était bien plus âgé que le gamin.

L'engouement pour le survivant allait atteindre de nouveaux sommets, et parce qu'il s'était toujours associé à ce petit crétin, il allait devoir subir la comparaison, qui n'était pas à son avantage !

Rien de ce qu'il avait tenté pour reprendre le contrôle de sa marionnette n'avait fonctionné, son idée de l'intégrer à l'ordre n'avait rien donné, même pire. Quand il avait constaté l'absence de retour du jeune Lord, il avait questionné Minerva, voulant savoir si le brun avait réfléchit à cette idée, la directrice ajointe avait approuvée :

« En effet, il y a réfléchit, et a dit que puisse qu'il n'avait plus confiance en vous, il serait stupide de sa part de se soumettre à votre autorité. Il a accessoirement précisé, que l'ordre devrait soit payé un loyer pour l'utilisation du square grimaud, soit débarrassé le plancher au plus vite ! »

Dumbledore avait eu l'impression de se prendre un coup de massue, il lui avait fallu tout son contrôle pour ne pas hurler :

« Mais enfin, nous combattons Voldemort, l'ordre est le seul rempart contre… »

McGonagall, mentant allègrement, l'avait coupé :

« Je lui ai dit sensiblement la même chose, mais il m'a fait remarquer, assez justement. Que l'ordre, et particulièrement vous-même, vous étiez montré totalement inefficace l'année dernière. Le département des mystères étant presque totalement indépendant du ministère, il aurait suffi que vous y emmeniez Harry pour qu'il retire la prophétie, et vous n'auriez pas gaspillé votre peu de ressource à protéger cette dernière. De plus il est très remonté à l'idée que vous ayez obligé Sirius à vivre enfermé dans un endroit qu'il détestait, après tout, le fidelitas aurait aussi bien pût être posé sur un autre endroit. Tout cela fait qu'il estime n'avoir aucune raison de vous faire la moindre fleur. Il m'a dit qu'il vous donnait une semaine pour décider, si vous renonciez à utiliser la maison des Black, vous devrez retirer le fidelitas, sinon, il vous poursuivra en justice. J'ignore exactement ce que vous lui avez dit à la fin de l'année dernière Albus, même si j'imagine qu'il s'agissait de la prophétie, mais quoi qu'il en soit il vous tient une rancune tenace pour cela, et pour tout le reste ! À votre place, je ne le titillerais pas trop, il n'a plus aucune patience vous concernant. »

Sur ce, la directrice de gryffondor avait quitté son bureau, le laissant abasourdit. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il se remette à rager contre ce maudit gamin. Il avait hésité à le descendre devant l'ordre, mais il avait renoncé, la majorité d'entre eux le regardait déjà avec suspicion, et s'il s'en prenait à Potter, il risquait de les braquer encore plus.

Il n'avait plus tellement le choix, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus attirer le gamin de façon détourné, il fallait qu'il passe à la magie ! Dans tout son arsenal pour le ramener dans ses filets, il ne lui restait plus que les rituels de sangs, il allait falloir qu'il l'attire hors de l'école, et le rende inconscient pour pouvoir pratiquer le rituel. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas l'attaquer de front, il lui fallait un appât, et il en avait un parfait, cette petite pute blonde de Malefoy, s'il mettait la main sur ce petit con, Harry lui obéirait !

Quelques jours après, Harry passa voir son professeur de sortilèges, qui l'accueillit avec un plaisir évident.

« Lord Potter, j'ai appris votre brillante réussite à l'examen de maîtrise, toutes mes félicitations, je me sens immensément fier d'avoir apporté ma petite pierre à vos connaissances ! »

Le jeune Lord s'inclina :

« Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans votre enseignement, professeur. »

Le directeur de Serdaigle chassa le compliment d'un geste de la main :

« Ne nous racontons pas d'histoire, ce n'est pas avec le programme déplorable que je suis contraint d'appliquer que vous auriez pu arriver à un tel niveau aussi jeune. Mais disons que j'en prends ma petite part.

\- Et ce n'est que justice. C'est à propos d'un autre de vos domaines de compétence, que je souhaiterais vous parler.

\- Je vous écoute, mon cher collègue. »

Le brun sourit, Flitwick était un pur Serdaigle, la réussite des autres ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire, et tout en sachant que ses cours n'avaient eus que peu d'influence sur le brillant résultat du survivant, il restait fier d'avoir été son professeur.

« Il s'agit des duels, vous êtes considéré comme l'un des meilleurs du monde, et je serais très honoré si vous consentiez à me donner des cours particuliers dans ce domaine. »

Le petit professeur battit des mains d'enthousiasme :

« Mais avec le plus grand plaisir, laissez-moi juste quelques jours pour trouver un horaire qui puisse nous convenir à tous les deux. »

Harry approuva, et sortit de la salle d'enchantement, pour regagner la tour de gryffondor. En chemin il croisa Théo, accompagné de Blaise, Greg et Vincent. Le petit brun lui sauta dessus :

« Harry, tu as vu Drago aujourd'hui ? »

Le gryffondor secoua la tête :

« Non pas depuis ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu un mot de Rogue, et j'ai passé le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? »

Théo était visiblement paniqué, et Blaise pris le relai :

« On ne le trouve nulle part, Théo à vérifier partout, on a demandé à Hermione et aux autres, mais personne ne l'a vus depuis le déjeuner. Il a manqué tous les cours. »

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre d'angoisse, il avait une trop bonne idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à son petit ami.

Il souffla un bon coup, et attrapa Théo par le bras en disant :

« Vous autre, continuez à chercher ! Théo suis-moi ! »

Le petit brun, tout comme les autres, ne le firent pas répéter, et les deux bruns filèrent à la tour de gryffondor, Harry irradiait de magie brute, et personne ne fit l'erreur de lui adresser la parole. Il monta dans son dortoir, suivit de Théo, et quelques instants après, ils étaient au manoir Potter.

Le survivant mena son amant jusqu'à la piscine, et après les avoir tous les deux déshabillés, il l'entraina sous l'eau, au point le plus profond de la piscine. La main de Théo dans sienne, Harry traversa le fond de la piscine et entraîna le serpentard avec lui.

La pièce secrète, était un simple cube, meublé d'une chaise et d'un piédestal sur lequel reposait une sphère de ce que Théo reconnus comme du diamant, qui faisait la taille d'un souaffle. Harry posa une main sur la sphère en fermant les yeux, et un instant plus tard, l'artefact s'éclaira et montra une image de Drago. Le blond était avachit par terre, et assommé, les traces de sangs sur ses vêtements et de coups sur son visage prouvait qu'il avait été battus.

Harry gronda, et se concentra de nouveau, dans le quadrant supérieur droit de la sphère apparurent un petit cœur clignotant doucement, ainsi que différentes informations.

Le jeune Lord se tourna vers Théo :

« Mon Théo, tu vas rester ici, si jamais tu vois un halo orange ou rouge entourer l'image, pose ta main sur la sphère et dit « reditum ». Drago sera transporté directement dans la salle de soin, tu n'auras qu'à appeler Kery pour ressortir. Si le halo est jaune, je te laisse juge selon la situation de le rappeler ! Ok ? »

Bien qu'il ait très envie d'avoir des explications, Théo se contenta d'acquiescer. Il serait bien temps de savoir comment fonctionnait la sphère, une fois que son grand frère d'adoption serait en sécurité. Il demanda simplement :

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Le sourire mauvais du survivant le fit frémir :

« Moi ? Je vais détruire Dumbledore ! »

Il embrassa rapidement le petit brun, et traversa un mur.

Réapparaissant dans la piscine, Harry nagea jusqu'à la surface, et sortit rapidement, il se sécha et se rhabilla d'un claquement de doigts, avant de retourner à Poudlard par sa malle. Cette fois, le vieux taré était allé beaucoup trop loin !

Il resta un court moment dans sa malle, pour contrôler sa colère, il comptait bien profiter au mieux de la situation, et arracher la tête du vieux bouc n'allait pas aider !

Il ressortit de sa malle, et gagna la grande salle, où la majorité des élèves étaient déjà attablés. Il envoya un très rapide message mental à ses amis et alliés, leur disant de ne pas intervenir, et que Drago irait bien, puis s'installa à la table des gryffondor.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance lourde, comme toujours l'école entière bruissait de rumeur concernant la disparition et/ou l'enlèvement de Drago.

Le seul à ne pas être inquiet était Dumbledore, il avait enfin la main sur ce sale petit con de Potter ! Et il comptait bien le faire ramper !

Affectant une mine faussement inquiète, il s'approcha du jeune Lord et dit :

« Lord Potter-Black, en tant que tuteur de Monsieur Malefoy, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions ! »

Harry hocha la tête, ne ratant pas l'éclair de triomphe dans les yeux bleus du vieux fou !

Avec une certaine fébrilité, il le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, et, une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés, il dit :

« Je vous écoute ! »

Dumbledore retint un sourire mauvais, ce petit merdeux allait apprendre à rester à sa place :

« Il semblerait que votre pupille a été enlevé en se rendant à un entretien avec le professeur Rogue, mais visiblement le billet qui l'y conviait était un faux, puisque Severus nie formellement l'avoir rédigé ! »

Puisque cette vieille merde voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer :

« Je vois que la sécurité dans votre école est toujours au top, directeur ! Félicitations ! »

Dumbledore blêmit, avant de rougir de colère :

« Tu as intérêt à faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect si tu ne veux pas que ta petite pute blonde ne soit envoyé à Voldemort ! »

Harry garda un visage parfaitement neutre :

« Donc vous avec monté tout cela !

\- Évidemment ! Et tu vas sur le champ me faire un serment magique de m'obéir, si tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme pute pour tous les mangemorts ! Tu vas rester à ta place, petit merdeux ! »

Le survivant sourit méchamment :

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait d'aller trouver le magenmagot, pour vous balancer, espèce de vieille raclure de chiotte ? Vous croyez quoi ? Que je vais me soumettre à vous, sans me battre ? Vous rêvez ! »

Le directeur accusa le coup, il avait pensé que le brun allait le supplier d'épargner son petit ami, pas qu'il allait contre-attaquer :

« Alors cette petite fiote se fera combler par Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts ! »

Harry ricana :

« Et vous finirez à Azkaban, à moins que je ne vous tue avant !

\- Comme si tu en avais le pouvoir, petit con ! Je n'ai pas passé des années à t'amener là où je le voulais pour que tu foutes tout en l'air ! Tu feras ce que je dis, un point c'est tout ! »

Le rire du brun, figea le directeur, il avait imaginé bien des réactions, mais certainement pas celle-ci.

« On va mettre les choses au clair, espèce de petite merde ! Je sais exactement ce que vous avez fait, comment vous avez mené mes parents dans un piège, pour que je devienne votre putain d'élu, comment vous avez bridé ma magie, piéger l'horcruxe que je portais, enfermé les esprits de Franck et Alice Londubat dans des cages mentales, mis sciemment les serpentards au ban de l'école, et laissé Voldemort développer sa puissance pour pouvoir vous faire acclamer après coup ! Je sais tout ! Et ce dernier coup, d'enlever Drago pour que je me soumette à vous, était la plus monumentale connerie que vous n'ayez jamais faites, j'ai patiemment attendus avant de vous faire tomber, mais là vous êtes allez beaucoup trop loin ! – Il se leva – Donc je vais de ce pas allé informer la ministre et la présidente du magenmagot de vos malversations, et déposer plainte contre vous ! »

La porte du bureau se verrouilla :

« Tu n'iras nulle part ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce que tu as dit et plus encore, pour voir mon plan être réduit à néant par un petit con comme toi ! »

Harry sourit :

« Et que comptez-vous faire ? M'attaquer ? Toute l'école vous a vu me demander de vous suivre ! Et si jamais vous pensiez que je n'ai pris aucune précautions, détrompez-vous, Amélia et Lady Londubat savent déjà tout. Si je ne ressort pas de ce bureau, vous devrez tout de même faire face à vos responsabilité, ça vous changera ! »

Dumbledore vacilla, son approche aurait fonctionnée avec l'ancien Harry, il se serait sacrifier pour le blond, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui était différent. Il avait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas le seul à tomber, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, le vieil homme lâcha :

« Dans ce cas, ton précieux petit blondinet va souffrir et mourir ! »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Peut-être, mais en échange, vous serez détruit ! Cette idée devrait me permettre de supporter ma peine, ça et le fait que désormais votre précieux petit espion, travaille pour moi, et nous savons tous les deux qu'il donnerait sa vie pour son filleul ! »

Dumbledore blêmit, mais il se reprit rapidement :

« Tu mens ! Tu ne l'as pas approché depuis qu'il a testé tes boucliers !

\- Effectivement, ça aurait été louche que je le fréquente alors que nous nous haïssons, rassurez-vous c'est toujours le cas. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faisait ses rapports, mais à son filleul, ou à un autre des serpentards qui ont choisi de ne pas suivre l'un des deux vieux tarés que vous et Tom, êtes !

\- Je le tuerais moi-même, alors ! »

Harry sourit de plus belle :

« Et qui vous dit que je vais vous laisser quitter ce bureau ? »

Ce fut au tour du vieil homme de ricaner, certes le gamin avait gagné en puissance, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui :

« Petit merdeux, tu crois être de taille contre moi ? Je vais te montrer ce que le plus grand sorcier du siècle peut faire ! »

Le brun sourit, et désactiva le pouvoir occultant de son bracelet, le ricanement du vieil homme s'étrangla dans sa gorge :

« Oh, aurais-je oublié de vous dire, que tous les sceaux, ainsi que l'horcruxe trafiqué que je portais, ont été supprimés ? Alors, espèce vieille saloperie, qui n'est pas de taille ? »

Dumbledore déglutit péniblement, la puissance du brun l'écrasait, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, pas après leur conversation, il devait triompher pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir !

Toujours agile, malgré son âge, il attrapa sa baguette et lança directement un endoloris sur le survivant. Harry, qui avait étendu son champ de perception de façon à couvrir tout le bureau, sentit le sort venir avant même qu'il ait finit de quitter la baguette du directeur. Il se contenta de faire un pas de côté :

« Pitoyable ! »

Il répondit à l'attaque par trois sortilèges silencieux, le premier et le second étaient particulièrement étendus et brillants, mais pas très précis, et le vieux fou put les esquiver, en clignant des yeux, éblouit par la lumière des sorts, se faisant il se place de lui-même dans la trajectoire du troisième sort et le prit de plein fouet.

Dumbledore fut propulsé contre le mur, et tandis qu'il volait, une multitude d'objets s'envolèrent et se précipitèrent sur lui, jusqu'à son propre bureau, qu'il dut réduire en cendre pour ne pas se faire écraser. Mais le vrai danger ne venait pas du meuble, mais de ce qui se trouvait derrière, l'épée de Gryffondor, tenue par son légitime propriétaire, épingla la main du directeur, brisant par la même occasion sa baguette.

La destruction du bâton de la mort, s'accompagna d'une explosion qui arracha la main du vieux fou, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Harry en profita pour le stupéfixer, et l'entraver à l'aide de chaînes magiques qui bridait la magie de la victime.

Bien que mourant d'envie de lui casser la gueule, il se retint, et le traîna comme sac derrière lui jusqu'à la grande salle où se trouvait encore les élèves et les professeurs.

Autant dire que la vision d'un Harry Potter trainant manuellement le corps immobile et sanguinolent de Dumbledore, provoqua pas mal de remous dans la grande salle.

McGonagall se leva :

« Harry ! Que signifie ceci ? »

Très calmement, le survivant répondit :

« Le directeur m'a attaqué, j'ai répondu, et il a perdu. Bien que j'ai eu très envie de le tuer, d'autant plus quand il m'a avoué être celui qui avait enlevé Drago, mené mes parents à leurs morts, et fait de ma vie un enfer, j'ai préféré vous l'amener. »

Rogue, tout en étant fébrile à la pensée de son filleul, devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, voir cette vieille merde être traiter de cette façon était purement jouissif :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas transporté par magie, plutôt que de le traîner comme un sac de patates ? »

Harry se tapa la cuisse, en simulant largement la surprise :

« Ah, je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! »

Les directeurs de maisons quittèrent la table des professeurs, de même que 4 employés du ministère, et entourèrent le jeune Lord, tandis que la majorité de la grande salle éclatait de rire.

Le petit groupe quitta la grande salle pour emmener le directeur à l'infirmerie et éclaircir toute cette histoire. Harry ne fit aucune difficulté pour extraire le souvenir de sa conversation avec le directeur, et si Rogue et McGonagall savaient déjà tout, les visages ulcérés de Flitwick, Chourave, Pomfresh et des employés du ministère montrèrent clairement tout le bien qu'ils souhaitaient au vieil homme. Elizabeth Dantos, qui était parmi les agents ministériels présents, dit :

« Lord Potter-Black, je ne doute pas de votre parole, mais puisque vous êtes un maître en magie mentale… »

Harry hocha la tête, et fit un serment magique, comme quoi il n'avait pas trafiqué le moins du monde le souvenir. Le serment prouva sa sincérité, et l'air de dégoût des adultes présents s'en trouva renforcer, le jeune Lord voyait McGonagall pliez et tendre ses doigts, comme si elle hésitait à utiliser ses griffes sur le directeur, Rogue semblait vouloir le disséquer, Flitwick serrait sa baguette avec tant de force qu'il risquait de la briser, Chourave semblait être prête à cracher au visage du directeur, et Pomfresh, se montra d'une rare brutalité en guérissant, très sommairement son patient.

Rogue se tourna finalement vers Harry, une question clairement visible dans ses yeux, Harry lui adressa pour la première un fois, un sourire :

« Venez, nous allons retrouver Drago ! »

Le professeur de potion suivit son élève le plus détesté dans les cachots, jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards, il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi le survivant le faisait passer par là, mais préféra garder la bouche fermée. Il savait que sans l'inquiétude qu'ils partageaient pour le blond, le jeune Lord ne lui aurait jamais parlé aussi aimablement.

Harry le mena dans les dortoirs de 6ème année, vide, puisque les élèves étaient encore dans la grande salle à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, et ouvrit la malle de Drago avant d'y descendre. Bien qu'étonné, le professeur le suivit. Il fut plus que surpris de l'aménagement intérieur, mais ce fut le portail qui retint son attention, une fois qu'il l'eut passé, en compagnie du survivant, il se retrouva dans une autre malle, la différence dans les couleurs était flagrante.

Rogue fut ébahit de se retrouver dans un grand hall d'entrée, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître le blason des Potter sur le sol de marbre, ainsi, le gamin daignait enfin l'autoriser à pénétrer chez lui.

Harry appela un elfe, et le pria de guider le professeur jusqu'à la salle de soins, puis il regagna la piscine, et comme la fois précédente, il pénétra dans la pièce de l'orbe, y retrouvant un Théo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Le survivant l'entoura de ses bras, et dit :

« C'est bon, mon Théo, tu peux le rappeler ! »

Le petit brun tendit la main et la posa sur l'orbe en disant le mot de pouvoir, et il vit le corps du blond disparaître, puis l'image se brouiller avant de montrer Drago allongé dans un des lits de la salle de soin, et Rogue se précipitant à son chevet.

Théo se tourna et enfouis son visage contre le torse musclé du survivant, Harry lui caressa tendrement la tête et le dos :

« Ca va aller, mon petit ange. Dumbledore à commis son dernier crime aujourd'hui, il ne fera plus de mal, à personne ! »

Le serpentard approuva, et ils quittèrent la pièce secrète de la même façon qu'ils y étaient entrés. Une fois sortis de la piscine, Harry les sécha et les habilla sans y penser, avant de se rendre à la salle de soins.

Rogue les entendit entrer, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Nott blottis contre Potter d'une façon bien trop intime à son goût alors que le survivant était censément avec son filleul, mais il garda de nouveau la bouche fermée. Potter l'autorisait à rester pour s'assurer que Drago allait bien, il suffirait d'un mot du jeune Lord pour qu'il se retrouve éjecté du manoir, donc il se mordit la langue.

Harry embrassa Théo sur le crâne et s'approcha du lit où reposait son petit ami pour vérifier ses blessures selon les méthodes qu'il avait apprise sur Gaïa.

Les dégâts étaient, heureusement, plus impressionnants que sérieux. Rogue fit ce qu'il pouvait avec les sorts et les potions qu'il avait disposition, mais certaines blessures avaient besoin de temps avant tout, du moins c'était ce que les sorciers pensaient. Harry avait une autre vision de la chose.

Tout comme lors de l'arrivé de Drago au manoir, il utilisa sa magie pour guérir les hématomes du blond, et restaurer les petites blessures internes qu'il pouvait encore avoir, ceci fait, il le réveilla.

Drago papillonna, et reconnut la salle de soin du manoir Potter, il soupira de soulagement en gardant les yeux clos, Harry sembla comprendre et voilà d'un geste les fenêtres magiques qui éclairaient la salle. Sentant la lumière baisser, le blond ouvrit prudemment les yeux, et vis le tableau le plus improbable qui soit, son parrain se tenait d'un côté de son lit, et Harry de l'autre, la présence de Théo au pied du même lit, était bien plus normal.

« Comment tu te sens, mon petit dragon ? »

Le blond sourit à son petit ami :

« Ca peux aller. Comment je me suis retrouvé là ? »

Harry l'embrassa tendrement :

« De quoi tu te souviens ? »

Le serpentard rassembla ses souvenirs, et expliqua :

« J'ai reçu un mot de parrain, mais je suppose qu'il n'était pas de toi en fait ? – Rogue approuva en silence – Je me suis dirigé vers ses appartements, et en chemin je suis tombé sur le vieux taré, qui m'a désarmé et m'a plaqué contre le mur. Avant de me traiter de tous les noms, en disant que j'avais détruits ses plans pour que sa marionnette agisse comme il l'entendait, ensuite, il m'a assommé. Je me suis réveiller dans un cachot, les belettes étaient là et ils m'ont battus, jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les pommes. Ensuite je me suis réveillé ici. »

La magie du survivant irradiait de lui, et même avec le bracelet, ça restait plus qu'impressionnant, Drago lui attrapa une main, et murmura :

« Mon ange, calme toi, je vais bien. »

Harry souffla lourdement et raconta ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau du directeur. Personne ne cacha sa satisfaction de savoir que le vieux taré allait enfin payer.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Harry dit :

« Repose-toi, mon petit dragon. Théo et moi restons ici cette nuit. »

Le blond approuva, et Harry lui lança un charme de sommeil, avant de sortir de la salle, entrainant les autres dans son sillage.

Une fois de retour dans le hall, Rogue ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

« Potter, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez avec Drago ? »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, et le professeur de potion expliqua :

« Si vous pensez que je n'ai pas vu vos interaction avec monsieur Nott ! »

Le survivant soupira, et répondit :

« Occupez-vous de vos fesses, Rogue ! Pour information, Drago et moi, faisons ce que nous voulons des nôtres, et cela nous conviens très bien ! Oui je couche avec Théo, et Drago couche avec Subaru, les jumeaux et peut-être d'autres, mais cela ne vous concerne en rien ! »

Le professeur de potions était écarlate, que ce soit de gêne ou de colère, Harry l'ignorait et s'en moquait :

« La façon dont nous gérons notre couple ne regarde que nous, mais Drago n'ignore rien de ce que je fais avec d'autres ! Je me moque de votre avis sur la question, et comme je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec vous, merci de quitter ma demeure sur le champ ! »

Rogue n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, puisque les protections du manoir se refermaient autour de lui pour l'expulser.

« Vieux coincé du cul ! »

Harry sourit au commentaire de Théo :

« Je serais surpris qu'il arrive déjà à avoir une personne dans son lit, alors plusieurs… »

Théo approuva, Rogue était loin d'être un premier prix de beauté, et on ne pouvait pas dire que son caractère compensait son physique.

« Assez parler de lui, j'ai envie de toi, mon beau lion ! »

Harry ne le fit pas répéter, et le porta dans les appartements de maître. L'affrontement contre le vieux fou avait libéré une bonne quantité d'adrénaline dans son organisme, et maintenant que les effets s'en étaient allé, il se sentait très excité.

Une fois repu de sexe, Théo demanda des explications à propose de la sphère.

Harry, se tenait sur le côté, une main soutenant sa tête, tandis que l'autre caressait distraitement la peau halé de son petit serpent, cette main s'arrêta sur un petit pendentif en diamant qu'il avait lui-même offert à Théo :

« C'est ça le secret, mon Théo, la sphère est raccordée aux pendentifs, et grâce à ce que j'ai appris cet été, particulièrement sur les barrières de protections, j'en ai fait des portauloin qui peuvent passer à travers toutes les barrières.

\- Mais tous ceux qui te suivent n'en n'ont pas ? »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

« Mon adorable petit serpent, bien sûr que non, il n'y a que ceux que j'aime qui en ont un ! »

Théo sourit en rougissant, touché et flatté de la réponse du survivant, qui précisa :

« Mon Théo, je t'aime ! Je t'aime vraiment, profondément, mais, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, tu comprends ? »

Le petit serpentard hocha la tête :

« Oui, mon lion, et c'est pareil pour moi. Même si j'espère que tu ne comptes pas me priver de sexe ! »

Harry ricana, et l'embrassa profondément, pendant que sa main libre saisissait fermement les petites fesses pâles du brun :

« Aucun risque à ce propos, je compte bien continue à te prendre pendant des années ! »

Théo ricana, et souffla :

« Prouve-le ! »

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à poster pour cette histoire, cependant il existe une suite, une suite qui n'est pas terminée, la question étant donc, souhaitez-vous que je la poste avant de l'avoir finit ou bien préférez-vous attendre? L'inspiration étant une chose fugace, je ne peux pas vous garantir que cette suite soit jamais terminée, mais elle fait déjà sa centaine de page, donc vous aurez de quoi vous occupez les yeux._

 _Merci de me signaler votre choix._

 _Accessoirement, cette suite n'était pas censée en être une, toute l'histoire a été écrite d'une traite, mais j'ai choisit de faire cette séparation pour que vous ayez une partie avec une "vraie" fin._

 _Merci pour les très nombreuses reviews, bizzz_

 _AD_


	33. Chapter 33

Quelques jours après, la gazette titrait sur toute sa première page : « LE PROCÈS DU SIÈCLE ! »

 _C'est aujourd'hui que commence le procès d'Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwald, ordre de merlin première classe, ancien enchanteur en chef de Grande-Bretagne, ancien président du magenmagot, ancien manitou suprême de la CIMS. Voici l'accusé, celui que l'on pensait être le leader de la lumière, semble avoir dissimulé une face bien sombre pendant des années._

 _En tête de l'accusation, une autre figure majeure de notre monde, Lord Potter-Black, le survivant, le plus jeune détendeur d'une maîtrise de potions, maître en métamorphose, en enchantements et sortilèges, et en magie mentale, tout cela à 16 ans, tout en ayant affronté par 5 fois Tom Jedusor, le seigneur des ténèbres autoproclamé._

 _Si Lord Potter, est en première ligne dans l'accusation, il n'est pas le seul, derrière lui se trouve Drago Malefoy, qui accuse le directeur de Poudlard d'enlèvement, séquestration et maltraitance, mais aussi Lord Londubat et son épouse, que l'on croyait définitivement perdus, mais qui semblent être pleinement remis, et qui accusent Albus Dumbledore d'être responsable de leur état._

 _Concernant les faits que le survivant reproche au directeur, ils sont aussi variés que sinistres. Le placement de Lord Potter-Black chez des moldus haïssant la magie et aujourd'hui condamnés pour abus sur mineur, dans le but de pouvoir manipuler le survivant lors de sa « découverte » de notre monde._

 _Lord Potter, pointe également les très (trop) nombreuses fois où il s'est retrouvé face à Tom Jedusor, sous une forme ou une autre, alors que sa sécurité était à la charge du directeur de Poudlard._

 _Le premier Lord accuse également Dumbledore d'avoir tenté de le soumettre à sa volonté, en usant de potion, sorts et chantage. Cela sans même parler des manœuvres du vieil homme pour tenter de mettre la main sur l'héritage des Potter._

 _D'autres accusations ont été portées contre le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, par celui qu'il a toujours voulu faire passer pour son protégé, mais les détails de ses plaintes étant liés à la guerre contre Tom Jedusor, ne nous ont pas été communiqué._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, il semble évident, qu'avec autant d'accusations, autant d'attaquants et si peu de défense possible, le vénérable directeur risque très gros._

La salle d'audience résonnait des nombreux échanges entre les membres de la haute-cour sorcière, tous, quel que soit leur camp, se sentaient très fiers d'être là en ce jour historique. Le titre de la gazette n'était peut-être pas très original, mais indéniablement juste, c'était véritablement le procès du siècle. Qui aurait pût croire qu'un jour, Dumbledore serait juger par ses pairs pour des faits aussi gravissimes ?

Le directeur attendait dans une cellule attenante à la salle d'audience, totalement défait, il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Autant quand il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir, ou, au moins négocier, après tout, qui mieux que lui connaissait Tom ? Mais ce sale petit cloporte de Potter avait brisé ses espoirs, quand il lui avait révéler que le ministère avait déjà des équipes qui s'occupait de la chasse aux horcruxes, et que le département des mystères avait créé, avec l'aide de Remus une carte magique qui permettait de les localiser à quelques kilomètres près.

Il avait hésité à balancé la nouvelle pendant le procès, quitte à tomber, il entraînerait tous les autres avec lui ! Mais la ministre n'était pas une imbécile, et le grand maître de la guilde des mentalistes, soutenu par la puissance de Potter, avait scellé sa mémoire concernant les horcruxes.

Harry et ses alliés avaient longuement débattus sur la manière de conduire le procès. Devait-il être public ou non ? Devait-il être court, en présentant le souvenir du jeune Lord de sa conversation avec le vieux fou, ou long en détaillant toutes ses malversations ?

La question de faire une audience à huis-clos avait été rapidement tranchée, le public ne serait pas admis, mais aurait droit aux morceaux choisis dans des éditions spéciales. Quant au fait d'achever le vieil homme rapidement ou non, la décision était finalement revenue à Harry. Même si ce dernier n'était pas très enclin à se mettre en avant, retracer tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de cette vieille chèvre, le servirait, aussi s'était-il décidé pour un procès long.

Lady Londubat gagna son siège en cachant sa jubilation, Dumbledore était finis ! Il allait enfin payer pour ses très nombreux crimes ! Les conversations baissèrent d'un ton quand elle s'assit, et cessèrent totalement après quelques coups de maillet de sa part.

« Je déclare ouvert le procès d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. L'utilisation du veritasserum n'étant pas possible puisque l'accusé à fait en sorte de développer une tolérance à ce dernier, le département des mystères nous a fait la grâce d'installer un cercle de vérité. En cas de mensonges, une lumière rouge apparaîtra. »

En réalité, l'idée était d'Harry qui la tenait du monde de Gaïa où il avait lui-même été interrogé par ce biais lors de son arrivée. Il s'était simplement contenté de l'expliqué à Monsieur Primus Stein, le chef du département des mystères. Le survivant n'était pas intervenu une seule fois dans l'installation du cercle, donc la présidente n'avait pas mentis.

« Les parties en présence n'ont pas souhaités se faire représenter par des avocats. Bien que la cour désapprouve ce choix, elle est forcée de s'y soumettre, cependant, toute provocation délibérée d'un côté ou de l'autre, seras sévèrement sanctionné ! Bien, Lord Potter-Black, vous pouvez appeler votre premier témoin ! »

Harry se leva et déclara :

« J'appelle Rubéus Hagrid. »

Le demi-géant, à qui il avait rendu son souvenir, vint se poster dans le cercle, il prêta serment, et s'assit sur le siège qui grinça mais tint bon. Le pauvre professeur de SACM était nerveux, et Harry lui posa une main sur le bras :

« Détendez-vous Hagrid, vous n'avez qu'à répondre sincèrement, et tout se passeras bien. »

Le grand bonhomme hocha la tête, et Harry commença :

« Bien, vous êtes bien Rubéus Hagrid, gardiens des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard, ainsi que professeur de SACM ?

\- Oui.

\- Durant la nuit du 31 octobre au 1 novembre 1981, vous vous êtes rendus à Godric's Hollow sur les ordres du directeur Dumbledore, est-ce exact ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que l'accusé vous a dit en vous envoyant là-bas ?

\- Tu penses bien que oui, tout le monde se souviens de cette nuit-là. »

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance, et Harry sourit à son ami :

« Très bien, qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il m'a dit que je devais aller te chercher et t'amener à Little Whinging.

\- Donc, l'accusé savait que mes parents étaient morts, mais que j'étais vivant ?

\- Heu, oui, visiblement. »

Il y eut de nombreux murmures dans la salle, le jeune Lord venait de soulever un point intéressant, comment Dumbledore avait-il put savoir ?

La présidente abattit plusieurs fois son maillet en réclamant le silence, et Harry continua :

« L'accusé vous a envoyé à Godric's Hollow, mais le lieu de résidence de mes parents était sous fidelitas, comme nous le savons tous, comment avez-vous pu trouver la maison ?

\- Il m'a fait lire un papier.

\- Que s'est-il passé, quand vous êtes arrivé là-bas ?

\- La maison était en ruines, James et Lily étaient morts, et toi tu pleurais, tu étais coincé sous les décombres, mais à part ta cicatrice qui saignait, tu semblais aller bien. Je t'ai dégagé, tu étais si petit, je pleurais, et quelqu'un est arrivé dans une moto volante. C'était Sirius, il était dévasté, il voulait que je te confie à lui, puisqu'il était ton parrain. Mais Dumbledore avait été clair, et Sirius à finit par renoncer en voyant que je refusais, il m'a dit de prendre sa moto et il a transplanné.

Je t'ai installé dans le side-car, et je me suis rendu à Little Whinging, où m'attendaient Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore t'a déposé devant la porte des Dursley avec une lettre, et McGonagall et moi, sommes parti.

\- Donc aucun médicomage ne m'a examiné cette nuit-là, pas même l'infirmière de Poudlard ?

\- Non, en tout cas, pas devant moi.

\- Merci Hagrid, passons quelques années, et venons-en à l'été 1991. Vous êtes celui qui m'a apporté ma lettre de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'adresse indiqué sur la lettre ?

\- Oui, Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

\- Donc, le fait que j'étais victime d'abus, était un fait connus à Poudlard ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous m'avez emmené sur le chemin de traverse, pour me faire mes achats de rentrée. Et pour cela nous sommes passés à Gringots, où nous avons retiré de l'argent de mon coffre personnel. Est-ce exact ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- C'est vous qui aviez la clef de ce coffre, qui vous l'avait remise ?

\- Dumbledore.

\- Savez-vous d'où il la tenait ?

\- Non.

\- Le directeur vous avait-il donné d'autres instructions concernant cette journée ?

\- En effet, je devais profiter de notre visite à Gringots, pour récupérer la pierre philosophale qui était dans un coffre.

\- Quel était le numéro du coffre en question ?

\- 713.

\- Nous savons tous que les coffres les mieux protégés de Gringots se situe dans les niveaux inférieurs et sont ceux dont les numéros sont entre 1 et 200. Pourquoi la pierre philosophale, un des artefacts les plus puissants qui soit, n'était-il pas conservé dans l'un des coffres de haute-sécurité ?

\- Je l'ignore, c'était Dumbledore qui avait loué le coffre.

\- Peu de temps après que vous ayez retiré la pierre, quelqu'un a forcé le coffre en question, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Bien, passons maintenant à l'année scolaire 92-93. Vous avez été envoyé à Azkaban n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On pensait que j'étais responsable de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets.

\- Pourquoi pensait-on cela ?

\- Quand j'étais élève, on m'avait déjà accusé de cela, un élève m'avait dénoncé en disant que c'était moi qui contrôlais le monstre.

\- En réalité, vous éleviez une acromentula, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel était le nom de l'élève qui vous a dénoncé ?

\- Tom Jedusor. »

La salle éclata en cris de surprise et de colère, mais la présidente ramena le calme à grand coups de maillet.

« Quel ont été les conséquences pour vous, à l'époque ?

\- Ma baguette a été brisée, et j'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard.

\- Que pensais l'accusé de tout cela ?

\- Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne me croyait pas coupable, et quand il est devenu directeur de l'école, il m'a engagé comme gardien des clefs et des lieux.

\- A l'époque, ou durant l'année scolaire 92-93, avez-vous bénéficié d'un procès ?

\- Non, ni quand j'étais élève, ni après.

\- Vous avez donc été déchu de vos droits de sorciers, et avez été envoyé à Azkaban, sans aucun procès.

\- En effet.

\- J'en suis navré pour vous, Hagrid. Passons maintenant aux derniers évènements. Après avoir été renié par leur chef de famille, Ronald et Ginnerva Dumbledore, anciennement Weasley, ce sont présentés devant les grilles de Poudlard, et sont tombés sur l'accusé qui était désormais leur tuteur. Pouvez-vous nous montrer le souvenir de cette rencontre ? »

Hagrid acquiesça, et, avec l'aide du grand maître de la guilde des mentalistes, extirpa son souvenir, pour le déposer dans la pensine spéciale.

 _« Vous êtes deux imbéciles ! Je vous avais dit de rien précipiter, mais il a fallu que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête ! Résultat, vous avez perdu toutes vos chances de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Potter. Ce petit crétin doit m'obéir, je n'ai pas sacrifié ses imbéciles de parents et son crétin de parrain pour qu'il se mette à penser par lui-même ! À cause de votre stupidité, je me retrouve avec vous deux sur les bras, comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire de vous ! Je vais vous expédier à Salem ! Au moins si vous créer d'autres désastres ce seras loin ! »_

Les hurlements d'indignation et de colère des personnes présentes, résonnèrent dans la salle d'audience, et même le maillet de la présidente, qui finit par se briser, ne put ramener le calme avant un bon moment.

Après avoir réparé son maillet, et une fois que le calme fut revenu, Harry dit :

« Je n'ai plus de questions, madame la présidente. »

Lady Londubat hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Dumbledore :

« Avez-vous des questions ? »

Le directeur se leva :

« En effet. »

La présidente lui fit signe de continuer, et Dumbledore commença :

« Vous êtes un demi-géant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le pauvre professeur rougit :

« Oui. »

Avec un air sadique, le vieux fou continua :

« Et vous avez amené votre demi-frère, un géant, dans notre pays en toute illégalité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hagrid se replia sur lui-même :

« Oui.

\- Durant l'année scolaire 91-92, vous avez également fait éclore un dragon dans votre cabane sur les terres de Poudlard ?

\- Oui.

\- Et votre parapluie, contient les restes de votre baguette, et vous continuez, malgré les sanctions, à utiliser la magie ?

\- Oui. »

L'air satisfait, Dumbledore retourna se rasseoir, et Harry se releva :

« Madame la présidente, pourrais-je ?

\- Faites. »

Le jeune Lord revint vers son ami, et demanda :

« Hagrid, quand vous avez été accepté comme élève à Poudlard, qui a appuyé votre inscription tout en sachant que vous étiez à moitié géant ?

\- Dumbledore.

\- Donc tout en connaissant parfaitement votre hérédité, il a fait en sorte que vous soyez élève à Poudlard, puis employé ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment avez-vous retrouvé votre demi-frère ?

\- Dumbledore m'avait envoyé en mission auprès des géants pour essayer de les convaincre de ne pas rejoindre Tom Jedusor. C'est là que je l'ai trouvé.

\- J'imagine que vous avez fait un rapport à l'accusé quand vous êtes revenus ?

\- Oui.

\- Lui avez-vous parlé de votre demi-frère et du fait que vous l'aviez ramené avec vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que cela ferait toujours un géant de moins du côté de vous-savez-qui.

\- Concernant le dragon, qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

\- Il est en Roumanie dans la réserve.

\- L'accusé était-il au courant de sa présence ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais rien de plus.

\- Concernant votre parapluie, vous avez affublé mon cousin d'une queue de cochon, largement méritée d'ailleurs, vous avez ouvert le passage du chemin de traverse lorsque vous m'y avez emmené la première fois, et vous avez créé une nouvelle espèce magique grâce à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Autant de faits que l'accusé ne pouvait ignorer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, ca, il le savait, il l'a toujours su, il m'a simplement dit de ne pas faire de magie trop ouvertement.

\- Donc tout ce que l'accusé viens de vous reprocher, était connus et validé explicitement ou non, par lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vous remercie, Hagrid. Je n'ai plus de question. »

La présidente se tourna vers le demi-géant :

« Vous pouvez disposer, monsieur Hagrid, la cour vous contactera prochainement pour faire la lumière sur le manque de justice dont vous avez été victime. »

Le demi-géant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et retourna s'asseoir dans le public, aux côtés d'Hermione et de Susan qui le consolèrent de leur mieux.

« Lord Potter-Black, vous pouvez appeler votre prochain témoin.

\- J'appelle, Lord Arthur Septimus Weasley. »

Le patriarche roux, s'assit à la place d'Hagrid.

« Lord Weasley, vous avez été un fidèle de l'accusé depuis votre sortie de Poudlard, est-ce exact ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Peu après la naissance de Ronald Dumbledore, et pendant que votre épouse était enceinte de Ginnerva Dumbledore, l'accusé vous a fait plusieurs prêts, expliquez-nous ce qui a conduite à cette situation.

\- Le ministre de l'époque, Cornélius Fudge, avait argué que le ministère était au bord de la faillite, et il a donc effectué des coupes budgétaires dans les départements qu'il jugeait inutile. Le mien fut l'un des premiers, mon salaire a été subitement et drastiquement revu à la baisse. Ce qui nous à laisser, ma famille et moi-même au bord de l'indigence. Mais Dumbledore s'est rapidement proposé pour nous prêter, sans aucun taux d'intérêt, de quoi assurer notre subsistance.

\- J'ai ici, une déclaration faites sous serment magique, de Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ancien ministre, et présentement incarcéré à Azkaban, il précise que c'est à l'initiative de l'accusé que votre rémunération a été réduite de cette façon. Auriez-vous une idée de la raison ayant poussé l'accusé à faire cela ?

\- Oh oui, quelques temps après nous avoir prêté de l'argent pour la première fois, Dumbledore est venu me voir, en disant que certaines mauvaises langues commençaient à dire qu'il s'achetait des soutiens. Pour les faire taire, il m'a proposé un contrat de vassalité, affiliant ma famille au clan Dumbledore.

\- Ce contrat était-il le contrat type ?

\- Non, il soumettait ma famille à tous les désidératas de l'accusé.

\- Mais vous avez signé ?

\- Eh bien, je n'avais pas de quoi le rembourser, et à l'époque, personne ne pouvait penser qu'il était aussi mauvais, j'étais en confiance.

\- Quels sont les ordres qu'il vous a donnés ?

\- En premier lieu, mon épouse et moi-même devions nous assurer que Ronald serait proche de vous, ensuite il nous a interdit de vous révéler quoi que ce soit concernant votre rang, ou même le nôtre. Il nous a poussés à vous accueillir chez nous, et autant la première fois, nous étions dubitatifs. Autant notre affection pour vous est très vite devenue réelle. »

Harry sourit à Arthur :

« Je vous remercie, Lord Weasley. Il y a peu, Ronald Dumbledore m'a insulté dans ma propre demeure, et Ginnerva Dumbledore à insultée mon invité, à savoir madame la présidente. Suite à cela, j'ai rompu tous lien avec eux. Une fois de retour à l'école, Ronald m'a attaqué sans sommation ni raison, et Ginnerva a tenté de me lancer un charme de contrainte. Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Mon épouse et moi-même, avons été convoqués par le professeur McGonagall, qui nous a expliqué la situation. Ronald m'a accusé de lui faire honte avec mon intérêt pour les moldus, et s'est plaint de devoir porter des robes de seconde main, alors que vous aviez « tout » selon lui, du moins tout ce qui lui semblait important, l'argent et la renommée. Le lendemain, vous nous avez conviés au manoir Potter pour que nous puissions discuter de la situation.

Vous nous avez laissé entendre, que Dumbledore manipulait Ronald et Ginnerva, et vous m'avez poussé à me rendre à Gringots pour demander un audit de tous les comptes Weasley.

\- Ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Oui, et j'ai découvert, que Ronald et Ginnerva possédaient chacun un coffre, pour un montant total d'environ 35 000 galions. Vu les réflexions de Ronald la nuit précédente, j'ai tout fait transférer sur le compte principal, et nous sommes rentrés chez nous. Nous les avons interrogés sur la source de cet argent, il se trouve que c'était Dumbledore qui les payait pour qu'ils vous surveillent et vous orientent selon son bon vouloir. Molly et moi, nous vous avons considéré comme notre fils quasiment depuis notre rencontre, et nous étions horrifiés de ce qu'ils vous avaient fait. Je les ai donc reniés, faisant d'eux des Dumbledore, puis je suis retourné à Gringots pour mettre fin au contrat de vassalité avec l'argent que Dumbledore avait versé à ses pions.

Ceci fait, Molly et moi, sommes retourné vous voir, vous sembliez très au fait des manipulations de Dumbledore, et vous avez dupliqué nos souvenirs des aveux de Ronald et Ginnerva, pour le cas où Dumbledore tente de nous effacer la mémoire. Puis, dissimulé sous votre cape d'invisibilité, vous nous avez accompagné au Terrier, où j'ai appelé Dumbledore pour le sommer de s'expliqué, et comme vous l'aviez prévu, il a utilisé l'oubliette sur nous.

\- Je tiens le souvenir des évènements en question à la disposition de la cour, et je suis prêt à faire un serment magique pour en attester la véracité. Bien, je n'ai plus de questions. »

Il retourna se rasseoir, et regarda Dumbledore, le vieux fou semblait perdu. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde que l'histoire des Weasley soit un piège, et il s'était fait royalement avoir. Il fusilla le survivant du regard, puis se leva pour interroger Arthur.

« En somme, Lord Potter-Black à trafiquer votre mémoire, avant que j'arrive ?

\- Il a scellé certains souvenirs pour que vous ne puissiez pas les voir, et s'est assuré que malgré votre sortilège de mémoire, nous garderions le souvenir de vos manipulations.

\- C'est ce que je dis, un gamin à trafiquer votre mémoire ! »

Lady Londubat intervint :

« Je vous prierais de vous montrer respectueux, Lord Dumbledore, et je vous rappelle que Lord Potter-Black est un maître en magie mentale ! »

Dumbledore grogna, et rebondit:

« Un maître en magie mentale, qui a trafiqué la mémoire de Lord et Lady Weasley ! »

Harry se leva :

« Madame la présidente, je suis prêt à faire un serment magique stipulant que je n'ai altérer d'aucune façon les mémoires de Lord et Lady Weasley, et que je me suis simplement assuré que l'accusé ne pourrait pas effacer la trace de ses crimes. L'accusé peut-il jurer sur sa magie que Lord Weasley à mentit ? »

Le directeur le fusilla du regard, ne recevant qu'un regard méprisant en réponse, et lâcha :

« Je n'ai plus de questions ! »

Il retourna se rasseoir, et Lady Londubat dit :

« Lord Weasley, la cours vous remercie, et signalera au ministère l'injustice dont vous avez été victime concernant vos émoluments. La séance est suspendue, nous reprendrons après le déjeuner, à 13h30. »

La salle se vida dans un brouhaha d'où ressortaient souvent les mots « Dumbledore » et « coupable » ensembles, quand il ne s'agissait pas de noms d'oiseaux.

Harry rejoignit ses amis dans une salle attenante au tribunal, où un copieux déjeuner les attendait. Il prit un long moment pour consoler Hagrid, qui était profondément blessé d'avoir été si vilement attaqué par Dumbledore. Puis ils déjeunèrent en évoquant les témoignages du matin, et ceux qui viendraient durant l'après-midi.

Dumbledore était en très mauvaise posture, et cela se ressentait dans sa façon de se défendre, il n'avait pas de faits à opposés aux déclarations des témoins, et tentait donc de les décrédibiliser. Cela sans grand résultat, l'ascendance d'Hagrid était connue depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, et son amour pour les bêtes dangereuses était de notoriété publique. Quant à Arthur, le fait que sa famille ait plongé dans la misère à cause de Dumbledore, lui assurait le plein soutien de tous les autres Lords, et la proposition d'Harry de faire un serment magique, avait donné le coup de grâce aux insinuations du directeur.

Le repas finis, Harry s'installa sur un canapé, avec Drago et Théo blottis contre lui, et se laissa aller à faire un petit somme.

Ce furent les baisers de Drago qui le tirèrent du sommeil :

« Réveille-toi, mon lion, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

Harry s'étira, et embrassa ses deux amants, avant de se lever et de rectifier sa mise devant un miroir.

Il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné, de toute façon, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le souvenir de sa conversation avec le vieux taré dans son bureau suffirait à le faire tomber. Il hésitait seulement à s'attaquer au témoignage du vieux fou tout de suite.

Mais il était déjà fatigué de ce cirque, peut-être aurait-il dû faire simple… Après tout, il était encore temps, s'il appelait le vieux taré à la barre, tout serait rapidement terminé.

Oui, il allait faire ça, pour une fois, il penserait d'abord à lui !

Quand la séance eut repris, la présidente se tourna vers le jeune Lord :

« Veuillez appeler votre prochain témoin, Lord Potter-Black. »

Harry se leva et dévisagea le vieil homme

« J'appelle Albus Dumbledore à la barre. »

Tout en serrant les dents, le vieux fou alla s'asseoir sur le siège des témoins.

« Bien, Lord Dumbledore, vous êtes connus pour avoir défait Gellert Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui

\- Le même Gellert Grindelwald que vous avez fréquenté pendant votre adolescence et qui est devenu votre amant ? »

Il y eut pas mal de remous de la salle, quand le directeur approuva.

« Lors d'une interview donnée peu après votre victoire, vous avez déclaré, je vous cite « la soif de reconnaissance de Gellert ne m'a pas alertée, car je ressentais la même, particulièrement suite à l'emprisonnement de mon père. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je me rends compte, que les signes étaient là, ceux qui désignent un futur mage noir ! Cette soif de reconnaissance, ce complexe de supériorité, ce désintérêt des conséquences de ces actes. Tout cela aurait dû m'alerter. » Vous confirmez que ce sont bien vos mots ?

\- Oui

\- Maintenant je vais vous lire, certaines annotations faites par vous dans le dossier d'un élève. « Il présente une immense soif de reconnaissance. » « Il s'est clairement imposé comme le chef de sa maison et semble traiter ceux qui le suive avec mépris. » « Il n'a jamais exprimé le moindre remords concernant les violences les vols dont il s'est rendu coupable à l'orphelinat ». Toutes ses annotations se trouvent dans le dossier d'un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor. La similitude de vos annotations et de ce que vous avez-vous-même déclarés comme étant les signes avant-coureurs de l'émergence d'un mage noir, est évidente, non ?

\- C'était une situation…

\- Oui ou non, monsieur Dumbledore ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc vous reconnaissez avoir négligé le problème Tom Jedusor à l'époque où vous auriez pu le gérer ?

\- Oui. Mais…

\- Oui, suffit ! Vous étiez considéré comme un héros à l'époque, on vous a même proposé le poste de ministre de la magie, mais vous avez refusez, parce que cela ne vous suffisait pas, vous vouliez plus ! Et pour cela, vous deviez triompher face à un autre mage noir, plus cruel, plus sombre, plus « prestigieux » que votre ancien amant, donc vous avez sciemment laissez Tom Jedusor devenir Voldemort, persuadé que vous pourriez facilement en venir à bout, tellement vous étiez bouffi de votre propre importance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- NON ! »

Le cri du directeur ne s'était pas encore éteint, que toute la salle explosait en hurlement de rage en voyant le cercle de vérité s'éclairé de rouge.

Il fallut un long moment pour ramener le calme, et les aurors présents eurent forts à faire pour empêcher les plus vindicatifs des membres du magenmagot d'aller régler son compte à Dumbledore.

Quand, enfin, le calme revint, Harry siffla :

« Nous savons tous que vous mentez. Vous avez laissé Tom Jedusor devenir le mage noir qu'il est, mais vous avez été dépassé par les évènements, Tom étant un bien meilleur vendeur que Grindelwald, il a réussi à rassembler de nombreux partisans en peu de temps, et le monde magique à sombrer dans le chaos à cause de vous.

Pendant toute la première montée des ténèbres, vous avez tenté de reprendre le contrôle de votre création, mais sans résultat, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, on vous offre une porte de sortie. Une prophétie, annonçant la venue d'un enfant qui pourrait vaincre Tom Jedusor. Mais vous ne pouviez pas laissez au hasard l'émergence de celui qui devrait réparer vos erreurs, vous avez donc fait en sorte que deux couples de vos fidèles, à savoir Franck et Alice Londubat, ainsi que mes parents, soient en positions pour vous donner votre élu. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! »

Mais une nouvelle fois, le cercle révéla le mensonge du vieil homme.

« Vos mensonges ne font qu'aggraver votre situation ! Vous avez eu vos deux élus potentiels, Neville Londubat, et moi-même. Alors vous deviez faire un choix, et vous m'avez choisi, puisque, en-dehors de mes parents, je n'avais plus aucune famille sorcière, donc personne qui pourrait vous créer des problèmes, contrairement à Lady Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sachant qu'il avait perdu, le directeur cracha sa haine :

« Oui, j'ai sacrifié tes crétins de parents ! J'ai fait en sorte que ce débile cabot soit expédié à Azkaban, et que les Londubat deviennent et reste des légumes, tout pour que tu restes chez les Dursley, pour qu'ils te martyrisent, pour que, quand enfin on t'annoncerait la vérité tu me sois tellement reconnaissant qu'il ne te viendrait jamais à l'idée de remettre en cause mes décisions ! Et ça a marché ! Pendant 5 ans ça a marché ! Tu as été ma gentille petite marionnette, et puis, il a fallu que tu te mettes à penser par toi-même, espèce de petit connard ! Tu as tout gâché, j'aurais pu faire ramper tous ces débiles consanguins de sang-purs, et devenir un messie pour les deux mondes ! Mais il a fallu que tu foutes tout en l'air ! J'espère que le seigneur des ténèbres te tuera lentement ! »

Il aurait sans doute bondit de la chaise pour tenter d'étrangler l'adolescent, mais le siège enchanté, ayant sentit ses désirs de violence l'avait enchaîné avant qu'il ne puisse bouger.

Contrairement à lui, Harry n'était pas entravé et son poing s'écrasa sur le visage du vieil homme trois fois en disant :

« Ça c'est pour mes parents ! Ça c'est pour Sirius ! Et ça c'est pour moi, vieille raclure de chiottes ! »

Il cessa avant que les aurors aient le temps d'intervenir, mais il fallait avouer que ces deniers ne s'étaient pas non plus spécialement pressés.

Une nouvelle fois la salle explosa en hurlement de rage, et de haine contre l'ancien leader de la lumière. Lady Londubat ne tenta même pas de faire revenir le calme, vu qu'elle-même était à deux doigts de descendre de son estrade pour étrangler Dumbledore.

Il fallut attendre un long moment, avant que l'ordre revienne, et alors la présidente se leva :

« Je pense, mes chers collègues, que tout est dit ! Ceux qui sont pour la condamnation concernant l'ensemble des chefs d'inculpation ? »

Personne n'eut le commencement de l'idée de contester, et Albus Dumbledore, fut condamné à l'unanimité. Lady Londubat se tourna vers Harry :

« Lord Potter-Black, la cour souhaiterait avoir votre avis sur la sentence. »

Le jeune Lord hocha la tête et réfléchit un moment, avant de répondre :

« Madame la présidente, mes chers collègues, il est indéniable que Lord Dumbledore a rendu des services à notre communauté, et de ce fait je serais assez enclin à réclamer la clémence de la cours. Mais, il reste un sorcier particulièrement puissant et intelligent, et prendre le risque qu'il s'évade pour commettre d'autres crimes me semble dangereux. Aussi voici ce que je suggère à la cours, les maîtres mentalistes devraient sonder intégralement son esprit pour s'assurer qu'aucune informations concernant Tom Jedusor, ou ses crimes, n'échappent à notre vigilance, puis de l'exécuter, pour avoir la certitude que jamais plus il ne puisse faire du mal. »

La salle resta silencieuse, Harry avait craint qu'on lui reproche sa décision, mais visiblement, personne ne semblait choqué, au contraire. Et après quelques instants de silence, les membres du magenmagot commencèrent à lâcher des « Pour », « Oui », « Il a raison », et autre.

La proposition du premier Lord fut mise au vote, et fut approuver unanimement. Dumbledore serait dépouillé de tous ses souvenirs, et exécuter par décapitation.

Ses possessions seraient reparties entre ses différentes victimes, la majorité allant à Harry, puisqu'il était considéré comme le plus touché par les malversations du directeur.

Albus Dumbledore était vaincu.

* * *

 _Eh bien voilà, c'est la fin de cette première partie, je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous avez pris la peine de poster._

 _Concernant la suite, la tendance générale était plutôt pour la publication, même si elle n'est pas terminée, aussi je la posterais bientôt._

 _Bonne journée à tous._

 _AD_


End file.
